Our Dreams
by S.LAFOREST
Summary: Lilyjames, SiriusOC, RemusOC, PeterOC. Fic déjà parue sous un autre pseudo. Explications et résumé à l'intérieur. Note : Le titre de cette fic a officiellement changé !
1. Chapter 1

**_Note de l'auteur : _**Comme je l'explique dans mon autre fic, mon pseudo d'antan était Ccilia7 et suite à un petit problème, j'ai dû recréer un compte. J'avait disparu de la vague du net également pendant de longs mois mais maintenant ça va mieux.Mon pseudo sera désormais Eileen Fairie et mes fics seront les mêmes à quelques détails près. J'ai légèrement modifié certaines choses alors je conseil à ceux qui l'ont déjà lu de la relire. Voici maintenant le résumé de cette histoire.

---> A la base, cette histoire est censée être une Lily/James, mais au fil du temps je me suis malgré moi, attachée aux autres couples que j'avait créé, qui devaient simplement rester très effacés et fades. Maintenant donc, même si je classe cette fic dans les Lily/James (parce que c'était l'idée première de cette fic), jeferaient suivre les amours des quatre maraudeurs (oui, même Peter. Pour ceux qui veulent savoir pourquoi j'attache de l'importance à ce personnage malgré ce qu'il s'est passé dans les livres, posez-moila question dans les reviews, j'y répondrait avec plaisir) avec tout de même Lily/James en tête. Voici un peu ce que j'ai prévu :

Lily/James :l'évolution qui suivra aura pour but de démontrer qu'on ne connaît pas toujours les gens. Lily, elle,ne voit que les défautls de James Potter. Moi, je veut faire en sorte qu'elle voit autre chose que ce qu'elle a devant les yeux. Leur relation sera romantique et pleine d'amour.

Sirius/Siaali : c'est OC, vous l'aurez compris. Si j'ai créé le personnage de Siaali tel qu'il sera dans les chapitres suivants, ce n'est vraiment pas pour rien. Pour moi, Sirius a toujours souffert du manque d'amour de sa famille et elle se répercute sur sa vie en général. Leur relation sera plus passionnelle que romantique...Dans cette fic, je veut démontrer qu'il existe plusieurs types d'amours,pas uniquement celui de sa famille ou de ses amis. Siaali, quand à elle, possède un caractère propre à elle-même, tellement explosif que je pourrait qualifié cette jeune fille comme une personne au coeur de pierre. Mais, cependant, elle aussi aura une leçon à tirer...

Remus/Liasia : Notre jeune loup-garouse sent assezrejeté de la société quant à sa lycanthropie. Liasia, jeune fille calme et posée, va essayer de lui montrer sa propre vision des choses,d'une tout autre manière que celle du peuple. Il auront une relation plutôt ambigüe et incertaine.

Peter/OC : pour le moment, je préfère garder secrète l'identité de la jeune fille qui arrivera à trouver les bons côtés de Peter. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne déteste pas ce peronnage, je préfère le comprendre. Vous comprendrez, j'espère,au fil de l'histoire pourquoi ce personnage m'instéresse, et ce que je veut vous montrer.

Bonne lecture, Eileen.

**__**

_**Prologue. Chapitre 1.**_

Par une fraîche nuit d'été, penchée sur son travail de métamorphose, Lily Evans ruminait encore de sombres pensées. Elle enleva ses lunettes de lecture de son nez, et alla ouvrir la fenêtre de son bureau, laissant un petit vent frais chatouiller sa nuque. Elle s'appuya sur le rebord et observa les étoiles. Presque aussitôt, une belle créature noire vint se percher sur son épaule. Elle l'a caressa et se rendit alors compte, qu'Asilaï, sa chouette, portait une lettre dans sa patte gauche. Haussant les sourcils, elle l'a prit lentement, et dans un magnifique coup d'ailes, le volatile alla se reposer sur sa cage.

Lily ouvrit vite fait la lettre, et reconnu aussitôt l'écriture ronde et appliquée de sa meilleure amie Siaali Parker. Avec un sourire, elle commença sa lecture.

# _Hello ma belle, c'est moi ! Je pense que tu ne dois pas encore dormir, malgré qu'il soit assez tard. Insomniaque comme tu es (moi aussi d'ailleurs…). Donc, si ça te dit, on se fait encore une petite conversation __parmi les innombrables bambous et autres plantes sauvages qui peuplent mon cher jardin. Dans dix minutes, donc, si tu es d'accord, derrière les bosquets de framboises (dont la plupart sont pourries au passage… hum). Répond-moi vite ! _

_XXX_

_Siaali, _

_Ton inséparable sœur de cœur.#_

Lily s'assit à son bureau, prit un bout de parchemin qui traînait par là, et se dépêcha d'écrire positivement sa réponse. Elle donna sa missive à Asilaï qui hulula joyeusement et partit gracieusement dans la nuit ténébreuse. Elle se précipita ensuite vers son armoire, s'habilla un peu plus chaudement qu'elle ne l'était et commença à chercher ses clés de maison.

Depuis plus de trois ans maintenant, chaque été, elle se donnait souvent des rendez-vous avec sa meilleure amie dans le jardin de celle-ci, n'habitant qu'à quelques mètres l'une de l'autre. Et il fallait dire que ce jardin était une véritable forêt tropicale, le territoire était assez grand, ce qui avait permis à Lily et Siaali de s'arranger un petit nid entre filles parmi les fameux bambous sauvages. Elles discutaient ainsi de longues heures la nuit, étant donné qu'elles avaient beaucoup de mal à s'endormir, ce serait un sacrilège de ne pas en tirer profit.

Lily trouva finalement ses clés, et sorti de sa chambre avec le plus de silence possible, pour ne pas réveiller sa sœur et ses parents. Elle referma doucement la porte et commença à descendre les escaliers qui la séparait de la porte de sortie. À la dernière marche, celle-ci craqua et Lily eu une grimace en priant pour ne pas que sa famille ai entendu quelque chose. Elle s'immobilisa donc et attendit. Ce fut le ronflement sonore de sa sœur qui lui indiqua que tout était normal. Avec un soupire de soulagement, elle continua sa marche vers la porte. Une fois arrivée devant, elle l'ouvrit doucement, sorti et la referma avec autant de soin que si elle avait été en cristal. Elle longea sa maison, et déambula dans une rue sombre, pas très rassurante, certes, mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre. Le village de Coper Summit était un patelin très sûr en temps normal.

Finalement, elle vit pointer à l'horizon l'habitat de son amie et accéléra le pas, pour se diriger directement derrière la maison, débouchant sur un très grand terrain qui aurait bien eu besoin d'être jardiné tant la verdure qui en résultait était désordonnée. Sans hésitation, elle plongea dans ce capharnaüm de plantes, puis apercevant une petite lumière devant elle, se dirigea donc dans cette direction. Siaali était là, couchée sur le ventre devant plusieurs paperasses, sirotant ce qui semblait être une grenadine.

« Je voit que tu es déjà installée, dit Lily avec un sourire.

-Hinhin, que crois-tu ? Dépêche-toi donc de me rejoindre, j'ai des choses intéressantes à te montrer, répondit son amie. »

Lily s'installa donc en face d'elle, sur le ventre également et commença à examiner les parchemins qui s'étalaient devant elle.

« Et c'est quoi tout ça ?

-Ceci ma chère, commença Siaali avec une voix de philosophe, c'est tout ce qui est nécessaire à se foutre de la tronche de pas mal de personnes à Hogwarts.

-Uh ?

-Lis donc à voix haute une des feuilles. »

Lily pris donc un parchemin par pur hasard et commença :

« Mon cher et tendre amour, encore un jour sans voir tes beaux yeux couleur métallique. La vie est bien cruelle parfois. Me regarderas-tu un jour ? Me verras-tu autrement que comme un double de Mcgonnagal ? Chaque jour où je te voit, sans que tu ne m'accorde un regard, est une entaille de plus dans ma chair…J'espère qu'un jour, tu viendras vers moi… »

Siaali était littéralement morte de rire. Quant à Lily, elle ne savait pas s'il fallait se joindre à l'hilarité ou blâmer l'auteur de ce texte.

« Laisse-moi deviner, dit-elle, ce doux mot est adressé à Sirius Black ?

-Tout juste ! Par Leatitica Kowalski, répondit son amie en essayant tant bien que mal de se calmer.

-Heu…elle n'est pas à Hufflpuff celle-là ?

-En effet…je lui ai subtilisé son parchemin dans son dortoir.

-Comment as-tu trouvé sa salle commune ?

-Disons que le batteur de leur équipe de Quidditch m'aime bien. Mais il se fous le doigt dans l'œil à mon propos…

-Tu es irrésistible, se moqua Lily.

-C'est ça… »

Siaali Parker était une sorcière de 16 ans, de la même année que Lily, c'est-à-dire en 7ème, et ses parents étaient de purs sorciers travaillant comme aurors au ministère de la magie. Brune aux yeux bleus-verts, elle ne se rendait pas compte de combien les regards des garçons se posaient sur elle. Lily avait beau le lui répéter, rien ne voulait entrer dans sa boîte crânienne. Enfin, elle finirait bien par se décrasser les yeux un jour…hein ?

« Et les autres parchemins ? Tu les as eu dans la même maison ?

-Nan, toutes sauf Slytherin bien sûr.

-Tu es indiscrète tu le sait ça ?

-Ouais, et fière de l'être ! »

Lily eu un petit rire, elle n'avait pas changée depuis leur rencontre en 5ème année. En effet, Siaali été une élève transférée. Son pays natal était l'Espagne. Elle tenait d'ailleurs ses origines latines de sa mère mais son père était un pure anglais. Doux mélange que voilà…

Les deux meilleurs amies continuèrent donc à lire, parler, et rire une bonne partie de la nuit. Mais il était trop tard par la suite pour aller se coucher, d'autant plus que le reprise des cours était le lendemain, premier Septembre. L'année ne s'annonçait pas de tout repos, loin de là. Mais Lily avait le pressentiment que quelque chose d'autre allait se passer. Elle ne savait pourquoi, mais son intuition lui indiqua qu'un événement spécial se déroulerait…


	2. Chapter 2

**_Note de l'auteur :_** Na, aucune. Si ce n'est que, ne faîtes pas attention aux fautes, j'écris la nuit et je n'ai pas le courage de souvent me relire (j'ai tort d'ailleurs parce que des fois je fait des fautes monstrueuses).

**_Réponses aux Rewiews :_**

-**Lilyjo :** Voici voila ! Merci, biz.

-**Ladybird :** Je suis absolument ravie que tu approuves mon point de vue. Alors je répond à ta question : comme tu le verras dans ce chapitre, Lily et Siaali connaissent également Liasia, mais la future girlfriend de Peter reste toujours un mystère, héhé. Gros Bisous.

_**Chapitre 2 : Hogwarts Express.**_

Lily cligna des yeux pour la…le compte était perdu depuis bien longtemps maintenant. Décidément, elle devrait arrêter les sorties nocturnes avec Siaali. À moitié écrasée sur la table de la cuisine, elle essayait vainement de ne pas piquer du nez dans son bol de céréales. Mais pourquoi diable dormir était une chose si importante à l'être humain ? Quel en était le but ?

« Bonjour Lily », fit la voix de sa mère derrière son dos. « Déjà debout ? À 7 h 00 ? »

« Moui… », répondit mollement la rousse.

« Mais tu es épuisée ma parole ! »

« Pffff, c'est rien. Rien…du…tout »

Alors qu'elle se sentait sombrer dans le sommeil, Lily reçu soudain un jet d'eau froide en plein visage. Elle sursauta tellement qu'elle s'en cogna le genoux contre la table. Dans un juron de douleur, elle fusilla sa mère du regard.

« Avoue que c'est efficace au moins », dit celle-ci en riant. « J'avait droit à ça avec ta grand-mère ».

« Ouais bien…merci tout de même. Au moins je suis sûre de ne pas m'étaler en plein milieu du trottoir. »

Avec un petit rire, la mère de Lily se servit son propre petit déjeuner, avant que ce ne soit son père qui arrive. Il ne resta pas longtemps, travaillant comme avocat, il devait se lever tôt tout les jours pour être à l'heure à son cabinet. Il partit donc une demi-heure plus tard, tandis que sa femme se chargerait d'emmener se fille sur la voie 9 ¾, accompagnée de sa sœur, Pétunia.

Pendant le reste de la matinée, Lily eu l'autorisation de rejoindre Siaali chez elle, qui, elle s'en doutait, n'avait pas dû aller se couché non plus. Ensemble, elles partirent se promener dans tout les coins du village ; de boutique en boutique, de confiserie en confiserie, de rue en rue, de…bref ; elles firent cent fois le tour de Coper Summit. La journée était particulièrement ensoleillée, et toutes sortes de races d'oiseaux en profitaient grandement pour se baigner dans des fontaines municipales de Parck Village. Ce lieu était un vaste domaine floral, où l'on pouvait se reposer à sa guise sur les multiples bancs verts qui s'étendaient tout le long du parc. Lily et Siaali aimaient beaucoup venir ici ; moins que la forêt sauvage du jardin de celle-ci, il en va de soi, mais c'était véritablement un lieu charmant. Tout au bout du terrain s'élevait également une serre assez grande et splendide. Les deux amies s'y étaient arrêtées un instant, et bavardaient joyeusement.

« Tu as des nouvelles de Liasia ? », demanda Siaali au bout d'un moment.

« Non, aucunes depuis que nous nous sommes quittées sur la quai de la gare l'année dernière. Mais bon, vu qu'elle devait partir en Transylvanie avec ses parents pendant ces deux mois de vacances, je ne m'étonne pas trop. »

« Tu as raison. »

Liasia Wander était une amie proche de Lily et Siaali. Avant que celle-ci n'arrive en Angleterre, elle et Lily traînaient toujours ensemble. Maintenant, elles formaient un beau trio. Néanmoins, Liasia était une jeune fille très timide et assez renfermée sur elle-même, elle cela depuis toujours. Au début, Lily a eu bien du mal a se faire d'elle une amie. Toujours plongée dans des bouquins quels qu'ils soit, elle était studieuse en classe. Plutôt petite de taille, brune aux yeux violet-noirs (ce qui n'était vraiment pas courant), à la peau assez pâle (et qui d'ailleurs n'était pas pratique lorsqu'elle rougissait…). En tout pour tout, c'était quelqu'un d'adorable. L'innocence même. On n'aurait pu imaginé pareille douceur.

Ses parents étaient des chercheurs (sans pur également) et parcouraient le monde à la découverte de toutes sortes de mystères. Ils ne prenaient même pas la peine de s'offrir des vacances quelques fois, tant ils étaient attaché à leur travail. Bien évidemment, ils embarquaient toujours leur fille avec eux. Et même si Lily et Siaali persistaient à dire qu'elle avait une incroyable chance, la jeune ne semblait pas être émerveillée plus que cela. Voilà ce qui faisait d'elle Liasia Wander.

« On la verra sûrement dans le train », dit Lily.

« Oui », répondit son amie. « Je me demande quelles étaient l'objet des recherches cette fois-ci. »

« Eh bien, la Transylvanie est le pays des Vampires et des Loups-garou, alors heu… »

« Ouais…enfin, elle aura eu une belle vue sur la pleine lune au moins, il paraît que là-bas, elle est bien plus visible que n'importe où. »

« Elle en a de la chance quand même d'avoir de tels parents ! »

« Et oui, tandis que toi, pauvre malheureuse, tu es la fille d'un avocat », dit Siaali d'un air moqueur et décontracté.

« Hey ! »

S'en suivit une jolie bataille d'eau avec les arrosoirs de la serre, ce qui leur valut de se faire courser par le gardien, auquel elles échappèrent de justesse.

Puis vint l'heure de se diriger vers la gare de Londres, où le Hogwarts Express les attendraient. Elles furent emmenées en voiture par la mère de Lily, comme toujours depuis trois ans, regardant défilé le paysage à travers les vitres de portes. La jeune fille rousse soupira de contentement. Encore une année à Hogwarts, qui signifiait par ailleurs ASPICs, donc travail, donc fatigue…mais si on compte les pauses et les temps libres des élèves qui permettraient à James Potter d'essayer une nouvelle tactique de drague, on pouvait dire que le bon moral de Lily commençait à chuter dangereusement. Parce qu'en effet, il existait (pour le grand malheur de la pauvre Evans) un garçon du nom de James Potter et il s'avérait qu'il avait pour Lily des soit-disant sentiments d'amour. Au diable ce pantin ridicule, Lily s'en occuperait plus tard…

En tournant le regard sur la droite, elle put nettement apercevoir un homme assis sur le trottoir, une pancarte devant lui réclamant, semblait-il, un peu d'aide. Elle eu un sourire triste. Lily était assez sensible. Un rien aurait pu la démoraliser ; et cette vision quelque peu chaotique du monde n'arrangeait rien. Si ses amis pleuraient, elle pleurait…

Siaali sembla remarquer son trouble et elle se pencha vers elle;

« C'est la vie tu sais…on ne peut pas faire grand-chose…allez, souris ! La vie n'est pas toujours moche. »

« Oui…tu as raison. », répondit son amie. « C'est stupide. », ajouta-t-elle avec un rire sans joie.

« Mais non, ce n'est pas stupide, c'est humain. Allez, ça ira » fit Siaali en lui frottant le dos, compatissante.

« Moui… »

Quelques minutes plus tard, la voiture arriva devant la gare, et Lily et Siaali purent enfin se tirer de la chaleur étouffante qui s'était installée dans leur moyen de transport. Elles dirent au revoir à Madame Evans, puis se dirigèrent vers le voie 9 ¾. Tout en posant leurs valises à terre, elles commencèrent à chercher Liasia des yeux.

« Même sur une gare, il est impossible de la repérer. », râla Siaali en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds.

« Qui donc ma chère et tendre ? », répondit une voix masculine derrière son dos.

La jeune fille retomba brutalement sur ses talons et ne se retourna pas tout de suite.

« Bonjour Sirius. », soupira-t-elle.

Celui-ci vint se placer devant la brune.

« Comment se sont passées tes vacances ? »

« Très bien. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que me dit ta tête de zombie. », se moqua la jeune homme.

Siaali attrapa alors un objet quelconque se trouvant dans sa poche et le lança de toutes ses forces sur Sirius, qui commençait à détaler vers l'autre bout du quai en riant à gorge déployée. Siaali soupira d'exaspération et se tourna vers Lily.

« Combien même je te parierait qu'il est partit chercher sa bande d'invertébrés ! », lança-t-elle en s'installant sur sa valise.

« Et bien évidemment, il se trouve que l'autre tête enflée sera là », fit Lily toute aussi agacée, en s'installa à côté de son amie.

Il était tôt. 10 h 20 précisément. Ce n'était que dans 10 minutes que les élèves aurait l'autorisation de monter dans le train. À peine quelques secondes plus tard, Sirius revint effectivement en compagnie de ses trois autres meilleurs amis répondant au nom de James Potter, Remus Lupin, et Peter Pettigrew. Les deux filles les ignorèrent superbement, continuant de chercher la perle manquante à leur petit trio. Au bout d'un moment, Sirius en eut marre et lança :

« Youhou ! »

Siaali lui lança à peine un regard désintéressé.

« On se connaît ? »

Arf, alors ça pour lancer des piques, elle était très forte. Le brun eu un air quelque peu vexé mais ne se laissa pas démonter.

« Comment ne pas connaître un homme comme moi ! », s'indigna-t-il faussement faisant sourire les autres garçons.

Sur ce coup-là, Siaali se leva et se rapprocha de son interlocuteur pour lui faire face avec défi.

« Un homme tu dis…alors écoute-moi bien. Tu n'est pas un homme. Tu es un gamin immature, qui n'as aucune conscience du monte qui t'entoure, ni de ce que ressentent les gens. Le machiniste d'un train est un homme. Même le pauvre type là-bas avec sa pancarte est un homme. Mais toi, t'as encore du chemin à faire si tu veux être un homme… »

Un silence de mort s'était installé parmi la bande des garçons et les deux filles. Sirius semblait avoir perdu de sa superbe, soudainement. Lily sentait grandement la tension grandir et en lançant au hasard un regard vers sa gauche, aperçu Liasia. Pour couper court à tout ça, elle se leva vivement et cria.

« Liasia ! Ici ! Nous sommes ici ! »

Toute le monde sursauta violemment et se retourna vers l'endroit que Lily pointait. Effectivement, la jeune fille arrivait, accompagnée d'un homme que Lily n'arriva pas à identifier. Il partit bien vite après avoir déposé les bagages de Liasia sur le sol. Timidement, comme toujours, elle s'avança vers ses deux amies, et les salua d'une bise.

« Tu vas bien ? », demanda Lily, comme pour détourner la situation de malaise entre Siaali et Sirius.

« Oui, et vous ? », répondit Liasia, les joues rosies par le vent qui fouettait dehors.

« Très bien. », fit Siaali, quelque peu énervée. « Comment s'est passé ton voyage en Transylvanie ? »

« Comme toujours…c'est un pays chouette, mais dangereux sur les bords… »

« Pourquoi ? C'est à cause des Vampires ? Il paraît qu'ils sont très agressifs là-bas. », dit Lily.

« Oh…oui, mais ce sont surtout les Loups-garous qui sont reconnus… », commença Liasia.

« Les Loups-garou ? », l'interrompit alors Remus, brusquement.

« Heu…oui. », répondit la jeune fille, quelque peu décontenancée, il faut le dire. « Hum, mes parents aiment beaucoup étudier ce genre de choses…heu… ».

« Les hybrides ? »

« Eh bien… ils essaient de comprendre ce qu'il se passe dans leur tête, ou pendant les transformations ou tout autre chose…ils cherchent des éléments qui pourraient leur être profitable… ».

« Comme quoi ? », insista Remus.

« Je ne sait pas…mais, il s'est passé quelque chose…heu…on a trouvé… ».

Avec un signe de la main, elle fit signe aux autres d'attendre une minute et se pencha sur sa valise. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle en sortit une petite flûte.

« On a trouvé une mélodie qui les calment lors de la pleine lune. », dit-elle en la tendant vers les autres.

Ce fut Remus qui la prit. Les pupilles étrangement dilatées, il observa l'objet.

« Et…pour le moment, il n'y a qu'en Transylvanie que les gens le sachent mais la rumeur se répand vite, continua Liasia. »

« Qui a trouvé ça ? »

« En fait…c'est moi. », répondit la jeune fille, le rouge aux joues.

« Toi ? » fit Siaali, perplexe.

« Hum, oui. Je…j'aime bien des fois, faire quelques compositions…à la lueur de la pleine lune. En fait…j'était dehors…tout les Loups-garou hurlaient. Et j'ai joué…suivant mon inspiration. Ils se sont arrêté aussitôt. »

« Tu sais jouer et tu ne nous l'a même pas dit ? » fit Siaali.

« Ben, je joue pas souvent alors…j'y ai pas vraiment pensé… »

« Eh bien, c'est quelque chose quand même ! » fit Lily, admirative. « Tu voudras bien nous montrer ? »

« Heu…oui…mais pas maintenant. Je ne me sent pas trop pour… », répondit Liasia.

Remus lui rendit alors son instrument, sans mot dire, le regard un peu perdu et…peiné !

« Tu as quand même une étrange fascination pour la lune ma petite. » se moqua un peu Siaali.

« Bien, tout le monde a sa propre passion… », répondit la brunette.

Remus ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais, il fut coupé par Peter.

« Vite, il est presque 11 heures pile, il faut y aller. »

Tout le monde approuva et, avec néanmoins une certaine tension, ils montèrent donc dans le train et les filles se séparèrent des garçons pour se chercher un compartiment. Seul le dernier du Howarts Express était libre et elles n'eurent d'autre choix que de s'installer dans celui-ci. Leurs bagages étant pris magiquement en charge, elles les retrouveraient dans leur dortoir. Elles s'assirent et commencèrent à parler.

« Enfin loin de lui, souffla Lily. »

« Oh, t'exagère. » répliqua Siaali, « James Potter n'est pas si abruti que tu le penses. »

« Ce n'est pas toi qui disait tout à l'heure que lui et sa bande étaient des invertébrés ? »

« Oui, bien, c'était sur le coup de la colère. », répondit son amie distraitement.

Lily pensait bien que ce changement d'attitude était dû au fait qu'elle venait de lui rappeler son altercation avec Sirius. Altercation stupide d'ailleurs, mais bon, Siaali avait un caractère propre à elle-même. Personnellement, Lily s'en fichait pas mal. Pour le peu d'attention qu'elle portait aux Maraudeurs…il n'y avait qu'avec Remus Lupin qu'elle s'entendait plutôt bien ; il fallait dire que, malgré sa complicité dans tout les coups foireux de la bande, il savait être raisonnable, lui au moins ! Peter, lui, était un peu effacé, elle n'avait pas vraiment quelque chose contre lui, c'était quelqu'un de gentil, calme et timide. Mais sinon, Lily ne lui avait jamais mal parlé, et vice-versa. Quant aux deux autres…elle ne pouvait absolument pas les voir, alors ce n'est pas elle qui irait pleurer cette malheureuse dispute entre Sirius et sa meilleure amie. Quoi qu'il en fut, Lily ne répondit pas à la dernière phrase de son amie et c'est en silence qu'elles se mirent à faire une partie d'échecs version sorcier, tandis que Liasia esquissait un énième croquis de la pleine lune et de la nuit étoilée, dans un coin reculé du compartiment. Tout se passait bien, jusqu'à ce que, cinq minutes plus tard, la porte du compartiment s'ouvre, pour laisser apercevoir, ô miracle, les Maraudeurs. En les apercevant, Lily ne pu s'empêcher de prier pour qu'ils disparaissent.

« Heu, excusez-nous mais, il n'y a plus de places nul part. » s'expliqua Remus.

Ah ! Quel était le qui les avait fait attendre aussi longtemps avant de monter dans le train !

« Eh bien, entrez, vous n'allez pas rester dans le couloir durant tout le trajet. » fit sarcastiquement Siaali.

Et pourquoi pas, tiens ?

« Merci. » répondit son interlocuteur en entrant, suivit des autres.

Ainsi donc, ils s'assirent tout les quatre en face des filles, et Remus choisit soigneusement de se mettre en face de Liasia. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'en rester là concernant son voyage en Transylvanie et sa passion pour la pleine lune. Et pendant que les cinq autres discutaient aussi poliment qu'il le leur été possible, il se mit à « attaquer » de nouveau.

« Excuse-moi d'insister, » dit-il, « mais, j'aimerait savoir pourquoi tu es tant fascinée par la lune et tout ce qui y touche. »

Liasia releva vivement les yeux et le fixa un moment, ne sachant que répondre.

« Heu…ben…je ne sait pas trop…c'est depuis toujours je crois…j'aime la nuit, le calme, et la lune est très belle, c'est la meilleure chose dans laquelle je m'évade lorsque j'ai des coups de blues parfois. Elle…m'aide en quelque sorte… » répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Le jeune garçon la fixait, incrédule, immobile. Voyant cela, Liasia roula des yeux et dit :

« Excuse-moi, c'est stupide hein…je n'aurait pas dû dire ça… »

« Oh non, » l'interrompit Remus, « ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que…eh bien… ». Il eut un sourire. « Je n'avait jamais entendu ça, ça me surprend…je n'ai pas l'habitude de rencontrer des gens qui chérissent autant la lune. Et c'est pas mon cas non plus… »

Juste après avoir dit cela, son visage se referma instantanément, et il tourna le regard ailleurs. Liasia n'osa pas lui demander des explications. Au bout d'un moment cependant, elle se décida à lui poser la question qu'elle avait en travers de la gorge.

« Que penses-tu des loups-garou ? »

Remus, absolument pris de court par cette brusque réplique, fut incapable de répondre, trop occupé à essayé de ne pas s'étouffer avec sa propre salive.

« Oh… excuse-moi, je ne voulait pas te gêner dans quoi que ce soit… », s'excusa Liasia.

« Non, c'est juste que…j'ai pas l'habitude d'être confronté à de tels sujets de conversation. »

« Je suis bizarre oui, on me le dit souvent… »

« Juste…dans la lune. »

Liasia lui sourit. Cependant, elle sentit malgré tout une pointe de tension chez son interlocuteur.

Entre temps, il semblait que Sirius et Siaali avaient vite oublié leur dispute, au grand dam de Lily, qui ne cessait de rembarrer James. Bref, un début d'année normal, à peu de choses près…

« Non Potter, je ne sortirait pas avec toi…»

Ouais, une année normale…pour le moment tout du moins.

----------------------------------

Et c'est avec lassitude que Lily soupira pour la énième fois face aux assauts de James Potter alias le porc-épic. Personne d'autres ne semblait vouloir se soucier de sa personne. Bande de lâcheurs…

Elle décida finalement de sortir du compartiment pour s'aérer un peu de cette monstrueuse atmosphère.

« Lily, attends ! » cria l'importun en question.

Elle l'ignora superbement et se hâta de s'enfuir vers les toilettes. Il n'oserait tout de même pas la suivre jusque là, hein ? Non, sûrement pas. Elle se cacha donc à l'intérieur, et s'assit sur la cuvette, pour commencer à réfléchir intensément. À peine cinq minutes plus tard, la voix de James se fit entendre.

« Tu ne pourra pas rester ici éternellement, tu sais. » dit-il d'un ton moqueur et posé.

Allait-elle en sortir un jour ?

« Tire-toi ! »

« Un peu de politesse mademoiselle. »

« Au diable les bonnes convenances avec toi, Potter ! »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce que tu n'en a pas toi-même ! »

« C'est à-dire ? »

« Je ne vais pas te répéter ce que je t'ai déjà dit pendant toutes ces années ! Si c'est trop dur pour toi de faire entrer ça dans la partie cérébrale active de ta cervelle de piaf, j'en suis véritablement désolée ! »

« Ne t'en fait pas, je n'ai rien oublié… 'Potter, tu est pathétique à te pavaner comme tel, Potter, grandiras-tu un jour ! Potter, tu n'est qu'un immature gamin sans responsabilités', et la liste est encore longue. »

« … »

« Mais vois-tu, si il y a bien une chose dont je suis fière, c'est bien d'être…'immature' dans un sens, parce que moi, je ne suis pas autant coincé que toi. »

Cette fois-ci, Lily réagit au quart de tour. Se levant de son 'siège', elle ouvrit brusquement la porte, manquant de faire tomber son interlocuteur qui semblait s'être appuyé contre le bois de celle-ci. Il avait un paquet de cartes en main, sans doute pour s'amuser avec…comme un gosse.

« Coincée ? JE suis coincée ! Nan mais attends, c'est le monde à l'envers ! En quoi serait-je coincée ? »

« Tu es un peu trop enfermée dans ta bulle. Tu ne t'amuse pratiquement jamais, et passe plutôt ton temps à lire. »

« Mais t'en sait quoi au juste ! Tu m'espionne avec une loupe ? »

« Une quoi ? »

Foutu sorcier non-moldu…

« Laisse tomber…toujours est-il que je suis certainement moins coincée que tu dois l'être ! »

« Alors prouve-le moi. » répondit James, en faisant passer ses cartes d'une main à l'autre devant elle, provocateur, du haut des 1m87 qu'il faisait.

Lily haussa les sourcils et eu un petit sourire moqueur.

« Je ne marcherait jamais dans ton jeu, Potter…au revoir. »

Alors qu'elle commençait à partir vers le compartiment d'autres amis à elle (histoire de ne plus voir la tête du porc-épic), le jeune homme lui lança :

« Tu finiras bien un jour par marcher, Evans ! »

Lily lui répondit par un signe de la main signifiant 'bye, bye', sans pour autant se retourner, alors qu'elle continuait de s'avancer vers le compartiment où se trouvait ses autres copains et copines.

« Je peut te l'assurer… »

------------------------------

« Oh yes ! »

Siaali venait, pour la 6ème fois, de battre Sirius Black aux échecs.

« Avoue-le, tu es mauvais ! »

« Jamais ! » s'écria le mauvais en question.

« Ou alors je suis la meilleure ! »

« Sûrement pas ! »

« Mauvais perdant va. »

Sirius attrapa un chocogrenouille sortit d'on ne sait-où, et le balança vers Siaali, qui dévia soigneusement.

« Nananananère, tu l'as dans l'derrière ! »

« Toi, Tu vas l'avoir dans la gorge ! »

« De quoi ? La balai ? Mouahahahaha ! »

« … »

« … »

« C'était d'un comique extravagant. » fit soudain Sirius d'une horrible voix haut perchée.

« Ah ouais mais alors ! » répondit la jeune fille d'un ton tout aussi ironique.

« N'importe quoi… »

« Ouais… »

Ils éclatèrent de rire soudainement.

« Oui, tout à fait n'importe quoi », soupira Peter.

Cela faisait bien une demi-heure que Lily était partie du compartiment. James ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper outre mesure. Non, en fait, il était silencieusement occupé à lire quelque chose de passionnant, intitulé « Le Quidditch de Nouvelle-Zélande ».

« James ? Tu vas bien ? », lui demanda Sirius.

« Mhm. Très bien Padfoot, pourquoi ? », répondit son ami.

« Heu…laisse tomber, c'était une question en l'air. »

« D'accord. »,fit joyeusement James, avant de se replonger de nouveau dans son bouquin.

Sirius haussa les épaules. Après tout, s'il était heureux…enfin, vu le livre qu'il tenait dans ses mains, ça ne devait sûrement pas compliqué la tâche. En effet, privez James Potter de Quidditch toute sa vie et la votre deviendra plus invivable encore. Ce serait comme déraciner un arbre de sa terre.

Du côté de Liasia, l'état d'esprit était bien différent. Remus s'était quasiment enfermé dans sa bulle à présent, et voilà près d'une bonne heure qu'il regardait la fenêtre, d'un regard plus vide que jamais.

« Remus, ça va aller ? », fini par demander Siaali.

Le concerné acquiesça silencieusement.

« Il a parfois besoin d'être seul avec lui-même. », dit Sirius tout bas à la jeune fille. « Dans ces cas-là, on le laisse tranquille. »

« D'accord… »

« …et je suis sortie des toilettes pour lui dire ma façon de penser ! »

Depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans le compartiment de ses quatre meilleurs amis de Ravenclaw, Lily n'avait cessée de se défouler sur James du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

« Le porc-épic et sa célèbre technique de drague ! », fit Tania Jones, une sympathique rousse aux yeux marrons.

« Il est nul, binoclard, imbécile, et sans-gêne par dessus le marché ! Je hais James Potter ! »

« … »

« … »

« … »

« Ça va mieux ? », demanda Ben Shifter, un grand intello brun.

« Oui ! », soupira Lily, reprenant son souffle.

« Tu verras, les choses iront mieux. Je suis sûre qu'il finira par faire un effort de comportement avec toi. », lui assura Hayley Summers. « Du moins, je l'espère… ».

« Tu espères dans l'vent alors… »

« Mais au moins je suis positive moi. »

« Elle marque un point. », affirma Divya Dimens.

« Tais-toi fausse blondasse ! Tu n'est pas apte à comprendre ce genre de choses. », fit assez ironiquement Tania.

« Et fière de l'être ! »

« J'ai pas très envie de rire… », grogna Lily.

« On va avoir une année d'enfer, je vous le dis les filles. »,dit Ben, en soupirant d'un air las.

« ……………………… »

Le reste du voyage se passa le plus naturellement du monde. James avait continué son livre, Siaali et Sirius faisaient plusieurs jeux en silence ; Liasia s'était mise à griffonner sur des parchemins, ce qui avait attiré l'espace d'une seconde le regard de Remus, qui malgré tout, n'avait pas ouvert le bec et s'en était vite retourné vers sa fenêtre. Lily était tout simplement restée avec les Ravenclaw, discutant de choses divers au fil du temps. Fin de voyage tranquille pour tout le monde quoi…mais si encore ce n'était que ça…

Tout ce qu'espérait Lily en ce moment même c'était de retrouver vite fait son lit. Si tendre, chaud et moelleux. Mhmm…elle s'y voyait déjà. Nageant au pays des rêves…

_Oui…rêve jolie fleur de Lys…viendra le moment où tu ne sera plus seule dans les bras de Morphée… _

_-------------------------------_

Un ptit click ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de l'auteur :** Haha, quand je pense que j'aim même pas encore écris une ligne du prochain, chapitre, ça me dépasse...Bon, en même temps, le 3 je l'ai fini y a quelques semaines seulement et j'écris plein d'autre fics en ce moment, que je publie pas tout de suite. Bon, un grand merci à totu le monde pour vos reviews, ça me fait très plaisir, j'espère que ce chapitre-là vous plaira aussi.

**Chapitre 3 : Botanique, Métamorphose et… potions.**

Assises dans la grande bibliothèque de la prestigieuse école de magie d'Angleterre, deux jeunes filles s'acharnaient à finir un devoir assez casse-tête, il faut le dire.

« J'ai tout vérifié, et je suis sûre de ne pas me tromper, » s'écriait Siaali avec conviction.

« Et moi je te dit que si. De toute façon, on se retrouve dans le fond du gouffre, et une jolie feuille crayonnée où l'on pourra voir « 0/20 » nous tombera du ciel. Franchement, à nous deux on est le groupe le plus nul des cours de DFCM. », répondit Lily, en face d'elle.

« Quel optimisme, ce n'est que le début de l'année. »

« C'est important quand même. »

« Bon, bah le jour où tu auras décidé de vivre autrement qu'en consacrant ta vie au travail, tu me sonnera. », ironisa Siaali.

« Tu insinues que je me comporte comme une vieille fille ? », fit Lily en haussant un sourcil.

« Nan. »

« … »

« Tu ES une vieille fille ! »

« Ben tiens ! »

« Oh bon, je te propose de nous arrêter pour aujourd'hui, ce n'est que pour dans deux semaines de toute façon. »

« Je t'approuve » admit Lily.

« Pour une fois… »

Peu après, les deux amies se trouvaient sur le chemin du retour de leur salle commune. C'était un samedi 6 Septembre ; voilà près de 5 jours que la rentrée avait commencée et déjà les grands devoirs arrivaient à grands pas. On s'en fatiguait d'avance…

Lily et Siaali débouchèrent enfin dans le couloir où était domiciliée l'on va dire, la salle commune de Gryffindor. Elles y entrèrent, celle-ci était vide, a leur plus grand bonheur. Non pas qu'elles n'aimaient pas la compagnie de leurs voisins de maison, seulement, il était préférable, lorsque l'on était entre amies de pouvoir se parler plus librement qu'on ne le pourrait en présence de certaines personnes. Ça faisait la différence…

Les deux jeunes filles s'installèrent donc, et se mirent à parler de choses et d'autre, toutes aussi banales les unes que les autres. Il s'écoula une heure ainsi, jusqu'à ce que l'on entende l'ouverture de la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrir et se refermer. Instinctivement, Lily et Siaali tournèrent la tête vers le nouveau venu. Ce n'était que Stephen Bloom, un élève de dernière année ; garçon assez frustré et stressé dans son genre, ce qui n'avait pas empêché le choipeaux magique de l'envoyer dans la maison des lions. Quoi qu'il en fut, c'est ainsi nerveux que le jeune garçon arriva dans la pièce.

« Mon Dieu, mon Dieu, mon Dieu ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore Stephen ? » soupira Siaali d'un air las, allongée dans le canapé de la salle.

« J'ai eu un rapport, j'ai eu un rapport ! »

« Un rapport physique ? » ironisa la brune.

« Siaali ! » protesta Lily. « Ne fais pas attention Stephen, dis-moi plutôt qui t'as fait ce rapport et pourquoi. »

« Éééééééh, c'est Mcgonnagal, parce que j'ai transformé par erreur ses vêtements en peau de bison. »

« _Toucher aux plumes de la vieille chouette, et elle vous en retournera son aile dans la figure._ »

Cette fois-ci, Lily regarda Siaali, un sourcil haussé, comme pour démontrer le haut point de la bêtise. Finalement, elle secoua la tête et leva les yeux aux ciels, néanmoins avec un petit sourire. Quant à Stephen…le pauvre garçon se rongeait les ongles sur place, les yeux ne décollant pas de la moquette.

« Je voulait simplement souligner le fait que Mcgonnagal est plutôt intransigeante et sévère, donc le rapport il l'aura à coup sûr. »

« Oh non, non, non, non, non ! »

« Oh si, si , si, si, si ! »

« Siaali, c'est méchant ! »

« Désolée, mais venant comme ça vient, je vais pas garder tout pour moi. Cela dit je m'excuse Stephen », ajouta-t-elle en tournant la tête vers le concerné.

« Ce n'est rien, répondit le pauvre garçon. Cela dit, maintenant, c'est sûr, je vais chuter complètement cette année ! »

Et il parti en un courant d'air, comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses, hors de la salle commune.

« Ben, c'est pas pour être plus méchante encore mais…bon débarras ! » s'exclama Siaali.

« J'admet qu'il n'est pas très convivial, mais il n'est pas méchant. » fit remarquer Lily.

« Non, il n'est pas méchant, mais stressant ! Quand il est dans les parages, on sait plus où se mettre. » répondit son amie.

Les deux jeunes filles éclatèrent alors de rire. Oui, Stephen était stressant, c'était rien de le dire. Mais il était quelqu'un de gentil comme le soulignait Lily. Chacun était fait différemment…

-------------------

Le soir, au dîner, l'ambiance était relativement agitée. Le bruit des couverts était largement recouvert par celui des conversations. Lily avait un mal de tête à faire crier les morts. Elle sortit alors un livre de son sac qu'elle avait gardé exprès, et essaya de reporter toute son attention dessus. Alors qu'elle en était à mémoriser les propriétés d'une plante d'Indochine, une main vint lui tapoter l'épaule. Surprise autant qu'énervée, elle leva les yeux vers la personne qui venait de l'interrompre dans sa concentration. C'était juste Liasia.

« Salut toi. » fit Lily de bon cœur.

« Salut… » répondit son amie, sans plus de conviction.

Tout de suite, Lily remarqua que ça n'allait pas très bien.

« Il faut que je te parle. Mais, s'il te plaît, pas ici. », dit alors sa camarade.

« Si tu veux… »

Peu après avoir quitté la Grande Salle, Lily entraîna Liasia dans un coin, près des escaliers.

« Que voulais-tu me dire ? » demanda la rousse.

« Hum…c'est à propos de Lupin. »

« Remus ? Eh bien ? » fit Lily en fronçant les sourcils.

« Il ne te paraît pas un peu…lunatique ? »

« Lia, Remus Lupin a TOUJOURS été lunatique. »

« Je veut dire…plus que d'habitude. »

« Lia, va au fond de ta pensée. »

« D'accord, je pense qu'il cache quelque chose. »

« De quel genre ? Parce que bon, prend en compte que tout le monde a une vie privée aussi… »

« Je te rappel que je sais réfléchir autant que toi. » Répliqua Liasia.

« D'accord, d'accord, excuse-moi. »

« Quant je lui ai parlé de mon voyage en Transylvanie, il a été plus que distant au fil du récit, et je sait observer les gens. »

Lily la regarda, interloquée.

« Tu sais observer les gens ! Non, Lia, tu fais plus que les observer, tu les perçois. C'est ce qui me fait un peu peur chez ta personne, tu peux en l'espace d'un temps phénoménal, découvrir ce qu'il y a chez les gens. »

« Peut-être pas quand même, sinon je saurait quel problème a Lupin. »

« Pas si tu ne t'intéressais pas à lui AVANT. »

À ce moment-là, Liasia regarda Lily comme si elle la voyait pour la première fois. Celle-ci lui adressa un regard du genre « Ben…ouais ! ».

« Lily ! Lia ! » appela la voix de Siaali.

Les deux jeunes filles se retournèrent et aperçurent leur amie qui sortait de la grande salle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? », demanda-t-elle.

« Rien. » , répondirent en cœur les deux autres.

Siaali fronça les sourcils mais avant qu'elle n'ai pu dire un mot, une voix l'interpella. La jeune fille se retourna et vit s'avancer vers elle Mélissa Down, de 7ème année.

« Oui ? »

« Juste Mcgonagal qui te fait savoir que dorénavant, tu es chargée d'aider Stephen en métamorphose. »

Siaali crut halluciner.

« C'est la meilleure ! T'es en train de me faire marcher, j'espère ! », fit-elle, complètement interloquée. « Pourquoi moi ! »

« Va-t-en savoir… » répondit Mélissa, puis elle partit.

Ayant complètement oublié le début de conversation qu'elle entretenait avec Lily et Liasia, Siaali laissa aller ses pensées.

« Non mais…je ne peut pas le faire, moi ! Non pas que je ne veuille pas l'aider mais, j'ai trop à faire, trop à penser, et puis je ne sais pas expliquer grand-chose ! »

« Peut-être, mais tu t'en sort plutôt bien en métamorphose. »

« Tu parles ! » fit Siaali en roulant des yeux.

« Quel est donc le sujet de cette intéressante conversation ? » se mêla une voix masculine.

Comme pour accentuer l'hystérie de Siaali, Sirius avait joyeusement décidé de prendre part à la scène.

« Sia est chargée de donner des cours à Stephen. », répondit Liasia en se tournant vers lui et les trois autres Maraudeurs.

« Oh je te plains sincèrement, je suis de tout cœur avec toi. », ironisa le brun.

Avant que Siaali aie pu lui dire sa façon de penser, une tornade humaine fonça droit sur elle.

« Mcgonagal vient de me dire que tu serais ma seconde prof ! » s'exclama un Stephen surexcité.

« Oui, je suis…très contente également… », répondit Siaali maladroitement.

Et puis, sans prévenir, le garçon la prit dans ses bras et la serra à l'en étouffer. Sirius, qui n'avait plus trop l'air de rire, haussa un sourcil. Stephen finit par lâcher la jeune fille, qui était restée raide comme un bâton, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Merci d'avoir accepter, sincèrement, je commençait à m'inquiéter de mes résultats dans cette matière. »

« Ooh ben, on va dire que je n'avait pas trop le choix. » fit Siaali d'une toute petite voix, essayant de sourire.

« C'est formidable ! Oh, et si tu ne le sais pas, on commence demain à 18 h 00. »

« Ah, c'est… », commença Siaali qui s'étranglait subitement avec sa salive. « C'est tôt. »

« Alors je te dit à demain ! » fit Stephen, toujours autant joyeux.

Il lui fit la bise (Sirius se mit à toussoter) et partit en direction de la salle commune.

« Je crois qu'il t'aime bien. », dit Lily avec un petit sourire moqueur.

-----------

Le lendemain en botanique, Siaali ruminait toujours à propos de la charge que lui avait donnée Mcgonagal. Le mauvais traitement qu'elle infligeait à sa plante carnivore témoignait de sa mauvaise humeur, et l'on entendait de petits cris désespérés de la part de celle-ci. Lily, pour la énième fois, regarda les instructions flottantes dans les airs. Elle soupira en les relisant : « Faîtes ingurgiter à votre plante autant de potion « Pouss-vite » que vous le pourrez. » La tâche étant relativement difficile compte tenu du fait que les seuls outils leurs venant en aide étaient des gants et un entonnoir, la rousse n'avait guère le cœur à nourrir une telle chose. Cependant, celle de Siaali s'était transformé en un doux petit agneau après s'être ramassée une baffe magistrale. Mme Gilbert, le professeur, n'avait pas trop apprécié. « Douceur et confiance » qu'elle disait. Ceci faisait halluciner tout l'ensemble de la classe.

« C'est n'importe quoi. » fit Siaali, rageuse. « Moi, les plantes comme ça, je les enterre dans mon jardin. »

« Les plantes comme ça, au moins, ça sert à te dresser, indomptable que tu es. », dit joyeusement Lily.

« Humpf. » grogna son amie.

« Je l'approuve totalement. », fit alors une voix en face d'eux (la serre avait la particularité de posséder une seule et unique table longue de plusieurs mètres ; les élèves se rangeaient donc de chaque côté. C'était plutôt pratique pour bavarder. Mais là en l'occurrence…).

« Personne ne t'as sonné, Sirius. » répliqua Siaali, sans lui accorder un regard, concentrée sur sa plante, qui avait reculée sa…comment dire…tête ? Elle tremblait comme si elle avait pris un coup de froid. Soudain, sans prévenir, elle prit son courage à deux feuilles et mordit méchamment la main droite de la jeune fille, en poussant un cri sauvage. Siaali lui envoya une droite majestueuse et bien envoyée.

« Que tu es coléreuse et barbare », fit Sirius.

Cette fois, la jeune fille leva les yeux pour le regarder.

« Tu peux m'oublier, ou je t'obsèdes tant que ça ! » lança-t-elle.

« Mhmmmmm…. », fit Sirius, prenant la pose pensive, feignant de réfléchir. « Tu m'obsèdes tant que ça ! »

Siaali se mit à dévisager Sirius bizarrement. Celui-ci, le remarquant, prit la parole.

« C'est toi qui l'a dit. » dit-il comme pour se défendre d'une quelconque maladresse.

« C'était de l'ironie. » fit Siaali, qui ne fixait plus son camarade dans les yeux, trop occupée à nourrir sa plante, totalement apprivoisée maintenant.

« Moi aussi ! » assura Sirius, ayant également reporté son attention sur sa plante.

« Alors nous somme quittes. », conclu Siaali.

« Bien. »

« Parfait. »

Un lourd silence tomba alors mis à part le bruit des conversations des autres camarades. Lily et Liasia (tout comme les autres Maraudeurs) n'avaient pas souhaiter se joindre à l'heureuse discussion de Sirius et Siaali, sachant d'avance l'issue de cette conversation s'ils avaient eu le malheur d'y ajouter leur grain de sel. 5 minutes plus tard, Lily s'aperçu alors que James Potter la fixait intensément.

« Tu veux ma photo ! » l'agressa-t-elle.

« C'est une bonne idée. » approuva-t-il en souriant.

« Arrête de me fixer comme ça ! Je ne suis pas un balai dans une vitrine. »

« Tu es plus intéressante qu'un balai. » assura James.

Eh bien malgré elle, Lily sentit le feu lui monter aux joues.

« Tant de passion pour moi, cela me touche, ma princesse. », lança James, s'en ayant aperçu.

« La ferme ! Je n'ai pas de passion pour toi, et je suis encore moins ta princesse ! », répliqua la rousse.

Liasia, Siaali et le reste des Maraudeurs se mirent à la fixer, ayant entendu ce dernier bout de conversation. Lily les ignora et se mit a enfoncer méchamment le liquide nourrissant dans la…gorge, si l'on puis dire, de sa plante carnivore qui se mit à tousser violemment. L'on aurait cru un instant qu'elle allait y passer. Le professeur prit alors la parole.

« Bien, voilà déjà une demi-heure de passée. » annonça-t-elle. « Nous allons maintenant donc passer à la deuxième étape de notre travail que je vais vous noter en grand et bien haut pour que tout le monde puisse voir. »

Elle fit un mouvement du poignet avec sa baguette et les premières instructions s'effacèrent pour laisser place aux nouvelles. En les lisant, Lily eut un hoquet d'horreur. « Veuillez effectuer un prélèvement de sève à l'intérieur même de la plante. Pour ne pas l'abîmer, veuillez utiliser uniquement vos mains et le petit instrument métallique devant vous. » Lily regarda sur la table. En effet un petit bout de métal creux et ovale était apparu. (Bon, à ce stade là, il faut préciser que les plantes dont il est question font 10 centimètres de diamètres et l'on peut donc y passer la main facilement. Le seul petit problème sont les crocs bien acérés de la plante, et malheureusement le gant n'est pas assez grand pour protéger un bras tout entier. Mmh. )

« Allez-y ! » lança le professeur Gilbert.

« C'est tout bonnement répugnant et suicidaire. », fit Siaali, énervée au plus haut point.

« Tout ce qui colle avec ta personne. » ironisa Sirius, qui avait manifestement décidé de revenir sur le tapis de la conversation.

« Ah qu'elle est bonne ! Fiche-moi la paix, tu veux ! »

« Tu es tellement susceptible ! » répliqua Sirius.

« Et toi tu te moque trop des gens ! », s'exclama Siaali dont le ton commençait à monter sérieusement.

« Heu…Sia… », tenta Lily.

« C'est pas trop problème ! », répondit la voix masculine (et de fait, beaucoup plus forte) de Sirius.

« Si c'est le mien, quand c'est moi que tu em ! »

« Ça commence à faire du bruit. », prévint James, que la scène amusait, tandis que plusieurs têtes commençaient à se tourner vers eux.

« Vous feriez mieux de vous taire. », dit alors Liasia.

Mais les deux jeunes continuèrent sur leur lancée jusqu'à ce que…

« Que se passe-t-il là-bas ! », cria la voix lointaine de Mme Gilbert.

Sirius et Siaali se turent aussitôt. Le professeur s'avança vers eux, arriva derrière la jeune fille et les examina longuement.

« Puisque vous semblez décidés à semer la pagaille dans mon cours, vous aurez tous les deux une retenue. Vous irez aider le concierge à nettoyer les toilettes ! Demain soir, à 19 h 00 ! »

James se mit à rire.

« Vous en voulez une aussi Potter ! »

« Hum…non, madame. Désolé. », dit James en reprenant ses esprits, néanmoins avec un petit sourire.

Mme Gilbert repartit, satisfaite d'avoir accompli son devoir d'autorité.

« Tu me pourri, Black ! », cracha Siaali quand elle fut suffisamment loin. « Tiens-toi loin de moi à l'avenir ! »

Et elle s'en retourna vers sa plante, furieuse.

Même s'il n'en laissa rien paraître, Sirius fut extrêmement blessé de cette dernière remarque et du fait qu'elle avait employé son nom pour le nommer.

Les deux autres jeunes filles ainsi que les Maraudeurs se regardèrent, un peu peinés de la tournure de la chose, mais ils ne firent aucun commentaire. La cours finit dans le silence le plus total entre eux.

-------------

Le soir, dans le dortoir des filles de Gryffindor, Lily, Liasia et Siaali discutaient des événement de la journée.

« Je sait qu'il n'a pas été très cool avec toi, » disait Lily. « Mais tu y as été vraiment fort sur tes dernières paroles. »

« C'est pas toi qui disait que c'était un imbécile peut-être ! » riposta Siaali. « Tu ne l'aimes pas, alors qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ! »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'aimait pas Sirius Black. Je dit juste qu'il est trop immature pour que l'on puisse entretenir une quelconque VERITABLE amitié ! »

« …qui te dit qu'il en a souffert ? », demanda-t-elle tout bas.

« Ses yeux. », répondit alors Liasia.

« Quoi ! »

« Son regard ! Il avait de la peine, sincèrement ! En plus, tu l'as appelé Black ! »

« Mais je l'ai toujours appelé Black jusqu'à l'année dernière! »

« Peut-être, mais plus maintenant, et c'est donc bien le signe que si ce vieux réflexe a refait surface, c'est que cette fois, tu as vraiment fait preuve de dégoût envers lui. », répondit Liasia.

« Mais ce n'était pas mon intention ! », s'exclama Siaali, stupéfaite.

« C'est en tout cas comme ça, je pense, qu'il l'a interprété. », dit son amie.

Il y eut un petit silence. Toutes les trois assises en rond, et en indien sur la moquette du dortoir, Lily et Liasia essayaient de montrer une issue pour que la retenue du lendemain soir se passe bien avec Sirius.

« Vous pensez donc que je dois m'excuser ? », demanda Siaali, en se tordant les mains.

« Oui , en terme simple. », dit Lily.

« On verra… », répondit la jeune fille en croisant les bras.

Il y eut un silence puis, Liasia osa enfin dire ce qu'elle avait derrière la tête.

« Il t'aime bien… »

« C'est -à-dire ? », demanda Siaali.

« Ben, il a de l'affection pour toi. »

« Tout comme tu en as pour moi, c'est ça ? »

« C'est à peu près ça, mais mille fois plus fort que lui. » dit son amie avec un sourire.

« Ça me rassure. », souffla Siaali.

« Bon, c'est bien beau, mais je crois que Siaali a un certain cours à donner. » dit Lily, les yeux pétillants.

Siaali eut une exclamation.

« J'avait complètement oublié, dit-elle. »

« Ben, dépêche-toi, il sera 18 h 00 dans cinq minutes. », conseilla la rousse.

« Je ne sais même pas où je suis sensée le retrouver. », se plaignit le jeune brune.

« Sûrement dans la salle commune ou dans la classe de métamorphose. », suggéra Liasia.

« Allez, descends. », dit Lily.

« Accompagnez-moi. », supplia Siaali.

Les deux autres jeunes filles rigolèrent, et toutes ensemble elles descendirent alors. En effet, Stephen était bel et bien là, attendant son professeur n°2.

« On va dans la salle de métamorphose ou ailleurs ? », demanda Stephen. « C'est comme tu le sens. »

« On va aller dans la salle de méta. Allez, hop, c'est partit ! »

Siaali poussa légèrement Stephen vers la sortie, et ils disparurent vite fait.

« Bon, nous, on fait quoi ? » demanda Lily, à Liasia.

« J'aurait cru que tu voudrais t'avancer dans tes devoirs. », dit celle-ci.

« Ce que je vais te dire va peut-être te paraître bizarre, mais aujourd'hui je n'ai aucune envie de travailler. » avoua Lily.

« Tu m'en voit ravie ! », s'exclama Liasia.

Elles s'installèrent donc et sortirent leurs devoirs tandis qu'allaient et venaient des élèves de tous âge.

Le temps passa et l'heure du dîner arriva. Les filles se levèrent et se dépêchèrent d'aller dans la Grande Salle. Peu de temps après s'être installées, Siaali arriva à son tour.

« Alors », demanda Lily, « comment ça s'est passé ? »

« Plutôt bien, je dois l'avouer. », répondit la jeune fille. « Il se débrouille mais en même temps, je voit pourquoi Mcgonagal me l'a envoyé… »

Lily eut une grimace de désolation.

« Dis, Lily, j'aimerait bien que tu m'aide sur un point. » dit alors Siaali.

« Si ce sont des devoirs, alors tu sais d'avance quelle est ma réponse. »

« Mmh, ouais…mais laisse-moi finir de négocier, parce que la suite à venir est moins joyeuse pour toi. J'ai rencontré Slughorn, le prof de potions, alors que je me rendait à la Grande Salle après avoir quitter Stephen. Il te cherchait et comme il sait que je suis assez proche de toi, il m'a demandé de te faire passer ce message : à partir de la semaine prochaine, tu es chargé d'aider le garçon que tu aimes le plus sur cette terre. »

Là, elle tourna la tête vers le bout de la table, Lily suivant son regard. Elle crut halluciner. Pourquoi James Potter était-il nul en potions ? Et pourquoi était-elle la plus forte ?

« Mais…m…pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit en face ? », demanda-t-elle.

« Va savoir. Mais je ne te mens pas, je t'assure. » répondit son amie.

« Bon. D'accord. Vas-y, balance-moi l'idée que tu as en tête. »

« Tu fais mes devoirs tout le temps que James a besoin d'aide, et moi je fais tes cours à ta place. »

« …quoi ! Hors de question, je préfère nettement m'occuper de lui que d'avoir une double ration de devoirs sur les bras. »

« Ok, amuse-toi bien ! »

Et Siaali se mit à se servir sa propre assiette, tandis que Lily ruminait dans son coin. Ce n'était pas vraiment le fait de devoir aider Potter qui la rebutait ; c'était plutôt sa manie de vouloir sans cesse la draguer. Elle aimerait bien un jour qu'il lui parle, sans pour autant remettre sur le tapis une possible relation entre eux. En tout cas, elle devrait quand même en parler avec son professeur. Après qu'elle aie finit de manger, elle se leva et décida de l'attendre dans le couloir. Lorsqu'il eut enfin fini de manger, et qu'il se dirigea vers la sortie, elle sentit son cœur faire un bond.

« Professeur… »

« Ah ! Lily ! Je suis ravi de vous voir. Votre charmante amie vous a-t-elle mis au courant de mes intentions ? », demanda Slughorn avec joie.

« Oui, c'est à ce propos que je souhaitait vous parler…bien…voilà…pourquoi moi ! »

« Ah ma chère, mais parce que vous êtes la meilleure ! Et j'espère que votre progéniture le sera aussi. », ajouta-il avec un clin d'œil.

« Oui, bien, en attendant, ce n'est pas dans _ses_ pattes que je l'aurai. »

« Sait-on jamais… »

« Mmhmmmmmmmh…mais dîtes-moi professeur, l'avez-vous fait…exprès…ou à-t-il réellement des difficultés ? »

« Les deux, je dois vous l'avouer. J'espère que passer plus de temps en compagnie de James Potter vous aidera à mieux l'aimer. »

« Je ne pense pas. », répondit Lily, l'air sombre.

« Vous n'avez même pas essayé…allons, il n'est pas si associable que vous le pensez. J'ai foi en lui, autant que j'ai foi en vous. », répliqua son professeur d'un ton ferme.

Lily ne répondit pas. Combien même elle aurait voulu partager ne serait-ce qu'un peu de sympathie avec James Potter, il n'en avait aucune idée. Mais il avait bien remarquer malgré tout, que tout pouvait les amener à avoir des relations amicales. C'était rare de voir un professeur agir comme ça envers ses élèves. Lily avait beaucoup de respect pour lui, et vice-versa. Alors, ne serait-ce que pour, comme toute bonne élève, faire plaisir à son professeur, elle lui promit de faire son possible.

« Vous m'en voyez extrêmement heureux. », fit Slughorn avec un sourire. « Je vous souhaite une bonne journée Lily. »

Et il s'en alla. Lily, avec un demi-soupir, se tourna vers l'intérieur de la Grande Salle, appuyée contre le mur, et contempla le seul être, qui, pensa-t-elle, lui eut jamais donné plus d'intérêt et d'énervement, qui se trouvait maintenant riant et heureux, assis, mangeant joyeusement avec ses amis. Elle se surprit soudain à sentir son cœur chavirer comme s'il exécutait un remake du Titanic, bateaux moldu qui avait sombré, il y a fort longtemps, d'ailleurs. Elle resta là, comme un chasseur guette sa proie, jusqu'à ce que, subitement, il tourne la tête dans sa direction. Sans très bien se rendre compte de ce qui se passait, Lily ne détacha pas pour autant son regard du jeune garçon, qui semblait avoir également reporté toute son attention sur elle. Et, comme un coup d'électricité reçu en plein visage, Lily sursauta elle s'éloigna vivement, secouant la tête comme si elle avait eu un coup de folie.

Quant à James, il fut un peu plus qu'étonné et se demanda si, en effet, elle n'avait pas perdu quelques neurones en chemin. Dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas son meilleur ami l'appeler, mais il sentit par contre son coup de poing très bien envoyé sur son épaule.

« Mais ça fait mal ! Je ne suis pas une marionnette ! », rugit-il.

« Quant c'est la seule chose à faire pour attirer ton attention… », se justifia Sirius. « À propos, tu rêvais de quoi ? »

« De la prochaine souffrance de Snape. », répondit son ami avec un sourire sadique, en levant les poings, ayant momentanément oublié la scène précédente.

« Quelle bonne idée. Il y a longtemps, deux jours en fait, qu'on l'avait oublié. Il doit être terriblement malheureux sans nous. » assura Sirius, les yeux brillants.

Et, se lançant dans un nouveau coup, peu à peu le dîner fini dans le bruit assourdissant des fourchettes et des conversations.

_Jalousies, disputes…amour sans faille ? Ça n'existe pas et ça n'existera jamais. C'est pourquoi l'amour, lui, existera toujours..._

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

Hinhin, laisser le tout en suspend sachant que le prochain chaptitre mettra du temps à arriver...voila qui énerve bien lorsqu'on est fixé sur telle ou telle chose ! Allez, un ptit click ! Et une tite review de plus de 3 lignes, por favor ! Bizzzzz.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Note de l'auteur :_**Ce chapitre est bien plus long que les autres. Jene l'avait pas prévu...et je ne pensait pas le finir aussi tôt d'ailleurs. Mais bon, j'avait plusieurs choses à exploiter dans mon histoire. Bon, vu qu'apparemment, les RAR sont interdites dans les fics maintenant, je verrait tout ça et posterait sûrement mes réponses dans me LJ.En attendant, je donne un remerciemment général (ça au moins, y a le droit, Mdr) à tout ceux qui ont lu et reviewé jusqu'à maintenant. Merci ! Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas.

PS : j'ai pas trop les yeux en face des trous quand j'écrit la nuit, alors pitié, faites pas attntion aux fautes...

_**Chapitre 4 : Tourne les vents.**_

Après tout, ce n'était qu'une retenue. Pas grand-chose, nannnnnn…absolument rien. En fait, compte tenu de ce qu'il s'était passé en botanique, Siaali avait eu quelques remords quant à son attitude envers Sirius. Elle se savait assez nerveuse et coléreuse à ses heures, mais il fallait avouer ça lui portait souvent tort. Elle comptait bien s'excuser, au lieu de lui faire la tête comme une enfant de 4 ans.

A ce stade-là de ses réflexions, tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers les cachots, là où ils devaient retrouver Rusard pour ensuite aller laver les toilettes, il lui vint à l'esprit que les profs semblaient se plaire à donner aux élèves leurs heures de colle aux cachots, alors pourquoi ne pas leur avoir donner un travail aux cachots ? Sans doute savaient-ils à quel point cet endroit les répugnaient, mais en tout cas Mme Gilbert avait eu la gentillesse de leur épargner cela.

Plus qu'un seul couloir à traverser et elle y serait. Quelques mètres…

TOC, TOC !

Pas de réponse. Siaali entra donc, lentement, mais sûrement ; il n'y avait personne. Elle se mit à examiner les alentours. Berk, il y avait plus joli comme endroit. Ces cachots ne devaient pas avoir été utilisés depuis une bonne année au moins. Heureusement qu'elle n'allait pas devoir nettoyer tout ça, sinon elle aurait fait un arrêt cardiaque. Elle promena alors son regard sur le bureau en face d'elle, sans trop savoir pourquoi, et une feuille, déposée en travers d'un grimoire ouvert, attira son attention. Elle était déchirée en plusieurs endroits, et semblait dater. Curieuse, elle s'approcha et l'attrapa d'un geste vif, puis commença à la parcourir des yeux.

_« Chers Mr et Mme Black, j'ai le regret de vous informez _

_que votre fils aîné, Sirius Black, à gravement enfreint_

_les règles de l'école et mit en danger un camarade de classe_

_du nom de Severus Snape. Il est donc renvoyé chez vous_

_pour deux semaines. Il passera ainsi en conseil de discipline_

_et le ministère devra juger de son sort dans cette école. _

_Salutations distinguées, _

_Mr Slughorn. »_

Siaali fronça les sourcils, songeuse. Elle savait de part plusieurs personnes que Sirius était un casse-cou, mais de là à manquer de tuer quelqu'un, c'était un peu fort. Elle regarda la date de la lettre. 1975. Siaali n'était pas encore arrivée à cette époque-là. Elle demanderait à Lily et Liasia, elles devaient bien savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle pris soin de ranger la lettre dans sa poche. Cette histoire l'intéressait. Elle remarqua alors d'autres lettres, qu'elle lu vite fait. Toutes comportait des renvois, des avertissements, et les principaux visés étaient les Maraudeurs. Mais ça ne semblait pas aussi grave que le première lettre qu'elle avait lu. D'ailleurs, une question lui vînt à l'esprit : pourquoi la lettre se trouvait ici si elle était censée avoir été envoyée chez les parents de Sirius ? Prise d'un doute, elle ressortit la feuille de sa poche, et regarda au dos. Oui, c'est bien ce qu'elle pensait. Un mot de la main de Mr et Mme Black avait été renvoyé.

_« Cher Mr Slughorn,_

_vous pourrez dore et déjà apprendre au directeur_

_de l'école qu'il est maintenant inutile d'en faire appel_

_au conseil de discipline. Travaillant au ministère, moi,_

_père de Sirius Black, me charge maintenant personnellement _

_de cette affaire._

_Salutations distinguées,_

_Mr Black. _

Elle comprenait mieux à présent. Et elle eu alors une petite pointe d'amertume. De rumeur, elle savait que le famille de Sirius n'était pas très conviviale..elle se demandait bien comment avait pu se passer son séjour chez lui. Elle rangea de nouveau le parchemin dans sa poche, se promettant d'en parler à ses deux meilleures amies. Puis, comme elle devait se résigner à attendre l'hargneux concierge et le jeune homme qui était en retenue avec elle, elle se promena un peu dans la salle. Tout éait très sombre. Tellement qu'elle souhaitait en ressortir le plus vite possible. Alors qu'elle regardait attentivement une petite sphère posée sur une éagère, elle entendit un boum sonore. Elle se retourna vivement, et aperçut Sirius, non loin de la porte, des cartons empilés s'étant renversés à côté de lui.

« Tu n'es pas très adroit. » dit Siaali, une ombre de sourire sur le visage.

« Je suppose… » répondit l'autre, évitant son regard.

Siaali le regarda un instant, puis repartit dans sa comtemplation de la sphère. La main dans la poche, elle serra étroitement la lettre. Dans le reflet de la petite boule, elle vit le jeune homme se diriger vers le bureau et s'asseoir dessus, en indien. _Vive le savoir-vivre,_ pensa-t-elle. Cependant, elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur en vue du fait qu'il venait de s'asseoir juste à côté de ses méfaits scolaires écrits avec une encre verte plus ou moins voyante. Finalement, son regard eu raison de lui, et il s'aperçut alors du contenu des paperasses sur le bureau. Ayant à peine parcouru les lettres, il tourna subitement la tête vers Siaali. Elle sut qu'il devait se demander si elle en avait lue une. Mais il ne sembla pas s'en alarmer plus que ça puisque bientôt, il reporta son attention au plafond.

Siaali commença à se dire qu'elle aurait l'air bien con si elle restait plantée là, devant cette étagère, à le regarder dans une petite boule de cristal. Elle se détacha de ce lieu et partit se planter contre le mur, à l'autre bout de la salle. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Siaali en eu marre. Ce vieillard qui servait de concierge n'était toujours pas là. Au moment où elle commença à se dire qu'elle allait retourner à la salle commune, la porte s'ouvrit. Rusard entra, suivit de son animal de compagnie, une vieille chatte agressive.

« Bien, bien, vous n'êtes pas en retard. » fit-il hargneusement.

« Ben voyons. » cracha Siaali.

Elle vit Sirius sourire malgré lui, non loin.

« Oui, oui, bon, dépêchez-vous maintenant ! Je vais vous donner le travail. »

Travail, pff. Superbe le travail, récurer les toilettes, ça allait faire leur richesse tiens. Siaali allait sortir au moment que Sirius choisi pour sortir également. C'était bien lui ça…ils se heurtèrent durement, et Sirius s'écarta pour la laisser passer la première. Sans un mot elle se dépêcha de suivre Rusard, le jeune homme sur ses talons. Plusieurs minutes plus, tard, ils arrivèrent enfin devant la porte des toilettes.

« Je suppose que vous savez comment on fait le ménage, même si vos gentils pouvoirs le font à votre place » cracha le concierge. « Tous les instruments et produits sont à l'intérieur, je revient dans une heure pour voir si vous avez tout fait correctement, sinon, je ne me gênerai pas pour vous gardez un peu plus longtemps. »

Et il détourna les talons, sa chatte le suivant en miaulant avec affection. Siaali, sans regarder Sirius, entra et attrapa le premier outil qui lui tomba sous la main. Une balayette à chiottes. Génial. Elle était énervée à présent et aurait pu massacrer le premier qui aurait la maladroite intention de la provoquer. Elle se sentait profondément humiliée, ainsi là a nettoyer des toilettes dégoutants (sûrement ceux des garçons) tandis que son compagnon, lui, avait décidé de faire le sol avec un balai-serpillière. 10 minutes environ passèrent, sans que l'un ni l'autre n'échange de paroles, mais il était évident que les regards fusaient discrètement. Au bout d'un moment, la jeune fille en eu marre et elle explosa.

« Bon ! » fit-elle abruptement.

Surpris, Sirius sursauta et faillit en lâcher son balai-serpillière.

« J'en ai marre ! Soit on se décide à régler cette stupide arrfaire qui nous a mené là, entre personnes matures, soit, dans le cas contraire…je sait pas ! Je préfère ne pas penser au cas contraire ! »

« Et alors quoi ? Tu veux que je m'excuse, c'est ça ? Je suppose que je suis l'unique fautif là-dedans ! »

« Ect-ce que j'ai dit ça ! Voilà, tu mélanges tout, comme d'habitude ! Écoute-moi plutôt au lieu de tirer des conclusions hâtives ! »

Sirius croisa les jambes et pris son balai pour appui.

« Eh bien, vas-y ! Explique-moi donc, je suis toute ouïe ! »

« On pourrait gentiment oublier ce qu'il s'est passé, et puis rester civiliser entre nous, tu ne penses pas ? Ce serait un meilleur moyen plutôt que de se faire la tête, comme des gamins. »

« Oh, mais n'as-tu pas récemment fait allusion à ma gaminerie justement, ma belle ? Tu dois avoir l'esprit bien torturé pour te prendre autant la tête ! »

« C'est toi qui me prend la tête ! Tu… »

Siaali s'interrompit et essaya de retrouver son calme, en inspirant de grandes bouffées d'air.

« Je te fait autant d'effets ? » dit alors Sirius, non sans un sourire.

La jeune fille soupira. Et voilà, il était de nouveau le blagueur qu'il était avant de s'emporter avec elle. Bon sang, qu'il pouvait l'énerver.

« Tu m'exaspères. Arrêtes un peu tes farces de temps en temps, tu n'as pas d'autre conversation ? »

« Tu le saurait si tu voulais bien t'intéresser un peu plus à moi. »

« Qui a dit que je ne m'intéressait pas à toi ? »

« ? »

« Enfin, je veut dire, peut-être bien que je veut te connaître un peu mieux, mais c'est toi qui ne fait rien pour. »

« D'accord, alors on va faire un marché. » proposa Sirius. « On va se laisser un délai, pour se découvrir. Voir si on est compatibles, blablabla. Tu es d'accord ? »

« C'est plutôt raisonnable. Mais gare ! »

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Siaali menaça alors Sirius du bout de sa balayette. Le jeune homme éclata de rire, et bientôt elle le rejoignit dans cette gentille crise. Et puis, là, alors qu'elle le regardait rire, une pensée étrange lui vint à l'esprit, comme si elle s'avouait quelque chose. _J'aime bien ce garçon._

Ce soir-là, Siaali s'était empressée de rejoindre Lily et Liasia. Les deux jeunes filles furent contentes de savoir que Sirius et Siaali avaient eu vite fait d'oublier leur dispute.

« Je suis très soulagée. » dit Lily. « Cela aurait été dommage de te mettre quelqu'un à dos. »

« Oui, bien, maintenant, on verra ce qu'il en est de notre challenge. D'ailleurs, il m'a déjà proposé un rendez-vous…purement amical, histoire de se connaître un peu mieux, parce qu'à part ses potes et la rumeur de sa famille, je ne sait rien de lui. »

Et c'est à ce moment que la jeune fille se rappela alors la lettre qu'elle avait trouvée au cachots.

« Au fait, j'ai quelque chose à vous montrer. » dit-elle. « Ce soir, dans le dortoir,c'est assez important. »

« D'accord. » dit Liasia. « Ben, moi j'ai finit alors on peut monter tout de suite si c'est bon pour vous. »

« Oui. » dit Lily. « Allez, on y va ! »

Les jeunes filles se levèrent, et montèrent rapidement les escaliers, et, arrivées devant le portrait de la grosse dame, elle donnèrent le mot de passe, puis filèrent très vite au dortoir.

« Donc… » commença Siaali. « J'ai trouvé un certain parchemin dans les anciens cachots, alors que j'attendais Sirius et Rusard. Et d'ailleurs, il le concerne… »

« Hein ? Qui ça ? Rusard ? » demanda Lily.

« Non patate. » répondit Siaali avec un petit rire. « Elle concerne Sirius…tiens. »

Elle leur tendit le parchemin et ses deux amies le lirent, côte à côte. Puis, une fois la lecture finie, leur expression avait changée et elle affichaient maintenant une tête assez dramatique.

« Quoi ! » dit alors Siaali, commençant à perdre patience.

« Que nous demandes-tu exactement ? » demanda Liasia.

« C'est simple, je veut savoir ce qui s'est passé. » dit Siaali.

« Oui bien, en fait, personne ne l'a jamais su en réalité. À part les profs et le ministère je veut dire…trop important…mais à mon avis, si tu veux savoir tout ça, demande-le directement à Sirius. »

« Mais qu'elle est comique ! » répliqua Siaali. « Ce gars-là je le connais à peine, je me dispute avec lui et toi, tu veux que je lui demande _ça !_ »

« Pourquoi pas ? » intervint Lily. « Ses copains aussi doivent être au courant d'ailleurs. »

« Mais attends. Tu me vois lui demander 'au fait, il paraît que tu as failli buter quelqu'un ?' »

« Oh bon, alors je pourrait toujours essayé de booster Remus. » proposa Lily. « Je m'entend plutôt bien avec lui. »

« Non, je veut le savoir de sa bouche. » répliqua fermement Siaali.

« Mais pourquoi cela t-intéresse-t-il tant ? » demanda alors Liasia.

La jeune fille allait répondre, mais c'est là qu'elle s'aperçut que, justement, elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle voulait connaître le méfait de Sirius Black.

« Ben…comme ça…par curiosité je suppose. Je sait que ça ne me mènera nulle part. »

« À part peut-être te rapprocher de lui… » suggéra alors Liasia.

Siaali regarda alors la jeune fille comme si elle avait perdu la raison, puis, elle se mis à réfléchir.

« Oui, tu pourrais en parler avec lui lors du rendez-vous qu'il t'as donné. » dit Lily.

« Peut-être…non, pas maintenant. Pas pour le moment. Je préfère faire connaissance en douceur d'abord. Gagner sa confiance. »

« On dirait que tu parles d'un victime. » rigola Lily.

« Au fait ! » dit Liasia. « Il est pour quand ce rendez-vous ? »

« Samedi prochain, 19 h 00. » répondit Siaali.

« Bien. Espérons que tu aies un peu plus de tact qu'en botanique… »

« ! »

°O°

N'importe quoi. Ils auraient pas pu prévoir des escabots, non ! Liasia, réfugiée dans la bibliothèque depuis près d'une heure, tentait désespérément d'attraper un livre sur une étagère torp haute pour elle. Elle jura et tenta un saut…en vain. Elle tendit un peu plus le bras jusqu'à ce qu'une main que la sienne lui passe au-dessus de la tête pour attraper le fameux livre.

« Un problème Miss Wander ? » ria Remus Lupin.

« Oui, en effet, merci de votre aide, galant jeune homme. » souria la jeune fille en prenant le livre des mains du garçon.

« Tu sais, la magie n'est pas interdite. » l'informa-t-il.

« Je sait, oui. Mais je suis têtue et je préfère nettement l'attraper comme il se doit. »

« En sautillant comme une grenouille ? Pas très efficace. »

« Pas la peine d'en rajouter. »

Remus rit, et Liasia lui frappa le torse avec le livre.

« Haha, excuse-moi. Mhm, dis-moi maintenant, que tenais-tu tant à lire de si passionnant ? »

« Un petit bouquin sur la Transylvanie. » répondit Liasia, en allant s'installer à une table, Remus sur ses talons. « Je vais probablement y retourner pendant les vacances. »

« Tu as l'air de beaucoup aimé ce pays. »

« En fait, ce sont mes parents qui y sont très attachés. Il les relie le plus à leur travail. Tu sais, les loup-garous, la pleine lune, vampirisme, et tout… »

« Oui, tu nous en avait parlé dans le train, avec les autres. Tu ne nous a pas fait écouter ta mélodie d'ailleurs. » se rappela Remus avec un sourire.

Liasia eut un sourire en coin, puis sans regarder le jeune homme assis devant elle, elle répondit.

« Eh bien…pas pour le moment. Attendons…que l'occasion se présente. » acheva-t-elle en levant finalement les yeux vers le regar doré de son interlocuteur.

« Pour bientôt j'espère… »

Liasia se mit ainsi à sa lecture, tandis que Remus la regardait toujours avec joie. Puis, il sortir ses devoirs, et se mit à travailler dans le silence le plus complet.

°O°

Premier cours. Premier cours de soutien à donner à James Potter. Bien. Parfait. Déjà, Lily ne savait absolument pas par quoi commencer. Ensuite, elle appréhendait un peu l'ambiance qu'il y aurait durant tout l'heure qu'elle devait passer avec lui. Elle déscendit un dernier escalier, longea un couloir et arriva finalement dans celui des cachots. Elle se dirigea vers la porte puis, soudainement, aperçu à l'autre bout de corridor son élève temporaire. Ils se plantèrent tous deux devant la porte, et s'obsérvèrent deux minutes. Finalement, James haussa un sourcil en brisant le silence.

« Après les dames. » dit-il, presque ironiquement, sans aucune joie apparente sur le visage.

Quelque peu étonnée, Lily entra ainsi, sans sourciller également. Elle déposa sa cape et son sac sur le bureau. James, quant à lui, s'installa à une table proche, et sortit ses affaires, toujours impassible. Lily l'observa du coin de l'œil. Étrange comportement que voilà…ce n'était pas normal. Pas du tout. Où était passé l'incroyable dragueur ? Pourquoi avait-il laissé place à ce visage fade et démoralisant, qui ne débordait d'aucune tendresse ? Presque inconsciemment, Lily se mit à regretter un tant soi peu l'ancien camarade qu'était alors Potter. Elle ne laissa cependant rien paraître et engaga la conversation.

« Hum…bon, alors j'ai vu Slughorn et il m'a un peu parlé de tes difficultés. Mais en fait, je ne sait quasi rien, alors is tu voulais bien m'éclairer… » dit Lily en s'appuyant contre le bureau, jambes croisées.

« Le véritable problème, c'est surtout que je m'y perd dans le dosage et je ne connais pas tellement mes plantes ou autre ingrédients comme il le faudrait. »

« Ça va de soi… » soupira Lily. « Bon, alors d'abord, on va réviser tes connaissances. Les herbes tout d'abord, puisqu'il faut prendre en compte que l'herbologie et les potions sont liés avec tout ça. Peux-tu me dire ce qu'est…l'Acorus Calamus ?

« Non, je ne sait pas. »

« C'est une plante de la famille des Araceae, qui porte aussi le nom de Acore Aromatique ou…Lys des Marais. C'est un poison. Elle est associée à la lune, l'eau et à la déïté Isis. Son nom Acorus vient du grec « akoros » qui désigne une plante à racine aromatique et Calamus vient du grec « kalamos » qui désigne le roseau. Dès l'antiquité, sa racine entrait dans la composition de nombreux encens égyptiens.

Pour ce qui est des propriétés magiques, l'action de la lune et de l'eausur cette plante sont indéniables. Ses fumigations développent notre réceptivité psychique et éveille notre conscience. Notre esprit s'aguerrit et se détend, favorisant ainsi la divination et la voyance dans son sens le plus large. On l'utilisera également pour favoriser la méditation et pour renforcer toutes les actions magiques. Elle est également utilisée pour guérir, ainsi que pour se protéger contre la pauvreté. Et la médecine chinoise l'utilise beaucoup également…elle a des propriétés digestives, paraît-il. »

À présent, Lily regardait l'autre fond de la salle, et, acquiescent de la tête pour elle-même, elle semblait réfléchir intensément. James, lui, la regardait comme si elle n'avait pas toute sa santé mentale.

« Bien sûr…je n'aime pas la divination et…tout ceci est parfaitement inutile…mhm. »

Elle regarda James.

« Tu connais d'autres plantes sinon ? »

°O°

« Tu sais quoi ? Tu aurais plutôt dû lui parler de l'aphrodisiaque. » disait Siaali.

« Mais ça va pas là-dedans ! »

« Peut-être serait-il redevenu ton éternel prince charmant. Il doit en avoir marre à force tu sais. »

« Mais ça m'a mise très mal à l'aise et j'ai déblatérer toute ma connerie de botanique ! »

« Mais, comment ça s'est fini, en fin de compte ? »

« Je lui ai fait rédigé toutes les plantes qu'il connaissait jusqu'à maintenant et leurs propriétés. »

« Ça t'as laissé du temps pour cogiter j'imagine ? » se moqua Siaali.

« Pas qu'un peu ouais…Enfin bon, maintenant, j'attends devoir la suite. »

« Et si tu bloques ? »

« Ben, là je vois pas de bouée de secours…le pire c'est que je vois même pas comment l'aidé, je suis pas professeur. Y a pas que le fait que ce soit James Potter que j'aide qui me gêne un peu. C'est que je ne sait pas enseigner. »

« Va, ça s'apprend vite, regarde moi avec Stephen, j'était assez stressée avant mais au final, c'est simple. »

« D'ailleurs, ça se passe comment ? » demanda alors Lily.

« Très bien. Il est plus détendu à présent. Je crois que ma présence y est pour beaucoup. »

« Je pense surtout que tu lui a tapé dans l'œil. »

« Possible. Mais ce n'est pas réciproque. Il peut être un bon pote, mais ça s'arrête là. »

« Tu as quelqu'un d'autre en tête ? » fit alors le rousse avec un sourire espiègle.

« Haha. Non, personne je t'assure. Ni mec, ni fille d'ailleurs. »

« J'espère bien. »

« Ah peut-être un jour, hé. » insinua Siaali.

« Alors tu me rappellera de ne pas m'approcher de toi à moins d'un mètre. » rigola son amie.

« Viens là que je t'embrasse ! »

« Noooooon ! »

Les deux amies se poursuivirent dans le dortoir des filles de 7ème année, provoquant un vacarme d'enfer qui se finit par une bataille d'oreillers.

°O°

« Et c'est ainsi qu'Albus Dumbledore, notre bien-aimé directeur, est entré dans l'histoire de Hogwarts. »

Avoir un professeur mort pour enseigner l'histoire, c'était encore pire qu'un prof en chair et en os. Enfin, on s'en accommodait. Lily prenait silencieusement des notes, un peu perdue dans ses pensées. Siaali, à côté d'elle gribouillait toutes sortes de choses sans valeur sur ses parchemins. Derrière, Liasia et Remus semblaient s'être trouvés un petit jeu avec une boule de papier, et encore plus loin, James, Sirius et Peter bavardaient avec beaucoup d'entrain. À propos de ce dernier…

« Fichez-moi la paix les gars. »

« Allez, dis-nous qui est l'heureuse élue, mec ! » disait James avec un grand sourire, donnant des coups de coudes des les côtes de son ami, alors que Sirius, juste derrière mettait la pression en le taquinant avec une plume chatouillante.

« Mais il n'y a rien, je vous assure. »

« On a la carte comme témoin. On t'as vu avec _elle._ » argumenta James.

« Comment elle s'appelle déjà ? Ah oui, Mélissa Down. Plutôt bien faite. Saisie bien la corde Tarzan. » rajouta Sirius.

« Mais ça suffit !On a simplement révisé des cours. Ça aussi la carte à dûr vous le dire, on était à la bibliothèque. »

« Les bibliothèques sont parfois très intimes…que sait-on de ce qu'il s'y passe ? » murmura James.

« Bande de barjes, vous avez un esprit tordu ! » s'exclama Peter.

« Ce qui nous permet de suivre tes folles aventures mon rongeur d'amouuuuur. » susurra Sirius.

« Raaaaah ! »

Les deux autres éclatèrent de rire. C'est alors que Lily se tourna vers eux.

« Mais bouclez-là un peu ! »

« Lâche-nous Evans, retourne à tes paperasses pleines d'enseignement. » cracha James.

Boum. La phrase lui fit un tel effet que pendant un moment, la jeune fille oublia de respirer. Elle venait de se faire recaler en beauté par son prétendant. Quelque chose de tournait pas très net là…elle fut presque blessée, et, rouge comme une pivoine, elle bloqua son regard de nouveau sur ses notes. À côté d'elle, Siaali semblait plus ou moins désemparée également. Elle lui fit un petit signe de tête du genre « laisse cet imbécile » et se remit à griffonner des choses sans queue ni tête. Derrière, Remus et Liasia échangeaient un regard, étonnés. Le cours fini, et lorsque la cloche sonna, Lily rangea précipitamment ses affaires et quitta la salle sans attendre personne. James la regarda s'éloigner, puis se dirigea vers son prochain cours.

°O°

18 h 45. Siaali se dirigea vers la tour d'Astronomie, où elle était censée rejoindre Sirius. Elle fit un détour par plusieurs couloirs, monta quelques escaliers et finalement arriva en haut de la tour. Elle poussa la porte, personne. Elle regarda sa montre.Elle était en avance de 5 minutes. Elle décida de faire un peu le tour de la pièce, même si elle la connaissait déjà. Elle observa plusieurs planètes, et son regard fut attiré par une carte. Ellela pris elle la déplia ; elle était assez énorme et comportait les noms d'étoile du monde entier. Wezen, Andromède, Ras Algethi, Proxima Centauri, Bételgeuse, Antares, Cassiopée, Sirius…

Le bruit soudain d'une porte qui grince la fit sursauter brutalement et elle lâcha la carte sur le coup. Elle se retourna vivement pour n'apercevoir personne d'autre que la personne qui portait le nom qu'elle venait d'observer.

« Salut, je t'ai fait peur ? »

« Un peu, je dois dire. J'était dans mes pensées… »

Le jeune homme s'approcha et ramassa la carte à ses pieds. Il la parcourut rapidement, puis eut un sourire.

« Tu aimes les constellations ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oh, je regardait comme ça, en t'attendant, sinon ça ne me passionne pas énormément. »

« Une. »

« Pardon ? »

« Une chose que je viens d'apprendre sur toi. Tu n'aimes pas les constellations. »

« Oh, oui… »

« Mais la mienne, tu l'aimes ? » repris Sirius, avec un sourire plus joyeux.

« Oooooh, tu as un joli prénom. J'aime bien les prénoms latins. Et puis, c'est l'étoile du chien…quoique je ne vois pas quel rapport tu possèdes avec les chiens. »

« Bien, il y en a forcément un. Je ne dois pas porter ce prénom par hasard. » dit Sirius, en plein dans ses pensées.

« Possible… »

Un ange passa. Sirius, gêné de la situation, se passa une main sur la nuque et indiqua un siège à Siaali.

« Bon, bah, allons-y. »

La jeune fille s'assit et il vint la rejoindre. _Un peu petit ce siège, hum. _

« Qui commence ? » demanda Sirius.

« Pourquoi pas toi ? »

« D'accord, je commence…les questions ! »

« Hey… »

« Alors ! » la coupa-t-il. « Heu……quel âge as-tu ? »

« Elle est un peu conne ta question. » rigola Siaali. « Tu le sait parfaitement, grand nigaud. »

« Ah vi, c'est vrai. Bon, alors…quels sont tes goûts ? »

« Heu, vaste question…j'aime les livres d'aventure, d'intrigue mystérieuse…pour la musique, de tout, sauf du classique ! Mhmmmmm…sinon, j'aime beaucoup la danse, le théâtre, un peu tout ce qui est artistique quoi…et…j'aime beaucoup les félins pour les animaux. Je collectionne tout une gamme de peluches. »

« Tu possèdes des peluches ? Des chats ? »

« Oui, c'est un genre de doudou, un petit truc que j'affectionne tout particulièrement. »

« Oh. »

« Eh oui. Sinon, après j'aime beaucoup la compagnie de la nature, ma saison préférée est l'hiver, parce que j'adore être au chaud emmitouflée dans mes couvertures…_ou les bras de quelqu'un…_ » pensa-t-elle alors.

« D'accord, ça m'en dit un peu plus….ton style de gars ? »

« Alors ça, c'est réservée aux discussions entre filles, et tu n'as pas la tranche féminine. »

« Oh mais je pourrait devenir ta meilleure amie. » fit Sirius avec une voix haut-perchée.

« Haha, je ne crois pas. »

« Et ton petit ami ? »

« Heu…hein ? »

_Elle a décroché, là…_

« C'est une question comme une autre. »

« Heu ben, pitetre…tout dépend de tout, hem. »

Sirius poursuivit son interrogatoire, une pointe de malice dans les yeux.

« Ton style de fille ? »

« Mais c'est une manie ! Je ne suis pas lesbienne ! J'aime les gars ok ? Les gars ! »

« Et moi alors, tu m'aimes ? »

« Tout dépend de tout. »

« Tu ne réponds pas. »

« Je t'aime biennnnnnnn ettttttttt voilaaaaaaaa. »

« Et combien de relations as-tu eu jusqu'alors ? »

« Ce questionnaire commence à tourner vraiment au personnel. Ne te mêlerais-tu pas de ce qui ne te regarde pas, Sirius ? »

« Moi ? Je ne fait que m'informer ! »

« Je vois ça… »

« Haha, ok j'arrête avec les questions privées… »

« Merci. »

« Mais un jour, tu m'en parlera hein ? »

« C'est cela, quand on sera suffisamment _proches_. En attendant, tiens-toi-en aux règles de bases. »

« Fort bien. Bon, sinon, quel est ton genre de détente ? »

« Heu…comment ça ? »

« Ben, je sait pas. Par exemple, les massages, dormir avec tes peluches, ou autre… »

« Ce n'est pas un tout petit peu personnel ça aussi ? »

« Oh, si peu… »

« Bon, d'accord, je laisse passer. Eh bien, j'adore ne rien faire, allongée sur un canapé la plupart du temps, à parler ou lire une revue. Voilà. »

Sirius la regarda alors, pensif. Une question lui brûlait la gorge, mais il savait qu'il ferait mieux de se taire.

« Quoi ! » fit Siaali.

« Non, rien… »

« Dis maintenant, je suis curieuse ! Allez, t'es bien partit. »

« Tu vas me fusiller. »

« Essaie quand même ! »

« Bon…je voulait te demander…si…par hasard…tu…aimais les…câlins ? »

La jeune fille, à son grand étonnement, se mit à éclater de rire.

« Si tu voyais ta tête, Sirius ! Tu es intimidé on dirait ? Haha ! »

« Grumpf ! » fit le jeune homme en regardant le ciel, noir à présent.

« Mais je vais te répondre. Comme beaucoup de gens sur cette terre oui, j'aime les câlins. »

« Ha, alors entre amis il ne faut aucune gêne, tu permets ? » fit Sirius en se jetant alors sur elle.

Siaali poussa un cri indescriptible et ils basculèrent derrière le siège sur lequel ils étaient assis, et qui ne comportait aucun dossier. Ils atterrirent sur un gros tas de feuilles, et Siaali fut littéralement écrasée par Sirius.

« Waah, si telle est ta conception de l'amitié, ça doit être mouvementé avec toi, tous les jours. » dit-elle, le rose aux joues.

« Je suis très collant. Dans tous les sens du terme, hem… Par contre, maintenant je peut te poser des questions personnelles. » répondit le jeune homme, en regardant Siaali sans bouger.

« Comment cela ? J'ai dit lorsque l'on serait des amis suffisamment proches. »

« Mais ne sommes-nous pas _proches maintenant _? » murmura Sirius.

« Ah oui. Je voit…ah oui mais non là ! Il y a plusieurs types de rapprochement. »

« Je ne voit pas de différences. »

« Moi, si. »

Siaali ramena alors ses deux mains sur le torse de Sirius et le fit vivement basculer sur le côté. Elle se releva et alla s'aérer sur le rebord du balcon de la tour. Sirius vint la rejoindre et s'assit juste derrière.

« Gênée ? Entre amis, il ne faut pas, voyons. » dit-il d'une voix qui sonnait étrangement moqueuse.

« Je ne suis pas gênée le moins du monde, mais tu n'es pas un poids plume et je commençait à manquer cruellement d'air. » répondit la jeune fille, lui tournant le dos.

« Fausse excuse. » dit l'autre.

« C'est la vérité ! De toute façon, je n'ai pas à me justifier devant toi. »

Pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, et avec l'audace dont il faisait preuve tous les jours, Sirius décida de faire courir sa main, tel un araignée, sur le dos de la jeune fille.

« Mais…peut-on savoir à quoi rime ceci ? »

« Oh rien, c'est une manie que j'ai. »

« Tu veux dire que tu fais ça à toutes les filles qui sont à tes pieds, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Simplement celles qui ont de _l'importanc_e à mes yeux… »

« …ah… »

Sirius continua sa marche arachnéenne pendant quelques instants, puis, Siaali ouvrit la bouche, pour tenter d'instaurer une discussion qui apaiserait sa gêne présente.

« Et toi…je ne t'ai pas posé de questions pour le moment. »

« Très bien, vasy, je n'ai rien à cacher, je répondrait à toutes les questions. »

« Bien, tes goûts déjà ? »

« J'aime beaucoup les échecs, malheureusement je me fait tout le temps battre par Remus. J'ai pas mal d'humeur, tu l'auras remarqué, je crois. Pour la musique, je ne suis pas fan de ces mélodies romantiques, je préfère des choses plus violentes. Et puis les bouquins….c'est d'un ennui…sinon, j'adore les chiens ! »

« Les chiens ? Haha, je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut leur envier. C'est plutôt con un chien, ça obéît, ça bouge la queue mais à part ça… » rigola Siaali.

« Hey ! Ce n'est pas con, c'est juste…c'est le meilleur ami de l'homme ! »

« Ben voyons. Mais bon, en même temps, n'es-tu pas vexé simplement parce que c'est la signification de ton prénom ? »

_Pas exactement, mais je ne peut pas te dire que je suis un animagi illégal de la forme d'un chien, si ? _pensa le jeune homme.

« Tu es si délicate ma belle. »

« C'est un surnom « ma belle » ? Ou une tentative de drague ? »

« À toi de voir. N'as-tu pas d'autres questions ? »

« Bien, je ne vois pas tellement. »

« Moi je t'ai posé beaucoup plus de questions que ça. »

« Mais ça rentrait dans l'ordre personnel. »

« Alors pose-moi aussi des questions personnelles. »

Ce fut là que Siaali se retourna vers Sirius.

« Et ça ne te dérange pas de dévoiler ta vie, comme ça ? »

« Oh il y a bien des choses que tu ne connaîtra pas. Pas avant un certain temps bien sûr. »

« Ok. Alors…ton genre de fille ? »

« Belle. »

« Hum, ça va de soi. Mais pourrais-tu préciser ? »

« Brunes en général. Mais je préfère les qualités morales. »

« C'est pas vraiment ce que rapporte les ragots. »

« Laisse-moi deviner : je suis considéré ici comme le pire coureur de l'école ? »

« Bien, à peu près. »

« C'est pas faux. »

« Oh ben, ça fait plaisir. »

« Mais je met quand même en avant les qualités morales. Je préfère les gens ayant un minimum de cervelle et de conversation. »

« Tu me rassures. »

« J'espère bien. D'autres questions ? »

« Non…pas pour le moment. »

Ce fut alors que le souvenir de la lettre trouvée dans les cachots revint en mémoire de Siaali. Elle décida que, vu la bonne ambiance qui régnait pour le moment, elle avait peut-être une chance de lui tirer les vers du nez. Mais il fallait quand même prévoir une réaction négative.

« Heu…Sirius ? »

« Mhm ? »

« Il y a quelque chose dont je vouait te parler. » dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Quoi donc ? »

« C'est assez délicat. »

« ? »

« Tu sais…l'autre jour, lors de notre retenue. Avant que tu n'arrives, j'ai aperçue une lettre sur le bureau. Et, j'avoue qu'elle m'a intriguée. » avoua Siaali.

La jeune fille sortit alors de sa poche le parchemin en question, qu'elle tendit à Sirius. Le jeune homme, silencieux, prit le papier et lut. Après quoi il se leva vivement et chiffonna la lettre qu'il brûla à l'aide d'un sort. Peut-être avait-elle eu une mauvaise idée après tout.

« J'était sûr que tu avait dû voir quelque chose dans toutes ces conneries de paperasses. » dit Sirius d'un ton sec, lui tournant le dos, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Bien, maintenant c'est fait et donc…voilà. Je voulait…savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. »

« Tu ne sauras rien. » trancha Sirius, cassant.

Siaali eut peine à déglutir.

« Ne le prends pas mal. Mais je ne peut absolument rien te dire. »

« Tu ne peux pas, ou ne veux pas ? »

« Les deux. »

Siaali se mit à regarder les étoiles, pensive. Elle apercevait nettement Sirius. Elle ne brillait pas.

« Et tu crois que tu pourras un jour ? Et que tu voudras ? »

« Peut-être…mais pour le moment, je ne veut pas que ça entrave quoi que ce soit dans la relation d'amitié que je voudrait entretenir avec toi. » répondit Sirius.

« Bien. Je comprend après tout. »

Le jeune homme daigna se tourner vers son interlocutrice et se rapprocha d'elle.

« Hey, regarde-moi. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être au courant. Ça ne changera en rien ta vie ou la mienne. Ce n'est rien. » assura-t-il.

« Oh non, bien sûr, tu as juste failli tuer quelqu'un, à ce que j'ai compris, mais à part ça, rien n'est grave. » ironisa Siaali en le regardant.

Sirius se passa une main sur la nuque, ne sachant que répondre. Un silence s'installa.

« Écoute… » lui dit-il. « On oublie ça pour le moment d'accord ? Je ne veut pas y penser. »

« Très bien. » trancha la jeune fille, en reportant son regard sur le sol.

Peu après, elle regarda l'heure. Parfait, il était suffisamment tard. Un bonne raison de se sauver.

« On devrait rentrer. Le couvre feu est passé depuis longtemps. »

Et descendit du balcon, et se dirigea vers la porte.

°O°

Il était inutile de préciser que Siaali se sentait implacablement rejetée de ne pas avoir obtenue de réponse à sa question. D'un côté, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Aussi se promit-elle de ne plus reparler de ça…jusqu'à la prochaine occasion. C'était le Samedi, fin Novembre. Plusieurs jours avaient passés depuis la conversation que Siaali avait entretenue avec Sirius. Pour le moment, elle était assise sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, observant dehors les tout premiers flocons de neige. Il était pourtant un peu tôt pour qu'il neige.

« Siaali. Si tu voulais bien arrêter de rêvasser et venir m'aider à ranger un peu le bordel de ce dortoir, ça me ferait vraiment, vraiment plaisir. » s'énerva Lily, à l'autre bout de la salle, deux soutiens-gorges à la main.

Soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit en grand. La rousse se retourna vivement et se retrouva nez à nez avec James. Il y eut un blanc de quelques instants, puis, son regard dériva sur les sous-vêtements que Lily avait en main.

« Heu…tu fais quoi avec ça ? » demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Rien d'illégal ou ayant un caractère sexuel, je te prie de le croire, Potter. » répondit la jeune fille avec aisance.

Tandis que le jeune homme rougissait à vue d'œil, Siaali éclata de rire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et comment as-tu réussi monter ? Le dortoir est protégé. »

« J'ai des techniques… » répondit simplement James.

« Oooooh…. » fit Lily en acquiescent de la tête, portant toujours les soutiens-gorges à hauteur de ses épaules.

« Je vouait juste te voir à propos de nos cours. »

« Oui ? »

« Je voudrait repousser la prochaine date. »

« Et pourquoi ? »

« Le prochain cours est Lundi soir, seulement…je ne sait pas trop comment te dire…je ne pourrait pas venir. »

« Tu as quelque chose de plus important à faire, c'est ça ? »

« En gros. »

« Une de tes farces stupides, j'imagine. » s'énerva la jeune fille.

« Arrête ça. Tu ne sais pas ce que je vais faire. »

« Oh, alors on peut supposer que ce soit la _pleine lune_ qui t'es chère ? »

« Dis-moi, tu n'as toujours pas digéré la façon dont je t'ai parlé en cours ou c'est ton sale caractère qui ta pousse à ma jeter la pierre ? »

« Dehors. »

James observa la rousse un instant, du haut de son imposante taille. Il finit par détourner le regard et sortit de la pièce. Lily ne bougea que lorsqu'elle n'entendit plus ses pas dans le couloir. Elle jeta les vêtements qu'elle tenait sur un lit proche, et alla s'appuyer contre le mur, à côté de Siaali, croisant les bras.

« Et pour le prochain cours ? » demanda la brune.

« On se débrouillera. » grogna son amie.

« On peut pas dire qu'il t'épargne ces temps-ci. »

_C'est clair. Et ça m'énerverait presque…_songea la rousse.

°O°

Bon. Encore une fois, sa taille avait raison d'elle. Liasia s'acharnait une fois de plus à vouloir attraper un livre trop haut pour elle. Elle sentit alors un corps étranger s'approcher d'elle, par derrière. Elle attrapa la main généreuse qui voulait lui rendre service et se retourna.

« Je veut y arriver toute seule, cette fois, Remus. » dit-elle à l'adresse du jeune homme.

« Comme tu veux. » ria-t-il, laissant sa main dans celle de la jeune fille.

Liasia le lâcha finalement et se retourna pour, dans une malheureuse tentative, essayer une fois de plus d'atteindre le livre. Presque…encore un tout petit effort. Alors qu'elle allait sauter, elle sentit deux mains puissantes lui encercler les hanches et la soulever de terre. Choisissant finalement la facilité, elle attrapa le livre et Remus la fit redescendre.

« Désolé, c'est de la triche mais je crois que ton bras commençait à ne plus trop supporter ça, non ? »

« Tu as raison… » soupira Liasia. « Bien, comme tu ne seras pas toujours là pour me venir en aide, je sortirai ma baguette. »

« Sage décision. » approuva Remus.

« Que faisais-tu par ici ? » demanda la jeune fille.

« Ce qu'on fait dans une bibliothèque, je cherche un livre. » ironisa le garçon.

« Bon, alors que cherchais-tu comme livre ? »

« Je souhaitait faire me devoirs de métamorphose. »

« C'est pour dans deux semaines ! » s'exclama Liasia.

« J'aime bien m'avancer… » répondit simplement son interlocuteur.

« Je voit ça… »

« Et toi, quel est ton bouquin, cette fois-ci ? »

« Un roman…d'amour. »

« Oh… »

« En fait, c'est une histoire un peu compliquée. Je l'ai déjà lue, mais je ne m'en lasse pas. C'est une jeune fille et un garçon qui tombent amoureux après quelques mois d'amitié. Le problème, c'est que le garçon est atteint de lycanthropie… »

Le regard miel de Remus se mot à briller.

« …et puis il ne veut pas que ça pose un seul problème pour la jeune fille. Alors il la délaisse et s'en va. Elle, se met à déprimer. Tellement qu'elle s'enferme dans un monde irréel, et n'as plus aucun contact avec les humains. Le temps passe et progressivement, ses sens la quitte sur le coup du chagrin. Plus de parole, plus d'écoute, plus de vue…elle se laisse mourir. Le garçon, quant à lui, finit par revenir. Il a eut des remords. Mais, en la voyant dans cet état, il décide de repartir et part s'isoler dans un chalet, où il trouvera la mort. La jeune fille finira peu à peu, lorsqu'elle rencontrera un autre garçon, à rependre goût à la vie. Au final, elle a survécue, et lui, est mort. A cause de sa peur de lui-même…je trouve ça beau, mais terriblement dommage. Rien ne devrait entraver l'amour. Pas même la lycanthropie… »

_Non, tu as raison…et pourtant, on fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut, _pensa amèrement Remus.

* * *

**_Zoubix ! _**

**_Eileen Fairie._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Note de l'auteur :_** Rooh, j'ai mis un peu plus de temps que d'habitude sur ce chapitre-ci, et il est encore plus long qu'avant, je n'ai rien remarqué du tout . Donc, bah vla, dans ce chapitre je met un peu plus la relation Remus/Liasia en avant (et pour cause, ça va me servir pour le prochain chapitre...) et Petercommence à voir naître son premier amouuuur. Quant à Lily/James...eh ben,on peut dire qu'il va y avoir un changement radical. Pour ce qui est de Sirius/Siaali, je les ai un peu délaissés mais dans les trois chapitres qui vont suivre, ils serontà l'affiche. Et puis, un petit coeur brisé dansce chap...

Je remercie touuuuuuuut le monde, ça fait toujours trèsplaisir de recevoir des ptits commentaires, croyez-moi, ça encourage beaucoup.

Bonne lecture.

_**Chapitre 5 : Aphrodisiaque et Blessures.**_

Son anniversaire. Elle l'avait complètement oublié. Non pas qu'elle ne savait plus quel jour elle était née, non, elle n'y avait tout simplement pas pensé. Siaali allait avoir 17 ans le 13 Décembre. Autrement dit dans un peu moins de deux semaines…bon, dans exactement 10 jours. On était Mercredi 3. Les cadeaux de sa famille allaient arrivés, ainsi que ceux de ses amies. Elle n'aimait pas tellement se faire remarquer. Principalement parce qu'une fois, lorsqu'elle était tout petite et allait dans une école moldue, sa classe s'était mise à lui chanter un joyeux anniversaire le jour J. Pas de problème jusque là…sauf lorsqu'elle avait découvert que c'était sa mère qui avait insisté pour que tout le monde veuille bien lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire. Elle n'avait plus jamais voulu faire de fête depuis ce moment-là. Elle ne l'avait toujours pas digéré d'ailleurs, même si, quelque part, elle n'en avait presque rien à faire…presque. Quand on a 5 ans, ça marque.

Siaali sortit en trombe de son dortoir et se dirigea à toute vitesse vers son premier cours du matin. Potions. Elle aimait ce cours, le professeur était très gentil avec ses élèves. Un peu en retard, les cheveux de travers, elle se mit à courir. Elle arriva juste à temps ; le dernier élève de la file entrait dans la salle.

« Bonjour monsieur. » dit-elle à l'adresse de Slughorn.

« Bonjour, Siaali. Dépêche-toi, tu as bien failli ne pas arriver à temps. » répondit chaleureusement son professeur de potions.

« Excusez-moi. » dit Siaali en entrant dans la salle.

Elle aperçut au deuxième rang du milieu de la salle Liasia et Lily et alla s'installer entre les deux.

« On a cru que t'allais jamais venir. » dit Liasia.

« Pourquoi vous m'avez pas réveillée ? » s'étonna Siaali.

« On a bien essayé. » répondit Lily. « Mais tu t'es tellement bien défendue dans ton sommeil qu'on t'as laissée tranquille. »

Siaali soupira et reporta son attention sur le professeur qui prenait la parole.

« Aujourd'hui, nous n'allons faire aucun travaux pratiques. Pas de potions. » déclara-t-il.

Toute la classe poussa un grognement de colère à l'unisson.

« Je sait, je sait… » dit Slughorn. « Cependant, il est fortement important que nous entamions une étude écrite de plusieurs potions. À vrai dire, je vais vous demander de me faire une liste de toutes, et je dit bien toutes, les potions que vous connaissez jusqu'à maintenant. »

La classe eut encore un élan de révolte. Lily, dont l'expression avait subitement changée, se tourna vers ses deux amies.

« C'est exactement ce que j'ai fait faire à Potter ! »

« Au moins, il aura une bonne note lui. Toi aussi d'ailleurs. » soupira Siaali en jetant un regard au jeune homme, à l'autre bout de la classe.

« Tu pourras loucher sur ma feuille. » autorisa Lily.

« Merci ! » dit Siaali avec un sourire. « Et après, Lia pourra loucher sur la mienne. »

Avec un sourire entendu, les jeunes filles se mirent à leur devoir. Pendant la première demi-heure, tout se passa bien ; les filles se soutenaient, regardant mutuellement leurs copies. Puis, Liasia releva la tête et tourna les yeux vers sa gauche, sentant un regard peser sur elle. Elle croisa celui de Remus, qui lui sourit et lui tira alors la langue. Liasia se retint tout juste d'éclater de rire. Elle reporta son attention sur sa feuille mais, prise d'une irrésistible envie de le regarder de nouveau, elle ne put empêcher son regard de vagabonder. Il avait toujours les yeux tournés vers elle. Cette fois-ci, il loucha, tout en souriant comme un imbécile. Liasia transforma comme elle le put son fou rire naissant en toux. Siaali la regarda et fronça les sourcils.

« Rien, laisse… » lui murmura Liasia.

« Plus que 20 minutes ! » s'exclama fortement Slughorn.

Siaali secoua la tête et se remit à écrire. Liasia se décala un peu plus vers elle, bien décidée à ne pas regarder Lupin. Elle ne put d'ailleurs pas décrocher le sourire qui lui collait aux lèvres jusqu'à la fin de l'heure.

°O°

« C'est absolument hors de question, je déteste les fêtes et vous le savez. » disait Siaali, pendant le repas de midi.

« Tu veux qu'on laisse passer ça comme ça ? » s'étrangla Lily.

« Un 'joyeux anniversaire' me suffira amplement, croyez-moi. »

« N'oublie pas les cadeaux. » dit Liasia.

« Si vous voulez, mais ça non plus ce n'est pas indispensable. Le simple fait de vous souvenir de ma date de naissance me remplie de joie. »

« Tu es sûre ? » demanda Lily.

« Tout à fait. » répondit l'autre brune en se servant de l'eau. « Je n'aurait aucun regret. »

« Très bien. » conclu Liasia.

Peu après, une jeune fille arriva et s'assit près d'elles.

« Je peut manger en votre compagnie ? » demanda Mélissa Down. « Mes amies sont parties travailler, sans même prendre le temps d'avaler un morceau. Ah les devoirs, c'est quelque chose… »

« Haha, je voit. » rigola Siaali. « Tu peux rester avec nous. »

« Merci. » dit la jeune fille en commençant à se servir. « Au fait, Siaali, comment vont tes cours avec Stephen ? »

« Oh ça va. » répondit l'autre en relevant la tête vers Mélissa. « Je m'en sors mieux que je ne l'aurait pensé je dois t'avouer. »

« Oui, tu n'était pas trop joyeuse quand je suis venue t'informer. »

« Bien, le problème avec ce gars, c'est qu'il n'est pas trop possible d'avoir une conversation calme avec lui. Il est très speed. »

« Tout le monde l'a remarqué. » rigola Mélissa.

« Mais il est très sympathique au fond. » admit Siaali.

« Tant mieux. »

Les filles finirent de manger et se dirigèrent vers le prochain cours. Le reste de la journée passa très, très lentement. À 17 h 30, Siaali, Liasia et Lily rentrèrent à la salle commune.

« Je fais juste un détour pour poser des affaires. » dit Siaali en montant au dortoir. « J'ai un cours avec Stephen ce soir. Je vous rejoint dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner. »

« Ok. » répondirent ses deux amies en sortant leurs devoirs.

Siaali sortit rapidement et pris le chemin de la salle de métamorphose. Il n'y avait presque personne, et tout le monde se dirigeaient soit vers leur salle commune, soit vers la bibliothèque. La jeune fille arriva dans un couloir totalement désert. Un pressentiment s'empara alors de Siaali. Elle regarda dans toutes les directions. Personne. Elle reprit sa route, plus lentement, aux aguets. Alors qu'elle passait devant une salle dont la porte était ouverte, quelqu'un en sortit brusquement et heurta la jeune fille. Les feuilles qu'elle tenaient dans ses mains s'envolèrent comme des oiseaux dans le corridor. Le nez en plein dans la poitrine de la personne, un gars en l'occurrence, Siaali grogna.

« Tu es une brute, Sirius… »dit-elle en s'éloignant.

« Je suis assez pressé, vois-tu. » dit le jeune homme en rangeant vivement un parchemin vierge dans la poche son uniforme.

« Oh, mais pas assez pressé pour ne pas ramasser mes feuilles., j'en suis sûre. » dit Siaali.

Sirius soupira et fit un geste avec sa baguette en direction des feuilles. Celles-ci vinrent se poser délicatement dans les bras de la jeune fille.

« Maintenant, tu peux t'en aller. » dit-elle, en se dirigeant elle-même vers son point d'arrivée.

« Tu vas où ? » demanda alors Sirius, au loin.

Exaspérée, la brune s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui.

« Je vais donner mon cours habituel à Stephen. » lui répondit-elle.

« Ah… »

Siaali acquiesça vivement de la tête, lèvres pincées, et reprit sa route. Cette fois-ci, elle entendit les pas de son interlocuteur s'éloigner à l'autre bout du couloir. Sans vraiment le vouloir, elle se demanda alors ce qu'il faisait ici, seul, dans une salle de classe. Mais était-il vraiment seul au moins ? Oh sûrement…il devait encore préparer un de ses sales plans. _Je m'en moque…_pensa Siaali, sans vraiment y croire elle-même.

Peu après, elle arriva enfin à la bonne salle. Stephen était déjà là, et l'attendait assis sur une chaise, derrière une table.

« Salut ! » dit-il joyeusement en la voyant.

« Salut Stephen. »

Elle posa ses feuilles et son sac sur une table, et se tourna vers lui.

« Bon, si tu le veux bien, on va encore réviser le sort qui te permet de transformer un objet en un être vivant. Ici, nous transformerons une bougie en merle. C'est un sortilège assez complexe, et tu ne le maîtrise pas bien. Alors allons-y. »

Stephen sortit sa baguette de sa poche et prit une bougie qui se trouvait sur une étagère. Il la posa sur sa table et pointa sa baguette dessus. Il prononça la formule et la bougie se transforma. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas tout à fait le résultat espéré…le merle qu'il était censé avoir créé possédait encore la flammèche allumée de la bougie sur son crâne.

« Hum… » fit Siaali qui souffla sur ladite flammèche.

« Je n'y arriverait jamais. » se lamenta Stephen.

« Bon, je crois savoir d'où vient le problème. » dit Siaali qui, d'un geste du poignet, redonna au merle sa forme d'antan, à savoir la bougie. Elle posa ensuite sa baguette sur la table et fit asseoir Stephen face à elle, derrière la table.

« Bien. Maintenant, dis-moi, à quoi penses-tu lorsque tu jettes le sort ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Heu…je sait pas tellement. » répondit le garçon, mal à l'aise.

« Là, tout de suite, en récitant la formule, tu pensais à quoi ? »

« Heu…à la note de mon prochain devoir… » avoua Stephen.

« C'est bien ce que je pensait. » déclara Siaali. « Tu ne te concentre pas assez sur ton objectif. Il faut que ton esprit entier soit reporté là-dessus. Sinon, il y aura presque à coup sûr quelque chose de travers. »

« Mais j'ai la tête pleine en permanence ! » s'exclama Stephen.

« Elle ne doit pas être obligatoirement vide non plus. » informa la brune. « Allez, on recommence. »

Elle rapprocha la bougie du sorcier et lui indiqua le feu vert. Il se concentra alors et prononça la formule. La bougie se transforma vivement en un superbe merle.

« Quand je te disait que tu n'étais pas si nul que ça. » dit joyeusement Siaali en invitant le merle à lui courir sur la main.

« Tu avais raison… » murmura Stephen.

L'expression du garçon avait subitement changée et il regardait maintenant la jeune fille comme s'il mourrait d'envie de lui dire quelque chose.

« Siaali ? »

« Mhm ? » répondit la jeune fille, toujours concentrée sur le merle, qui lui picorait affectueusement les doigts.

« Voilà…heu… » commença Stephen, qui eut peine à déglutir.

Siaali tourna finalement les yeux vers lui.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-elle, en haussant un sourcil.

« Oh…heu, oui, je vais bien. » répondit le jeune homme qui commençait à tourner de l'œil.

« Sûr ? » s'inquiéta Siaali.

Stephen acquiesça de la tête, tout en regardant les feuilles éparpillées sur le bureau. Puis, il prit finalement un peu plus confiance en lui et ouvrit la bouche.

« Il faut que je te dise quelque chose… » annonça-t-il.

À ce moment-là, Siaali se remémora brutalement une phrase de Lily. _Je pense surtout que tu lui as tapé dans l'œil…_

« Quelque chose…d'important ? » demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.

« Assez oui…pour moi. » répondit le jeune homme, qui commençait maintenant à tripoter des feuilles, nerveusement.

« D'accord… » fit Siaali, dont le rythme cardiaque avait accéléré.

« Tu sais…ça fait maintenant plus d'un an qu'on se côtoie…un peu. Enfin je veut dire quand tu es arrivée ici, on s'est plutôt bien entendu. »

_Viens-en directement au fait…_pensa la brune.

« Et…c'est assez nouveau pour moi je dois dire et…heu…je ne sait pas vraiment comment tu vas le prendre alors…heu… »

Il s'emmêlait dans ses paroles à présent. Siaali décida d'y aller franchement et posa le merle sur la table.

« Stephen, dis-moi carrément ce que tu as en tête, arrête de tourner autour du pot. Je suis capable de t'écouter. »

« Très bien. »

Le jeune homme releva la tête, et le regarda droit dans les yeux, faisant preuve d'un courage qui ne lui avait jamais été donné auparavant vu la tête qu'il faisait…

« Je t'aime… » déclara-t-il.

Siaali, le souffle coupé, se leva brusquement et fit basculer la table. Le petit merle poussa un cri effrayé et alla se nicher sur une armoire.

« Je sait que c'est soudain et que…que c'est totalement… » bafouilla Stephen. « J'ai conscience que c'est quelque chose d'impossible mais, il fallait que je tente quand même le coup. »

Siaali eut un rire sans aucune joie et essaya quelque peu de répondre. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir à une telle déclaration. Surtout que ces sentiments n'étaient pas du tout réciproques…

« C'est…eh bien, c'est une nouvelle…hum…on ne peut pas dire que je m'y attendait…ou peut-être un peu mais…bon…maintenant…dis-moi : que veux-tu exactement ? »

« Eh bien…j'avait espérer…enfin, je me disait que…peut-être…si tu voulais bien me…laisser…une petite chance. »

« Oh…je voit…bon…très bien, à moi de te parler : tu sais, j'ai de l'affection pour toi, tu es un très bon ami et je te donne des cours de bon cœur. Sincèrement tu m'est très sympathique. Mais… »

Siaali soupira et vint se rasseoir près du garçon, qui avait baissé la tête.

« Mais, et tu le sais j'en suis sûre, que ça en reste là… »

« Tu n'es pas obligée de m'aimer, ce n'est pas ce que je te demande. »

« Je sait Stephen…mais, tu n'es pas celui qui me correspond…excuse-moi, mais ma réponse est non. »

Siaali regardait le jeune homme, une expression désolée affichée sur son visage, tandis que lui, regardait toujours ailleurs. Le merle, niché en haut de l'armoire, vint se poser sur la table. Il regarda Stephen de ses gentils yeux noirs, penchant sa petite tête. Le silence qui s'installa dura 5 minutes. Puis, une cloche annonçant le repas retentit. Stephen se leva, pris son sac et sa baguette et se dirigea vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit et juste avant de la franchir il se retourna vers la sorcière et dit :

« Je crois que maintenant je n'aurait plus besoin de cours particuliers. Tu m'as assez bien aidé, je suis au niveau, merci. »

Et il partit. Siaali resta planté, le regard fixé sur la porte. C'était con parfois les sentiments.

°O°

Le lendemain, Siaali se retrouva en compagnie de Liasia et Lily. Cette dernière affichait un air franchement amusé.

« Je te l'avait dit ! » disait-elle.

« Oui et bien, ça ne m'avance pas plus ! » s'écria Siaali.

« Haha, mais où veux-tu t'avancer ? Tout est déjà joué, il t'as enfin dit ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et toi tu lui as répondu. Fin de l'histoire. » relança Lily.

« Ce que je veut dire… » commença Siaali, « C'est que maintenant, il est froid avec moi…et sincèrement c'est pas du tout ce que je souhaite. »

« Oh mais voilà le cadeau idéal ! » s'exclama Lily en se tournant vers Liasia. « Si on lui offrait un Stephen de nouveau sympathique pour son anniv' ? »

« C'est vachement marrant ! Tu ne m'aides pas Lily. » grogna Siaali.

« Bon, excuse-moi. Mais ne t'en fait pas, ça passera. Ça passe toujours, on connaît les gars. Déception amoureuse ? On trouve toujours la bonne consolatrice, va, t'en fait pas. »

« Là, tu parles pour les garçons dans le genre de James, Sirius, ou encore cet empoté de Gilderoy Lockarth. Mais là, en l'occurrence, on parle de Stephen Bloom. Lui et les filles, c'est dur à entendre… »

« Je t'avoue qu'il n'a pas vraiment l'air d'un Roméo ou encore d'un canon, mais il trouvera bien son compte. »

« Je suis de l'avis de Lily. » dit alors Liasia. « Laisse faire le temps, il finira par redevenir amical. »

Elle lui envoya un sourire que Siaali eut cependant du mal à lui rendre.

°O°

Cette fois-ci, Liasia ne se gêna pas pour utiliser sa baguette. Tous les livres qui lui plaisaient le plus se trouvait le plus souvent en hauteur. Elle attrapa le livre qui lui arriva directement dans la main, puis alla s'installer à une table. Alors qu'elle ouvrait le livre, elle s'aperçut que quelqu'un était déjà là, et elle fut tellement surprise qu'elle sursauta violemment. Elle était sûre qu'il n'y avait pourtant personne.

« Dis-moi Remus, ça t'arrive de prévenir lorsque tu arrives ? » fit-elle en posant le livre.

« Quelques fois… » répondit le jeune homme en souriant.

Liasia secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur son livre. Elle s'aperçut alors que ce n'était pas celui qu'elle voulait. Elle fronça les sourcils et regarda l'étagère d'où elle l'avait pris. Et son doute se confirma. Le genre de livres posés ici étaient assez cavaleur et changeait tout le temps de place. Elle venait de se faire avoir. Elle soupira et se leva pour aller se poster devant l'étagère ; elle fit monter le livre à l'aide de sa baguette et se mit à chercher le bon. Mais ils bougeaient tous et ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter. La jeune fille commençait à être agacée, quand une voix s'éleva de derrière elle.

« Si tu essayais de leur parler ? » lui suggéra-t-elle.

Liasia se retourna et, une fois de plus, elle sursauta lorsqu'elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Remus.

« Oh…bon sang, tu es…imprévisible. » dit-elle, néanmoins avec un sourire.

« Tout le monde à sa nature. » répondit Remus, lui souriant en retour.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Liasia s'aperçut de quelque chose. Le col du jeune homme était légèrement entrouvert et elle put voir deux grandes griffures lui traverser la gorge pour descendre plus bas sur sa poitrine.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

Sans vraiment y faire attention, elle dirigea sa main vers la blessure. À peine l'eut-elle frôlée que Remus s'écarta brutalement.

« Rien ! » s'écria-t-il fortement, tandis que la jeune fille ramenait vite fait sa main vers elle.

Le jeune homme rajusta son col et partit rapidement, sans un regard pour Liasia. Des milliers de point d'interrogation se mirent à pousser dans sa tête. Quel étrange comportement…

°O°

Lily se dirigeait lentement vers la salle de cours, quand elle se demanda ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir dire à James Potter pour ce cours de soutien. Bon, la dernière fois il n'avait pas pu venir, elle ne savait pas pourquoi et n'en avait rien à faire d'ailleurs ; maintenant, elle lui avait donné une autre date et la mini dispute qui avait eu lieu au dortoir avait été oubliée. Du moins, elle, avait oubliée. Assez de gamineries stupides, elle en avait marre. Même si elle voulait bien avouer que, parfois, c'était elle qui faisait monter la tension, cela la fatiguait. Donc, aujourd'hui, elle avait pris la décision de se comporter comme une camarade normale, avec un autre élève normal. Tout cela d'une façon _normale…_

La jeune fille déboucha dans le couloir principal et remonta jusqu'à la salle où elle entra. Vide. Avec un rire sans joie, Lily roula des yeux. Elle se doutait bien qu'elle arriverait la première. Elle jeta son sac sur le bureau principal et alla s'asseoir à côté de la fenêtre, sur un grand rebord intérieur de pierre. Son regard vagabonda un instant sur le paysage neigeux puis, elle sentit peu à peu le sommeil la gagner. Sans songer à lutter, elle se laissa emporter, reposant contre la vitre froide…

James arriva rapidement dans le couloir et franchit la deuxième porte. Tout de suite, il la chercha des yeux. Il la vit ainsi, dormant apparemment profondément, à côté de la fenêtre. Il secoua la tête, posa son sac par terre et se dirigea vers Lily. Il se racla la gorge.

« Evans… »

« … »

« Evans ! »

La jeune fille remua un peu mais ne se réveilla pas pour autant. Agacé, le jeune homme lui prit l'épaule et la secoua. Il se prit alors une main à pleine puissance dans la figure. Avec un grognement sourd, il se recula rapidement. Lily ouvrit les yeux et se redressa en catastrophe.

« Ah je suis désolée, il ne faut pas me… »

Elle s'interrompit en reconnaissant James.

« Oh, c'est toi. Peu importe. Tu es prévenu maintenant, la prochaine fois tu seras plus doux. »

« Si tu crois que je n'ai pas essayé ! » se défendit l'autre.

« Il faut persévérer dans la vie, hé oui. Bon, on s'y met ? L'heure tourne vite et je n'ai pas que ça à faire. »

Avec un regard noir affiché sur le visage, James alla ramasser son sac et s'installa à une table.

« Bon…la dernière fois, tu n'as _malencontreusement_ pas pu venir au dernier cours, et maintenant je ne sait absolument pas quoi te donner à faire…alors propose quelque chose, si tu as une idée… »

« Mhm…pourquoi pas… »

Lily haussa un sourcil tandis qu'un sourire de malice apparut sur le visage de James.

« Les aphrodisiaques ? »

« Je te demande pardon ! »

« Eh bien, tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu ne t'y connais pas ? Après tout, toi et les plantes, c'est une grande histoire d'amour…et tu n'as rien d'autre à proposer alors que moi, si. »

« Oh mais si, que j'ai une autre idée ! »

James haussa un sourcil et pencha la tête d'un air de « eh bien parle ! ».

« … »

« Je voit que tu as de la suite dans les idées. » dit James, sarcastique.

« D'accord, tu as gagné ! Parlons des aphrodisiaques ! »

« Avec plaisir…apprends-moi ! Professeur… » se moqua encore le jeune homme.

Lily le regarda comme si elle espérait lui arracher les yeux avec la seule force de son esprit.

« Eh bien… » commença-t-elle, peu sûre de ses mots. « Il existe plusieurs plantes qui donnent un effet aphrodisiaque. »

« Pardon, professeur, mais…qu'est-ce qu'un aphrodisiaque, déjà ? »

Il le faisait exprès cet en°°°ré…puis, un flash lui traversa la tête. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui disait qu'elle devait parler d'une telle chose ! En quoi cela pouvait être utile en potion !

« Les potions d'amour par exemple. » répondit une voix.

Elle venait de s'exprimer à voix haute.

« Lorsqu'une personne veut en attirer une autre. Et Slughorn a dit en début d'année qu'on allait étudier tout là-dessus. Tu n'écoutes pas en cours ? Ce n'est pas sérieux Miss Evans, tss…tss… »

James se payait bien sa tête. Lily ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça ; maintenant, il avait décidé d'être désagréable avec elle ? Pas question !

« Arrêtes avec tes sales répliques ! Je n'ai ni l'envie, ni la force de me disputer avec toi aujourd'hui. » répliqua la jeune fille, franchement énervée à présent.

« Très bien, miss princesse, j'arrête. Mais donne-moi mon cours. » dit James, souriant toujours.

_Arrogante petite personne…_

« …l'aphrodisiaque…est une plante qui… »

Lily trouva que la pièce était étouffante à présent.

« Eh bien, ne sois pas gênée. » l'encouragea James, un brin ironique cependant.

« Je ne suis pas gênée ! Un Aphrodisiaque est une substance naturelle censée stimuler le désir sexuel ! »

« Tu vois que c'est facile. Allez, la suite s'il te plait, prof. » relança le jeune homme.

« …comme je le disait, il existe plusieurs plantes produisant un effet aphrodisiaque… »

Lily se sentait mal. Il faisait trop chaud dans cette pièce. La nuit était déjà tombée, et plusieurs bougies s'étaient allumées dans la pièce. Elle se voyait déjà fondre comme leur cire.

« Quelles sont-elle ? » demanda James.

« Oh, il y a, hum…le muira-puama, la spiruline, la yohimbe, le quebracho blanc… »

« C'est tout ? »

« Pour ta gouverne, je ne passe pas mon temps à mémorisé tous les stimulants sexuels de ce monde ! Si tu en veux plus, je suis sûre que tu trouveras quelque chose à la bibliothèque ! »

« Zen…quelles potions peuvent être réalisées dans le but d'obtenir un effet aphrodisiaque ? » demanda James, toujours amusé.

« Il y a plusieurs potions d'attirances…c'est un peu comme de la drogue moldue mais les effets, magiques, sont bien plus puissants. Beaucoup de gens s'en servent à des fins malhonnêtes. C'est pour ça que certains sont interdites. » répondit Lily.

« Crois-tu qu'on pourrait en faire dans une école ? » demanda de nouveau James, avec un sourire fort suspect.

« Ah non ! C'est interdit, ou alors ce seront plus des philtres d'amour que des philtres d'attirance ! »

« Dommage, non ? » dit James, faussement attristé.

« Non ! » s'écria Lily.

« Oh, pourquoi très chère ? »

« Parce que bon nombre de sales types comme toi pourraient en faire mauvais usage, voilà pourquoi ! »

« Ce n'est pas très gentil… » se moqua de nouveau le brun.

« Stop ! Arrête ça ! » cria Lily qui perdit alors tout sang-froid.

« Arrêter quoi ? »

« Tes stupides sous-entendus ! »

« Mais voyons, je ne fait que m'informer auprès de ma seconde prof, et exprimer mon opinion. »

« Tu te moques de moi ! Fait disparaître ce sale ton hypocrite de ta voix, et parle-moi bien ! Je te l'ai dit, je ne veut aucune dispute avec toi ! »

James soupira alors, et cette fois-ci se fit plus sérieux.

« Même si j'essayait de plaisanter avec toi Evans, je ne pourrait pas. Tu es si…bornée ! »

« Comment ne pas l'être avec toi dans mes pattes ! »

« Je te signal que je t'ai lâché la grappe ! C'est pas ce que tu voulais ? Fini, voilà, je ne t'emmerde plus ! Stop la drague, j'arrête tout ! Et toi, tu te montres un peu plus agressive ! »

« Puis-je te rappeler que TU as commencé à me charrier ! Certes, tu as arrêté tes stupides avances, mais tu me rembarre chaque fois que j'ouvre la bouche ! »

« Oh mais de quoi te plains-tu ! Toi tu me balance des piques depuis des années ! C'est ta spécialité, non ! »

« Mais tu ne m'as jamais écoutée ! Je t'ai dit plus d'une fois que je ne voulait pas de toi ! Tu es pathétique, arrogant ! Jamais je ne tomberait amoureuse de toi, Potter, JAMAIS ! »

L'effet fut plus blessant que James ne l'aurait cru. Il pensait être devenu insensible à tout ça, maintenant. À croire que non…il se leva, et rangea ses affaires, sans regarder Lily, puis se dirigea vers la porte. La jeune fille eu un petit pincement au cœur…peut-être avait-elle été un peu trop froide cette fois-ci…James ouvrit la porte et, toujours sans la regarder, il lui dit :

« Que n'aurais-je pas fait pour recevoir un seul sourire sincère de ta part…tu as raison, je suis pathétique. Pathétique de m'accrocher à une fille que j'aime, et qui ne partage pas mes sentiments. Maintenant, je te laisserai définitivement. J'ai compris. »

Et il partit. Lily resta là, bras ballants, à regarder bêtement la porte, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente ses yeux la picoter. D'un geste de rage elle essuya ses yeux où commençaient à naître des larmes. Elle prit son sac et partit à son tour. Il faisait noir ; il n'y avait que les torches d'allumées…comme des petites lumières de joie dans les ténèbres d'un chagrin mortel…

°O°

Elle tapa à la porte. La voix de Remus lui répondit d'entrer. Elle s'exécuta et l'aperçut, couché sur son lit, entouré de plusieurs parchemins. Il tourna la tête, et se redressa vivement quand il l'aperçut.

« Salut. » dit Liasia.

« Salut. » répondit faiblement le jeune homme.

« Je te dérange ? » demanda la brune.

« Non…assieds-toi. » lui répondit Remus.

Liasia se dirigea vers lui et se plaça à ses côtés.

« J'imagine que tu veux me parler de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ? »

La jeune fille acquiesça de la tête, regardant le sol.

« Je m'excuse. » dit Lupin. « J'ai mal réagi. Je ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi d'ailleurs…pourtant ce n'est rien. En fait, ce sont juste des blessures de mon hibou. Il est un peu nerveux…je dirait presque agressif. »

« Je voit…mais ça ne m'explique vraiment pas ta réaction… »

« Je sait et…je n'ai rien d'autre à te dire…je tiens juste à m'excuser…hein ? On oublie cette histoire… »

Liasia, regarda la fenêtre, juste en face. Il faisait nuit depuis longtemps. Son regard vacilla alors sur la chandelle, posée sur une table de nuit juste à côté. Elle tourna finalement le regard vers Remus.

« Je veut voir. »

Remus ne sut que dire. Son cœur accéléra la cadence. Il savait très bien qu'elle se douterait que ses blessures n'étaient pas dues à une simple serre de hibou. Mais il ne voyait pas comment y échapper. Alors il débouta à moitié sa chemise, tout en se tournant vers la jeune fille. Liasia observa puis le regarda.

« Elles sont très récentes…et profondes. » dit-elle en avançant la main. « Tu es vraiment sûr que c'est un hibou ? »

_Non._

« Oui. » répondit Remus. « Je te l'ai dit, il est assez nerveux sur les bords… »

_Je ne te crois pas…_pensa Liasia. Elle fit rapidement le contour des blessures, puis retira sa main. Remus reboutonna sa chemise et la regarda.

_Tu sais que je te mens…_

_Je sait que tu me mens…_

°O°

5 Décembre…ce n'était qu'une impression où les jours passaient plus lentement que d'habitude ? Siaali voulait le croire, car le jour de son anniversaire approchait. Ce matin-là, elle descendit dans la salle commune plus tôt que d'habitude. Il n'y avait personne. Elle resserra sa cape autour de ses épaules. Il faisait atrocement froid, malgré le feu qui dansait dans la cheminée. Elle alla s'installer dans un canapé, recroquevillée sur elle-même et entièrement recouverte par sa cape, qui traînait par terre. Elle se mit à observer le crépitement des flammes, et finit par s'envoler dans les bras de Morphée…

Siaali s'étira le dos, sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux, puis se repositionna en boule, décidée à ne pas se lever. Elle sentit alors comme des moustaches lui chatouiller le visage. Elle grogna, tout en grimaçant.

« Hey ma belle, il serait temps. »

Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiilt. C'était pas vraiment des moustaches. Siaali écarta les mèches brunes de Sirius, qui lui tombait sur le visage et ouvrit les yeux. Deux yeux gris l'observait. Elle ne dit rien, et le regarda, attendant qu'il parle.

« Si on faisait la paix ? » demanda-t-il enfin.

« La paix ? »

« Depuis l'autre jour, je sait que tu me fait la tête. Alors je demande la paix. »

Il avait cette tête de chien battu aux yeux larmoyants qui la regardait, et Siaali ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

« D'accord. » dit-elle.

« Génial ! »

Sirius se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« On se voit plus tard ! Et ne te rendors pas ! C'est le dernier jour avant le week-end, un petit effort ! »

Il franchit finalement la porte et Siaali se leva. Elle regarda sa montre. Il lui restait 10 minutes. Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle entendit des pas dans l'escalier de son dortoir. Lily et Liasia déboulèrent en catastrophe en bas, attrapèrent Siaali, d'un geste ponctué d'un « fais quoi là, vite ! » et sortirent en trombe de la salle commune.

°O°

Le professeur Flitwick se hissa avec difficulté en haut de sa pile de livres, aidé par deux élèves, et pris la parole.

« Bien, aujourd'hui, nous allons voir un nouveau sortilège. Il s'agit de l'Attract Love. »

Plusieurs murmures s'élevèrent de la classe et le petit bonhomme fit claquer ses mains pour faire revenir le calme.

« Ce sortilège a pour but d'attirer les gens vers soi. Le mot love a été rajouter par la suite lorsqu'on s'est aperçu que beaucoup d'amoureux l'utilisaient. »

Flitwick eut un petit à cette affirmation, et reprit.

« Bien entendu, ce n'est pas comme un philtre d'amour, loin de là. En fait, il pousse la personne visée à se diriger vers le sorcier qui l'a « appelée », sous le coup d'un fort sentiment ressenti le temps d'une minute, et qui est purement imaginaire. »

« Mais n'est-ce pas un peu comme de la possession ? » demanda un garçon de la maison Ravenclaw.

« Pas vraiment…la possession par l'esprit est plus…violent. Nous pourrions prendre l'exemple de l'Imperium. Dans ce cas-ci, si le sorcier ordonne à sa victime de venir, elle viendra, coûte que coûte. Tandis que dans le cas de l'Attract Love, un coup d'épaule pourrait faire revenir la victime à la réalité. »

« Mais alors il n'est pas si dangereux. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir appris avant ? » demanda Lily.

« Non, à y réfléchir, c'est vrai. Mais bon, ils sont très suspicieux au ministère et ils auront pensé qu'il valait mieux que vous ne le connaissiez qu'au programme de votre dernière année. »

« Il y a eu beaucoup de gens qui s'en sont servi…par pur amusement ? » demanda alors James.

Lily roula les yeux. Voilà qui allait lui donner une nouvelle idée. Enfin, elle pouvait dormir tranquille, il ne lui en ferait pas profiter, depuis l'épisode de l'autre jour…

« En effet, monsieur Potter, beaucoup de jeunes surtout. Je crois que c'est pour ça qu'au final le ministère se méfie. » répondit le professeur, avec un petit rire.

Plusieurs rires fusèrent dans classe et le silence revint finalement.

« Bien, deux par deux, nous allons l'essayer. Allez, pressez-vous ! »

Les élèves commençaient à se diriger vers leurs camarades, Stephen souhaita se mettre avec Siaali, qui avait acceptée. Lily et Liasia s'étaient ainsi mises ensemble. Du coin de l'œil, la rousse pu apercevoir Sirius et James, un sourire prévisible sur les lèvres, se positionner. Elle grogna, tout en fronçant les sourcils, puis reporta son attention sur le professeur.

« Bien, alors c'est simple, vous allez prononcez la formule, en accentuant bien, et aucun coup de baguette précis n'est nécessaire. Allez-y, commencez. »

Lily se tourna vers Liasia.

« Bon, qui est la victime ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Pourquoi pas toi ? » sourit son amie.

« Bien sûr… » grimaça Lily.

Elle se plaça bien droite devant Liasia, à 2 mètres environ, et attendit.

« Attract Love ! »

Lily attendit et…ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

« Mh, je crois que je ne suis pas censée venir de moi-même. » se moqua-t-elle.

À ce moment-là, le professeur passa à proximité de Liasia, qui commençait à ressentir une pointe d'agacement.

« Concentrez-vous sur votre état d'esprit…état d'esprit, sentiments ! Fuh hu… »

Liasia regarda Lily puis, confiante, se concentra sur son ressentiment.

« Attract Love. »

Lily sentit ses jambes s'avancer violemment vers Liasia et se planter devant elle. Elle lui fit un petit sourire vainqueur.

« C'est fort dis donc, on dirait que j'était un aimant attiré par le métal. » dit Lily. « Allez, à toi ! »

Liasia se mis donc en place face à Lily, et attendit. Une seconde plus tard, elle s'était plantée à son tour devant Lily. Lorsque Flitwick repassa devant elles, il les félicita et reprit sa surveillance. Non loin, James et Sirius s'entraînaient tout en bavardant avidement.

« Je te dit que ce sera l'équipe de Woodstock qui gagnera. » assurait James

« Tu te met le doigt dans l'œil. L'équipe des Coyotes est la meilleure. Elle a toujours gagné jusqu'ici, et c'est pas maintenant que le mythe mourra. » défendait Sirius.

« Les Woodstock ont bien plus d'entraînement. » dit James

« Normal, il sont tellement plus nuls. » ironisa son ami.

Alors que James s'apprêtait à répliquer, Peter intervint.

« Concentrez-vous plutôt sur le cours, de toute façon, ce match de Quidditch est dans longtemps ! »

« Rien que l'été prochain. » dit Sirius.

« Et tu trouves que c'est court ! » fit Peter.

À ce moment, le professeur arriva et s'arrêta juste à leur hauteur. Enfin, si l'on puit dire….

« Alors ? Comment ça se passe ici ? Montrez-moi donc votre coup de baguette. » dit-il.

Alors que les deux amis s'exécutaient, Lily regardait du coin de l'œil.

« La méfiance du chat, souvent, réveille son agressivité. » récita Liasia, avec un sourire.

« Oui ben, ne pas provoquer trop le chat non plus… » répondit la rousse.

°O°

Mais où était donc cette écharpe ?

Voilà près de 10 minutes que Peter cherchait son écharpe aux couleurs de Gryffindor, sans résultats. Il se détourna de l'armoire de Sirius, dans laquelle il avait tout bonnement mis le fouillis, et se dirigea vers sa table de chevet. Il ouvrit le tiroir et en sortit des bombabouses, des bonbons et des feuilles de parchemins crayonnées, mais pas d'écharpe. Au cas où elle aurait subit un sort de réduction, il chercha aussi des boites, traînant ça et là…mais toujours rien. Alors qu'il comptait ouvrir l'armoire de Remus, un grincement de porte se fit entendre. Il tourna la tête et aperçut une fine silhouette…de jeune fille.

« Oh Mélissa, salut. »

« Salut Peter. » répondit-elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda le garçon, surpris.

« En fait, je cherche Liasia, elle devait m'aider pour un devoir et je ne la trouve pas. Et vu que je sait qu'elle est souvent avec Remus à la bibliothèque, je me suis dit que, peut-être saurait-il où elle se cache. »

« … »

« Mais apparemment tu es seul…et…tu cherchais quelque chose ? » demanda-t-elle, d'un froncement de sourcils, en observant le bazar de la pièce.

« Oui…je voulait sortir faire un tour dehors mais je ne retrouve plus mon écharpe. » répondit Peter en rangeant alors tout d'un coup de baguette.

« Heu…eh bien, si tu veux…on peut aller faire un tour ensemble et…je vais te prêter une écharpe, en attendant que tu retrouves la tienne ? » suggéra Mélissa, gênée.

« Heu…pourquoi pas… » fit Peter avec un petit sourire, avançant vers elle.

Elle lui sourit en retour et ils se mirent en routent.

°O°

13 Décembre. Siaali, comme son bon vouloir, ne reçut qu'un simple « Joyeux anniversaire » et trois, quatre cadeaux pour sa fête. De la part de Lily et Liasia ainsi que de sa famille. Ça lui suffisait bien. En plein après-midi, installée dans son lit, en ce mercredi, elle lisait le livre que lui avait acheté Liasia, « L'Arche des Ombres » un roman de Robin Hobbs ; quand soudainement, un TOC TOC sourd attira son attention au carreau. Avec un grognement, elle se leva péniblement pour aller ouvrir au pauvre volatile tremblotant qui lui portait une lettre. Il alla alors se nicher dans les couvertures toutes chaudes de son lit. Siaali le regarda d'un œil averti.

« Pas de caca, hein ? » prévint-elle.

Pour toute réponse, le hibou hulula joyeusement. Siaali s'en retourna à sa lettre et l'ouvrit lentement. L'écriture était ronde et joliment tournée.

#_ Tu vas sûrement te demander comment je l'ai su mais il se trouve que je me suis informé de la date de ton anniversaire, hé hé. Alors voilà,_

_Joyeux Anniversaire !_

_C'est court, haha, je sait et j'ai pas de cadeau à t'acheter mais ce serait peut-être déplacé vu qu'on ne se connaît pas tellement bien. Alors bon, voici une petite pensée d'un type à l'humour douteux que tu seras forcée d'apprécier dans le futur. _

_À plus tard !_

_Sirius.# _

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Siaali éclata de rire. Cette lettre la surpris autant qu'elle lui fit plaisir. Il était vrai que c'était petit, mais la façon dont le tout était tourné amusait énormément Siaali. Ce gars-là était vraiment gonflé parfois. « …que tu seras forcée d'apprécier dans le futur. » Haha ! Tout en rangeant la lettre dans ses affaires, la jeune fille songea que, c'était la meilleure attention qu'on ai eu un jour pour son anniversaire.

°O°

Vendredi 15. Dernier jour avant les vacances. Et Lily était en retard au premier cours de la matinée. Potions. Elle supposait que Slughorn, l'appréciant plutôt bien, ne lui ferait pas trop la morale, pour ne pas dire pas du tout. Elle frappa à la porte et entra à la réponse positive du professeur.

« Ah ! Lily ! Assieds-toi donc, j'expliquait le plan que j'avait prévu pour le retour des vacances. »

La jeune fille se dirigea vers Siaali, et s'installa à ses côtés, en saluant rapidement son amie.

« Bien, alors voilà, comme vous le savez, cette année, c'est l'étude des sortilèges ou des potions d'attirances qui sont à l'honneur, bien que nous n'allons pas faire uniquement que ça. »

Quelques murmures d'approbation ou de mécontentement retentirent.

« Taisez-vous ! » s'écria Lily.

Les bruits cessèrent alors. Le professeur remercia son élève et reprit la parole.

« T'es remontée toi. » dit Siaali, en la regardant avec amusement et étonnement.

« Juste un peu excitée par l'approche des vacances. J'ai hâte. » répondit la rousse.

« Tu n'aime plus les cours ? »

« Pas au point de me défoncer pour eux, désolée. » ria Lily.

Et les deux jeunes filles reportèrent leur attention sur le professeur.

« Pour les sortilèges, vous en verrez au moins une bonne dizaine sur les charmes d'attraction, il y en a pour tous les goûts, croyez-moi. »

De l'autre côté de la salle, James et Sirius bavardaient, encore et toujours.

« Alors c'est réellement fini ? Plus de « oh ma Lily joliiiiiie » ? » disait Sirius.

James le regarde largement de travers.

« Excuse-moi. Mais est-ce exact ? Tu lâches l'affaire ? Pour de bon ? »

« Je crois…j'ai plus rien à espérer. »

« Ah tu sais y en a tellement sur terre. T'as du choix en magasin crois-moi. »

« C'est pas pour ça que tous les produits sont comestibles, Padfoot… » répondit James d'un ton las.

« Je vous conseil d'écouter un peu. » intervint Remus, derrière eux, avec Peter.

Slughorn était en plein dans son récit et pour rien au monde il ne se serait arrêté. Les élèves lui posaient beaucoup de questions sur la suite du programme, mais James et Sirius s'en fichaient royalement. Tant que ce n'était pas du cours…

« Oh j'ai oublié un point. » dit-il alors qu'il avait presque finit son discours.

« Quoi monsieur ? » demanda un élèves.

« Je ne vous ai pas parle de certains composants…utiles à la préparation de quelques potions. »

Il se mit alors à se diriger vers son armoire et à chercher quelque chose. Et soudain, il poussa un cri de victoire. Il brandit la chose qu'il venait d'attraper, aux yeux de tout la classe. Lily se redressa alors sur sa chaise, raide comme une piquet, en reconnaissant la plante que tenait le professeur. Du quebracho blanc…plusieurs élèves aussi s'étaient alors réveillés à sa vue.

« Oui mes chers enfants, ceci…est un aphrodisiaque. »

_Alors ça, c'est génial…_pensa la rousse.

* * *

Une question, un comm' ? Clic !

Zoubixxxx,

Eileen. (au fait, pour les anonymes qui auraient une question, qu'il laissent leur adresse, sinon je ne pourrait pas répondre.)


	6. Chapter 6

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ J'avoue avoir eu du mal à le pondre celui-là. Non pas par manque d'inspiration, au contraire, les idées débordent et c'est mon plus gros chapitre. Seulement j'avais un peu de mal à mettre tout ça en ordre. Bref. J'y suis arrivée (jespère mdr ). Comme le dit le titre c'est Noël en Transylvanie. Chez Liasia, on le devine tous. J'ai longuement hésité parce que je me suis rendue compte d'un côté que ce n'était pas tellement cohérant. Enfin, pour ce que j'en pense. Et pis, je suis allée trop vite. 6 ème chapitre et on en est déjà à Noël. Ben, jpeux vous dire que ça va changer. Je vais prendre un peu plus de temps maintenant mais je paufinerais mieux tout ça. En attendant, j'ai quand même fait ce que j'avais prévu, parce qu'il le fallait vraiment. Sauf que j'ai essayé de tourner ça de façon à rendre cette histoire de Noël plus convaincante lol. Dans ca chapitre, je raconte une semaine (ou moins même ) . La première des vac's. J'ai dû me décider à couper le chapitre parce que sinon j'en finissait pas, mdr. Je l'ai fini Vendredi soir mais comme il était 00 h 00 et que merdait à ce moment-là pour un blem technique, je n'ai pas pu poster. Enfin bref, le voici maintenant. Je veux signaler au passage que dorénavant, je répondrais aux reviews et donnerais des news de mes fics dans mon LJ que j'ai repris. Adresse dans ma bio.

Bisous.  
__

_**Chapitre 6 : Noël en Transylvanie.**_

Remus tournait et retournait la carte entre ses mains. Il l'avait relue au moins 5 fois. C'était samedi 16, le soir, chez lui. Il venait de recevoir un mot de la part de Sylvia Wander, la mère de Liasia.

_# Cher Remus, _

_On ne se connaît pas du tout mais j'ai été agréablement surprise d'apprendre que tu étais un proche ami de ma fille, Liasia. Comme plusieurs autres de ses camarades je t'invite à venir passer Noël en Transylvanie avec notre famille. Envoie-nous ta réponse le plus rapidement possible. _

_Mme Wander.#_

Le jeune homme replia la lettre une fois de plus. Voilà près d'une demi-heure qu'il méditait comme tel, en faisant les cent pas dans sa chambre. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas accepter…tout simplement parce qu'il se retrouverait en compagnie d'autre loup-garous, forcément et il ne voulait pas que, en dehors de ses 3 amis, l'on sache. Et il n'était pas si proche de Liasia… La porte de la pièce se mit soudainement à grincer. Remus tourna vivement la tête vers le nouveau venu. Ou plutôt la nouvelle venue. Sa propre mère se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte et le regardait avec interrogation.

« Ça fait plus d'une heure que tu n'es pas descendu, il y a un problème mon fils ? » Dit-elle.

« Non, maman, ne t'inquiète pas. » Répondit le lycanthrope. « C'est rien. »

« Est-ce cette lettre qui te chiffonne ? » Demanda sa mère en jetant un coup d'œil au parchemin fermement tenu par la main de son fils. « Ne la serre pas trop, tu es en train de la déformer, nerveux que tu es. »

Elle ria, et Remus rougit. Finalement, il soupira et tendit le papier à sa mère. Elle le prit et le parcouru.

« Liasia Wander ? Parents réputés dans le métier, tu as bien choisi la demoiselle. » Sourit Mme Lupin.

« Oh maman ! »

« Mais quoi enfin ? Il faudra bien qu'un jour ou l'autre tu te trouve une femme, mon fils, je ne tient pas à te voir finir aigri dans la vieillesse, et seul au monde. »

« Mais ça n'arrivera pas. » Protesta Remus.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, je tenais juste à te dire que cette fille doit être quelqu'un de bien. »

« Qu'en sais-tu ? Tu ne juge que sur la famille, maman. »

« Es-tu en train de dire que je suis une vieille riche idiote de ces bonnes familles ? Je dit ça surtout parce que, si cette fille n'était qu'une peste, tu ne la fréquenterait pas. Tu as si bon goût ! Peut-être deviendra-t-elle la seconde Mme Lupin, qui sait. »

« Tu oublies quelque chose…je vais me retrouver en compagnie d'hybrides. Et ils vont sentir tout de suite que j'en suis un également. Je ne veux pas que l'on sache. »

« Oui et bien, tu sais, tu ne pourra pas le cacher indéfiniment. »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Dois-je te rappeler le métier des Wander ? D'ailleurs, je suis sûr que leur fille sait déjà pour toi. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Remus, mon fils, tu es bien niais. Quoi qu'il en soit, écoutes : si vraiment tu ne veux pas que le sujet s'ébruite, tu sauras te faire respecter. Et puis, sinon, si tout le monde finit par le découvrir, c'est pas plus mal. »

« Je n'ai pas envie de faire fuir les gens. »

« S'ils fuient, c'est que ce sont des imbéciles… »

« Maman… »

« Tu devrais m'écouter des fois, Remus. Tu es bourré d'idées contradictoires et trop peu confiant. J'aimerais te voir t'ouvrir d'avantage. Alors que tu le veuilles ou non, tu iras en Transylvanie ! »

Et avant que son fils n'ai pu répliquer, sa mère lui ébouriffa les cheveux et partit en coup de vent. Deux secondes plus tard, elle rouvrit la porte. « Accepte ! » Puis, elle la referma vivement. Remus resta planter là quelques secondes puis, il poussa la chaise, s'installa et attrapa sa plume. _On ne vit qu'une fois…_

_# Chère Mme Wander, c'est avec plaisir que j'accepte votre invitation à passer Noël en compagnie de votre famille. J'attend de recevoir vos indications concernant le voyage et la date._

_Remus L.#_

Le jeune homme plia la lettre, la rangea dans une enveloppe et la remit à sa chouette, Apple (n/da : bon là, on dira pas que c'est pas anglais comme nom, mdr, clin d'œil à une revieweuse). Peu après, elle s'envola vers l'habitation des Wander. Remus regarda l'oiseau jusqu'à ce que sa vue animale ne le lui permette plus. Même s'il ne se l'avouait pas totalement, il avait hâte.

°O°

Dimanche 17, 14 h 00, Transylvanie. Remus se trouvait devant une immense villa, encadrée d'une grande porte de grille, aux airs plutôt sombres. D'ailleurs, le pays entier était sombre. Le lycanthrope ne s'étonnait pas tellement. Après tout, n'était-ce pas le pays des hybrides ? Bref, il se trouvait maintenant devant la demeure Transylvanienne des Wander, avec ses bagages et tout le tralala. Alors qu'il contemplait la bâtisse, Apple, posée sur son épaule, hulula joyeusement derrière son dos. Remus se retourna et aperçut…une très bonne connaissance. Surpris, il s'avança vers elle.

« T'es là par hasard ou toi aussi, t'as reçu une lettre ? » Demanda-t-il.

Sirius Black montra alors son papelard.

« Je comprend pas trop pourquoi elle m'a invité, la mère. Encore toi, t'es sur une touche avec sa fille mais sinon… »

« Je n'ai pas de touche avec Liasia ! »

« Oh ? J'aurait cru. » Ironisa Sirius. « Mais il est vrai que la bibliothèque, c'est pas un endroit tellement romantique. »

« Parce que tu connais le romantisme, toi ! »

Avant que son ami n'ai pu répliquer, les grandes grilles de la maison s'ouvrirent pour leur laisser le passage. Remus et Sirius entrèrent donc et s'avancèrent lentement dans un grand jardin, qui comportait plusieurs statues de toutes sortes, notamment plusieurs de loups-garous…Ils arrivèrent finalement devant l'entrée de la maison. Des gravures très anciennes étaient gravées dessus, tel que, encore une fois, des représentations d'hybrides et de créatures de toute sorte, ponctuées par la présence de symboles. Les mêmes qui avaient annoncés leur bienvenue en Transylvanie lors de l'entrée au pays. Alors que Remus s'apprêtait à appuyer sur la sonnette, une voix retentit derrière lui.

« C'est la fête on dirait. »

« Ma belle ! » S'exclama Sirius en apercevant Siaali, accompagnée de Lily et Peter.

À l'évocation du surnom, tout le monde haussa les sourcils. La brune serra fort la mâchoire et s'efforça finalement de parler.

« Nous nous sommes rencontrés sur le chemin, par hasard, Peter, Lily et moi, et nous nous sommes rendus comptes que nous étions tous invités au même endroit. Apparemment, Mme Wander à voulu nous faire une surprise. » Dit-elle, avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

Ce fut à ce moment que la porte s'ouvrit. Mme Wander apparut, souriant d'une oreille à l'autre.

« Tout à fait Siaali, une surprise ! Bonjour tout le monde ! »

« … »

L'état d'euphorie de cette femme donna un coup de jus à Remus. Personne n'osait plus ouvrir la bouche. C'est alors qu'elle promena son regard sur le groupe.

« Mais…enfin, il en manque un ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

« Comment ça il en manque un ? » Demanda alors Lily, craignant la réponse.

« Eh bien, j'avait également invité… »

« PRESENT ! » Cria une voix dans le dos de la rousse.

Lily se prit elle aussi comme une décharge électrique et elle s'éloigna vivement de James Potter qui semblait à l'agonie tant il n'avait plus de souffle. Il sembla alors remarquer sur qui il venait presque de s'écraser et il prit également ses distances. Mme Wander haussa un sourcil. Ce fut à ce moment qu'une autre présence se fit sentir. Liasia arriva vivement et se planta à côté de sa mère. Il lui fallut 5 secondes pour analyser la situation. Puis, elle parla.

« Heu…qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? »

« HEIN ! » S'exclama la troupe.

« Oh oui je ne vous ai pas dit. Je n'avait pas prévenue Liasia de votre arrivée. » Dit alors Mme Wander.

« Leur arrivée ! » Fit Liasia.

« Heu attendez… » dit alors Remus. « Je voudrait comprendre : que vous invitiez Lily et Siaali, d'accord. Mais nous ? » Demanda-t-il en désignant le groupe de garçons.

« Rooh et bien comme tu es un proche amie de ma fille (Sirius joua des sourcils en direction du loup-garou qui le fusilla du regard.), je souhaitait réellement t'inviter. Et puis, tu sais, de bouche à oreille, on sait vite avec qui traîne avec telle ou telle personne. Donc voilà, je sait qu'à vous 4, vous formez un joyeux groupe et ainsi je me suis dit « pourquoi ne pas inviter toute la bande ? ». N'est-ce pas une formidable idée ? »

Mme Wander avait un sourire magnifiquement grand et semblait si heureuse…du côté des jeunes, c'était silence de mort. Chacun analysait la chose différemment. Mme Wander reprit la parole.

« Vos chambres sont au premier étage ! »

°O°

Liasia poussa la porte du couloir donnant sur les chambres, et il entrèrent. Le corridor allait assez loin, il devait y avoir 8 chambres. Suffisamment pour que chacun aie la sienne. Tout les 6 nouveaux venus ouvrirent grand les yeux, tant ils étaient ébahis.

« Liasia, tes parents ont eu l'argent nécessaire pour acheter une telle demeure ? » Demanda Lily.

« Non…elle a été offerte par les gens du pays. Ici, mes parents sont très aimés pour leur travail. C'était une sorte de cadeau de remerciement. »

« Si j'avait des cadeaux comme ça, moi… » soupira Siaali.

« Bon eh bien, choisissez votre chambre. La mienne est la 3ème porte, à gauche. » Informa Liasia.

Les autres s'avancèrent alors le long du couloir et en effet, l'on pu voir, gravé en lettre d'or, sur la porte concernée, le prénom de la jeune fille.

« Oui et bien, je n'irai pas chercher bien loin, je prend la 4ème, à côté de Liasia. » Déclara Lily.

« Je m'attribue la 5ème. » Dit Siaali.

« Venez les gars, on prend celles qui sont en face. » Suggéra James.

« On se retrouve tous en bas. » Dit Liasia, tandis que chacun allait donc déposer ses affaires.

La jeune fille redescendit, et partit directement à la recherche de sa mère. Elle n'était pas dans le salon, ni dans sa chambre, ni dans la cuisine. Alors elle décida d'aller faire un tour dans la serre. Elle prit son manteau, et sortit dans la neige et le froid afin de traverser le jardin. Elle arriva bien vite à destination et poussa la porte. Il faisait nettement plus chaud à l'intérieur. Les plantes qui y étaient magiquement cultivées éblouissaient de toutes parts, leur couleur était extrêmement vivante. Elle fit un petit détour sur la droite et y trouva finalement sa mère.

« Maman ? Puis-je te parler ? » Demanda-t-elle, anxieuse.

« Oui, ma chérie. » Répondit sa génitrice, penchée sur une plante carnivore, qui semblait avoir du mal à se retenir de lui dévorer la main.

« Tu penses sérieusement que c'était une bonne idée d'inviter tous les autres ici ? »

« Comment ça ? Tu crois que j'ai mal fait. »

« Non, pas forcément… » dit Liasia.

« Mais peut-être ? »

« Eh bien, écoute, on se connaît presque pas, Lily et James sont pas des super copains et…j'trouve ça un peu gonflé de les invités chez nous. » Répondit Liasia, en roulant des yeux.

« Moi je pense qu'au contraire, justement, c'est une belle occasion de vous découvrir. D'ailleurs, cette touche que tu as avec ce Lupin… »

« Je n'ai de touche avec personne maman. » Dit patiemment Liasia.

« Quand bien même, tu aurais mon encouragement, c'est un garçon bien à ce qu'on en dit. »

« Et un bon ami. » Renchérit la jeune fille, perdue subitement dans ses pensées.

« Et plus si affinités…ne m'as-tu pas dit toi-même que tout était possible ? »

« Bien sûr mais tout dépend des circonstances. Là, en l'occurrence, c'est la première fois en plusieurs années qu'on s'adresse la parole, c'est une sensation étrange…» avoua Liasia.

« Et alors ? Ça n'empêche rien. » Insista sa mère.

« Oui mais on ne bâtit pas une maison sans fondations. »

« Oh mais je crois que les fondations sont en cours de préparation. » Ricana Mme Wander.

« Bon, pour en revenir au sujet dont je voulait te parler : je reste convaincue qu'il finira par y avoir un pépin, faute de présence amicale. » Répliqua Liasia.

« Si ce ne sont pas des amis, qu'est-ce que ce sont ? » Demanda sa mère.

« Des…connaissances…des camarades de classe. »

« Même Lily et Siaali ? »

« Mais ce sont pas des filles que je veut te parler, mais des garçons. »

« Ah les garçons, quel problème mathématique. Un conseil ma fille : pour avoir la bête, il faut avoir un bon tranquillisant. » Récita Mme Wander.

°O°

Chouette. Un dîner royal, certes mais…rien à dire. Pas de conversation. Tout le petit groupe était attablé dans le grand salon et mangeait silencieusement tandis que Mme Wander faisait les grandes éloges du pays de la Transylvanie à Peter et Remus. Liasia aurait bien voulu que la situation se débloque du côté des autres adolescents mais elle ne voyait vraiment pas comment. Il fallait absolument lancer un sujet…elle décida de se tourner vers Sirius.

« Tu envisages quoi comme métier ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

« Heu…je ne sait pas trop encore. Pas quelque chose de grandiose, tu sais, j'ai tellement d'argent à Gringotts, que je pourrait vivre sans travailler pendant près d'une centaine d'année… » répondit-il.

« Et d'où tu tiens cet argent ? »

À ce moment là, Sirius ne put s'empêcher de regarder James. L'attrapeur savait ce qu'il en était.

« Mes parents. À ma naissance, ils ont signés un espèce de…contrat stipulant que je possèderait une bonne partie de leur fortune. Ils n'avaient pas prévu d'envisager de me déshériter…vu que je ne suis pas tellement d'accord avec leurs opinions, ils aimeraient bien récupérer leur pognon. Mais ils sont bloqués. Tant qu'à faire, ça m'arrange… »

Et il prit une coupe de champagne posée non loin de lui. Mr Wander avait insisté pour faire goûter à tout l'assemblée un des breuvages du pays. Et franchement, c'était loin de convenir à Sirius qui y vit soudain trouble. Il secoua la tête, qui commençait à lui tourner. Il fallait dire, après 6 coupes…

« Bon, t'arrêtes de t'enfiler ça, maintenant, d'accord ! » S'écria Siaali, qui observait la chose depuis un moment.

« Oh lâche-moi, t'es pas ma mère. » Répliqua, assez sauvagement, Sirius. « J'en ai jamais eu d'ailleurs. » Rajouta-t-il avec un brin d'ironie.

Gros blanc. Plus personne n'osait faire un geste. Bien que surprise, Siaali ne se démonta pas.

« En attendant, te défoncer c'est pas la meilleure solution de combler le manque. » Dit-elle, tout aussi méchamment.

Aïe…James commençait à s'inquiéter. Connaissant Sirius, il savait que la situation allait très mal tournée, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas toute sa tête. Liasia, quant à elle, se dit que finalement, elle n'aurait pas dû ouvrir la bouche…elle vit l'attrapeur se lever et se diriger vers Sirius.

« Allez viens, mon vieux, t'as besoin de dormir. » Dit-il en commençant à la faire lever de sa chaise.

« Non, non attends, qu'on écoute donc la suite. » Dit Sirius en regardant profondément Siaali.

Celle-ci garda la bouche fermée et fixa le mur avec intérêt.

« Vas-y parle ! »

« Sirius… » essaya James, une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

« Allez, miss, on n'attend que tes commentaires à la con. »

« … »

« Tu sais pas ce que c'est de manquer de sa famille. » Lui cracha Sirius.

« Et toi, parfois, tu ne vaut pas mieux que la tienne. » cracha Siaali, en le regardant droit dans les yeux, cette fois.

Un verre vola et alla s'écraser au mur dans un bruit d'éclat. Le jeune homme de pencha vers elle, une lueur diabolique dans les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de me dire ! »

« Arrête Padfoot ! Viens, maintenant ! » S'écria James.

Les parents de Liasia, ainsi que Remus et Peter, avait depuis longtemps arrêté leur discussion et faisaient maintenant face à la scène, ne répliquant pas non plus. James empoigna fermement le bras de Sirius et l'obligea à reculer. Le tenant toujours fermement, il l'entraîna dans les escaliers du premier étage. Deux minutes après, on entendit une porte claquer violemment, puis, plus rien. Siaali, le regard dans la vide, dénué de toute expression, ouvrit finalement la bouche.

« Je vais me coucher. À demain. »

Elle se dirigea aussi vers sa chambre et l'on entendit une porte claquer également, mais beaucoup moins fort que la précédente.

_Quelles belles vacances s'annoncent…_pensa Lily, amèrement.

°O°

Le lendemain, ce furent les premiers éclats du soleil levant qui réveillèrent Siaali. Doucement, elle se leva, s'étira et se dirigea directement vers la salle de bain. L'**une** des salles de bain, tout du moins…parmi les 5 que comptaient l'étage, elle prit la numéro 3. Et ce n'était pas pur hasard. Celle-ci possédait en plus un jacuzzi et elle comptait bien en profiter alors que tout le monde dormait encore. Elle ferma la porte à clé, alla préparer la baignoire spéciale et attendit qu'elle se soit prête. Elle se dirigea alors vers le miroir et elle se mit à repenser aux événements de la veille. Elle avait eu tort. C'était dégueulasse d'attaquer une personne sur ses sentiments…mais c'était bien d'ailleurs la seule chose qu'elle savait faire : s'en prendre aux sentiments ; quelle conne.

L'eau commençait à chauffer d'un cran. De la buée se forma sur le miroir. Presque automatiquement, Siaali leva la main et commença à tracer des lettres. S…I…R…I…U…S…elle observa le prénom un moment, puis, secoua la tête et l'effaça d'un revers de main. Elle regarda le jacuzzi ; il était prêt. Elle se déshabilla et entra dans l'eau.

Aïe, peut-être un peu trop chaude…

°O°

Lily se leva rapidement du lit lorsqu'elle entendit un horrible cri d'oiseau ressemblant fortement à celui d'un corbeau. Liasia eut un rire.

« C'est malin. » Grogna Lily qui replongea sous ses couvertures.

« Oh Lils ! Boude pas, c'est une belle journée aujourd'hui. » Dit Liasia en venant se place par-dessus Lily. La rousse montra sa tête.

« Pas pour tout le monde… » dit-elle lugubrement.

« Tu veux parler de Sirius et Siaali ? Je suis sûre que ça s'arrangera. » Assura Liasia.

« N'en soit pas si sûre. C'était pas une dispute de gamin, mais complètement une attaque personnelle. »

« Et tu sais aussi bien que moi sur ce coup-là, on pourra pas défendre Siaali. » Répondit Liasia.

« Oui, je l'avoue. »

« Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que tout le monde doit faire la tête aujourd'hui. Au contraire, on finira par leur donner notre bonne humeur. Allez, minou, debout ! »

Liasia ne reçut qu'un long grognement exaspéré.

°O°

Après s'être douchée, et habillée, Lily décida d'aller s'installer dans le salon, en attendant que tout le monde descende pour le petit déjeuner. Arrivée à la porte, son cœur fit un bond. James Potter ne semblait pas l'avoir remarquée, trop plongé dans son livre de Quidditch. Elle entra alors, mais prenant tout de même soin de montrer qu'elle était là, en marchant d'un bon pas lourd. Trop lourd….James releva la tête et la regarda en haussant un sourcil. Mais il reporta vite son attention sur son bouquin. La rousse s'installa dans un fauteuil, à trois mètres du jeune homme et attrapa un journal se trouvant sur une table basse, non loin. Elle commença sa lecture, mais n'enregistrait strictement rien, trop occupée à penser à James. Une envie irrésistible de lui parler se fit ressentir et elle décida, au bout d'un quart d'heure, de se lancer.

« Comment ça s'est passé avec Black hier ? » Demanda-t-elle, d'une voix aussi désintéressée que possible et le fixant.

« On a parlé et il s'est calmé. » Répondit James, ne levant pas les yeux de son livre. « Et puis on est chacun allé se coucher. »

« Ah… » dit Lily, hochant la tête, pour elle-même.

Le pièce replongea dans un silence total. Lily fut quelque peu attristée de remarquer que James avait bel et bien pris la décision de ne plus s'occuper d'elle. Non pas qu'elle voyait naître un sentiment particulier envers lui, mais il était assez frustrant de se sentir lamentablement ignorée. Elle repartit à l'attaque.

« C'est…intéressant ? » Demanda-t-elle.

James baissa son bouquin et la fixa.

« Pardon ? »

« Ton livre. C'est bien ? »

« Es-tu en train d'essayer de faire la conversation avec moi, Evans ? » Demanda James, ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de sourire.

Quoique, soulagée de constater qu'il pouvait encore montrer un peu de sympathie envers elle par ce sourire, Lily porta son regard sur le mur. 10 secondes passèrent avant qu'elle n'entende James se lever de son siège et se diriger vers elle. Et s'asseoir sur la table basse, faute de siège assez proche.

« Tu t'intéresse au Quidditch, maintenant ? » Demanda-t-il, en la regardant intensément.

« On dit qu'il faut s'intéresser à tout, même ce qu'on aime pas. » Répondit Lily, fixant toujours les joies des couleurs du mur.

« C'est juste… »

Petit blanc…Lily devait admettre que, pour une fois, l'affaire semblait bien partie. Tant qu'à faire, si elle pouvait trouver un terrain d'entente avec James, il fallait profiter de l'occasion.

« Quelles est ton équipe préférée ? » Lui demanda-t-elle, osant le regarder.

« Les Feux Brûlants, de France. » Répondit-il (n/da : faute d'inspiration, il faudra se contenter de ce nom-là…même si vous le trouvez pourrave, mdr, faut faire avec…) « Enfin, UNE de mes préférées…Ils sont qualifiés en finale de la Coupe du Monde. »

« Et tu vas y aller, je suppose ? » Demanda Lily.

« Bien sûr, c'est ma passion, pour rien au monde je ne manquerait ça. Enfin, à quelques exceptions près… » dit-il en la fixant.

« Et…hum…tu envisages d'en faire ta carrière ? »

« Peut-être bien… rien n'est sûr. Pour le moment, c'est un simple passe-temps. Enfin, plutôt un bon divertissement, et puis c'est bien de faire du sport, alors quand on en a l'occasion… »

« Oui je voit… »

Un ange passa. Lily avait une question en tête, mais n'osait pas trop la posée. Mais finalement, elle se dit que ce n'était qu'un sujet de conversation comme un autre.

« Tu voudrais des enfants, plus tard ? » Demanda-t-elle.

James releva rapidement la tête et la regarda.

« J'aime pas les mômes. »

Oh…ce fut comme si un tourne-disque s'arrêtait subitement en un bruit de rayure sur le CD bien prolongé. Mais qui donc ne pouvait aimer les enfants ?

« Sauf les miens. » Rajouta James en riant. « En général, je suis pas très papa affectueux avec les enfants. Mais c'est peut-être l'âge. Enfin, de toute façon, si j'en ai, je sait que je les aimerait forcément. Surtout si j'aime réellement la mère… »

Lily remarqua du coin de l'œil que James la fixait à nouveau.

« Et toi ? » Demanda-t-il.

« J'aime beaucoup les enfants. Je pourrait en avoir 5, ça me dérangerait pas. »

« Ah oui, quand même. » Fit James en riant.

« Tu pourrais accepter une femme qui voudrait 5 enfants ? » Demanda Lily.

James, qui maintenant s'était rapproché du fauteuil, plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Tout dépend de qui est cette femme… »

Lily sourit et, presque involontairement, tourna la tête et regarda…de nouveau le mur.

« Wow… » finit par murmurer James.

« Quoi ? »

« C'est la première fois qu'on entretient une vraie discussion. Et sans cris. »

Rougissant malgré elle, Lily sourit de nouveau, timidement.

« Je m'excuse de t'avoir pris la tête pendant longtemps. » Dit James. « Ça devait pas être marrant tous les jours… »

« Pas tellement. » Dit Lily qui eut rictus. « J'ai pas été trop gentille avec toi non plus. »

« C'est vrai que y avait plus sympathique. Mais…ne le prend pas comme une nouvelle tentative de drague mais, j'arriverait pas à t'ignorer complètement. » Dit James, avec un petit rire. « Je t'ai dans la peau. »

Lily, en tant normal, aurait sûrement envoyer bouler le jeune homme mais en cet instant de calme, elle ne put que rire.

« Ben, c'est un peu pareil pour moi. Ça fait trop longtemps qu'on se côtoie et on va se voir toutes les vacances alors…autant essayer de sympathiser le plus possible…enfin, je pense que ça serait une bonne idée. »

« D'accord, je pense aussi… » avoua James.

« Bien. »

« Bien. »

°O°

Remus ouvrit la porte et sortit dans le couloir. Il passa devant la chambre de Sirius et s'arrêta. Il tendit l'oreille et écouta. Le respiration de son ami était irrégulière. Il dormait encore. Alors qu'il allait sortir du couloir, quelqu'un ouvrit la porte et il l'esquiva soigneusement. Il vit apparaître Siaali, les cheveux humides, et fraîche comme une rose. Elle possédait encore l'odeur de son gel douche. Ou bien le gel moussant d'un bain…et il était au parfum d'ananas. Remus fronça un peu le nez et recula ; l'ananas était un fruit plutôt acide, qu'il n'affectionnait pas, et son odorat particulier le lui criait assez fort.

« Oh, excuse-moi. » Fit Siaali.

« Ce n'est rien, j'ai évité le coup. » Sourit Remus.

Siaali lui rendit son sourire et elle entra dans le couloir, où il faisait d'ailleurs nettement plus chaud. Elle hésita un peu puis s'approcha de Remus.

« Est-ce que…tu aurais vu… » balbutia-t-elle.

« Sirius dort encore. » La coupa le jeune homme.

« Ah ok. » Dit Siaali, acquiesçant de la tête.

Remus ressentit alors fortement le malaise de le jeune fille, son cœur était parti faire un sprint et son regard était perdu.

« N'aie pas peur d'aller le voir tout à l'heure, il était pété hier soir. Il ne te fera aucun mal. » La rassura le loup-garou.

« Je n'ai pas peur. » Se défendit Siaali avec fierté.

Remus eut un rire.

« Je te crois mademoiselle l'orgueil. Simplement, quand vous serez en face l'un de l'autre, essaie de ne pas parler de sa famille, ce serait intelligent. » La prévint Remus.

Le ton ne se voulait pas agressif mais Siaali y vit une sorte d'ironie et fut quelque part, vexée. Elle hocha simplement la tête.

« Bon, à plus tard. » Dit-elle en commençant à tourner les talons vers sa chambre.

« Hey, Siaali ! » L'appela Remus.

La jeune brune se retourna et le fixa.

« Prend vanille ou orange, la prochaine fois ; l'ananas, c'est pas terrible. »

Et il partit, tandis que la jeune fille haussait un sourcil d'incrédulité. Quant au lycanthrope, il passa 5 bonnes secondes à se frotter le nez, une fois sortit.

_Je hais l'ananas…_pensa-t-il.

°O°

Mme Wander avait terminé de préparer le petit déjeuner et déjà James et Lily s'installaient à la table. Côte à côte. Peter arriva, salua tout le monde et se mit en face de James. Il lui lança un regard curieux et interrogatif à propos de Lily, étonné de la voir ainsi parfaitement à l'aise à ses côtés. James lui lança un clin d'œil et un signe de tête qui lui fit comprendre de lui en parler plus tard. Siaali arriva, se plaça à côté de Lily, ne remarquant même pas qu'elle-même était installée près de James. Elle était trop occupée à penser intensément…Remus arriva, après avoir été faire un tour dehors, malgré le froid, et se mit à côté de Peter. Liasia rejoignit rapidement le petit groupe et s'assit à côté de Remus.

Tandis que tout le monde mangeait et papotait joyeusement, la troupe ne put pourtant pas s'empêcher de remarquer l'absence de Sirius. Siaali décida de ne plus se préoccuper de ça pour le moment et elle reporta ses pensées sur son petit déjeuner. Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle aperçut une grosse assiette pleine de rondelles d'ananas. Ses yeux se posèrent automatiquement sur Remus, de l'autre côté de la table. Avec un sourire, elle se racla la gorge.

« Remus ? »

L'interpellé tourna la tête vers elle.

« Ananas ? » Sourit Siaali en lui présentant l'assiette.

« Sans façon, c'est franchement pas mon fruit préféré. » Ria le loup-garou en regardant les rondelles de travers.

« Quel fruit préfères-tu alors ? » Demanda Lily.

« La framboise, et la mûre. » Répondit Remus. (n/da : à moi, à moi, moi, moi ! se lèche les babines)

« Fruits rouge, les fruits de la passion. » dit alors Mme Wander. « Souvent, les garçons usent de ce genre d'artifices pour draguer. »

« Aie-je jamais utilisé de fruits rouges ! » s'insurgea son mari.

« Toi, non. Mais à l'époque, c'était pas la mode on va dire…maintenant, tout est bon pour attirer les filles. »

« Dis aussi que les jeunes garçons sont des pervers ! »

Et tandis que les parents de Liasia se lançaient sur une lutte acharnée de la drague, Siaali se leva, ayant terminé, et se retira de la salle à mangée en lançant un vague « à plus tard ! », puis elle emprunta les escaliers. Arrivée devant la porte du couloir du premier étage, elle la poussa et entra. Elle se dirigea directement vers sa chambre et s'enferma. Elle s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre et regarda, à travers la vitre glacée la neige qui commençait silencieusement à tomber. Comme si Dieu lâchait des larmes…

Une heure plus tard, la jeune fille n'était toujours pas sortie de sa chambre et même si les autres l'avaient laissée jusqu'à maintenant, la paix ne durerait pas. Bientôt, elle entendrait frapper à la porte et elle verrait Lily et Liasia débarquer avec la ferme intention de la faire parler. Mais pour cette journée, elle n'avait strictement aucune envie de parler. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs envie de ne voir personne également. Un moment passa…l'heure de 12 h arrivait, mais Siaali n'avait pas du tout faim. Il y avait comme une espèce de boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge. Elle ne cessait pas de se repasser la scène de la veille et plus elle la revoyait, dans sa tête, plus elle s'en voulait. Puis une pensée lui vint en tête : la solitude, parfois, c'était merveilleusement reposant. Même si cette solitude était le résultat d'un fait malheureux, et qu'elle provoquait de fait d'intenses réflexions. Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« Entrez. »

« Salut. » Dit Lily en entrant.

« … »

« On sait ce que tu penses, mais on te demandera rien. » dit Liasia. « On voulait juste te dire que, si tu le souhaite, on pouvait t'apporter un sandwich pour ce midi. Je voulait aussi vous proposer une balade, à toutes les deux, du pays. »

« Et…les autres ? »

« Mon père s'en charge. À vrai-dire, il va leur présenter son travail, alors au passage, il leur offre aussi un tour des lieux. Ma mère, elle, va partir chez des amis. Alors voilà, à 13 h 00, on sera seules, entre filles. Donc, hop, on sort. »

« D'accord. » répondit Siaali, avec un sourire franc. « J'avoue que l'idée me plaît. »

« Ok, on vient te chercher tout à l'heure, à moins que tu ne finisses par nous rejoindre ? »

« Non, je suis bien ici. Non pas que je fasse la tête, mais j'aimerait juste m'isoler un peu. Mais…pitié, apportez-moi ce sandwich. » supplia Siaali dont le ventre venait enfin de se faire remarquer.

« Ok. » Rirent ses deux amies.

Lily et Liasia sortirent, et Siaali se jeta sur son armoire.

°O°

13 H 00. Les trois jeunes filles franchirent la pas de la porte. Il faisait très frais dehors, alors elle s'étaient bien couvertes. La neige avait cessé de tomber, et maintenant, pratiquement dix centimètres recouvraient le sol.

« Bon, suivons le guide. » Lança Siaali.

Une fois hors du jardin, les grilles franchies, Liasia entama la promenade à droite.

« En fait, le pays est plus une sorte de village…il n'y a pas de villes. Mais c'est un lieu extrêmement animé, surtout le soir et très civilisé. Les villas ou les manoirs se font rares…et chers. C'est un honneur que les habitants nous ont fait avec un tel cadeau que notre demeure. »

Sur le chemin, l'on pouvaient effectivement apercevoir un bon nombre de petite maisons, comportant deux ou trois étages. Il y avait également beaucoup de boutiques, et le tout sur une grande allée nommée « White Moon », selon Liasia. Arrivées au bout, elle tournèrent à gauche.

« Et puis là, les meilleurs restaurants, et bars. »

« Ben, ils lésinent pas…wow… » Dit Lily.

Là encore s'étendait une gigantesque allée, presque uniquement composée de restaurants, en effet, et de bars. Ça et là, on pouvait apercevoir une ou deux boites de nuit aussi, mais apparemment, ce n'était pas quelque chose de tellement apprécié dans le coin. Elle avancèrent, et les deux jeunes filles étrangères purent remarquer que chaque restaurant possédait sa spécialité de tel ou tel pays. Alors qu'elle tournaient de nouveau, la vision d'une impressionnante décoration de Noël s'offrit à leurs yeux. Des sapins ensorcelés marchaient et saluaient les passants, leurs boules exécutaient d'incroyables danses en compagnie des guirlandes, des bonbons aux formes et aux couleurs de l'esprit de la fête ornaient toutes les boutiques de confiserie, qui par ailleurs étaient nettement plus grandes que celle du chemin de traverse, en Angleterre. Certaines gâteries avaient toutes sortes de formes d'animaux qui se voyaient également animés par un sortilège. En avançant, les jeunes filles pouvaient admirer de magnifiques boutiques de cadeaux et de jouets en tout genre, très bien présentés derrière leurs vitrines. Quelques bars se voyaient concocter de spéciaux cocktails de Noël, et le monde incroyable qui se bousculait semblait parfaitement heureux.

« C'est pas en Angleterre que je voit ça… » Dit Lily.

« Oh ben, tu sais, l'allé est doublement plus longue que la précédente. Elle s'étale sur 5 kilomètres, et sincèrement je n'ai jamais eu le courage d'y aller à pied. »

« Comment ça _à pied _? » demanda Siaali. « Ne me dîtes pas que vous avez un quelconque moyen de transport. »

« Oh que si. Regarde en l'air… »

La rousse et la brune levèrent les yeux en même temps. Effectivement, l'on apercevait clairement…des créatures transportant des humains sur leur dos.

« Ce sont des hippogriffes dressés qui nous arrivent de Bulgarie. On n'en a pas beaucoup mais c'est bien suffisant, on ne pourrait pas s'en occuper davantage qu'il n'y en a maintenant. » s'exclama Liasia.

« Ce pays est fascinant… » s'étonna Lily. « On a l'air de bien y vivre. »

« Très. » affirma Liasia. « Et pourtant, il n'y a pas vraiment de quoi se réjouir. Laissez-moi vous rappelez que nous sommes sur une des terres comportant un nombre important d'hybrides. C'est pas facile tous les jours. Surtout quand les vampires ont leur crise sanglante…»

« Pardon ? » s'étrangla Lily.

« Haha ! Pas dans le pays même, va, loin d'ici. Il n'y a aucun vampire qui vit ici, à quelques exceptions… »

« Ouf. Et…les lycans ? »

« Beaucoup vivent ici. La plupart son assez jeunes en fait, plusieurs familles s'installent ici parce qu'elles sont rejetées ailleurs à cause de ça… »

« l'Angleterre par exemple… » fit Siaali, roulant des yeux.

« Ouais… »

« Et…tu connais des gens ? » demanda Lily.

« Pas mal oui. D'ailleurs, j'aimerait beaucoup vous présenter un ami… il s'appelle William, il a 19 ans, et c'est un loup-garou. »

« Eh bien, emmène-nous donc chez lui ! » dit Siaali, tout naturellement.

« Il n'est jamais chez lui. Il est toujours en vadrouille quelque part. » répondit Liasia.

« Alors…où est-ce qu'on peut le trouver ? » demanda Lily.

« On le trouvera…on le trouve toujours. » sourit Liasia. « Continuons la balade ! »

°O°

Les garçons marchaient derrière Mr Wander aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient. « Dieu qu'il a de longues jambes. » pensa Sirius. Soudain, l'homme s'arrêta et le jeune Black le percuta de plein fouet. Il réussit à garder son équilibre et tendit l'oreille. Ils s'étaient arrêtés devant un vieux et grand bâtiment dont l'entrée était pourvue d'une vingtaine de marches.

« Ici, vous vous trouvez devant le portail du manoir Jenis ! »

« Et on y fait quoi ? Exposition de tableaux ? » plaisanta James.

« Autopsie des morts… »

« Oh… »

« En fait, c'est une sorte…de morgue. » dit Mr Wander.

« Autant pour les hybrides que les humains ? » demanda doucement Remus.

« Hum…oui. Enfin, si pour toi être un hybride, ce n'est pas être humain. Mis à part les Vampires, qui n'ont pas d'âme, un loup-garou est plutôt humain pour moi ! »

« Bah…c'est votre boulot, après tout. »

« Comment cela ? Tu penses que je fait ça uniquement pour gagner de l'argent, Remus ? Que je ne m'intéresse pas aux sentiments et à la psychologie de ces soit-disant 'non-humains' ? Si tel était le cas, je ne t'aurait pas invité ici. »

Tout le monde sursauta. Les sens de Remus avaient soudain bien fait surface. Ses pupilles avaient gonflées tel de gros ballons noirs.

« Pardon ? »

« Sincèrement, mon grand, tu pensais pouvoir nous cacher ton petit secret ? Je pense que tu as de sales idées bien naïves quant à l'opinion du monde vis-à-vis de la lycanthropie. Les gens ne sont pas tous dégueulasses. »

« Je… »

Remus était scié. Les autres également. Mais après tout, il aurait dû s'en douter. En cet instant, il se sentit comme découvert, mis à jour, aussi nu qu'un ver. Comme si on le pointait du doigt, pour se moquer, comme le faisaient les petits enfants dans la cour de récré. Il avait honte. Il restait planté là, comme un choux seul dans son jardin, devant Mr Wander.

« Si tu n'y voit pas d'inconvénient, j'aimerait qu'on aille parler tous les deux. » proposa celui-ci.

« …bien… » répondit Remus, penaud.

« Les garçons, loin de moi l'idée de vouloir paraître impoli mais… »

« Oui, bien sûr. » dit James. « On va aller faire un tour des lieux, tiens. »

Il parti ainsi avec Sirius et Peter, tandis que Mr Wander, tenant fermement Remus par l'épaule, l'emmena droit vers « Le buveur ».

°O°

La neige s'était remise à tomber fortement. Les trois jeunes marchaient dans un silence de mort, seul le crissement de leurs pas dans la poudre blanche se faisait entendre. Ce fut Sirius qui se décide à ouvrir la bouche.

« Bon, à votre avis, il va lui parler de quoi ? »

« Ben, ça me semble évident…il va lui faire sûrement tout un tableau sur la lycanthropie, blablabla… » dit James.

« Tu en parles comme si c'était n'importe quoi. » dit Peter.

« Parce que tu penses que Remus va enregistrer tout ça ? Ça date pas d'hier, vous savez comment il est super négatif par rapport à ça, on a beau lui répéter sans cesse qu'il n'y a pas que du noir dans tout ça. »

« Oui mais nous, on est pas aussi qualifiés et cultivés que Mr Wander dans ce domaine. » répondit Peter.

« C'est…n'importe quoi. Si Remus refuse de nous écouter, nous ses amis, pourquoi il écouterait un inconnu ? »

« Peut-être qu'il a besoin de ça, justement. »

« Non. Je sais ce que je dis. » s'énerva James.

« Tiens, tu es dans la tête des gens maintenant ? » ironisa Peter. « Tu as bien l'air de savoir ce qu'il pense. »

« Parce que je suis son ami et je sais pratiquement tout ce qu'il y a à savoir ! »

« Tu es qui pour prétendre ça ! Tu n'as que 17 ans, je te signale ! »

« Merde, ça suffit ! » cria Sirius en stoppant le groupe. « Maintenant, on va se calmer, ok ? »

Les deux autres se fusillèrent du regard, mais en même temps James était étonné. Jamais Peter ne s'était opposé comme ça à lui auparavant. Sirius s'était posté entre eux deux, et son regard allait de l'un, à l'autre.

« Bon…écoutes James, sur ce coup-là, je trouve que Peter à plutôt raison. On ne sait pas vraiment ce qui se passe dans la tête de Remus, on ne l'a jamais su et…et effectivement, nous n'avons que 17 ans…et même si nous sommes ses amis, nous ne sommes pas les seules personnes à pouvoir le comprendre ou l'aider. Laisse faire les autres. » expliqua Sirius en posant une main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

Celui-ci se dégagea d'un coup sec.

« Toi et ta sale arrogance…il va falloir mettre ton orgueil au placard, un jour, James. » cracha Sirius, blessé.

Il s'en alla ensuite rapidement, et l'on ne le distingua plus dans la tornade de neige qui s'abattait ainsi sur eux. Peter jeta un dernier coup d'œil à James, qui venait à présent de concentrer son regard sur le sol. Et il partit à son tour, laissant James, qui paraissait aussi mort et insensible qu'une statue de pierre.

_Je suis le roi des cons_, pensa-t-il.

°O°

La chaleur étouffante d'un café. Le bruit du monde autour de lui, ainsi que les odeurs de différentes boissons que l'on servait. Tout cela déplaisait à Remus. Et Mr Wander le remarquait…

« Tes sens ne supportent pas tellement, mh ? »

Remus secoua la tête en signe de négation.

« Tu peux apprendre à contrôler ça. »

« … »

« Si tu ne veux vraiment pas parler, je ne te force pas. »

« Ce n'est pas ça. » dit Remus.

Mr Wander l'observa fixement.

« Ok. » dit-il. « On va faire comme ça : je vais te poser des questions et tu y répondra, si tu le veux, bien sûr. »

« D'accord… »

« Déjà : comment ça se passe pour toi ? Explique-moi un peu… »

« Je…eh bien…avant… »

Le jeune homme soupira et se lança.

« Personne ne voulait de moi, dans aucune école de sorcellerie. Je n'habitais pas en Angleterre avant, mais en Belgique. Ma mère avait cherché dans plusieurs pays alentours, mais j'étais refusé, par mesure de sécurité disait-on…Puis, on a déménagé en Angleterre. Et Dumbledore m'a accepté. Il n'a même pas réfléchi je crois. C'est en partie pourquoi il est l'homme que je respecte le plus sur cette terre… »

« Je vois…et…que se passe-t-il pour les soirs de pleine lune ? »

« Une sorte de salle souterraine a été aménagée sous le saule cogneur pour moi. L'infirmière m'y conduit chaque soir de pleine lune depuis 6 ans…elle aussi, c'est une brave femme. Elle s'attèle à la tâche et l'on voit qu'elle est sincère. »

« Tout comme je le suis, Remus… »

« …je ne voulais pas être odieux. »

« Non, tu ne l'as pas été. Tu n'est pas le premier à me dire ça, et je peux comprendre. Sache juste que je ne suis pas une sorte de psy. Le psy, lui, écoute pour écouter ! Moi, j'écoute, et j'agis en conséquences, je ne suis pas qu'un inconnu chez qui on se vide le cœur, mais aussi un ami. Et pis, évidemment, après ça, il y a l'expérience professionnelle. Je ne veut pas te faire suivre une thérapie ou autre, loin de là, je veux juste parler, pour te connaître et t'aider sur n'importe quel sujet que tu voudrais. Bien sûr, pour ça, il faut que me confiances et je sais que c'est un peu dur, mais je ne te demande pas de m'aimer, haha. »

« Je sais et…j'ai envie de vous faire confiance. Sincèrement. »

« Tant mieux. » souris Mr Wander. « Pour le moment, je pense qu'il serait mieux au final d'apprendre à se connaître avant de débattre de toi. Si, encore une fois, tu le souhaiterais. »

« Je pense que oui…j'ai besoin de parler…et…pas forcément à mes amis. »

« Oui. On en reparlera. Allez, on va rentrer. »

« Attendez…j'ai une question… » dit timidement Remus.

« Je t'écoute. »

« Pensez-vous que…que votre fille…sache ? Non parce que…en fait, je n'aimerait pas que…nous ne sommes pas très proches, j'ai été d'ailleurs très surpris de l'invitation de votre femme, mais, je ne suis pas du genre à me montrer sur tous les toits… »

« Pour être franc Remus, Liasia est loin d'être aussi naïve que certaines filles de son âge. Elle a toujours vécu dans cet…univers et je vois mal comment tu aurais pu lui cacher ça. Elle a beau ne pas être extravertie, ma fille en a beaucoup dans le ciboulot. »

« Je vois…je m'en doutait un peu… »

« Mais, même si elle le sait, elle ne t'en parlera pas. Elle préfèrera que tu le lui dises, tôt ou tard, par toi-même. »

« D'accord… »

« Viens, on rentre maintenant. Demain, je continuerait de vous présenter les lieux à toi et amis, si, et cela va de soi, ça ne vous dérange point. »

°O°

Le soir venu, tout le monde se retrouvait attablé autour d'un délicieux festin sous la surveillance bienfaisante des bougies. Remus paraissait reposé, comme si quelque chose de particulièrement joyeux était arrivé. James ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas vraiment. Il avait à peine parlé à Peter et Sirius depuis leur altercation, mais il savait que ça passerait…Liasia était en grande conversation avec Lily sur un bon nombre de sujets divers. Et Siaali…Siaali s'était de nouveau plongée dans une petite bulle de tristesse increvable. De toute la journée, elle n'avait pas été confrontée au regard de Sirius. Maintenant, il se trouvait juste en face d'elle, et semblait ne laisser transparaître aucun sentiment. Lorsque, par inadvertance, leurs regards se croisaient, la jeune fille ne pouvait absolument rien y lire. Frustrant…

Et aussi, lorsque les petits accidents tels que s'effleurer les mains alors que l'on voulait attraper le sel pour mettre plus de goûts aux patates, avait lieu, Siaali trouvait cette main froide. Comme une âme. Alors qu'elle était en pleine réflexion, la voix grave et attirante de Sirius attira son attention.

« Dis-moi Peter…l'écharpe que tu trimbales depuis quelques jours…c'est bien la tienne ? »

« Pourquoi ça ? » demanda l'intéressé, soudainement à l'alerte.

« Parce que ça m'étonnerais que tu t'appelles Mélissa, aussi loin que remontent mes souvenirs. » répondit Sirius en sortant alors le tissu de sa poche et le présentant en face de Peter, à côté de lui. En effet, y étaient cousus les noms « Mélissa Down ».

« Hem… » fit Peter. « J'avait perdu la mienne et elle me l'a prêtée. » se justifia-t-il en reprenant l'écharpe pour la cacher dans sa poche.

« C'est un hasard, si je comprend bien ? » sourit Sirius.

« Elle cherchait Liasia…je fouillait le dortoir à la recherche de mon écharpe. »

« Dans _notre _dortoir ? Elle cherchait _Liasia_ ? »

« En fait, elle cherchait Remus pour savoir s'il pouvait lui dire où était Liasia… »

À présent, la petite assemblée le regardait bizarrement.

« C'est farfelu je sais m'enfin bon… »

« Mouais…on en reparle. » fit Sirius avec un clin d'œil.

« Mais…puisqu'on y est, comment ça se passe les études ? » demanda Mme Wander.

LA question de tous les parents.

« Bien. Comme d'habitude. » répondit Liasia.

« Et comme d'habitude, tu réponds ça. Demandons donc à tes camarades. Lily ? »

« Oh ben, ça se passe très bien. Je suis parfaitement bien, et j'aime le programme. »

« C'est notre petite intellectuelle quoi. » dit Siaali.

« Et toi Siaali ? » demande la mère de Liasia en se tournant vers elle.

« Ni plus, ni moins. Je ne suis pas mauvaise mais je ne suis pas excellente non plus. Moi et les cours, en général… »

« Je vois. » ria Mme Wander.

Un ange passa. L'on entendait plus que le bruit des fourchettes et couteaux contre l'assiette. Le dîner se finit calmement, puis Remus se dirigea vers le salon, un livre sous la main tandis que les trois autres partirent en des endroits différents. Le jeune homme remarqua leur trouble et leur distance mais ne se posa pas plus de questions et commença sa lecture, assis dans le canapé. Siaali décida d'aller reprendre un bain. Liasia alla faire un tour sur le terrain du manoir, et Lily préféra, tout comme Remus, lire un bon bouquin dans le salon.

« Salut. » dit Remus, souriant.

« Salut Remus. » sourit Lily.

« Toi aussi, tu es venue lire tranquille. » constata le jeune homme.

« Oui. Un bon livre de temps en temps, ça tient la santé. » ria-t-elle.

« Tout à fait. »

La rousse s'installa à côté de Remus et lui demanda ce qu'il comptait lire. Le jeune homme lui présenta alors un livre de mythologie et Lil lui montra son roman de mystères. Puis, rapidement, ils se mirent à leur lecture.

Liasia marchait depuis 10 bonnes minutes environ lorsque, au son d'un craquement, elle tourna vivement la tête. Elle aperçut comme un semblant de vêtement dépassant de derrière un arbre et s'approcha. James eut un sursaut en le voyant se planter devant lui.

« Tiens, tu aimes les balades toi ? »

« Tu ignores beaucoup sur moi. » dit James.

« C'est vrai. Et c'est pour ça que je n'aurait pas eu le culot de ma mère à vous inviter. »

« Oh mais ça ne me dérange pas, moi. C'est une occasion de faire connaissance en fin de compte. »

« Oui… »

« Mais si on te dérange… »

« Non. C'est juste que je n'y attendait pas…et puis…tu t'entend mieux avec Lily, non ? »

« Disons qu'on a enfin eu une conversation civilisée. Je n'ai pas été très réglo avec elle. »

« Tu l'aimes sincèrement ? »

James la regarda fixement.

« Elle ne m'est pas indifférente. » dit-il simplement.

« Mh… »

« Et toi, tu es amie depuis longtemps avec elle ? »

« Ben, depuis la première année quoi… » ria Liasia. « Mais t'as jamais regardé qu'elle, alors forcément tu ne pouvais pas remarquer ses amis. »

« Hem… »

« Tu sais, quand on tient à quelqu'un, il faut aussi se civiliser avec ses proches. »

« Je sais…mais puisqu'on en parle, tu sembles déjà être plutôt proche d'un des miens. » sourit James.

« Ces sous-entendus sont ridicules. Il ne se passe rien entre Remus et moi. » dit Liasia, calmement.

« Haha, d'accord, je veux bien te croire. Mais tout est possible… »

« Dis donc, tu as passé un pacte avec ma mère, ou quoi ? »

« Ah tiens, c'est une bonne idée ! » approuva James.

« Seigneur… »

Ils rirent puis continuèrent de parler, s'interrogeant mutuellement sur leur personnalité, leurs goûts, et leur enfance, et leurs vœux pour l'avenir.

« Tu aimerais suivre le chemin de tes parents ? » demande James, au bout d'un moment.

Liasia ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle fixait le sol silencieusement, tandis que le vent organisait un combat contre ses cheveux.

« Je ne pense pas. J'aime ce qu'ils font mais…je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir la motivation nécessaire. »

« Tu…tu connais beaucoup de choses ? »

« Tout. Pratiquement. »

« Ah…tu…tu pourrais reconnaître un loup-garou si… »

« James, je sais que Remus en est un. Pas la peine d'un tel parcours. » coupa Liasia en roulant des yeux.

« …je ne sais pas quoi te dire. »

« Il n'y a rien à dire. Je le sais et après ? Il n'est pas le premier à qui je parle, et il ne me fait pas peur. Ce serait con vu le métier de mes parents par ailleurs. Alors, où est le problème ? Non, il n'y a même pas de problème, en fait. »

« Tu as raison…mais bon, à mon avis, Remus ne voudrait pas… »

« Tu n'es pas dans sa tête, James, personne ne l'ai, alors ne parle pas pour lui. »

« …j'ai du mal. » avoua le jeune homme.

« Je sais que c'est dans un esprit de bonne intention mais cesse de jouer les porte-paroles, je suis sûre qu'il peut parler tout seul. »

« Oui… »

Puis, un silence s'installa, Liasia regardant à présent le ciel, James au contraire le sol.

°O°

Peter ouvrit la porte de son armoire et y rangea l'écharpe de Mélissa. Décidément, les sous-entendus allaient bien bon train. Comme s'il ne pouvait être ami avec une fille. Crétins…

Soudain, un toc-toc sourd au carreau de sa fenêtre l'alerta. Il se retourna ; et aperçut une petite boule de plumes blanches qui grelottait de froid. Il s'empressa d'aller ouvrir la fenêtre au malheureux volatile qui alla se percher sur son épaule et tendit sa petite patte gauche dont les serres se refermaient fortement sur une enveloppe. Peter la prit et l'ouvrit vivement. Il sortit la lettre et remarqua en premier lieu l'écriture très fine et penchée sur le papier.

_# Peut-être vas-tu me trouver cruelle d'envoyer un animal aussi innocent que cette chouette pour te faire parvenir cette lettre, mais tu comprendras sûrement que je souhaitais de tout cœur t'envoyer un petit mot. Tout d'abord, je voulais te dire que j'avais retrouver ton écharpe. Elle était à quelques mètres du saule cogneur, quasiment à la lisière de la forêt. Plutôt étrange, tu te balades souvent près du saule cogneur ? _

_Ensuite, le classique : tes vacances se passent bien ? Es-tu parti quelque part ? Avec des amis ? Bref, donne des nouvelles…_

_Sinon, ben, je n'ai rien de spécial à dire, hem…si ce n'est : Passe un bon Noël !_

_Mélissa. #_

Bien que surpris, Peter fut ravi. Il ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Par contre, il était un peu préoccupé pour cette histoire d'écharpe. Il avait sûrement dû la faire tomber lors d'une nuit de pleine lune. Quel idiot…il devrait inventer une histoire. Il prit son sac, en sortit un parchemin, une plume, de l'encre et il s'installa au bureau de la chambre. Il trempa sa plume dans le pot et commença une phrase.

_# Salut. Merci pour ta lettre, elle me fait bien plaisir ; ah et pour mon écharpe, je pense qu'elle a dû s'envoler un jour de vent et je n'ai pas fait attention. Je devait encore être en train de glandouiller sous un arbre avec mes amis, hem. Et je te remercie de l'avoir retrouver. Sinon, en fait je passe mes vacances chez Liasia. Lily, Siaali et les garçons sont aussi là. Mme Wander a trouvé génial de tous nous inviter. Personnellement, je ne suis pas sûr que tout ça soit positif…m'enfin. _

_Passe un bon Noël toi aussi !_

_Peter. # _

Le jeune homme plia le papier et, en fouillant dans son sac, il arriva à dénicher une enveloppe. Bon, elle était un peu froissée mais ça ferait l'affaire. Après y avoir déposé le parchemin, il allait donner la missive à la chouette quand il se rendit compte qu'elle était complètement crevée.

« C'est vrai, tu viens d'Angleterre toi…bon, tu vas rester ici une petite journée. »

Pour toute réponse, le chouette hulula joyeusement, comme pour le remercier. Peter rangea la lettre de Mélissa et sa propre réponse dans sa poche, puis, fatigué, il décida de se coucher, non sans avoir ramené de l'eau et de la nourriture peu avant pour la petite bête qu'il hébergeait.

°O°

Lily venait de lire la moitié de son livre lorsqu'elle sentit la fatigue s'emparer d'elle. Lentement, très lentement, elle se sentit basculer à droite. Elle ne se rendit pas vraiment compte qu'elle lâchait le bouquin, qui peu à peu alla s'étaler au sol ; et elle se rendit pas compte non plus qu'elle était en train de s'assoupir sur quelqu'un. Un quelqu'un dont l'odeur apaisait énormément Lily et le plongeait encore plus dans le sommeil. Elle se laissa alors totalement aller et s'abandonna dans ce confort total, ayant pour dernier souvenir la sensation dans le creux de son dos.

Remus, peu à peu, avait remarqué la fatigue flagrante de Lily et l'avait observée s'effondrer sur lui sans plus aucune résistance. Presque involontairement, il avait posé une main sur elle, avant de se laisser aller lui aussi, son propre livre à terre, et finissant par s'écrouler contre le bras du canapé.

°O°

Siaali sortit de son bain-jacuzzi, attrapa sa serviette et l'enroula autour de sa taille. Elle prit alors la brosse et la fit courir sur ses cheveux, tout en se perdant dans ses pensées. Pensées qui vagabondèrent sur une foule de choses, parfois stupides. Comme son premier bavoir par exemple. Ou d'autres plus sérieuses comme ses études, sa famille, ses amours…

………………………………………...

SES QUOI ! Siaali éclata soudain de rire face à ses pensées. Elle n'avait jamais eu d'amours, voyons. Hahahaha, la blague…

La jeune fille tendit la main vers une petite table pour y attraper ses vêtements et ensuite…et ensuite rien du tout. Elle tourna la tête. Seigneur…elle avait oublié ses vêtements ! Mais quelle grosse gourde ! Elle allait devoir se résoudre à traverser un long couloir vêtue d'une serviette. Bordel. Elle se saucissonna correctement avec et ouvrit la porte. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle se dépêcha d'arriver à sa porte ; elle toucha la poignée ; ça y…

« Siaali ? »

Bong ! La jeune fille fut tellement surprise qu'elle en perdit quelque peu l'équilibre contre la porte. Elle tourna vivement la tête vers la personne qui venait d'apparaître.

« Oh…Sirius ! Hem… »

« Excuse-moi, je…enfin, je ne pensais pas …je repasserais… » dit-il en le regardant, tout aussi surpris.

« Tu voulais me parler ? » interrogea Siaali.

« Oui… » répondit Sirius, le regarde soudain voilé.

« Écoute, je m'habille et…attend-moi dehors… »

« Ok… »

Sirius partit et Siaali entra dans sa chambre. Elle se débarrassa de sa serviette et se dirigea vers son armoire. Elle en sortit des sous-vêtements puis un pantalon noir large, ainsi qu'un débardeur blanc et un survêtement également noir. Puis, elle prit son écharpe de couleur tout aussi blanche que son débardeur, la mit un peu n'importe comment et s'empressa de sortir. Arrivée aux portes de la demeure, elle chercha Sirius des yeux. Elle le vit, appuyé contre un arbre, 10 mètres plus loin. Les mains dans les poches, elle se dirigea vers lui, d'un air aussi naturel que possible.

« Hey… » dit-elle en levant une main, pour la replongée presque directement dans sa poche.

Sirius tourna la tête vers elle, et sourit légèrement.

« Je voulais…m'excuser. Pour l'autre soir. J'ai déconné. »

« Je n'ai pas été douce non plus. »

« Je le reconnais mais…au final ça ne me touche pas tant que ça. Ma vraie famille, c'est James. »

« Vous avez effectivement l'air très proche… »

« Oui, énormément. On est liés. »

Blanc. Siaali réfléchit deux minutes. Si elle voulait vraiment sympathiser, il fallait qu'elle parle un tant soit peu avec Sirius. Ce serait une occasion d'en apprendre plus. Alors elle ouvrit la bouche.

« Tu me raconte ? »

« De quoi ? »

« Toi et James… » sourit quelque peu Siaali.

« …d'accord. Viens, on marche un peu… »

Les deux jeunes gens se mirent en route tranquillement et Sirius commença son récit.

« En fait, nous ne nous connaissions absolument pas avant d'entrer à Hogwarts. On ne s'était même pas vus dans le train. Lors de la répartition, après que j'ai été envoyé à Gryffindor, je me suis banalement assis à côté de lui. Pas mal de monde me regardait étrangement. Il faut dire, un Black chez les Gryffindor, ce n'était pas tellement courant. Et puis, j'ai remarqué qu'un un Slytherin m'observait plutôt de travers. James s'en ai aperçu et… »

Sirius eut un rire.

« …et il s'est tournée vers lui et lui a dit 'Hey ! Bouseux, tourne ta tête ou je viens te la mettre dans le bon sens moi ! ' Haha. »

Siaali éclata littéralement de rire.

« Ceci ne m'étonne pas tellement. » dit-elle, une fois calmée.

« Maintenant non, mais à l'époque, j'étais pas mal surpris. Le type en question n'a rien dit et s'est occupé de son assiette. James m'a ensuite fait causette et de fil en aiguille… »

« …de farce en farce ? »

« Haha, oui, notre amitié s'est tissée. Et avec bien sûr Remus et Peter. »

« C'est original… »

« En fait, personne auparavant n'avait pris ma défense comme ça et sur le coup, j'ai été touché. »

« Tiens, je découvre que sous ton aspect farceur et coureur, tu es petit sentimental ! »

« Je suis démasqué oui ! Mais n'en parle à personne. » chuchota Sirius en se penchant vers la jeune fille.

« Je serais muette. »

« Tu fais bien. » dit le jeune homme.

« Oh sinon quoi ? » ria la jeune fille en arquant un sourcil.

« Sinon… »

Sirius réfléchit quelques secondes avant de sourire.

« Sinon je t'embrasse ! »

« Oh ben tiens ! C'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas pire punition ! » ironisa gentiment Siaali.

« Alors ? » dit Sirius en s'approchant d'elle.

« Alors quoi ? Pour le moment je n'ai fait aucun faux pas. » dit Siaali en le contournant.

« Je ne parierai pas tellement là-dessus… » dit Sirius, les yeux en l'air.

Sans prévenir, il se retourna et fit à la jeune fille un cruel croche-pied, qui s'étala de tout son long dans la neige fraîche du soir.

« Oups…pardonne-moi, ma belle, mon pied est parti tout seul. Mais vois comme je t'ai prise au mot…tu parlais de faux pas, mh ? »

« Sirius…t'es qu'un crétin. » dit Siaali, un sourire en coin, néanmoins rancunier.

« On ne me le dit pas souvent, ça. » dit Sirius, pensif.

« On devrait. Maintenant, si tu m'aidais à me relever ? »

« Tu peux te relever toute seule, non ? » sourit Sirius, en s'éloignant.

« Enfoiré va, ça ne te portera pas chance. » grogna Siaali. « Eh bien, je reste par terre. J'adore la neige. »

« Et moi je fais quoi ? »

« Tout ce qui te chantes. » répliqua Siaali.

« Très bien alors je te rejoins. »répondit Sirius, aussi joyeux qu'un chien remuant la queue (n/da : no comment…mdr ).

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, et tandis que la nuit se faisait de plus en plus noire, Sirius entama encore une conversation (n/da : je me plait à l'imaginer bavard…mdr ).

« Bon alors dis-moi : comment va ta vie sentimentale ? »

« Oho, tu ne crois pas que tu t'avances un peu trop loin sur le terrain ? »

« Pas si je dois être le prochain. » sourit Sirius.

« Calme-toi. »

« Alors raconte-moi quand même. »

« Il n'y a rien à dire. C'est pathétiquement le vide intersidéral. »

« Je peux y remédier, . » (n/da : oui j'inclus les smileys maintenant, mdr )

« Sirius ! Arrête ça, s'il te plaiiiiiiiiiiiit ! » s'écria Siaali en roulant sur le côté.

« D'accord, j'arrête de te faire chier. Mais dis-moi : tu es bi ? » demanda le brun le haussant un sourcil.

« Non… »

« Ahhh. » sourit Sirius.

« Pour le moment… » lança joyeusement la jeune fille.

Puis, elle éclata de rire en voyant la tête que tira soudainement Sirius. Ils étaient toujours autant avachis l'un que l'autre dans la neige blanche, et ne semblaient pas s'en lasser. Ils continuèrent de parler, ou plutôt de rire ensemble. Petit à petit, Siaali et Sirius tombaient quasi-amoureux, sans vraiment le réaliser. Peut-être pour la première fois de leur vie, peut-être la dernière. Ou pas…


	7. Chapter 7

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ Il est 8 h 23. A 8 h 00 pile mon réveil à sonné et j'ai été prise d'un grand sursaut. Non pas parce que ça m'a réveillée, puisque je ne me suis même pas couchée, mais parce que ça m'a simplement surprise. J'ai passé la moitié de la nuit à finir et à relire ce chapitre qui est en partie consacré à l'intégration d'un nouveau personnage que vous risquez fort bien de ne pas trop apprécier. Pas grave, il n'est pas fait pas pour ça, de toutes façons. Bref, maintenant, il est 8 h 26, je suis fatiguée par la chaleur, j'ai le soleil matinal en pleine gueule, j'ai faim, je suis triste parce que les Italiens ont gagnés la Coupe alors que selon moi, ils ne la méritaient pas. Ouais, débat. M'en fous, pour moi, c'est la France le véritable grand vainqueur. Na. D'ailleurs, même les statistiques le prouve. Maintenant, je vais aller me repasser un clip de RoBERT, cette si bonne chanteuse dont j'ai vu un live cette nuit sur M6. Ensuite, je vais essayer de regarder Charlie et la chocolaterie, si mon p°tain de divix fonctionne et après j'irai sûrement piquer un petit somme. Vala, vous pouvez lire.

_**Disclaimer :**_ Ces quatre si charmants garçons que j'emprunte à Madame Rowling, hélas, ne m'appartiennent en rien. Prière de ne pas m'attaquer en justice (de toute façon, s'il fallait attaquer tous les écrivains de fanfictions de la planète, hum...).

* * *

_**  
Chapitre 7 : Noël en Transylvanie 2.**_

21 Décembre, 8 h 00. Un bruit d'enfer ébranla toute la maison. Comme un corps qui dévale par inadvertance un escalier sur les fesses. Ou le dos, au choix, hé. Siaali se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit, les cheveux tout emmêlés.

« Merde, qu'est-ce qui se passe encore…? » rumina-t-elle en se retournant.

Elle se leva, mit un gilet par-dessus sa courte chemise de nuit, et ouvrit la porte.

Remus fut immédiatement tiré du sommeil. Il sursauta si fort qu'il faillit faire tomber Lily, complètement écroulée sur lui à présent. La jeune fille aussi avait les yeux bien ouverts et se rattrapa quelque peu avant de ne toucher le sol. Ils se levèrent et se précipitèrent vers le hall, d'où venait le bruit. Tout au bas de l'escalier, ils aperçurent alors Liasia, par terre, se tenant la cheville. L'on devinait aisément ce qui venait de se passer.

« Eh ben alors, ma puce. » dit Lily doucement en venant s'accroupir près d'elle.

« Il faut croire que je n'étais pas assez réveillée… » grimaça la jeune brune.

« J'espère que ce ne sont pas les signes d'une vieillesse avancée. » clama alors la voix de Siaali, en haut de l'escalier. Elle descendit calmement les marches, faisant bien attention de ne pas s'emmêler les pieds pour effectuer à son tour une cascade.

« Tu as la cheville bien enflée… » remarqua-t-elle en l'observant.

« Oui… »

« La mère de Remus est infirmière. Il devrait pouvoir assurer. » lança la joyeuse voix de Sirius, qui rejoignait le petit groupe, en glissant sur la rampe.

« Hein ? Je…ah non mais je n'y connais rien. »

« C'est pas toi qui m'a dit que ta mère t'avais appris à faire les bandages ? » dit Sirius, haussant un sourcil, après s'être posé sur le sol.

« Si… »

« Bon, eh bien ! Où se trouve le nécessaire ? »

« Dans la salle de pharmacie. » répondit Liasia, le rouge aux joues.

« Vous avez une salle de pharmacie ? Une salle entière pleine de médicaments ? » demanda Lily, étonnée.

« Eh bien, oui… » répondit Liasia comme si cela était une évidence pure.

« Bon, où se trouve-t-elle ? » demanda Sirius.

« Dans les sous-sols. Tu trouveras. »

« Ok. »

Le brun partit en direction de la fameuse salle, et 2 minutes après, Siaali, sourcils froncés, s'adressa à Lily.

« Dis-moi, t'as dormi dans le canapé toi ou quoi ? »

« Pourquoi ça ? » dit Lily, le cœur battant.

« Il n'y a seulement qu'à te regarder… »

Son regard alla de la rousse, jusqu'à Remus, qu'elle regardait avec soupçon également.

« Eh bien, on s'est endormis dans le canapé… hier soir, on lisait et puis…pouf. Haha.» confia Lily, rouge, un faible sourire accroché aux lèvres.

« Oh… » fit Siaali, sceptique.

Blanc. À ce moment-là, James arriva, encore un peu dans les choux également. Apparemment, la belle chute de Liasia semblait avoir réveillé tout le monde sauf Peter. À croire que rien ne pouvait troubler le sommeil du garçon. Oo.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Ce fut précisément ce moment-là que Lily décida de mettre les voiles. Elle se dirigea droit vers la bibliothèque, d'un pas très mal assuré. Le jeune homme redressa ses lunettes, étonné.

« Liasia a voulu imiter un singe. » ironisa Siaali.

« Et Evans ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? »

« Lily a pris Remus pour un coussin, à la suite d'une passionnante lecture. »

Le regard de James s'attarda un instant sur Remus, qui vira cramoisi, puis, il reporta toute son attention sur Liasia.

« Tu t'es foulée la cheville ? »

« Oui… »

« Mais Remus peut aisément tout arranger. » dit Siaali, un sourire aux lèvres, s'appuyant contre la rampe.

« Ah oui c'est vrai que ta mère est infirmière. » dit James en baillant. « Bon, bah je vais me préparer. »

« Moi, j'ai été réveillée bien trop tôt. » dit Siaali, en se détournant alors pour retourner piquer un somme.

Quelques secondes après, Sirius avait ramené le nécessaire sous forme de petite mallette et était repartit rejoindre son lit aussi. Remus aida alors Liasia à se lever et se diriger jusqu'au canapé.

« Tes parents ne sont pas là ? Ils t'auraient entendue tout de même… »

« Nan, ils partent assez tôt des fois. » répondit Liasia, réprimant une grimace.

« Ok… »

Le jeune lycanthrope déposa la jeune fille sur le canapé et farfouilla dans la mallette. Il y trouva une espèce d'onction apaisante et des bandages. Ça ferait bien l'affaire…après avoir observé la belle gonflette qu'avait prise la cheville de Liasia, il lui appliqua la pâte froide et commença un massage.

« Aïe… » grogna la jeune fille telle une enfant.

« Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude. Et je ne dois pas bien contrôler ma force… » dit Remus.

« Il m'est arrivé pire va… »

« Quoi par exemple ? »

« Fracture, brûlure, grosse coupure, et je suis aussi tombée de cheval il y a deux ans. Sans compter les points de sutures après m'être planté un couteau de boucher dans le bras… »

« Une véritable aventurière. » rit le jeune homme.

« Hem, en effet. »

Plusieurs secondes passèrent et Liasia se sentait de mieux en mieux. Remus lui proposa par la suite de prendre le petit déjeuner tous les deux. Ce qu'elle accepta, avec joie.

°O°

9 h 00. Une masse…une lourde masse. Siaali sortit la tête de sous les couvertures. Et croisa le regard métallique de Sirius, allongé de tout son long en travers du dos de la jeune fille, déjà prêt. Il souriait de toutes ses dents.

« Tu fais chier, t'es collant. »

« C'est pour que tu m'aimes encore plus. »

« C'est plutôt l'inverse qu'il en résulte. »

« Tu me fends le cœur. »

« Tiens donc… » lança-t-elle froidement.

Sous les yeux quelque peu étonnés du jeune brun, elle le repoussa et s'assit sur le bord de son lit.

« Tu es énervée, ce matin. » remarqua-t-il.

« C'est toujours comme ça chaque matin. »

« Ah. »

« Tu peux sortir ? J'aimerais me doucher et m'habiller. »

« Bien sûr. » répondit Sirius.

Il se leva, et sortit rapidement de la salle. La jeune fille attendit qu'il soit réellement loin, puis elle se leva, et sortit à son tour, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain numéro 3. Elle se débarrassa de sa tenue de nuit, et se retrouva bientôt sous le jet d'eau presque bouillante de la poire.

_Crétin…_pensa-t-elle, de mauvaise humeur.

°O°

Lily farfouillait, encore et toujours à la recherche d'un livre qu'elle ne voulait même pas lire. Elle arrêta de tourner en rond et s'assit sur une chaise pour se calmer. Zen…il fallait respirer. Bon, quoi faire ? Elle n'allait tout de même aller se rendormir, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus se tourner les pouces…

« Je m'ennuie… » dit-elle à voix haute.

« Voudrais-tu que James vienne remédier à ton malaise ? » lança une voix amusée.

« Black…ton si bel humour me laissera toujours sur le carreau. » répondit Lily d'un ton mou.

Sirius prit une chaise et s'assit à l'envers de celle-ci, fixant la rousse. Celle-ci haussa un sourcil au bout de 20 secondes.

« Quoi ! » fit-elle.

« J'étais en train de t'examiner plus en profondeur…pour voir ce que James trouve de charmant en toi. »

Lily détourna brusquement le regard.

« Eh, je ne voulais pas te vexer ! »

« Ben c'est réussi… »

« Ce que je voulais dire c'est que je ne comprend pas ce qu'il peut trouver à une fille qui ne veut pas de lui. » expliqua le brun.

« C'est peut-être ça justement qu'il aime chez moi : il ne peut pas m'avoir ! »

« Tu ne l'aimes pas ? »

« Pas comme il le voudrait… »

« Cela changera-t-il un jour ? »

« Je ne peux pas prévoir l'avenir… »

« Mais tu peux arranger le présent. »

« Mais enfin, tu vas me lâcher les basques ? En quoi tout cela te regarde déjà ? »

« James est mon meilleur ami, comme… »

« …un frère, je sais ! » l'interrompit Lily. « Puisque tu tiens tant que ça à son bonheur, épouse-le toi ! »

« Haha. Pourquoi pas tiens. Le problème c'est qu'il ne peut pas choisir. »

« Mais si. »

« Mais non. C'est son cœur qui décide. »

« Tiens, Sirius Black connaît le romantisme ? »

« Ce doit être à force de fréquenter ta copine. » suggéra Sirius.

« Siaali ? Elle a franchement plus de tact que toi. »

« Pas avec moi en tout cas. »

« C'est ton problème. » dit Lily avec vigueur.

« Et le tien, c'est James. » dit Sirius sur le même ton que la rousse.

« Ja…mh, Potter n'est pas mon problème du moment ! »

« Nan tu as raison, pour le moment ton problème du moment, c'est moi. »

« Tu comprends vite. »

« Mais ton problème quotidien, c'est James. » dit ensuite le brun en souriant d'une oreille à l'autre.

« …tu es tellement… »

« Observateur ? Calculateur ? Beau ? Imprévisible ? Irrési… »

« Trop sûr de toi ! » le coupa Lily.

« Ah ptet bien… » admit Sirius, feignant de réfléchir.

« Bon ! Pas que je m'ennuie, mais…si, en fait je m'ennuie avec toi, Black, tout ce que tu me dis n'est en rien intéressant. » dit Lily en se levant dans l'idée de se diriger vers le parc.

« Tu y réfléchiras quand même. » répondit le beau brun en la suivant.

La jeune fille accéléra le pas, ne voulant en entendre plus ; même si elle devait admettre que dans sa dernière phrase, Sirius avait totalement raison.

°O°

Pour une fois, une fois depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés…le soleil était éclatant ! Pas pour très longtemps, certes, mais l'on pouvait tout de même en profiter un peu. C'est exactement ce que faisaient Lily et Siaali, essayant par ailleurs de ne pas se perdre. Liasia avait pris la poudre d'escampette on ne sait où. Les deux jeunes filles s'étaient arrêtées devant un magasin de décoration. Beaucoup de loup-garous étaient représentés, soit en tasse, soit en lampe, ou même en pinces à linge…d'autres créatures et hybrides avaient servis de modèles mais le lycan était celui qui revenait le plus souvent…

« Mh… » fit Lily en observant quelque chose. « Tu pourrais te curer les dents avec une griffe de loup-garou limée toi ? »

« Mon Dieu… » fit Siaali en observant ainsi des petits cure-dents façon griffes de lou-loup.

« Il faut reconnaître tout de même qu'ici les gens vouent peut-être un trop grand…culte à leurs habitudes… » dit Lily.

« Moui…m'enfin bon, ils doivent quand même faire un break de temps en temps. Lia nous a dit qu'il y avait deux, trois boites de nuits… »

« Oho, je te vois venir. » dit Lily malicieusement.

« Avoue quand même que ça te détendrai. » dit la brune.

« Oui, peut-être… » dit Lily.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'une phrase enfouit dans sa mémoire lui revint de plein fouet. _Je ne suis pas autant coincé que toi…_

Foutu Potter.

« Si, tu as raison ! Ça me ferait un bien fou ! » s'écria soudainement la rousse.

« Wow…ravie de voir un tel enthousiasme. » sourit Siaali, riant quelque peu. « Viens, on bouge. »

Les deux jeunes filles se remirent en marche et se perdirent dans la foule des Transylvaniens avides d'aventure…

°O°

Qu'il était fatiguant de se sentir perdant…ce jour-là, Remus devait avoué qu'il se faisait bien rouler. Peter enchaînait les victoires des parties d'échec disputées avec son ami loupiot depuis 1 petite heure maintenant. Ils décidèrent d'arrêter, un coucou caché quelque part dans la maison indiquant qu'il était 17 h 00. James et Sirius étaient partis faire un tour sur des balais empruntés dans la cave, tandis que les deux autres avaient préféré rester dans le confort tiède de l'habitat. Le jeune lycanthrope se leva et alla jusqu'à la cuisine pour se servir un verre d'eau. À ce moment précis, une porte claqua et de forts murmures se firent entendre dans le hall d'entrée. Remus, curieux, se dirigea par là et aperçut passer en un éclair Mr et Mme Wander qui discutaient fortement, les bras chargés de cartons pleins.

« Avoue tout de même que ces gens sont spéciaux, ma chérie. » disait Mr Wander.

« Mais chacun son mode de vie, enfin ! » répondit sa femme, en posant son carton près d'un porte manteaux.

« Bref, quoiqu'il en soit, n'oublie pas : William vient dîner ce soir, il faudra qu'il se tienne à carreau impérativement. »

Les deux adultes ne remarquèrent pas Remus qui était à moitié caché dans la cuisine et s'éloignèrent dans l'escalier continuant de parler avec énergie.

William…William ? Qui était William ?

°O°

Lorsque Liasia rentra, plus tard, de la neige plein les cheveux, le froid étant revenu tellement vite, Remus s'empressa de lui sauter dessus (nd/a : au sens figuré, il en convient. ).

« Je voulais te poser une question. » dit-il d'abord.

« Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Liasia en défaisant son écharpe.

Elle entra ensuite dans le salon, la posa sur un fauteuil quelconque et se retourna alors vers Remus qui n'avais pas ouvert la bouche. Elle le fixa et attendit.

« Qui est William ? » demanda-t-il alors.

La jeune fille l'interrogea du regard à son tour.

« J'ai entendu tes parents en parler lorsqu'ils sont rentrés, un peu avant toi. »

« Oh. Oui, j'avais oublié. Il vient manger ici ce soir. Ça fait longtemps que je le connais. C'est un loup-garou. »

Cette dernière phrase, et Liasia s'en doutait, avait fait l'effet d'une petite pierre tombant lourdement dans l'estomac de Remus. La jeune fille sourit gentiment.

« Il ne mord pas. »

Puis elle partit, rapidement.

_Moi non plus, _pensa Remus. Il espérait simplement que tout se passerai bien entre eux deux. Et qu'il fermerait sa bouche à son sujet car, il n'en doutait pas, William s'apercevrait directement que Remus était de la même trempe que lui.

°O°

Remus les regarda passer tour à tour. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas que William d'invité au final…mais une vingtaine d'autres personnes, amies des Wander. À chaque être qu'il voyait passer, il se demandait s'il était un hybride ou pas. Au fur et à mesure que les gens arrivaient, ses pensées se mélangeaient un peu plus. Il se sentait mal. Pourtant il n'aurait pas dû. Il le savait. Il n'avait rien à craindre, vu que pour une fois, il se retrouvait en compagnie d'une population qui ne le regarderait pas de travers s'il avouait ce qu'il était. Pourtant il n'était pas à l'aise. Mais avec le monde mortel non plus. Alors où trouver le juste milieu d'une place en ça monde ? Se sentait-il si exclu ? En ce moment, il ne se comprenait plus lui-même…

« Ça va Moony ? » demanda Sirius à sa gauche.

« Oui, oui. Parfaitement. »

« Si ce n'est que nous sommes totalement inconnus aux yeux de ces gens. » dit alors Peter.

« Tout à fait. » affirma James, qui avait tout oublié de sa dispute avec Wormtail. (n/da : chapitre précédent.)

Les 4 garçons s'étaient regroupés sur un des divans du grand salon, et observaient tous ces gens euphoriques qui souriaient à s'en déchirer les lèvres et riaient de bon cœur. Lily et Siaali, quant à elles, se postaient sur les bras dudit divan, et semblaient toutes aussi perdues. Le jeune lycanthrope lui, regardait encore et encore tous ces gens, tellement qu'il connaissait leur tête presque par cœur maintenant. Ce fut alors qu'il en remarqua une inconnue. Une nouvelle. Fraîchement débarquée. Il se mit à détailler ce nouveau venu. Un jeune homme, d'environ son âge., peut-être un peu plus âgé. Et plus grand que lui. La couleur de ses cheveux mi-longs était d'un châtain clair éclatant. Un sourire chaleureux, qui indiquait le joie de vivre de ce personnage. Mais le regard…perçant, traître qui montrait un certain mépris ou une moquerie. Remus en fut étonné. À première vue, il n'avait rien de méchant. Mais il eut l'impression qu'il fallait s'en méfier. Il se prit soudainement un coup de coude.

« Hey, Moony, t'as vu le type ? Il te ressemble vachement, dis donc. »

« Oui, j'ai remarqué Sirius… »

Effectivement, physiquement on aurait presque pu confondre les deux jeunes hommes. Mais ce n'était pas du tout les mêmes personnes, Remus s'en doutait bien.

Quelqu'un coupa le lien visuel en passant devant l'inconnu. Plusieurs personnes succédèrent et lorsque Remus put l'apercevoir à nouveau, il avait les yeux tournés vers lui. Il le regardait profondément, tellement que le jeune homme en eut quelques frissons. Soudainement, Liasia débarqua, prit le bras du grand gaillard, et l'entraîna un peu plus loin. Remus fronça les sourcils et observa les deux jeunes gens discuter près d'une table.

----

« Pas de gaffe hein ? »

« Promis. » soupira William.

« Je ne voudrais pas qu'il soit mis à nu comme ça devant tout le monde. » dit Liasia.

« Écoute, je n'y peux rien s'il n'assume pas ce qu'il est ! »

« Je sais bien, et je te demande spécialement de ne rien dire, parce que justement, il n'est pas bien avec ça. »

« Un grand timide qui se fait passer pour la pauvre victime qui doit souffrir trois fois par mois, mh ? » ironisa le jeune homme.

« William… »

« Excuse-moi mais j'ai du mal avec ce genre de lou-loup. »

« Tu n'as pas vécu dans la même ambiance. »

« Oh oui, c'est sûr qu'en Angleterre il n'y a que des méchants. » continua William d'un ton mauvais.

« Tu n'y es jamais allé ! Et puis comment tu peux juger les gens comme ça ! Ça ne m'étonne pas que tu sois si nerveux à chaque pleine lune, tu es impulsif William et borné ! »

« Je suis désolé. Tu as peut-être raison. Mais dans ce cas-là, les autres aussi doivent fermer leur bouche sur son compte. »

William regarda autour de lui les autres invités et Liasia répondit :

« Ils vont le faire. Mes parents leur ont parlé. »

« Oui et toi, tu viens me le dire personnellement parce que, vu que je suis…tellement impulsif, tu préfères t'en charger, je me trompe ? »

« Non, c'est plutôt correct… »

« Haha, tu me connais assez bien. » dit William en attrapant un verre d'alcool sur la table.

« Alors ? »

Le jeune homme but une gorgée de sa boisson et répondit :

« Je le fais parce que tu le veux bien, pas parce que je respecte ses états d'âme, vu ? »

Liasia acquiesça de la tête, puis William la contourna et se confondit dans la masse des gens.

----

Remus aperçut la jeune brune s'avancer vers eux et se planter devant le divan.

« Te voilà. » dit Siaali. « Tu commençais à nous manquer dans ce torrent d'inconnus. »

« Désolée de ne pas vous avoir prévenu, je ne le savais pas moi-même. En fait, c'est…c'est souvent comme ça, il n'y a pas d'occasions particulières pour inviter les amis. »

« Ouais…c'est comme à l'église en gros. » fit Sirius, affalé sur le bras du divan.

« C'était lui William ? » demanda brusquement Remus.

Liasia tourna la tête vers lui, un peu décontenancée. Elle tourna ensuite les yeux, se passa rapidement la langue sur les lèvres et répondit :

« Oui…c'était lui. »

« De quoi vous parlez ? » demanda James.

« Tiens, ce n'est pas celui dont tu nous a parlé ? » fit Lily, en se redressant, les yeux brillants.

« Si…William est un ami à moi d'ici. Je pourrai vous le présenter. »

« Tu as dis qu'il était un loup-garou, non ? » précisa Siaali.

« En effet…il a 19 ans. »

« Il ressemble assez à Rem'… » dit Sirius, qui voyait maintenant clairement de qui la jeune fille parlait.

_Pas moralement en tout cas…_pensa Liasia dans sa tête.

°O°

Joyeux dîner. Tout le monde avait l'air de respirer une telle dose de bonne humeur que ça aurait presque pu en énerver certains. Les garçons, Lily et Siaali s'étaient reculés plus loin, et ne participaient pas aux discussions des groupes de table. Liasia, elle, était bien plus loin, aux côtés de William et d'autres jeunes gens qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Elle souriait gaiement et semblait absorbée dans sa discussion, sans se soucier des jeunes sorciers, qui eux, ne souriaient pas réellement, à l'autre bout de la table. Remus observait fixement William, auquel il s'était vu apparaître une certaine fascination. Il n'arrivait pas à le cerner. Pour une fois…il n'arrivait pas à le cerner lui. Peut-être était-ce bien parce qu'il était à son niveau. Qu'il n'était pas qu'un simple mortel. Il se sentait ridiculement tout petit, comme si chaque force quelque fut-elle, s'était échappée de son corps. Soudainement, alors qu'il l'observait toujours, le jeune homme tourna la tête vers lui. Là, il put voir la couleur que ses yeux transportaient. Un mélange de cuivre et d'or, qui ne faisait qu'accentuer la profondeur de son regard. Il le dévisagea tout aussi longuement, jouant avec son verre de la main gauche. Il était apparu comme une lueur de défi dans ses yeux. Remus déglutit mais ne cessa pas de le regarder pour autant. William but une gorgée de sa boisson, et un sourire narquois s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Pour la première fois, Remus ressentit une autre peur que celle qu'il avait toujours connue qui avait été de se confondre parmi les autres êtres humains normaux. Maintenant, il percevait nettement celle qui était la plus profonde, la plue cruelle, et qui l'obligeait maintenant à affronter quasiment sa propre personne, la bête en lui, en plongeant pleinement dans cet univers qui était le sien, et qu'il n'avait pourtant jamais connu. La peur de l'inconnu, la peur de lui-même, d'un tout autre point de vue.

°O°

Le lendemain matin, le soleil se pointa tôt et eut vite fait de réveiller tout le monde. À l'étonnement général, Remus déclara qu'il partait faire un tour, seul, en ville. Ainsi donc, il se retrouva vite dehors. Aujourd'hui, il ne neigeait pas. Le soleil souriait gaiement à nouveau et rien ne semblait pouvoir l'encrasser. Tandis que le jeune homme marchait, il regardait partout autour de lui ; les gens, les magasins, les animaux, les paysages. Il remarquait bien qu'on l'observait également. Il se doutait qu'on devait tout deviner de son appartenance au monde lycanthrope. Mais lui ne s'y retrouvait pas. Son flair le laissait deviner mille et une odeurs, toutes confondues et il ne pouvait dire à qui elles appartenaient. Il était comme un ver au milieu d'escargots. Il baissa ensuite la tête, gêné et mis les mains dans les poches, avançant en ne regardant dorénavant que le sol. Il ne faisait plus attention à rien et ses sens semblaient s'être carapatés en vitesse. Mais, comme il fallait s'y attendre, il finit par entrer en collision avec quelqu'un. Il releva vite la tête, prêt à s'excuser, quand il reconnu la personne en question. Il sentit son cœur chavirer tandis que l'autre l'examina rapidement.

« Tiens, le lycanthrope anglais. » sourit malicieusement William. « Il faut regarder devant soi, ce pays est pas mal peuplé, tu sais. »

« Je suis désolé. »

« Tu vas rester ici jusqu'à la fin de la semaine ? » enchaîna son interlocuteur directement.

« Oui… » répondit Remus, le regard ailleurs.

William se remit à le dévisager. Comme s'il essayait de retenir par cœur chaque détail de son physique. Remus se doutait bien qu'il tentait plutôt de voir ce qu'il avait dans le crâne. Soudainement, un sourire carnassier se dessina sur le visage de William.

« T'es pas à l'aise ici, hein ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Fais pas l'ignorant, toi et moi on est pareils, à quelques détails près. »

« Je n'ai franchement pas envie de parler de ça avec toi. » répliqua Remus en tournant les talons.

« Tu n'as envie d'en parler avec personne de toute façon, alors pour ce que ça change. Lâche. »

Remus s'arrêta net et se retourna.

« Tu cherches quoi au juste ? On ne se connaît pas, à ce que je sache. » dit-il.

« Mais moi je te connais. » dit William, toujours tout sourire.

« Ben voyons… »

Le jeune homme en face de lui s'approcha de près - il dépassait Remus d'une bonne tête - et se pencha.

« Tu ne te connais même pas toi-même…j'en ai connu d'autres jeunes comme toi, qui voulaient jouer la victime sous le poids d'une méchante bébête poilue. Et je déteste ce genre de comportement. Ne compte pas sur moi pour avoir pitié de ta personne. Chaque fois que je te verrai, je te regarderai avec mépris, comme un insecte futile auquel tu ressembles. Tu n'es pas fragile et encore moins malheureux. »

Remus essaya de s'éloigner mais d'une incroyable agilité, William lui attrapa le col de sa chemise et le maintint fermement.

« Certes, tu es a plaindre mais certainement pas pour ton problème de pilosité abondante, mais pour ton égoïsme et ton hypocrisie. Tu devrais prendre sur toi et penser aux autres, qui souffrent aussi mais qui s'en foutent, ils vivent, ils ne sont pas traités comme des handicapés comme j'imagine que tu dois l'être. »

Remus avalait difficilement toutes ces paroles, qui le blessèrent alors plus qu'elles n'auraient dû. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'écouter. Il était, en cet instant même, une bête dominée.

« Au fond, je suis sûr que tu te sens fier et supérieur aux autres, nous le sommes tous. C'est un pouvoir, une étincelle dominatrice, que ton esprit ne peut rejeter malgré que tu te supplies toi-même en silence. Nous vivons dans un monde cruel ou survivent les plus forts. Et tu fais partie des dominants, si tu n'en profites pas, alors tu vas te faire écraser, comme beaucoup de monde. »

Par il ne sait quelle force, Remus parvint alors à repousser furieusement William loin de lui. Il se sauva rapidement sans demander son rester et sans même faire attention à où il allait. Son esprit bourré de ces paroles, le regard perdu et brouillé par des larmes naissantes. Et merde…

°O°

« Je t'ai encore battu, Padfoot. »

Sirius regarda avec dépit les cartes fières de James qui dansaient la samba, sur l'herbe fraîche du jardin situé derrière la maison, à côté de Peter. Puis, son regard se dirigea un peu plus loin derrière son meilleur ami et il put apercevoir Siaali, auprès d'un arbre, avec Liasia, toutes deux absorbées dans une conversation pour le moins intéressante à en juger par le sourire des deux jeunes filles. Pis, Siaali releva la tête et croisa le regard du brun. Son sourire fana instantanément et Sirius détourna la tête. Charmant tiens…

Ce fut là que Remus débarqua en trombe dans le jardin, qu'il traversa sans faire attention à personne. À ce moment même, Mme Wander sortit par la grande porte vitrée avec un plateau sur lequel avait était placé une théière apparemment bien remplie et des tasses. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de garder son équilibre lorsque Remus passa comme une flèche près d'elle.

« Qu'il est lunatique ce garçon. » dit-elle, tout sourire, posant son plateau sur une table basse qu'elle venait de faire apparaître.

Cependant, les autres ne semblaient pas prendre la chose de la même façon. À travers la grande vitre, James aperçut Lily se précipiter à la suite de Remus. Immédiatement, il se leva et pénétra à son tour dans la maison. Mme Wander brandit sa théière.

« Qui veut du thé ? »

°O°

« Remus, attends ! »

Le jeune homme semblait décidé à ne rien écouter du tout. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, s'engouffra dedans et claqua violemment la porte. Lily, plantée en plein devant, se demanda une seconde s'il était poli de pénétrer comme ça dans la chambre d'un des garçons…et puis, zut. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée.

« Remus ? » demanda-t-elle, ouvrant la porte.

Elle le trouva assis sur son lit en Indien, la tête baissée, le regard dans le vide. Elle s'empressa de le rejoindre et lui entoura les épaules d'un bras.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, et baissa un peu plus la tête.

« À moi tu me parleras. » fit alors une voix près de la porte.

Lily se retourna et aperçut James, bras croisés, tel un gendarme. Elle se passa la langue sur les lèvres, et reporta son regard sur Remus.

« Tu veux bien nous laisser ? » demanda le brun à lunettes, d'un ton extrêmement mielleux.

Lily opina du chef et se leva vivement pour se diriger vers la porte. James lui céda le passage, la frôlant tout de même au passage. La rousse disparut ensuite bien vite. Le jeune homme s'avança ensuite vers Remus et s'assis à la même place que Lily.

« Parle-moi. Tu sais qu'on ne peut pas se mentir. »

Remus leva la tête et fixa son ami droit dans les yeux.

°O°

Ce fut une sorte de pile électrique rouge aux lunettes rondes qui fit irruption dans le jardin, alors que chacun s'était maintenant pris une tasse de thé. Il se dirigea directement vers Liasia.

« Dis donc, ton William, il s'est cru à l'époque de glace ? D'où se permet-il de faire des réflexions à Remus ? »

Lily, qui avait rejoint ses deux amies, le regarda fixement. James essaya de ne pas se concentrer sur elle et attendit patiemment une réponse de Liasia. Celle-ci se leva finalement.

« Je me doute à peu près de l'échange qu'il a pu y avoir. Et franchement, James, je m'en moque. »

« Pardon ? »

« Cette histoire ne me concerne en rien du tout. »

« William est ton pote. »

« William n'est pas un enfant. Je ne suis certainement pas responsable de lui, et je ne peux rien faire. Il dit ce qu'il veut à qui ça lui chante, ce n'est pas moi qui pourrait changer ça. »

Ce fut là que la mère de Liasia décida d'intervenir.

« Oh James. Je suis tellement désolée. Je n'aurais pas voulu que cela se passe comme ça. William est un garçon très spécial, impulsif et terriblement orgueilleux. Remus à l'air d'être son contraire, très calme et réfléchis. Ça ne lui plait pas. »

James crut halluciner.

« Ça ne lui plait pas ? Je me moque de ce qui lui plaît ou pas, qu'il ne s'avise plus de parler comme ça à Remus. Il ne le connaît en rien. »

Là, il partit comme une furie. Sirius se leva et le suivit dans la seconde. Il n'y avait de toute évidence que lui dont James supporterait la présence. Liasia, les poings serrés, se rassit. La mâchoire crispée, elle semblait soudainement d'aussi mauvaise humeur que le brun. Plus personne ne disait rien. Mme Wander soupira. « Ah ce William, de pire en pire… »

°O°

Durant la journée, tout le monde s'était évité. Les filles d'un côté, les garçons de l'autre. Mme Wander semblait totalement attristée de la situation. « Ce n'est vraiment pas ce que j'avais prévu, excuse-moi. » avait-elle dit à sa fille. Vers la fin de l'après-midi cependant, Lily vint cogner à la porte de la chambre de James.

« Oui… »

La jeune fille entra et resta aussi muette qu'une carpe, la main toujours sur la poignée. Ne voyant aucun signe de vie de la part de son visiteur, James, assis sur son lit devant plusieurs parchemins, tourna la tête vers la porte. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne te dérange pas ? » demanda finalement la jeune fille.

« Non…hum…assieds-toi. »

Lily referma la porte et vint s'asseoir à côté du jeune homme. Sachant qu'il y avait une chaise juste à côté, et que la rousse aurait pu la choisir elle plutôt que le lit à ses côtés, James en fut quelque part, bien heureux. Lily fut incapable de parler pendant une minute ; une boule venait de lui tordre l'estomac.

« Comment va Remus ? » osa-t-elle finalement.

« Mieux. » répondit sombrement James.

« Qu'est-ce…qu'est-ce que lui a dit William ? »

« Il a refusé de me le dire. Il m'a simplement raconté en gros, il n'est pas entré dans les détails. Mais ça l'a beaucoup blessé. »

« Toi aussi… » constata Lily.

« … »

Sans vraiment bien réfléchir à ce qui se passait, Lily avait serré la main de James, et elle observait tous ses moindres gestes. Surpris, il leva la tête et la regarda aussi. C'était la première fois que Lily voyait ses yeux de si près. C'était même la première fois qu'elle le voyait de si près tout court. Comme l'autre jour, elle ne lui vit pas cet air arrogant qu'il affichait généralement en cours ou dans les couloirs. Il était…différent. Pour la première fois, elle réussit à lui trouver un charme, qui était autre que celui de play-boy dont on l'affublait à Hogwarts. Il l'attirait…

Lily commençait à se pencher de plus en plus vers James, qui lui eut le réflexe de reculer un peu, décidément étonné. Puis, il avança aussi vers elle. Alors que leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, une sonnerie retentit violemment dans l'esprit de Lily. On ne changeait pas quelqu'un. James Potter, resterait, dans le fond, l'éternel enfant qu'il était habituellement, et si Lily craquait, elle ne pourrait jamais le supporter.

La jeune fille s'éloigna brusquement, lâcha la main de James et se leva. Le regard perdu, elle se dirigea vers la porte, respirant un bon coup, puis sortit, laissant un jeune homme brun dépité et totalement désemparé. Elle allait l'embrasser. Et puis, elle s'était soudainement rétractée. James supposa qu'elle avait eu ce comportement envers lui uniquement parce qu'elle l'avait certainement vu assez misérable pour tenter par gentillesse de lui remonter le moral. Mais elle avait dû se rappeler qu'elle allait donné un baiser à James Potter, le joueur de Quidditch pompeux et voilà. Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop. Désespérant…

°O°

Liasia marchait dans la maison, sans trop savoir quoi chercher. Elle était un peu embrouillée pour tout dire. Un verre d'eau. Elle avait soif. Elle se dirigea donc vers la cuisine mais s'arrêta net en entendant des voix parvenir de la pièce. Elle reconnut ses parents.

« La situation ne peut pas continuer. » disait son père.

« Ça passera, tu le connais, il fait un peu le méchant comme ça, mais il est inoffensif. »

« Tu sais très bien qu'on ne contrôle plus rien vis-à-vis de William. C'est un loup-garou impulsif, jaloux, orgueilleux. Remus n'est pas la première personne à être victime de ses sarcasmes. »

« William est ici depuis qu'il est tout petit, on le connaît. Tu n'envisages tout de même pas de l'envoyer ailleurs ? »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, Sylvia. Il y a un temps où il faut tourner la page. William est insupportable. »

« Que dirons les gens ? Liasia ? »

« Sincèrement, je ne pense pas que William soit à présent quelqu'un de fréquentable pour notre fille. »

« Elle a pratiquement été élevée avec lui. On peut lui demander son avis. »

« Non. C'est notre travail, pas le sien. Elle a beau savoir beaucoup de choses, elle n'a jamais que 17 ans. »

« Mais… »

« William est dangereux. La dernière pleine lune nous l'a pleinement montré d'ailleurs. »

« C'était un accident, il a trouvé le moyen de sortir de son abri, certes, mais il n'y a eu aucun blessé. »

« Parce que Mr Jers faisait le gai et a prévenu tout le monde de se barricader chez soi. Il a fallu s'y prendre à plusieurs pour le maîtriser, même les flèches anesthésiantes n'ont eu aucun effet. Rends-toi compte. »

La femme de Mr Wander ne dit plus rien.

« Je parlerai de son cas à l'administration. En attendant, que je n'entende plus parler de lui. »

Liasia entendit son père marcher vers la porte de la cuisine, aussi elle se dépêcha de décamper en vitesse vers l'escalier. Elle se dirigea jusqu'à sa chambre et n'en ressortit pas. Le lendemain, il lui faudrait sérieusement parler à William.

°O°

23 Décembre, 8 h 00. La jeune fille gravit les marches qui la séparaient encore de la porte d'entrée. Elle toqua avec force sur le bois et attendit. Ce fut une vieille femme qui lui ouvrit la porte.

« Liasia, quelle surprise. » dit-elle, rayonnante.

« Bonjour Madame Sanders. » répondit Liasia avec un sourire.

« Entre donc. »

« Non, je ne resterai pas longtemps. Je cherche William, il faut que je lui parle. »

« William est partit tôt ce matin, bien avant que tu n'arrives. »

« Zut…vous ne sauriez pas où je puisse le trouver ? »

« Essaie de voir dans la Grande Vallée. Il aime bien se promener près de la rivière. »

« Oui…je sais…Merci Madame Sanders. »

Liasia se détourna, redescendit les marches et prit la direction de la vallée à droite. Elle connaissait le chemin par cœur, pour y être aller déjà si souvent. Et avec William, la plupart du temps…et ça c'était il y a longtemps. Trop longtemps…

La jeune fille marcha pendant à peu près 10 minutes, gravit quelques pierres, descendit un petit chemin caillouteux, et aperçut la rivière. Il était là. Debout contre un arbre, les mains dans les poches. Tout à fait tranquille. Liasia avança lentement.

« Laisse-moi deviner. » dit William, regardant le ciel. « Tu viens me faire la morale parce que j'ai vexé ton loup-garou. »

« Tu n'avais aucune raison de le blesser. »

« C'est la loi de la jungle, chérie. Je suis comme ça et la plupart des gens de notre espèce le sont. S'il ne peut ni s'intégrer parmi nous, ni parmi les humains, je n'y peux strictement rien. »

« Alors je te demande simplement de le laisser tranquille. »

« Il m'amuse. »

« Mais moi, ça ne m'amuse pas ! »

William la regarda enfin. Il ne répondit pas.

« Chaque jour, tu empires les choses avec n'importe qui. On commence à mal te supporter. Et…mon père envisage de t'envoyer dans une autre base d'hybrides. »

Un ange passa. Liasia attendait, ne bougeant pas, debout devant le jeune homme qui daigna finalement répondre.

« Je suis majeur, Lia. Je peux choisir de vivre librement, tout comme ton anglais. »

« Pas sous cette loi. En Angleterre, les hybrides sont totalement indépendants mais rejetés. Ici, ce n'est pas pareil, tu le sais bien. Tu es Transylvanien depuis ta naissance. Tu n'es pas aussi libre que tu le penses, tu auras toujours une attache au pays. Ou alors, il faudra que tu convainques l'administration. Et je ne crois pas que tu le puisses… »

« Ton père pourrait m'aider, il y travaille. »

« Mon père…n'est pas non plus…comment dire…il ne te fait plus confiance William. »

« Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi j'ai changé. »

« Mais nous on le voit. »

« Tu es de leur avis ? »

« Tu n'es plus le garçon que j'ai connu… »

William la fixa. Pendant plusieurs secondes, il n'y eu plus d'échanges. Puis, Liasia reprit la parole.

« Si tu ne te calmes pas, mon père mettra sa décision à exécution. Et tu ne pourras rien y faire. »

Le jeune homme se décolla alors de son arbre et se rapprocha de son interlocutrice. Il se pencha vers elle et lui murmura fermement :

« Je refuse… »

Et il s'en alla, toujours aussi tranquille, une pointe de colère visible, cependant. Liasia soupira. Elle n'attendait déjà, de toute évidence, aucun effort de la part du loup-garou. Puis, sans se retourner, le regard dans le vide, elle s'adressa à William.

« C'est de ta faute…tu n'en serais pas là si tu n'avais pas pris cette…décision. »

Elle sentit que le jeune homme avait arrêté sa course. Il soupira puis reprit son chemin, sans répondre ni se retourner. Une larme coula sur la joue de Liasia.

°O°

Allongés par terre, dans le jardin, tête contre tête, Remus et Peter réfléchissaient en silence, tandis que James et Sirius avaient disparus on ne sait où.

« Remus… »

« Mh ? »

« Tu…tu le vois comment William ? »

« Comment ça ? » demanda Remus en se raidissant quelque peu.

« Après qu'il t'ait parlé, tu t'en fais quelle idée ? »

« Il est très orgueilleux… »

« Il pense que tu lui es inférieur ? »

« Oui et de très loin… »

« Tu veux qu'on en discute tous ce soir ? » proposa timidement Peter.

« Tous ? »

« En Maraudeurs. »

« …pourquoi pas… »

Les deux garçons replongèrent dans un silence total, que perturbaient seuls les gazouillements des oiseaux.

°O°

James venait juste d'entrer dans le salon, un livre de Quidditch sous le bras (au moins le cinquantième…) lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit Liasia se diriger vers lui, les joues rosies, portant son manteau. Il comprit qu'elle revenait juste de dehors.

« James, j'ai quelques mots à te dire. »

« Vas-y… »

« C'est à propos de Remus. »

« … »

« Assieds-toi s'il te plaît. »

Avec un soupir, James posa son livre sur une table à proximité et s'assis sur une chaise. Liasia, elle, resta debout, se tenant devant lui.

« Je suis terriblement désolée de ce qui s'est passé entre Remus et William. »

« Ce n'est pas ça qui changera quoique ce soit… »

« Non, je le sais. Mais dis-toi que vous ne le reverrez sûrement pas de sitôt. »

« Peut-être mais ce genre de paroles est marquant. »

« Cesse de croire que Remus est aussi fragile qu'un moineau tombé de son nid, James. »

« Je ne le pense pas fragile… »

« Tu le prends en pitié ! »

« Je ne le prends pas en pitié ! » s'écria James en se levant soudain.

Liasia ne recula pas pour autant. Le jeune homme l'attrapa alors par les épaules et la rapprocha de lui.

« Je n'ai jamais pris Remus en pitié. Je ne pense absolument pas qu'il soit fragile. Je sais que Remus peut tenir le coup. Il a beau rire et se montrer joyeux, je sais seulement qu'il n'est pas tranquille. Il y pense constamment, les soirs de pleine lune sont terribles. Toi-même tu le sais parfaitement. Comment veux-tu que je fasse autrement, il est dur pour moi aussi de faire face des fois. »

« Laisse-le tomber James. Il ne se relèvera que mieux. »

« Et s'il ne se relève pas ? »

« Il se relèvera. J'en suis persuadée. Cesse simplement de le surprotéger, ou sinon ça pourrait lui causer beaucoup de tort. Parce que tu ne pourras pas toujours être là… »

James lâcha alors Liasia. Il la regarda, un peu perdu, confus.

« Mais pour l'instant je suis là. C'est tout ce qui compte. »

« Il n'est pas toujours bon de vivre l'instant présent sans se soucier de l'avenir. »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce que ça fait mal par la suite, très mal. »

James déglutit puis il prit son livre et s'en alla rapidement du salon, tourmenté. Peut-être à cause d'une vérité qu'il s'obstinait à repousser…

°O°

Le soir arriva bien vite. La bonne humeur qui s'était récemment installée s'était envolée comme une feuille de riz poussée par un vent colérique. Tout le monde avait mangé dans un silence effrayant et seule Siaali avait un tant soit peu retrouvé le sourire lorsque Sirius, en face d'elle, lui avait envoyé un clin d'œil et un sourire chargés d'espièglerie, comme pour lui remonter le moral et lui faire oublier leur petite tension. Car même si Siaali ne savait trop comment réagir à la situation de tension qui s'était étendue sur le groupe, son moral avait nettement chuté de voir Lily contrariée. Puis, les jeunes s'étaient dirigés vers leurs chambres. Seul Remus était resté en bas. Il avait prétendu vouloir finir un livre sur des sortilèges du moyen-âge, mais personne n'y avait grandement cru. Même James n'était pas intervenu.

----

Les filles se trouvaient réunies dans la chambre de Lily, mais Liasia était totalement ailleurs.

« On sait que t'as envie d'aller le voir, alors va lui dire ce qui te tracasses ou sinon ta bouderie finira par nous donner envie de te tordre le cou. » dit alors Siaali au bout d'un moment.

Liasia éclata de rire puis, elle se leva et partit en direction des escaliers.

Elle déboula en trombe dans le salon et aperçut Remus, lui tournant le dos, assis par terre devant la cheminée où le feu crépitait de joie. La jeune fille soupira et s'avança vers lui. Elle s'agenouilla ensuite à ses côtés. Remus se doutait de sa présence depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la pièce, il connaissait son odeur assez bien. Et il avait décidé de jouer le jeu franchement, Liasia n'était certainement pas stupide et elle savait parfaitement ce qu'était Remus. Et sans aucun doute ce qu'avait cherché William…

« Depuis quand tu sais ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Un peu avant que je ne vois ta soit-disant blessure de hibou. Mais je n'étais pas totalement sûre. Ceci a fini d'achever de te soupçonner. »

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue m'en parler ? »

« Parce que c'était à toi de faire ce pas-là. Je n'allais pas te forcer à tout révéler comme ça. Je comprends très bien que tu puisses…fuir un peu. »

Remus se raidit.

« C'est ce que William m'a dit. »

« Et ça ne m'étonne pas. Tu veux bien me raconter ? »

Quelque peu réticent d'abord, Remus accepta finalement et il lui fit le récit de l'échange. Liasia le regarda sans surprise.

« C'et de la provocation. Une sorte de défi lycanthrope. Il voit d'une certaine manière que tu es…plus faible que lui. C'est un jeu pour lui. Il te met à rude épreuve, pour te tester. »

« Je n'ai absolument rien demandé. »

« Tu n'as jamais connu les détails de la vie de ton espèce. Et ceci est très courant, tu ne peux pas faire grand-chose, moi non plus. Apprend seulement à tenir tête aux autres. Parce que les loup-garous ne sont pas très indulgents en général. Toi, tu es une exception par contre. On n'en voit pas beaucoup qui sont super doux. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas profitable… »

« Donc en gros je passe pour une belette pleurnicharde et misérable ? C'est charmant… »

Remus détourna les yeux un peu plus loin pour que la jeune fille ne le voit pas. Il était à présent en colère. Était-il donc pleinement prisonnier à vie de sa condition ?

« Je sais qu'au fond, on a tous un point explosif. Je sais que tu est nettement capable de te défendre et de t'énerver parfois. Même si c'est long, ta patience possède des limites. Et ce, surtout parce que tu es malgré tout un loup-garou. »

« … »

« Je suis simplement désolée d'avoir conduit William jusqu'à toi comme tel. »

« Bah, à la fin des vacances je ne le verrai plus. »

« Certes…mais il voyage beaucoup, ça ne m'étonnerai pas que tu le croises à nouveau. »

« Ce n'est rien. Je…Parlons d'autre chose. J'en ai marre. »

« D'accord mais…je voulais te demander quelque chose… »

« Oui ? »

« Je…je peux voir ta blessure ? »

« Ma blessure…j'en ai plein tu sais. » dit Remus avec amertume.

« Non je veux dire…celle qui a tout provoqué. »

Remus tourna subitement la tête et planta son regard miel dans celui violet de Liasia. Les reflets du feu donnaient au garçon un air envoûtant, mais agressif. La jeune fille voulait donc parler de la morsure du loup-garou qui l'avait mordu.

« … »

« Ce n'est pas grave si… » commença Liasia.

Mais elle fut coupé par le jeune homme qui commençait à enlever sa chemise. Il se tourna légèrement et Liasia put la voir. Sur l'épaule. Elle était assez grande, et on voyait les longues traces que les dents avaient laissées courir plus bas sur l'omoplate. Le loup-garou qui l'avait agressé n'y était pas allé de main morte. Liasia avança la main et comme pour l'autre blessure, la retraça du doigt. Elle parut soudain troublée, presque peinée, mais n'en laissa par la suite rien transparaître.

« Tu connais l'identité du loup-garou qui t'as mordu ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non…mon père le sait. Mais il ne veut pas me le dire. Ma mère non plus. »

« Je pense que tu as le droit de savoir. »

« Sûr. Je le saurai un jour quand même. Je n'ai pas envie de rester planté dans une telle ignorance. »

Liasia enleva sa main et Remus remit correctement sa chemise.

« Tu avais quel âge ? »

« 6 ans… »

« C'est vraiment jeune. »

« Oui… »

La pièce plongea dans un silence uniquement perturbé par les cris du feu que Remus s'était remis à regarder. Liasia vint alors se placer derrière le jeune homme et sans crier gare l'enlaça contre elle. Remus ne réagit pas, continuant sa contemplation. Il posa néanmoins une main timide sur le bras droit de la jeune fille.

°O°

Ce fut avec le cœur plus léger qu'auparavant que le loup-garou entra dans la chambre de James où ses trois compagnons s'étaient rassemblés. Ils s'arrêtèrent de parler lorsqu'ils le virent pénétrer dans la pièce et s'installer à leurs côtés. Un silence pesant s'installa que Remus rompit.

« Arrêtez de faire ces têtes d'enterrement. Je vais bien. »

« Ou tu vas mieux plutôt. » précisa Sirius.

« Disons que ma vision de la situation a quelque peu changée… »

« Et la conclusion est ? » demanda James.

« Que je ne me laisserai pas écraser. Que ce soit par William ou un autre loup-garou. Je pense pouvoir largement m'en sortir tout seul…il faut bien. »

Remus regarda alors James qui se remit les lunettes en place et détourna le regard.

« Tu as raison. » admit-il.

« Allez, quand on sera de retour à Hogwarts, on fera un joli cadeau à Servilus en guise de nos retrouvailles. » déclara Sirius avec enjouement pour mettre un terme à cette discution.

« Bonne idée, tiens. » approuva James qui semblait avoir d'un coup retrouver toute sa gaminerie.

« Bon, vous voulez qu'on joue au cartes ? » proposa Peter.

« Pourquoi pas. » répondit Remus, le sourire aux lèvres.

« D'accord. » dit James, bondissant sur le tiroir de sa table de nuit pour en sortir le jeu.

« Commencez à jouer, je vous rejoins plus tard. Padfoot à besoin de se dégourdir les pattes. » dit Sirius.

« Ok. » dirent les autres en cœur.

Sirius sortit alors de la chambre et se précipita vers la sortie. Rapidement, il se retrouva dehors. Il s'éloigna un peu de la maison, et se dirigea vers des arbustes pour être sûr qu'on le vit pas se transformer. À peine une minute plus tard, Padfoot bondissait sur la terre joyeusement.

°O°

Dans la chambre de Lily, où Liasia était réapparue, la conversation commençait à tourner sur les informations douteuses que pouvaient comporter certains journaux. Les jeunes filles en étaient à discuter d'affaires de meurtres qui avaient eu lieu aux mois d'été, à Oxford, par des malfrats apparemment cagoulés. Mais le ministère n'avait rien laisser entendre d'autre. Siaali, assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte, finit par se désintéresser totalement du sujet et contempla le ciel noir et l'éclat de la lune avec fascination. Soudain, regardant l'heure sur l'horloge accrochée au mur (minuit), un déclic retentit dans sa tête.

« Je vais faire un tour. » déclara-t-elle.

« Dehors ? » demanda Lily, étonnée.

« Oui. Je ne sais pas moi-même pourquoi j'en ai envie, mais, faut écouter ses instincts. »

« Vas-y alors. Ah d'ailleurs, Siaali… » fit Liasia.

« Mh ? »

« Il y a des balançoires plus loin à l'est de la maison. » informa la jeune fille avec un sourire.

« Merci. » chantonna Siaali.

À son tour, elle déboula les escaliers pour se retrouver dans l'air frais de la nuit. Les mains, dans les poches, elle se dirigea avidement vers les balançoires, passion de son enfance.

°O°

Padfoot sauta par-dessus le gros buisson qui lui barrait le passage, glissa sous les branches basses d'un jeune arbre, et se remit à courir de plus belle. Il rebondit sur le muret qui séparait la demeure des Wander de celle du voisin, puis fonça vers l'Est. Soudain, il freina brutalement sa course et tendit l'oreille. Un grincement perçant de métal sifflait fort plus loin. Trottinant, l'animal se dirigea vers l'origine du bruit. Passant derrière une rangée de plantation de framboises, il passa sa mince tête de canidé parmi les branchages et observa. Il reconnut tout de suite la jeune brunette qui se balançait sur l'engin de métal. Il l'observa un court instant, se demandant ce qu'il devait faire. En pleine réflexion, il sursauta lorsqu'une framboise se détacha de sa branche pour aller s'écraser sur son museau. D'un coup de langue il balaya l'aliment juteux qui se révéla délicieux. Se dégageant des feuillages, il se mit à déguster les fruits rouges avec un petit appétit naissant. Au final, il se décida à se montrer. La plantation était assez grande pour cacher sa forme humaine ; Padfoot se retransforma alors et Sirius sortit à pas de loup de sa cachette. Entre-temps, Siaali s'était arrêtée dans son activité, et restait maintenant assise sur la balançoire regardant le ciel. Le jeune homme se déplaça jusqu'à se trouver derrière elle. Avec un sourire…appétissant, il prit la parole.

« N'est-il pas un peu tard pour faire de la balançoire ? »

Siaali reçut comme un coup de jus et sans se lever, elle retourna la chaise de métal pour faire face au nouvel arrivant.

« N'es-tu pas un peu trop jeune pour me faire la morale ? » dit-elle sur le même ton, un sourire en coin.

« De ce point de vue… » admit Sirius en s'asseyant sur une autre balançoire à côté de Siaali qui se remit à sa place initiale.

« Toi aussi, ça t'as pris de prendre l'air ? » demanda la jeune fille.

« On peut dire ça comme ça. »

« Et…dis-moi, tu t'es roulé par terre ? » demanda la jeune fille, se retenant d'éclater de rire en observant un peu mieux son interlocuteur.

Sirius s'examina alors. Ce n'était franchement pas glorieux. Des traces de terre sèche parsemaient sa chemise blanche et trois quatre feuilles avaient réussies à s'y accrocher. Il les dégagea rapidement et balaya la terre de ses mains.

« Une malheureuse chute. » mentit-il.

À l'image dans sa tête d'un Sirius s'étalant par terre de tout son long, Siaali ne put, malgré tous ses efforts, retenir plus longtemps un éclat de rire.

« C'est ça, moque-toi. » bouda le brun, croisant bras et jambes sur sa balançoire. Situation qui fit encore plus rire Siaali, cramponnée aux chaînes qui retenaient son siège.

« Putain, Sirius, t'es unique. » dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux, sur un ton sincère.

Quelque part, au fond de son âme, cette phrase toucha le jeune homme plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Même si elle n'avait à première vue rien de bien merveilleux, le ton qu'avait employé Siaali augmenta sa joie. Il sourit à la jeune fille et répondit :

« Je l'espère bien. Je déteste l'idée d'être confondue avec la personnalité d'une autre personne. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que chaque être est unique et possède ses spécialités. Il n'est jamais bon d'être tapi dans l'ombre de quelqu'un d'autre. »

« C'est vrai… » dit Siaali, doucement, en le fixant.

Le cœur de la jeune fille venait de faire un petit bond. Elle était quelque peu étonnée des paroles de Sirius, qu'elle pensait bien moins mature. Elle eut alors la surprise de le voir rougir, sans savoir pourquoi. Elle détourna le regard deux secondes et elle l'aperçut alors du coin de l'œil perdre à moitié l'équilibre et manquer de tomber en arrière. Il se rattrapa juste à temps dans un juron et la jeune fille se remit à rire de plus belle. Son naturel et sa maladresse la touchait. C'est vrai qu'il était lourd avec ses conneries, ses potes et sa façon dégagée de parler aux autres parfois, mais ça faisait partie de sa personne, et en se plaçant d'un certain point de vue, c'était charmeur. En cet instant, Siaali était séduite par cet ado à la réflexion poussée à la fois gamine et adulte.

Soudainement, une goutte, puis deux, se fit sentir sur le visage de la brune et une pluie diluvienne se mit à tomber. Prise d'un élan de bonheur bondissant, Siaali, pour la troisième fois consécutive, se laissa aller et rit encore, d'un rire absolument retentissant, qui donnait joie et bonne humeur à Sirius, qui ne put que la suivre dans ce sens-là. Il se lâcha totalement, de sa voix jeune et masculine qu'aimait tant la jeune fille maintenant.

La pluie ralentit un peu sa course et la tombée se fit plus douce, plus chaleureuse, sans pour autant s'arrêter, et les deux adolescents s'arrêtèrent progressivement de rire, se regardant attentivement, comme pour essayer de connaître chaque détail du visage de l'autre. Siaali sentit son estomac se contracter à la vue du visage trempé de Sirius, rendu atrocement plus séduisant par l'eau qui se laissait glisser sur chaque mèche de cheveux du jeune homme. Lui-même se sentit un certain poids sur le cœur, laissant son regard errer sur les lèvres de Siaali, observant des gouttes d'eau s'y laisser mourir. Pivotant avec la balançoire, il attrapa alors le siège de métal de la jeune fille de chaque côté pour la ramener jusqu'à lui. Siaali le laissa faire, le regard plongé dans le sien. Elle aurait pu fixer ces yeux pendant une éternité tant leur couleur gris à tendance argent la fascinait. Elle lâcha ses propres chaînes pour s'agripper à celles de la balançoire de Sirius. Celui-ci ne se posa plus aucune question. De la main gauche, il maintint la jeune fille dans le dos, tenant toujours fermement le siège de l'autre. Il se pencha vers elle. Et Siaali ne réfléchit pas plus que lui, elle franchit les derniers mètres qui séparaient leurs lèvres brûlantes et mouillées. La jeune fille, timide au début, ne laissa plus transparaître aucune gêne lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que Sirius semblait prendre pleinement confiance alors qu'il pressa un peu plus ses lèvres contre celles de la brune, dont il se détacha par la suite, appuyant son front contre celui de Siaali, et ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant cinq secondes. Un sourire malicieux étira les lèvres du jeune homme et la jeune fille en eut un timide. Une succession de baisers ardents s'en suivit.

« J'espère que ces framboises étaient bonnes. » dit alors Siaali, souriante.

« Très. » affirma joyeusement Sirius avant de capturer de nouveau les lèvres de sa partenaire tout en se raccrochant à ses chaînes à elle comme elle le faisait depuis tout à l'heure, emmêlant ses propres jambes avec les siennes.

La pluie, continuant toujours de tomber avec délicatesse, ne sembla pas déranger les deux jeunes gens le moins du monde pour les minutes qui suivirent.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ J'ai réussi-euh ! J'ai fini mon chapitre-euh ! Il était temps, XD. Aloreuuuh, merci à tous pour les reviews ! Continuez, ça motive 3 . J'étais pas censée finir le chapitre aujour...hum, cette nuit, XD, mais, j'ai été poussée par un vague d'inspiration immense lorsque je me suis mise à ré-écouter une chanson que j'adore. Du coup, j'ai rebaptiser le titre de mon chapitre avec celui de ladite chanson. Chapitre que j'aime beaucoup, beaucoup parce que mes personnages évoluent, huhu, P . Je suis particulièrement fière de ma fin (ça m'arrive pas souvent...XD), j'étais à la limite de pleurer en écrivant ça parce qu'avec la chanson en fond sonore...ça faisait longtemps que j'hésitai sur le scénario de fin. Bref, c'était la minute émotion ! Bonne lecture. ;)

Eileen.

* * *

_**Chapitre 8 : Once Upon A December.**_

« Ok, alors laisse-moi résumer la situation. Tu es sortie pour prendre l'air, tu t'es assise sur une balançoire, Sirius Black est arrivé, il t'as embrassée. J'en conclue que vous sortez ensemble. »

« Non ! Enfin, je sais pas. C'est pas vraiment…comme si c'était officiel. »

« Mais tu as signé ma chérie. »

« J'ai rien signé du tout. »

« Vous vous êtes embrassés ? »

« Oui. »

« Alors vous avez tous les deux signé. »

« Tu sors ça d'un registre ou de ta tête ? »

« C'est un fait général. »

Siaali soupira tout en accélérant la marche. C'était la veille de Noël, les gens s'embrassaient, se souhaitait déjà une bonne fête, et il neigeait de nouveau. Lily rattrapa son amie et reprit.

« Excuse-moi mais quand tu nous a dit que tu sortais, hum… ''faire un tour '', je m'imaginais certainement un autre scénario. » dit-elle avec une petite pointe d'ironie.

« La vie n'est pas programmée. » répondit Siaali en acceptant une rose donnée à chaque passant par un Transylvanien. Chaque année, des fleurs étaient offertes aux citoyens en l'honneur de ce jour. Et cette fois, les roses étaient à l'honneur.

« Tu marques un point. » admit Lily avec une petite moue boudeuse.

« Mais ? » fit Siaali qui s'attendait à une suite.

« Mais c'est Sirius Black. Un des gars les plus convoités de l'école, un briseur de cœur affirmé, le meilleur ami du meilleur joueur de Quidditch… »

« Et encore beaucoup d'autres ragots, blablabla. Qui, pour la plupart, proviennent de personnes aux intentions douteuses. » répliqua Siaali, ne cessant de tripoter sa belle rose blanche.

« Certes… »

« Et puis, désolée mais c'est pas le seul poisson de la mer. Sirius n'est pas…un objet de convoitise désiré par la planète terre. »

« Tu as raison…il est convoité par la gente féminine de l'école. » fit Lily, tout sourire.

« Bon sang, mais il ne peut pas forcément rester seul toute sa scolarité. Ce n'est pas un produit en vitrine à admirer. »

« Disons à emprunté. »

« Lily ! » reprocha Siaali en s'arrêtant net.

« Excuse-moi. Seulement, je tiens à signaler que…ton choix n'est pas forcément le plus sage, tu n'as pas attrapé le meilleur poisson… enfin Siaali, toi et Sirius, ensemble ? J'ai du mal à y croire. »

« Eh bien moi j'avais du mal à croire qu'un jour tu puisses être polie avec James Potter. » répliqua Siaali en croisant les bras, jouant du bout des doigts avec la rose.

« …tu triches, là. »

« Légitime défense chérie. Tu as discuté avec lui oui ou non ? »

« Ben oui… »

« Alors tu as signé. » sourit Siaali en reprenant sa marche.

« L'enjeu est beaucoup moins important. »

« C'est un enjeu tout de même. »

« Mais moi je n'ai embrassé personne. » fit Lily en prenant la rose des mains de son amie.

« Pour le moment. Je sais : ce n'est pas ton scénario actuel mais… »

« La vie est imprévisible ? »

« Tu comprends vite ! » sourit Siaali en reprenant possession de sa fleur.

« D'accord, mais on en reparle. »

°O°

« Tu as signé ? » demanda, ahuri, James Potter.

« On peut dire ça comme ça. » rit Sirius.

« Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me dis ? »

« Eh ben quoi ? Il n'y a rien de plus normal, je sors juste de nouveau avec une fille. » dit Sirius en haussant les épaules.

James posa ses cartes sur la table basse du salon et se plaça en face de Sirius pour lui attraper les épaules.

« Non, non, non, tu sors avec _cette_ fille. Nuance. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda Sirius.

James le considéra un moment.

« Non, rien. » répondit-il en le lâchant.

Après un moment de silence, James reprit la parole.

« Je suppose que ça n'a rien de sérieux ? »

De nouveau, Sirius haussa les épaules.

« Elle m'attire beaucoup mais…je ne suis pas un sentimental amoureux. »

« Pour changer… » ironisa James.

« Désolé de ne pas avoir ton cœur en or. » dit sèchement Sirius.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de compliqué dans le fait d'aimer. »

« Tout le monde ne pense pas pareil. » dit Sirius en se levant.

Il jeta ses cartes sur la table et s'éloigna.

« Sirius ! » appela James.

Mais le brun ne l'écouta et disparut de sa vue. Pendant un moment, la pièce resta silencieuse, quand une voix tira James de ses pensées.

« Tu ne peux pas lui apprendre en 5 minutes ce dont il a manqué toute une vie. »

« Remus… »

Le loup-garou vint s'asseoir à côté de son ami.

« Tu as raison…mais il refuse d'apprendre. Il n'a jamais su et ne saura jamais ce que signifie qu'aimer et être aimé par une femme…sa mère lui a ôté cette capacité. » rajouta amèrement James.

« Peut-être qu'il a besoin qu'une présence féminine la lui apprenne. » suggéra Remus avec une ombre de sourire.

« Siaali ? »

« Pas sûr…comme toutes les autres filles, elle l'oubliera et la roue tournera. »

« Je ne pense pas que Siaali soit comme toutes les autres filles… »

« Parce que c'est une amie de Lily ? » le taquina Remus.

« Il y a de ça… » admit James, le rouge aux joues.

Dehors, la neige avait pris possession de toutes les rues, tous les toits, et sa blancheur était magnifique. Encore un joli Noël, inoubliable, enneigé, chaleureux…

°O°

Peter avait reçu une deuxième lettre de Mélissa. Une deuxième lettre tout aussi gentille et joyeuse, il s'en doutait, que la précédente. Il posa son livre sur la table basse devant lui et ouvrit l'enveloppe.

_# Coucou ! Joyeux Noël !_

_C'est encore moi, Mélissa. Je pensais à toi tout à l'heure, et pis bah, je me suis dit que j'allais t'envoyer un petit mot. J'espère que tu as bien conservé mon écharpe, même si je pense bien sûr que tu prends soin des affaires des autres. Je sais pertinemment que tu n'es pas une brute._

_C'est bientôt la rentrée, je suis un peu déçue, j'aurais bien voulu rester un peu plus auprès des miens, on les voit tellement peu durant l'année…mais je suis aussi contente à l'idée de revoir mes amis, dont toi évidemment. Tu es vraiment gentil. Profite bien de tes dernières journées._

_Bisous, Mélissa. #_

_Ps : je suis revenue en Angleterre, le hibou peut facilement refaire un voyage directement._

Un grand sourire étira les lèvres de Peter. Il attrapa un parchemin qui traînait par là, dans son sac, et écrivit quelques mots à la hâte qu'il donna au volatile qui s'envola rapidement après quelques plongeons de becs dans le verre de grenadine de Peter. _Il devait vraiment être assoiffé…_

°O°

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, Siaali rentra, tenant entre ses mains une boule de Noël très jolie décorée par une petite maison d'où sortait magiquement des rafales de neige par la cheminée. Lily, à sa suite, portait quelques magasines qu'elle alla directement ranger dans sa chambre. La brune se dirigea vers le salon mais au détour du couloir, elle entra en collision avec quelqu'un. Rattrapant la boule de justesse, elle vit le regard profond de Sirius en face d'elle.

« Salut… » dit-elle.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas et l'observa.

« Tu m'évites. » lâcha-t-il.

« Mais non. »

« Mais si. »

« Mais non ! »

« Ce matin, tu t'es levée plus tôt que moi, tu as tout fait pour ne pas me croiser. Ce midi, tu m'as totalement ignoré, et cet après-midi, tu t'es sauvée avec Lily. Mais ce soir, pas question que tu m'échappes. »

« T'es lourd. » railla Siaali, énervée.

« Tu ne disais pas ça hier soir. Quel mauvais caractère. » dit Sirius en croisant les bras.

« Comme toi, tu vois. »

« On se complète. »

« Pas du tout. »

« Râleuse. »

« Coureur. »

En un éclair, Siaali se retrouva collée au mur, la boule ayant volée plus loin, et elle sentit les lèvres de Sirius à nouveau sur les siennes.

« Non mais tu sais combien ça coûte ??? » fit Siaali en se détachant de lui et en observant sa pauvre boule brisée sur le tapis. Tout de même, ça avait beau se réparer magiquement, ce ne serait plus pareil. Sirius ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Ses bras de part et d'autre de la jeune fille sur le mur blanc, il se pencha encore et elle ne put qu'accepter ses baisers chargés de passion, se retrouvant bientôt tous les deux à se serrer avec une ardeur déconcertante pour eux-mêmes. Ce n'est qu'en entendant des pas lointains se diriger vers eux qu'ils se détachèrent.

« Oh mais que s'est-il passé ? » s'écria Mme Wander en fixant les éclats de verre sur le sol.

Sirius tourna un regard malicieux vers Siaali.

« Elle est un peu maladroite cette petite…cette si jolie boule lui a échappé des mains. » dit-il.

Interloquée d'abord, Siaali jeta ensuite un regard noir au brun qui souriait d'un air moqueur. Elle voulut parler, mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres.

« Oh ce n'est rien va. Un petit sort vite fait. » dit Mme Wander qui joignit le geste à la parole et en une seconde la belle boule se retrouvait intacte dans les mains de Siaali.

Sirius s'éloigna sous le regard noir de la jeune fille. Laquelle laissa là Mme Wander et le suivit plus loin, dans la cuisine où il se dirigea vers le placard.

« Je crois qu'il faut mettre les points sur les i, tu ne crois pas ? » dit la jeune fille en joignant les mains, immobile devant la table.

« Ok. » répondit le jeune homme en prenant un verre pour le poser sur la table.

Il prit ensuite le broc d'eau posé près des fleurs et se servit.

« Voilà. Hum…compte tenu de ce qui s'est passé, hum…on devrait en discuter ! »

« D'accord. Pour dire quoi ? » demanda Sirius en avalant une gorgée.

« Heu… » fit Siaali, étonnée. « On pourrait faire le point. »

« À toi l'honneur. » dit Sirius en reposant son verre et en s'appuyant sur la table.

Bien que sceptique et stupéfaite de tant d'indifférence, Siaali ouvrit la bouche.

« Eh bien…non, toi dis-moi ce que tu penses parce que…c'est vachement confus tout ça et… »

La jeune fille ne put en dire davantage et croisa les doigts, attendant une réaction de Sirius. Celui-ci la fixa.

« Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas clair pour toi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Où en sommes-nous ? »

« Où en es-tu, toi ? »

« … »

Siaali fronça les sourcils.

« Toi, dis-moi ce qui est clair pour toi. » dit-elle.

Le jeune homme se redressa et contourna la table pour faire face à la brunette. Là, il la fixa, puis se pencha et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Ça. » répondit-il en la regardant tendrement.

Siaali le regarda timidement, ne sachant que penser.

« Maintenant, la question, et elle s'adresse surtout à toi, ma belle : sortons-nous ensemble…officiellement ? »

Siaali mit un certain temps avant de répondre.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Elle planta alors le garçon et partit sans lui le temps d'en placer une.

°O°

Bien plus tard, dans sa chambre, Siaali pensait et repensait à tout cette histoire. Ainsi qu'aux paroles de Lily. Après, n'était-ce pas un tort ? N'en souffrirait-elle pas ? Elle avait longtemps pensé un moment, et ce surtout parce que les pensées de Lily l'avait influencée, que Sirius Black ne valait pas grand chose du côté sentimental. C'était un éternel gamin qui pensait que la vie était un jeu marrant et qu'il fallait en profiter le plus possible, sans se prendre la tête, sans avoir de responsabilités. Ce qui était inévitable, bien sûr. Siaali prenait les choses beaucoup plus sérieusement. Elle savait, certes, s'amuser, mais pour elle qui avait connu depuis toute petite le sens des responsabilités et l'amour de ses proches, les choses étaient nettement différentes. Comment pourrait-elle s'entendre avec Sirius alors que même en tant que camarade, ils ne se supportaient pas ?

TOC TOC.

Lily entra tout doucement dans la pièce, un muffin à la main.

« Siaali ? Je peux ? »

« Entre » répondit son amie avec un doux sourire.

« Comment tu vas ? » demanda Lily, en posant le muffin sur la table, s'asseyant ensuite sur le rebord de la fenêtre, devant Siaali.

« Bof »

« Tu penses encore à lui ? »

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'ai peur. »

« Tu sais ce que j'en pense. »

« Justement, Lily. Je ne pense qu'à ce que tu m'as toujours dit, dès mon arrivée. Tu m'as fait un topo des Maraudeurs ne cessant de me dire de ne pas les fréquenter. Aujourd'hui, nous passons nos vacances avec eux et tu es amie avec James. Je ne comprends plus rien, je ne te comprends plus non plus. »

« Eh bien peut-être que je me suis trompée ! »

« Ah tiens ? » fit Siaali, haussant un sourcil.

« James n'est pas si…con qu'il en à l'air ! » avoua Lily en roulant les yeux.

« Aha. Je vois. Mais Sirius reste un salaud. » ironisa Siaali en haussant un sourcil.

« Siaali…je suis désolée. »

« Tu n'as pas le droit de juger les gens comme ça… »

« Je sais. Je m'en suis aperçue. Tu sais, je suis loin d'être parfaite. Mais je me rends compte que les autres aussi. »

« C'est bien que tu t'en sois rendue compte. »

« S'il te plait, ne me fais pas la tête… »

« J'aurais du mal. » soupira Siaali.

L'esquisse d'un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Lily et elle se jeta dans les bras de son amie.

« Aller. Cette année est un nouveau départ. Tout ira bien. »

« Oui… »

« Fais ce que tu penses le mieux. Ce soir, c'est la veille de Noël. »

« Ouais… » répondit son amie en attrapant le muffin pour mordre avidement dedans.

°O°

« Tu ne peux pas comparer Crampbell avec Stockland ! »

« Bien sûr que je le peux, je le fais en ce moment. » répondit Liasia d'un ton taquin au loup-garou qui se tenait en tailleur devant elle.

« Mais c'est un genre tellement…différent ! Leurs idées sont différentes ! »

« Mais le résultat est le même. Et ça ne fait pas avancer le monde. »

« Vous en avez pas marre de parler de livres ? » intervint alors Sirius, concentré plus loin sur une partie de cartes explosives avec James.

« Nan ! » répondirent les deux autres en cœur.

« Affligeant. » soupira le brun.

« Vous pourriez jouer aux Mikados ? » suggéra James, tout sourire.

« Remballe-moi cette idée débile, tu veux. » rit Remus.

Ce fut à ce moment que la mère de Liasia déboula en trombe dans le salon. Elle regarda rapidement la pendule puis se mit à débiter une sorte de cri d'alerte.

« Tout le monde au garde à vous !! Dans 3 h, nous devons tous être prêt pour aller fêter le réveillon sur la grande place de la ville avec tous les autres !! A VOS PEIGNES ! »

Les ados se levèrent donc en catastrophe et commencèrent à se remuer. Au détour d'un couloir, Sirius et Siaali se heurtèrent et s'excusèrent brièvement, évitant avec une attention particulière de se regarder et reprenant rapidement leur chemin. C'était un vrai souk à présent.

« James, où est ma ceinture ! »

« Mais Lily, où as-tu mis nos collants ! »

« Tu te dépêches, j'ai envie d'aller aux toilettes !! »

« Rhaaa mais c'est quoi ce tuc gluant ! »

« Fais attention, tu vois pas qu'il me manque déjà une chaussette ? »

Il faut préciser que, dans la situation présente, il n'était question ni de costume ni de robe de soirée. En Transylvanie, les fêtes n'étaient pas vues comme ça. Mme Wander avait tenu à ce que les jeunes Anglais respectent ça. Et en arrivant sur la place, ils manquèrent de s'étaler par terre tant la vue qui s'imposait à eux leur semblait irréaliste. Magnifique. Des lumières magiques, telles des lucioles, virevoltaient dans les airs. C'était d'ailleurs les seules lumières. Une très légère pluie de neige tombait sur les passants mais l'atmosphère était magiquement réchauffée. Un sentiment d'aise, de bien-être s'émanait de toute la place. Immense, le milieu était marqué par un cercle de tapis rouge éclatant sur le ciment chaud et plat. Au centre s'élevait une statue représentant un loup dressé sur ses pattes arrières, hurlant à la lune. Du côté droit, une série de tables encadrées par des poufs rouge sang, sur lesquels brûlaient des bougies éternelles, s'alignait. Les gens y buvaient, mangeaient, parlaient. Lily remarqua même des gens qui avaient ôté leurs chaussures et elle prit alors conscience de l'épaisse moumoute qui avait été aménagée. Sans aucun doute toute autant chauffée que le reste de la place. Certains jouaient de la guitare dans leur coin, en groupe, et alors la jeune fille remarqua que Mme Wander n'avait pas mentit sur le choix vestimentaire. Les hommes étaient presque tous habillés d'une chemise légèrement entrouverte, voire complètement pour certains ; d'un pantalon tout aussi confortable. Vraiment rien de quoi se fouler. Mais très charmant, poli, et élégant. Les femmes n'étaient pas moins décontractées. De jolies robes ou ensembles dont le style, pensa Lily, faisait penser à un peuple de l'époque Moyenâgeuse, sauvage, un peu fantastique, même si les couleurs, variées, se concentraient les plus souvent sur le rouge, noir, l'or et le blanc. En beaucoup moins élégant toutefois. Pour le coup, elle pensa que l'Angleterre avait vraiment l'attitude de coincée du derrière.

Pour l'instant, personne ne dansait encore. En même temps, sans musique…

Revenant peu à peu à la réalité, elle remarqua que les parents de Liasia les avaient totalement abandonnés et que déjà les garçons s'étaient éloignés.

« Est-ce qu'on danse ici ou…? » demanda Lily en se penchant vers Liasia qui les emmenait d'emblée vers des poufs.

« Bien sûr. On attend seulement que tout le monde soit réunis. Une fois cela fait, une mélodie annonce l'ouverture de la piste. Tu vois ce tapis rouge immense ? »

« Oui… »

« C'est la piste. A l'entente de cette mélodie, tout le monde va s'éloigner sur les côtés pour laisser place aux élus de cette année pour la première danse. »

« Les élus ? »

« Chaque année, un couple est désigné pour ouvrir la première danse de Noël. »

« C'est un beau concept. »

« Oui. Mes parents ont été un de ces couples. »

« C'est vrai ?? » fit Siaali en haussant les sourcils.

« Oui, ils étaient très jeunes à l'époque, c'était bien des années avant que je naisse. »

« Ca à dû être magique et tellement romantique. » souffla Lily.

« Oui. Et ils espèrent que je suive la chose. » termina Liasia en roulant les yeux.

« Ah mais j'y compte bien ! » s'exclama théâtralement Siaali en passant un bras autour des épaules de son amie.

« Avec notre jeune Lup… » poursuivit Lily.

« Stop ! Ca ira pour ce soir. »

Les trois amies partirent dans un petit rire qui fut alors interrompu par l'élancement soudain d'une petite mélodie absolument splendide.

« Ca y est… »

Les gens commencèrent à se presser hors de la piste avec empressement. Du coin de l'œil, Siaali aperçut non loin de là les quatre garçons s'installer sur d'autres poufs plus loin. Elle croisa alors le regard de Sirius qui lui fit un petit sourire suivi d'un clin d'œil discret. Elle lui rendit tant bien que mal son sourire, mal à l'aise.

Liasia regarda rapidement la lune. Elle se rappela brusquement que dans quelques jours elle serait pleine. Deux jours, trois tout au plus, après la rentrée. Les effets sur les loup-garous ne tarderaient pas à se faire ressentir. Elle pensa aussi à Remus…

Quelques boules de lumière s'éteignirent alors histoire de tamiser un peu plus la piste et les autres se concentrèrent alors au dessus du tapis rouge. A la fine neige s'était ajouté des pétales de rose rouge et la mélodie d'annonce fit alors place à la musique désignée pour la première danse. L'on vit alors tout doucement s'avancer un jeune homme et une jeune femme, en face l'un de l'autre, sur la piste. Ils n'allèrent pas directement l'un vers l'autre. La tradition voulait qu'ils s'observent et se cherchent avant d'entamer la danse. La musique continuait de jouer et peu à peu, Liasia se rendit alors compte. « C'est ma chanson ! Ma musique ! Ma composition ! » Haussant les sourcils, elle fixa son regard sur la piste tandis qu'un sourire étirait ses lèvres. Elle observa le couple se rapprocher et les paroles commencèrent.

_Dancing bears, painted wings_

_Things I almost remember_

_And a song someone sings_

_Once Upon A December_

Elle sourit doucement en reconnaissant la voix. « Natalia… »

_Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a silver Storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully _

_Across my memory_

Le couple était parfaitement en harmonie. La jeune femme, à la chevelure d'une couleur cuivrée, resplendissait dans sa robe vert feuille fendue sur les cuisses, laissant apercevoir un collant d'un vert bien plus pale. Ses bottes, d'une égale couleur à sa robe, lui arrivaient jusqu'en dessous du genou.

_Far away, long ago_

_Glowing dim as an ember_

_Things my art used to know_

_Once Upon A December_

L'homme, tout aussi élégant dans un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche, était brun, et beau. Lily lui colla définitivement l'étiquette d'un gitan lorsqu'elle aperçu ses propres bottes noires. Ils allaient merveilleusement bien ensemble. C'est alors qu'à un moment où la musique augmenta d'un iota et que l'on entendit un chœur qu'à l'étonnement de la jeune fille (et certainement de ces compagnons étrangers), le couple s'éleva dans les airs, continuant de danser avec harmonie. La rousse continua de les regarder avec émerveillement, sans même cligner des yeux.

_Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a silver Storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully _

_Across my memory_

Siaali, de son côté n'en revenait pas non plus. Soudainement, sur le rythme de la musique, elle eut envie de pleurer. En regardant le couple danser avec autant de fluidité et d'amour dans les yeux, elle repensa à Sirius. Et se demanda pourquoi elle avait hésité. Elle prit conscience que ce qu'elle voulait réellement, c'était tenter sa chance. Parce qu'elle les avait, Sirius les lui avait lui-même donné. La scène du baiser près des balançoires lui revint en mémoire. C'à avait été si agréable, si léger.

_Far away, long ago_

_Glowing dim as an ember_

_Things my art used to know_

_Things it yearns to remember_

La chanson s'achevait doucement, la voix de la chanteuse ne perdant pas de son éclat.

_And a song _

_Someone sings_

_Once Upon A December_

Lentement, peu à peu, le couple redescendit sur terre, et tandis que la musique se finissait et qu'une autre chanson s'entamait, les autres couples arrivèrent sur la piste. Lily, toujours en état de choc sur son pouf bien chaud, ne s'aperçut pas qu'un jeune homme se dirigeait vers elle.

Liasia se leva, repéra ses parents et courut presque jusqu'à eux.

« C'était ma chanson ! La mienne ! »

« Oui, ça fait des mois qu'elle était prévue. » lui sourit sa mère.

« Une sorte de petit cadeau de Noël. » lui dit son père.

Liasia enlaça ses parents et les remercia. Cette chanson qu'elle avait composé il y a longtemps…et chantée. Elle adorait la musique. Chaque été, elle devait faire au moins une vingtaine, peut-être plus, de compositions. Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut alors Natalia. Elle se précipita vers elle et l'enlaça. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue.

« Oh toi…tu as toujours une voix magnifique. »

« Spécialement pour tes textes. » sourit son amie.

Siaali se leva, fermement décidée et elle se dirigea vers Sirius qui s'était levée pour aller prendre un rafraîchissement sur un plateau volant (et très poli). Mais avant qu'il ne puisse attraper un verre, il sentit une main faire pression sur son épaule pour le retourner et sentit des lèvres familières contre les siennes. Reconnaissant immédiatement la jeune fille, il oublia la boisson et plaça une main derrière la nuque de sa partenaire, rencontrant sa douce chevelure. De l'autre main qu'il posa sur sa taille, il la rapprocha de lui. Lorsqu'il se détacha d'elle, il la regarda un instant puis elle se nicha dans le creux de son cou et le serra fort. Plus loin, Remus sourit en les observant. Puis, il sentit comme une impression que quelqu'un l'observait. Le loup-garou tourna vivement la tête à droite et croisa _son _regard. William. Lequel détourna ensuite les yeux et, passant le bras autour de la taille d'une fille, s'éloigna dans la foule avec elle.

James était décidé à ne pas laisser passer cette occasion. Prenant son courage à deux cornes, il se planta devant Lily.

« Je sais que tu risque probablement de m'envoyer balader, et je ne serais vraiment pas surpris, mais comme je suis têtu et que je ne m'avoue jamais vaincu, du moins tant que je suis en vie, je souhaiterai…t'inviter à danser en toute innocence. »

La jeune rousse le regarda fixement, sans laisser transparaître une émotion particulière. Elle n'avait aucune envie de l'envoyer sur les roses. Mais elle ne voulait pas non plus lui donner une once d'espoir de trop. Jetant un coup d'œil sur sa gauche, elle aperçut au milieu de quelques personnes, Siaali, et le meilleur ami de son soupirant. La conversation qu'elle avait entretenue avec la brune lui revint alors en mémoire. Et elle décida de mettre ses réflexions de côté. Parce que James avait finalement quelque chose de méritant. Qu'elle devait peut-être apprendre à l'apprécier et à se remettre en question. Elle avait eu tort. Elle eut un pincement au cœur puis, tourna de nouveau les yeux vers le brun à lunettes. Son regard était doux, empli d'espoir. Calmement, lentement, elle tendit la main vers lui. Il l'attrapa et l'aida à se relever et crut que son cœur aller crever lorsqu'il aperçut les lèvre de sa chère et tendre s'étirer dans un sourire poli. Il le lui rendit timidement puis il s'écartèrent un peu des autres et Lily glissa sa main dans celle, chaleureuse, de James. La danse commença et rapidement, la rousse se laissa aller contre l'épaule du Maraudeur, appréciant réellement ce moment.

Les chanteuses et chanteurs qui se succédèrent furent vraiment bon. La soirée se déroula très bien, et il était évident qu'elle resterait longtemps, si ce n'est à jamais, dans l'esprit de nos jeunes Anglais. Une soirée, on peut le dire, absolument magique.

* * *

Au passage, je vous conseille (nan je vous ORDONNE ! XD ) vivement d'écouter Once Upon A December, de Deana Carter. Mais vous connaissez sûrement la version française qui est le générique du dessin animé Anastasia. Merveille. Merci, et Review :D


	9. Chapter 9

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ Bonjour, bonjour. Ouh, qu'est-ce que ça fait longtemps ! On y croyait presque plus ? XD J'ai eu quelques problèmes avec mon ordi (3 mois de réparation, je devenais dingue -- ). Du coup, j'ai perdu pas mal de choses, mais je n'avais pas encore commencé ce chapitre heureusement. Je l'ai écris en une semaine, je suis contente. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je dois vous prévenir : j'ai changé le point de vue de mon histoire. Dorénavant, elle sera racontée par les personnages eux-mêmes. Je me sens plus proche d'eux ains, et peut-être vous aussi, je pense. Plus important : je vais changer le titre de mon histoire ; pourquoi ? Parce qu'il ne me convient plus du tout. Il me fait penser à des idées qui ne sont plus du tout les miennes actuellement. Le nouveau titre sera "Our Dreams". Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il symbolise les souhaits et les envies de notre groupe d'ados pour leurs vies futures, ainsi donc, leurs rêves... je le changerai à la fin de la semaine.

Petite pensée à Tchingtchong, qui m'a fait pleurer de rire dans sa bio, XD. Love Paris !

Merci à tous mes revieweurs, et lecteurs anonymes !

* * *

_**Chapitre 9 : Evolution**_

Samedi 31 Décembre. Dernier soir de pleine lune.

°O° PDV Siaali Parker °O°

Voila une semaine que nous sommes rentrés. Et je dois avouer que je suis assez surprise du comportement de chacun les uns envers les autres. C'est comme si les vacances chez Liasia avaient été une cure. Vivre ensemble nous a permis d'en apprendre plus sur chacun d'entre nous. Et je dois reconnaître pleinement que c'est d'autant plus agréable. Lily semble avoir rangé ses griffes vis-à-vis de James. On voit sur le visage de celui-ci à quel point il est enchanté. Je crois que Lily ne mesure pas la portée de ses sentiments envers elle. Je suis sûre que même si elle ne l'avoue pas complètement, elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de l'apprécier. Remarque, ça lui fait peut-être peur. Avec les temps, je pense que ça ira de mieux en mieux.

Remus et Liasia ne se lâchent presque plus. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'est passé entre eux, mais leurs liens semblent solides. Et elle s'est remise à jouer de la guitare. Selon ses propos, l'année dernière, elle n'y avait pas touché depuis longtemps. Remus est quelqu'un de bien, je suis entièrement confiante. Leur amitié est justifiée.

Quant à moi…je me sens bien avec Sirius. Je ne l'avais pas vu sous cet angle avant. Je crois que j'avais peur aussi. Sauf que les choses sont allées plus vite. Ce n'est pas plus mal. J'aime être avec lui, et je sens qu'il ressent la même chose. Nous sommes loin de nos premières disputes de camarade. Sans aucun doute parce que nous entretenons maintenant une autre sorte de relation. Pourtant, j'ai conscience que toutes ces petites choses qui m'agacent chez lui sont encore présentes, et le seront peut-être toujours. Mais je m'en fiche, parce qu'à côté, il y a trop de choses que j'aime en sa personne. Des choses nouvellement découvertes.

Je sens une main se poser sur ma gorge, doucement. Je tourne la tête et regarde mon copain.

« Ca va ? » me demande-t-il.

« Parfaitement. » réponds-je avec un sourire.

Sirius m'embrasse furtivement les lèvres et je me pelotonne un peu plus contre lui. C'est agréable d'avoir quelqu'un contre qui se serrer l'hiver.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°O° PDV Peter Pettigrew °O°

Mélissa me tend doucement mon écharpe et je l'attrape.

« Merci. » dis-je avec un sourire, « Voici la tienne. »

Elle prend le tissu et me remercie.

« Tu vas bien ? » me demande-t-elle ensuite.

« Oui, j'ai passé d'assez bonnes vacances. Et toi ? »

« Ca a été. » me sourit-elle. « Alors, dis-moi, comme ça vous étiez avec les filles ? »

« Exact. »

« Lily n'a pas assassiné James à ce que je vois. » rit-elle.

« Non, c'est même plutôt l'inverse. Ils ont trouvé une sorte de terrain d'entente. »

« Ca fait plutôt plaisir. James commençait à ne plus avoir de joue. »

Je pouffe de rire et acquiesce. C'est alors que je remarque un bandage autour de son poignet que je n'avais pas vu depuis la rentrée.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? » demande-je en lui montrant le tissu.

« Oh, une simple entorse. Je suis tombée dans un ravin en faisant du vélo. »

« Du quoi… ? »

« Du vélo. C'est un objet moldu, tu ne connais pas ? »

« Non… »

« On s'en sert pour se déplacer. C'est un truc à deux roues. Pratique. »

« Oh Sirius nous a parlé de quelque chose comme ça ! A deux roues qu'il dit…mais ça avait un autre nom ; Mh…mo…tomo…moto ? »

« Moto ? C'est différent alors. Sur une moto, il y a un moteur… »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » dis-je, complètement paumé.

« Je ne sais pas mais apparemment, c'est plus puissant… »

« Quel univers quand même… »

« Il faut reconnaître qu'ils se débrouillent bien sans magie ! Ils inventent des choses fabuleuses, j'adore me promener chez eux. »

« Mh, je n'ai vu leurs rues que rarement. »

« On ira ensemble un jour, si tu veux ? » me demande-t-elle avec un sourire.

Superbe sourire. Je ne peux que répondre oui.

°O° PDV Lily Evans °O°

Cette sensation est tellement étrange. J'ai l'impression que les choses ont fortement évoluées…c'est le cas, en fait. Surtout avec James. J'ai du mal à me l'avouer mais je suis en train de nourrir pour lui un sentiment nouveau. Une sorte d'attache. Je pense avoir mûri pendant ces vacances. Vivre en cohabitation avec lui m'a fait du bien, finalement. Je ne suis pas pour autant prête à sortir avec lui, bien sûr. Mais je le supporte et il me supporte. Bon, il faut que je reconnaisse que c'est surtout moi qui avait un problème. Lui semble très heureux de la toute nouvelle situation. Et contrairement à ce que j'avais cru –et ce même s'il me l'avait en quelque sorte promis- il ne tente plus d'approche totalement directe pour me demander de sortir avec lui. Le coup de fouet est que cela me manque. Enormément parfois. Je crois bien que, malgré mes refus, je m'étais trop habituée à ce qu'il me prête une telle attention. Et ça me manque parce que j'aimais bien me sentir…plaisante à ses yeux. Pas à ceux d'autres garçons, juste les siens uniquement. Je me demande sérieusement si pendant toutes ces années d'orages, une sorte de relation inexplicable ne s'était pas installée entre nous. Ce rapport du chat et de la souris si classique. C'est trop fou.

Livres en mains, je tourne à l'angle d'un couloir du troisième étage, et percute violemment quelqu'un. Je sens des mains puissantes me retenir à la taille avant que je ne touche le sol. Evidemment, je reconnais immédiatement la personne à qui elles appartiennent. Une odeur d'agrumes m'envahit les narines. Il vient de se doucher apparemment. Ses cheveux sont encore humides et il est…craquant à en crever…

« Ca va Lily ? » me demande-t-il avec un gentil sourire.

Je prends une minute pour me remettre les idées en place avant de répondre. J'avais oublié que maintenant, la politesse exige que nous nous appelions par nos prénoms. Ça fait drôle. J'aime le prononcer. James…James…James…

« Oui, oui. Excuse-moi, je ne regarde pas où je vais. »

« Toujours avec des bouquins, hein ? » dit-il avec un demi-sourire en observant ma pile de livres.

« On ne se refait pas. Ou un peu… »

Parce que lui semble avoir changé. Il s'est pris une sacrée gifle mentale, je dirais. Je le détaille un peu mieux. Chemise blanche, ouverte en haut, comme tout bon rebel qui se respecte ; pantalon noir banal d'élève. Mais des petites choses qui le mettent tellement en valeur. Et ces cheveux humides qui lui tombent à moitié devant les yeux, toujours autant en bataille. Je dois lutter contre ma main qui ne demande qu'à faire un tour là-dedans. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ??? Je suis en train de fantasmer, ou quoi ?? Stop !

« Stop ! »

« Excuse-moi… ? »

Oups.

« Hum, non rien, je…je me parle à moi-même. »

Il part d'un rire franc et son sourire m'aveugle. Putain. Je suis en train de…tomber amoureuse… Mes livres tombent tout seuls. Il se penche immédiatement et en un clin d'œil me les remet. Ses mains sont brûlantes. J'ai la gorge sèche. Je croise ses yeux un instant et détourne immédiatement la tête.

« Merci… »

« Tu es sûre que ça va ? » demande-t-il en posant une main sur mon bras.

Arrête ce tripotage et j'irai mieux !!!

« Mh, oui. »

Il faut que je me casse. Vite.

« Excuse-moi, j'ai encore beaucoup de travail qui m'attend. »

Son tendre regard noisette me perce le cœur.

« A plus tard ! »

Je tourne les talons sans plus de cérémonie et me met à marcher aussi vite que je le peux sans éveiller une parcelle de soupçon. Et mon cœur de battre n'arrête pas.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°O° PDV Liasia Wander °O°

Nous avons tous évolués, c'est certain. En fait, ma mère a plutôt eu une bonne idée. Elle nous a rapprochés comme je pense que ça n'aurait pas été possible au château. Je suis contente. Je me suis affreusement attachée à Remus. Maintenant qu'il n'existe plus le lourd poids e son secret entre nous, il n'y a presque aucun tabou. Il sait combien je me sens à l'aise avec lui et que je n'ai pas peur. J'ai l'impression parfois de le connaître par cœur et pas du tout à la fois. En regardant ses yeux, je devine des sentiments, des pensées. Et parfois, se lève un voile de mystère. Je suis intriguée, et ça ne me donne que plus envie de passer du temps avec lui, pour le connaître mieux. Je sais qu'il est quelqu'un de fort.

Il possède une très grande sensibilité qui cache tout ça, voila tout. Je crois qu'il accepte et supporte mieux l'idée de sa lycanthropie à présent. Je serais bien orgueilleuse de dire que c'est grâce à moi. C'est grâce à tous ceux qu'il aime, et qui étaient présents. Sa seule rancœur à présent est de ne pas connaître le loup-garou qui l'a mordu. Et moi, en bonne amie que je suis, puis-je lui dire honnêtement que je pense savoir qui est ce loup-garou ? Puis-je prendre une décision qui n'est pas la mienne ? Si ça se trouve, je me trompe complètement. Mais en même temps…quelque chose au moi pense bien le contraire. Dans les rares moments où j'y ai pensé cette semaine, je me sentais tellement mal à l'aise. Remus le remarque, bien sûr. Mais il a beau me harceler, je me borne à lui répéter que tout va bien. Alors, un bout d'un moment, il finit par lâcher l'affaire.

Je suis aussi contente pour Lily et James. Elle, ne passe plus son temps à râler et pester contre James, et lui, à lâché les basques de Remus un tant soit peu. Je pense qu'il est rassuré de ma nouvelle présence à ses côtés. Et je pense pouvoir dire que nos petites conversations y sont pour quelque chose. Je sens qu'il me fait confiance, et qu'il est prêt à me donner son amitié.

« Ce soir, c'est la dernière nuit de pleine lune. » me dit Remus à côté de moi.

En me disant cela, il semble serein. Après la première nuit de pleine lune, il m'a confié avoir mieux supporté la transformation. Même ses blessures se sont un peu atténuées. J'assimile ça à une meilleure conscience ; une sorte de nouvelle paix avec lui-même.

« Et après, tu es tranquille pour un bon mois. » lui souris-je.

Mais pourtant, il semble y avoir autre chose qui l'aide à supporter sa condition. James, Sirius et Peter viennent le voir directement mais…c'est comme si ils savaient exactement comment s'était passé la nuit. Comme s'ils étaient avec lui. En même temps, ça fait des années qu'ils savent. Ils doivent connaître assez bien ce phénomène, puisque je suppose qu'ils en parlent avec Remus. Mais tout de même…

« Tu sembles contrariée. »

Je déteste sa façon de percevoir mes émotions, parfois.

« Non, ce n'est rien. »

« Sûre ? »

« Absolument. » dis-je en me pendant à son cou.

« Aïe ! »

Oups. J'ai tendance à oublier qu'il ressent encore les effets de ses deux nuits mouvementées.

« Excuse-moi ! » dis-je en le lâchant immédiatement. « J'ai…oublié. »

« Ce n'est rien. Je préfère ça. »

« De quoi ? »

« Que tu oublies. Je n'aime pas l'idée que lorsque les gens me voient, ils pensent immédiatement à mon…problème de fourrure. »

« Tu as raison. »

Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds et lui embrasse la joue. En nous voyant, des gens pensent souvent qu'il y a plus que l'amitié entre nous. Mais sincèrement, je le dis et j'en suis sûre, il n'y a entre nous qu'une très profonde amitié. Il n'y a pas d'ambiguïté entre nous là-dessus. Aucun doute.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°O° PDV Sirius Black °O°

J'aime bien la tournure qu'ont prisent les choses. Ce qui est simplement étrange et nouveau pour moi, c'est le fait que les filles sont presque constamment avec nous maintenant. Avant, il n'y avait que James, Peter, Remus et moi. Les Maraudeurs. Maintenant, c'est les Maraudeurs et les filles. Le seul groupe féminin avec lequel on n'ait jamais traîné. Avant les filles, c'était soit des groupies, soit des ombres pour nous. Et pis aussi des flirts. Maintenant…ça peut être des amies. Ou des petites amies. En fait, on ne peut pas dire proprement que je sois sortie avec filles. C'était plutôt des amourettes qui n'avaient pas de lendemain. Des bisous, des câlins et je t'ouvre la porte !

Avec Siaali…c'est plutôt particulier. J'aime sa présence. Je ne m'en lasse pas tandis qu'avec d'autres filles, si. C'est peut-être le fait de l'avoir côtoyée amicalement avec de nous lancer dans quelque chose de plus profond. Bien sûr, je ne suis pas prêt à dire que je suis amoureux. L'amour, c'est naze. L'amitié, il n'y a que ça de vrai.

« Sirius !!! »

Vous voyez, c'est mon meilleur ami qui me cherche, là.

« Allez, montre-toi, poule mouillée, tu fais pas le poids ! »

Pas le poids ? On va voir si je ne fais pas le poids, chou. Je jette un œil discrètement derrière l'arbre qui me cache et aperçoit James, baguette levée, guettant et me tournant le dos. Génial. Je m'élance alors vers lui en poussant un cri de guerre et lui saute sur le dos avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir !

« Ah ! »

« Jamesounet, regarde si je le fais pas, le poids ! »

« Sirius ! »

Je lui prends sa baguette des mains, la jette dans un coin et commence à lui ébouriffer atrocement les cheveux (comme si je changeais quoique ce soit !). Ce que je trouve génial, c'est qu'avec James, en 6 ans d'amitié pure et dure, on ne s'est jamais disputé. Dur à croire mais vrai : nous sommes les meilleurs amis du monde. Lorsque l'un de nous d'eux à des problèmes, qu'il ait tord ou raison, l'autre arrive à la rescousse. Soyez sûr que lorsque l'un de nous est dans les parages, l'autre est forcément là. Bon, pas sous la douche non plus, tout de même, hé.

Mon ami se mit à rire tout en essayant de garder son équilibre.

« Le couleur de la pelouse te plait, amûûûr ? » que je lui dis, en riant à mon tour.

« Absolument ! »

« Pas autant que les yeux de Lily, je suppose ? »

Coup de fouet. Il retourne la situation dans tous les sens du terme. Il se penche un peu plus en avant et m'envoie rouler sur le dos par terre. Dans tout le parc, les camarades se sont mis à nous regarder avec amusement. C'est alors que j'entends mon meilleur ami hurler « Cafouillage !!!!!!!! ». L'instant d'après, il m'écrase de tout son poids et se joignent à lui tous les garçons du coin. J'étouffe littéralement. Une main jaillis du tas et m'emmêle les cheveux dans tous les sens.

« Pas juste !! » crie-je comme un gosse.

°°°°°°°°°°°

°O° PDV Remus Lupin °O°

C'est fou ce que je me sens mieux. Liasia y est pour beaucoup. Nous sommes souvent ensemble. Je crois que c'est ce qu'il me fallait. Construire une amitié avec quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui puisse parfaitement me comprendre. Les Maraudeurs sont uniques, je les aime énormément et ils me soutiennent à fond. Mais j'avais besoin d'autre chose. Je suis plus en paix avec moi-même à présent. Mes amis m'accompagnent toujours les nuits de pleine lune, j'en ai besoin également. Ils m'ont fait remarqué que j'étais plus serein, moins…grognon. Il me semblait l'avoir noté aussi. Tant mieux.

Il n'y a que Liasia, en dehors des garçons, qui sache ce que je suis réellement. Je me doute que si la relation de James et Lily, ou encore de Sirius et Siaali, venait à prendre de l'ampleur, il ne faudrait pas compter mentir plus longtemps. Ce serait légitime. Ni sur ma condition, ni sur la carte du maraudeur et le fait que mes trois compagnons soient des animagi non déclarés.

Ce soir est le dernier de pleine lune. Je suis assez mal en point mais pas autant que d'habitude. J'ai eu la force de me lever et de me balader. L'infirmière n'était pas exactement d'accord, mais elle n'a pas trop eu le choix lorsqu'elle a vu que je tenais bel et bien sur mes jambes. De plus, c'est le Week-end, elle ne peut pas dire que les cours risquent de m'épuiser. Au contraire, je suis bien là, allongé sur la pelouse, près de ma meilleure amie féminine.

« Ca va mieux ? » me demande-t-elle.

« Quoi ? »

« Après que je me sois jetée à ton cou. »

« Oh ! Ce n'est rien, c'est vite passé. »

Un ange passe. Puis deux. Puis…

« Remus ? »

« Oui ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses…de l'honnêteté ? »

« L'honnêteté ?? »

« Hinhin. »

« C'est…une excellente chose. Il faut être honnête. »

« Dans tous les cas ? »

« Je pense…pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

« Parce qu'il y a quelqu'un en qui je veux être honnête…mais je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne chose. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que j'ai peur que ça lui déplaise. »

« Mais est-ce que ça pourrait lui faire…du bien ? »

« Je suppose…oui, dans un sens. »

« Alors tu devrais peut-être faire preuve d'honnêteté. »

Elle ne répond pas. Elle est nerveuse et inquiète, je le sens. Je me redresse. Ce n'est pas normal.

« Lia, ça va ??? »

« Oui, oui. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que me disent mes sens. »

« Je t'assure que ça va. Ce n'est pas important. Et puis, tu es en période lunaire, tes sens sont peut-être trop développés et tout se brouille. »

« Parce que ça arrive ? »

« Oui. Il se peut qu'il y ait une exagération. Souvent liée à la paranoïa. »

« Tu es en train de me dire que je suis un paranoïaque ? »

Elle rit. Bon signe.

« Non. Pas forcément…mais peut-être un peu. Sois honnête. »

« Honnête…bon, je reconnais que je me fais parfois des idées. »

« Bien. Détends-toi. »

Je m'allonge de nouveau. Et lui prends presque inconsciemment la main.

°°°°°°°°°°°°

°O° PDV Sirius black °O°

« Sirius ? »

« Oui, mon poteau ? »

« Je crois que Lily ne tourne pas rond. »

« Tiens, c'est nouveau ? »

« Mmpf ! »

James roule sur sa cape de telle sorte à me tourner le dos. Après avoir gentiment accepter de me libérer, nous nous sommes installés sur la pelouse, et avons étalés nos capes, histoire de nous reposer et de papoter d'éventuels nouveaux plans pour emmerder Snape. Mais la conversation a en fait rapidement tournée autour des filles. Que voulez-vous, on ne se refait pas.

« Allez, raconte-moi ! » je dis en lui tapant dans l'épaule.

Mon meilleur ami se tourne finalement et me raconte alors l'étrange scène.

« Cette fille est bonne pour l'asile. » je dis en baillant.

« Non mais sérieusement, ça m'interpelle. »

« Si elle dit qu'elle se parle souvent à elle-même, prends tes jambes à ton cou, ça vaut mieux. »

« Sirius… »

« Bon d'accord ! Je vais essayer de le prendre au sérieux. »

Je commence à réfléchir. Par des faux calcules indéfinissables et interminables et surtout du n'importe quoi, j'en arrive à une conclusion.

« Cette fille est folle de toi. »

« Pardon ? »

« Cette fille est folle de toi. »

« Répète un peu. »

« Cette fille est folle de toi. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« Cette fille est fo… »

« Ca va, stop ! »

« Héhé. »

« Tu dis n'importe quoi. »

« Ben, tu voulais que je te donne mon avis. »

« T'as pas dû réfléchir. »

« Au contraire ! »

« Alors tu sais pas réfléchir. »

« Tu m'insultes, sucre d'orge. » dis-je, feignant d'avoir mal au cœur.

Mais il ne m'écoute déjà plus. Je l'entends murmurer des paroles incompréhensibles.

« Tu calcules tes chances ? »

« Je calcule le nombre de raisons de te casser la figure. » dit-il.

« Oh. Et tu en as combien ? »

« Une centaine. »

« Et…combien en as-tu pour ne pas me casser la figure ? »

« Une. »

« Qui est ? »

« T'es mon meilleur ami, imbécile. »

« Ouhou yeah ! » crie-je en levant les poings. « Evans a raison, on devrait se marier. »

« Hein ! »

« Nan, rien. »

°°°°°°°°°°°°

°O° PDV Mélissa Down °O°

Ils ont tous l'air d'avoir aimé leurs vacances. Lily est beaucoup plus chaleureuse avec James Potter, et Siaali sort avec Sirius Black. Liasia, quant à elle, ne se décolle plus de Remus. Même Peter semble moins timide. Il me parle avec plus de familiarité. Je l'aime bien il est gentil. J'espère qu'il ne changera pas. Ce serait dommage.

J'ai encore saigné du nez. Le médecin dit que ce n'est rien, que ça arrive. D'accord, mais plusieurs fois en quelques semaines, ça m'inquiète. Normal, j'ai peur. Mais ma mère dit aussi que ce n'est rien. Et si elle dit que ce n'est rien, je la crois volontiers, parce qu'en général, elle s'inquiète pour moi dès le premier petit symptôme. Mais sinon, je suis relativement en forme.

Je me penche et ramasse tous mes cartons à dessins, puis sort rapidement du dortoir. J'aime dessiner dehors. Lorsque tout est calme et qu'il n'y a que la nature qui puisse signaler sa présence. Dès que j'arrive dehors, l'air frais me fouette le visage avec douceur. J'avance, pour trouver un coin tranquille et j'aperçois au loin une fille, et un garçon, allongés l'un à côté de l'autre. Je me rapproche un poil et je m'aperçois qu'il s'agit de Remus et Liasia. Je m'apprête à partir pour les laisser tranquille, lorsque j'entends le garçon m'appeler. Je me retourne et me dirige alors à nouveau vers eux. Ils se redressent et me sourient. Je m'assieds à leurs côtés et leur souris à mon tour.

« Tu vas bien ? » me demande Liasia.

« Très bien. J'étais sortie dessiner. »

« Dessiner ? Tu dessines ? »

« Oui…mais je n'en parle pas beaucoup. »

« Montre-moi ! »

Je rougis et hésite.

« Tu sais, ce n'est pas du grand art… »

« Je veux voir quand même ! »

« Je me joins à Liasia. » sourit Remus.

Je m'avoue alors vaincue et leur tend lentement ma pochette. Je me mets à regarder les oiseaux picorer non loin de nous tandis qu'ils examinent mes travaux.

« Hey, Mélissa, c'est très bon ! »

Je me décide à tourner la tête et fais un faible sourire.

« Je suis sincère, j'aime beaucoup. C'est fin, très personnalisé, et superbement bien coloré. »

« Pour la couleur, vive les sorts. Ca sauve tout. »

« Tu rigoles, il faut savoir maîtriser ces sorts. Et tu le fais bien, c'est pour ça que tes dessins sont superbes. » me répond Liasia avec un magnifique sourire.

« Tu me flattes. » je réponds en rougissant un peu plus.

« Et à justes raisons. »

Elle continue de feuilleter et tombe alors sur des dessins particuliers. Particuliers parce qu'ils la représentent elle. Elle et les autres. Les maraudeurs, les filles, et plein d'autres élèves. Mais surtout eux.

« Tu nous as dessiné ? » dit Remus d'un air admiratif et flatté.

« En fait…vous faites partie de mes modèles préférés. »

« En quel honneur ? » demande-t-il en souriant.

« Heu…je ne sais pas trop, hé. Je crois que j'aime beaucoup votre joie de vivre. Et puis je dois avouer que je vous apprécie pas mal. Même si je ne vous connais pas beaucoup en fait. »

« C'est vrai que nous n'avons pas le même cercle d'amis. » reconnaît Liasia, toujours en regardant les dessins de ses amis. « Mais ça se corrige ! Viens avec nous dans la Salle Commune, on est là presque tous les soirs. »

« C'est gentil. »

Je souris sincèrement. Je suis contente. Vraiment.

« Et puis, tu es amie avec Peter, nan ? »

« Il est très gentil. Quoiqu'un peu réservé. »

« Ah, ça, c'est Peter. Mais il l'est moins avec nous en privé qu'en public. » répond Remus.

Je ne peux que sourire. C'est mignon.

« Alors ce soir, vous serez dans la Salle Commune ? » je demande ensuite.

Mes deux interlocuteurs échangent un regard très bref mais chargé de tension. Je fronçe légèrement les sourcils.

« Non, pas ce soir, nous avons beaucoup de choses à faire chacun de notre côté. » dit Remus.

« Mais dès qu'on sera en groupe, on te prévient ! » me lance joyeusement Liasia.

J'oublie vite l'étonnement qui m'a nourrie peu avant et acquiesce, avant de me laisser tomber dans l'herbe fraîche.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°O° PDV Siaali Parker. °O°

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de me dire ? » je demande à Lily, totalement choquée.

« Je suis amoureuse de James Potter. »

« Répète encore. »

« Je suis amoureuse de James Potter. »

« Je ne suis pas sûre de… »

« Je te le dit, c'est tout ! » s'exclame-t-elle avec colère et nervosité.

« Mais…je ne comprends pas. Il y a une semaine encore… »

« Je ne peux rien te dire de plus. Je suis la première étonnée. Je ne sais pas…c'est…l'avoir vu comme ça. Ca m'a fouettée. »

« En fait, on appelle ça le coup de foudre. Merci Cupidon. »

« Je suis sérieuse. »

« Mais moi aussi ! Et je dis que tu as eu un coup de foudre. Et quel coup de foudre ! WAW ! »

Elle va m'étrangler. C'est sûr. Vu sa tête.

« Hum…au moins, tu ne t'en caches pas, c'est déjà ça. Quand il saura ça, il… »

« Pardon ?! » m'interrompte-t-elle brutalement.

« Ben…oui… »

« Il n'est pas question que Potter sache que j'en pince pour lui. Certainement pas. Il serait trop content. »

« Tu n'aimes pas voir les gens contents, toi ? »

« Il va avoir l'impression d'avoir eu son gibier. »

« Tu m'as dit avoir reconnu qu'il n'avait pas un fond aussi con. Tu as parlé avec lui. Tu as dansé avec lui. Vous vous dîtes bonjour dans les couloirs et vous riez ensemble le soir dans la Salle Commune ! Qu'est-ce qui a changé, Lily ? »

Sincèrement, je suis sur le cul. Totalement. Cette fille est imprévisible. Je suis sûre qu'elle ne s'en rend pas compte elle-même.

« Ce qui a…changé ? »

« … »

« Je me suis rendue compte que j'étais tombée amoureuse de lui comme…comme avec un coup de baguette magique –quelle ironie-, voilà ce qui a changé. »

« C'est si terrible ? »

« Oui. »

J'hausse un sourcil.

« Enfin…non. Je suppose. Mais ça bouleverse tout ce que j'avais mis en place : ne plus le baffer, lui parler poliment, apprendre à le connaître. Et tout ça avec sincérité, et affection pour lui. Maintenant, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne faut plus le baffer, lui parler poliment, apprendre à le connaître, _et plus si affinités_. C'est très perturbant comme situation. »

« Oui mais au fond, s'il t'aime… »

« Hum… »

« Bon, si tu lui plais, il te plait, où est le problème ? »

« Je crois…que j'ai peur. »

Peur ? Nous sommes toutes des poules mouillées ou quoi ?

« Ah…effectivement…dis m'en plus. »

« Ben…j'ai peur…de tout anéantir. J'ai peur d'en souffrir et de découvrir qu'en fait, il n'est pas le garçon que je pense voir. »

« Lily… »

Je la prends alors dans mes bras.

« Lily…s'il te plait. Arrête de faire confiance aux apparences et aux paroles. Fais confiance à ton instinct. »

« Mon instinct…mon instinct me dit de me jeter à l'eau. »

« Eh bien suis-le. C'est ce que j'ai fais. »

« Pour Sirius ? »

« Oui. »

« Et comment ça se passe d'ailleurs ? »

Vous voyez, c'est la tournure de la conversation que j'aime le moins.

« Eh bien, ça va… »

« Mais encore ? Votre relation te convient ? »

« Notre…relation…est…très physique. »

Non. Je ne viens pas de dire ça à voix haute !

« Physique ? »

Quand même, Siaali, un peu de pudeur !

« Physique ! »

Je cerne la panique dans la voix de Lily et m'empresse de la rassurer.

« Nous ne sommes pas passés sous les draps si c'est ce que tu penses. »

« Mais alors… »

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est…que…c'est très…passionnel. On passe surtout du temps à s'embrasser et se toucher qu'autre chose, en fait. »

« Mais…vous discutez des fois ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« … »

« En fait, non… »

« Bien ce que je pensais. »

« Mais…ça ne marche pas autrement, j'ai l'impression. »

« Pourtant, tu m'as dit avoir eu des discussions avec lui. »

« Je sais, mais c'était en tant qu'amis et…je ne sais pas. Quelque chose a changé depuis que nous…sortons ensemble. »

Je me demande alors…ce comportement n'était-il pas pour nous éviter de parler, justement ? Ou plutôt _lui_ éviter de parler. Il semble ne pas vouloir aborder certains sujets…mais pourquoi ?

« Tu devrais essayer de faire passer le dialogue. Les relations physiques ne sont pas sérieuses en général et ne durent jamais longtemps…si vous avez un tant soit peu d'attache l'un à l'autre, il faudrait que vous mainteniez un lien, non ? »

« Je suppose… »

« Siaali ? »

« Mh ? »

« Combien es-tu attachée à Sirius ? »

C'est une bonne question. Je n'en sais foutrement rien.

« Je ne sais pas…maintenant que tu me le demandes, je dirais que c'est confus. Je sens que je suis beaucoup attachée à lui mais dans quel sens, là est le problème. »

« Apprends mieux à le connaître, ça t'aidera. »

« Tu sais qu'on se donne les mêmes conseils ? » je dis alors en riant.

« Et aucune de nous n'est foutue de les appliquer. » dit-elle en riant à son tour.

Nous finissons par nous endormir lentement sur mon lit, dans le dortoir des filles, comme les petits qui font leur sieste à la maternelle.

°°°°°°°

°O° PDV James Potter. °O°

Voler m'a toujours changé les idées. Surtout le soir. Mais il ne faut pas que je m'attarde, Remus va bientôt être emmené dans la cabane hurlante. Pour le moment, le soleil se couche. J'ai toujours aimé le regarder sur le toit de l'école. Je dirais que c'est un peu le moi émotionnel qui refait surface à ses heures. Il n'y a que Sirius qui aie réussi à dénicher mon coin personnel. Mais il ne vient jamais m'embêter. C'est la seule chose que je ne partage pas avec lui, mais rien qu'avec moi-même.

Je me pose sur la plus haute tour du château, soit celle d'astronomie, et m'assieds confortablement devant le magnifique spectacle qui s'offre à moi. Il m'est arrivé de rester ici des heures et de réfléchir, encore et encore.

J'ai toujours eu tout ce que je voulais. Mes parents ont une bonne situation, nous vivons dans une superbe maison de Londres. J'ai de très bons résultats, des amis que j'adore, de la popularité. Mais…il y a comme un grand vide.

Au début, je harcelais Lily uniquement parce qu'elle me plaisait. Elle m'a toujours plus. Mais après, plus le temps passait et plus les choses évoluaient. Je crois en être tombé amoureux lors de notre 5ème année. J'ai tout essayé pour l'impression, croyant que les filles fonctionnaient comme ça. En fait, il s'avère que ce n'est pas exactement ça. Snape a toujours été ma bête noire, mon martyre préféré. J'avoue que quelque part, c'est mesquin et vicieux mais, je n'aime pas du tout ce type et il est clair qu'il affirme ses tendances pour la magie noire. Mais Lily n'a jamais été d'accord sur ce point-là. Elle n'a jamais jugé les gens sur les critères habituelles. Parfois à raisons, mais parfois à torts aussi. Au final, j'ai toujours été classé en première tête de sa liste noire.

Maintenant…les choses ont tellement évoluées. Je suis presque un ami pour elle. Sauf que je ne veux pas être un ami. Je veux être plus. J'ai envie de faire partie sa vie. Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps, mais à l'heure actuelle des choses, je suis sûr de moi. J'aime. J'aime une fille. Pour la première fois. Et j'aime Lily Evans.

_Et plus tard, dans la nuit, résonne le cri puissant d'un loup-garou heureux._


	10. Chapter 10

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ Beuh, ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas posté. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai coupé ce chapitre en deux parties mh. Il aurait dû être aussi long que le 7 sinon. Bref, je sens que je pars en live avec ce chapitre xD . Totalement du point de vue de Sirius, puisque c'est à cause de sa nouvelle aventure qu'il se passera ce qu'il se passera dans la chapitre 11. Et j'ai pas eu le courage de me relire cette fois. Enfin bon. Bonne lecture.

_**Chapitre 10 : Un évènement… **_

°O° PDV de Sirius Black °O°

Je jette une dernière pincée de poudre de calamar dans le chaudron et m'éloigne comme une petite explosion retentit. Je suis fier de pouvoir dire à nouveau que les Maraudeurs vont s'y donner à cœur joie et emmerder une fois de plus les Slytherin.

« Remus, combien de grammes pour ta plante à épines là ? »

« Hm, 20… »

« Merci, Moony ! »

« C'est quand même une sacrée potion que vous faîtes là, je ne suis pas sûr que vous réussissiez correctement. »

« Le risque, il n'y a rien de meilleur. » lance James.

Nous nous sommes infiltrés en pleine nuit dans l'un des cachots qui contient une multitude d'ingrédients pour mille et une potions et j'avoue que je me suis senti extrêmement bien à l'idée de refaire connaissance avec la cape d'invisibilité de James et le silence des couloirs noirs. Pour plus de commodité, Peter se transforme toujours en rat lorsqu'on l'utilise, car ayant trop grandi, nous ne pouvons plus tous nous abriter dessous. Bénie soit sa forme. Pour l'instant, il repose sur l'épaule de Remus tandis que James et moi nous affairons autour du chaudron.

« Ensuite nous avons besoin de…oh surprise ! Des poils de rats, c'est bête, j'ai vu qu'il n'en restait plus sur les étagères, et la réserve est totalement inaccessible. Peter… »

Je me tourne vers mon ami et aperçoit la petite boule de poils qui se sauve déjà à travers la pièce. James et moi nous lançons à sa poursuite.

« Les gars, laissez-le tranquille. » dit Remus, ennuyé.

« Nan ! Nous avons besoin de cet ingrédient ce soir ! »

« Viens Petey, vieeeens, juste une touffe ! » je murmure.

Mais j'avoue que Peter a bien plus d'endurance sous sa forme de rat qu'à l'accoutumée. J'aperçois alors une queue qui dépasse de sous un placard et l'attrape sans vergogne. Le rat pousse un petit cri.

« Désolé, Wormtail, tu ne nous laisses pas le choix. »

« Aha ! » fait James en s'approchant.

Et sur ce, tandis que je tiens notre pauvre poteau dans la main, James attrape d'un coup une toute petite mèche de poils et je laisse Peter se sauver pour aller se reposer sur l'épaule de Remus.

« Tu vois, ce n'était pas si terrible. »

Le rat nous tire une superbe langue rosée dans un « prrrt ! » sonore.

« Tu ne bouderas plus quand tu auras vu l'effet de ta pilosité sur les Slytherin. » je dis.

Le rat nous tourne superbement le dos et préfère nous montrer son arrière-train.

« Ce n'est pas élégant, ça, Pete ! » rit James.

« L'heure tourne. » je dis en regardant l'heure. « Allez, vite ! »

Nous nous affairons donc à continuer la potion le plus vite et le plus proprement possible, et j'avoue que je ne m'inquiète pas du tout de la tournure que pourrait prendre la suite. Ce n'est que la première fois que nous la réalisons, et pourtant je me sens totalement en confiance. Peut-être un peu trop ?

Pendant une demi heure les choses se passent bien. Peter boude toujours, Remus nous donne les indications et James et moi suivons. Eh bien, c'est alors qu'à un certain moment, une odeur plutôt étrange nous vient aux narines.

« C'est quoi cette puanteur ?? »

« Je ne sais pas… » répond James. « Hey, regarde la couleur de la potion ! Ce n'est pas sensé être violet… »

Je me penche un peu pour observer et soudain, un nuage de fumée violette m'asphyxie à moitié. Je recule immédiatement et me cogne la tête contre une armoire suspendue en hauteur, juste derrière moi. Je m'affale à moitié par terre et tente de reprendre mes esprits. La fumée se dissipe, j'y vois plus clair et un triple éclat de rire me déchire les oreilles.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend, vous êtes fêlés ! » je tonne, ma tête encore douloureuse.

« Sirius ! » s'exclame James, essayant d'insonoriser son rire du mieux qu'il peut. « Ton…hahaha…ton to…bwaha, ton torse ! »

« Quoi mon torse, qu'est-ce qu'il a mon torse ? »

« Touche, regarde ! »

Regarder, avec des étoiles dansantes devant les yeux, ben oui. Mais comme pris d'un horrible sentiment, je porte immédiatement ma main à mon poitrail. Mon…mon…PUTAIN !

« J'AI DES SEINS ! »

« Chuuut ! » m'intime Remus, riant aussi.

« Bordel… »

Je tâte, tâte, encore et encore, mais ils sont là et bien là. J'ai des nichons, par Merlin ! Le rire cristallin du rat complètement effondré sur l'épaule de Remus me donne presque envie de le jeter par la fenêtre, les deux autres avec.

« Un miroir ! Vite ! »

Je sors ma baguette et marmonne une formule qui fait apparaître devant moi un miroir éclatant tandis que je me relève. Oh mon Dieu. Oh mon Dieuuuuu !

« Et c'est pas du petit en plus ! » commente James, plié en deux, par terre.

Devant moi se reflètent parfaitement deux seins ronds et tellement gros que ma chemise s'est vue privée d'un bouton.

« Je crois que je vais pleurer ! »

« Hey mais… » commence James en se calmant un peu. « Moony, qu'est-ce que t'as foutu dans tes indications ? Tu l'as fait exprès ou quoi ? »

« Je vous avais dit que ça ne fonctionnerait sûrement pas ! Moi aussi, il m'arrive de me tromper. Mais il faut l'avouer : le résultat est pas mal du tout ! »

Sur ce, ils repartent tous dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

« Au lieu de rire, trouvez-moi une solution ! » je gronde.

« Sincèrement Padfoot… » reprend Remus, se calmant un peu. « Je ne sais absolument pas quoi faire ! »

« Mais c'est toi la tête du groupe ! » je pleurniche.

« Désolé, je crois qu'il va falloir s'en remettre à Pompom pour cette fois… »

« Jamais !! Personne d'autre que vous ne me verra comme ça ! C'est la honte de ma vie ! »

« Hum… » fait James, un peu plus sérieux. « T'as de la chance, quelque part, nous sommes Vendredi soir, tu as tout le week-end pour te cacher et nous pour essayer de trouver un truc, Frankenstein ! »

« C'est pas vrai, j'y crois pas… »

« Hum, Sirius ? »

« Ouais ? » je grogne.

« Je peux tâter ? » sourit mon meilleur ami d'un air parfaitement débile.

« CA VA PAS ?! »

Je me dirige vivement vers la chaise où repose la cape d'invisibilité et m'en empare. Finalement, je ne suis plus du tout content d'être venu ici.

« On nettoie et on se casse. On oublie les Slytherin. »

« Oh, Padfoot ! » boude James.

« J'ai dit on rentre !! »

Non mais.

°O°°O°°O°

Sous la cape de James, bien cachés, nous rentrons silencieusement à la tour de Gryffindor. Ou du moins essayons…

« Peter… » chuchote Remus. « Tais-toi ! »

Je jette un regarde noir au rat toujours sur son épaule, qui ne peut pas s'empêcher de rire de moi depuis 30 minutes.

« Pardon. » répond le rongeur en se calmant un peu.

Son fou rire s'est aggravé à partir du moment où, lorsque nous faisions le ménage dans la salle, un autre bouton de ma chemise à craqué. Le résultat est que l'on a maintenant une vue assez plongeante. ''Admet, Sirius, m'avait dit James en riant, que c'est une sacrée paire !'' Pervers. Je sais ce que ressentent les filles maintenant. Ou presque.

« Stop ! » chuchota-t-il subitement en stoppant tous le monde avec ses bras.

Peter se calma instantanément, et plus personne n'osa bouger. C'est alors que, contre toute attente, le rat glisse de la chemise de Remus avec un petit cri pour aller se loger dans mon superbe décolleté. Bon sang. Devant nous s'étale un couloir en perpendiculaire que nous nous apprêtions à rejoindre. La bibliothécaire passe devant nous, en chemise de nuit, trois livres sous le bras. Elle baille, complètement fatiguée, et s'éloigne. On n'ose rien faire pendant une minute, puis, je me détends et attrape la queue du rat qui dépasse de ma chemise pour le reposer sur l'épaule de Remus.

« Peter, petit perveeeeers ! » lance James.

Le rat pousse un cri indigné et j'hausse un sourcil en repensant à la bonne femme.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ici en tenue de nuit avec des livres ? »

« J'ai entendu dire qu'elle était insomniaque et allait souvent se chercher des livres pour passer le temps. » répond James.

« L'autre jour, elle s'est endormie sur son comptoir. » dit Remus.

Le rat secoue la tête pour acquiescer.

« Ben, on ferait mieux de pas oublier la carte la prochaine fois. On est 10 fois plus à découvert sans. »

« C'était toi qui devait la prendre, je te signale. » me lance Remus.

« Oui bon, j'ai oublié ! Ca arrive, non ? »

« T'oublies pas mal de choses depuis que t'es avec Siaali, en tout cas, rajoute James. Faudrait passer moins de temps dans les salles de classes vides, HUM. »

« Frustré ? C'est vrai que Evans semble plus apprécier la compagnie des batteurs de l'équipe. »

Gros mensonge. Il faut toujours qu'on se chamaille. Ce n'est pas bien méchant, on ne dépasse jamais la limite des vannes. Il y a quelques temps, j'ai dit que nous ne nous étions jamais disputés, en 6 ans. Ce n'est pas totalement vrai. La seule et unique fois véritable où l'on a du se disputer, c'était à propos de ma stupide farce de 5ème année envers Snape.

« Si on essayait de rentrer ? intervient alors Remus. Rappelle-toi de ta toute nouvelle particularité, Sirius. »

Peter a envie de repartir dans un rire, ça se voit. Je grogne et me met à avancer, et les autres suivent.

Nous arrivons peu de temps après dans notre salle commune, vide, et nous séparons de la cape. Je fonce dans mon dortoir immédiatement, fais voler mes chaussures et me réfugie dans la salle de bain. Seigneur. Je ne m'en remets toujours pas. Ils sont là et bien là. J'entends la voix de James derrière la porte.

« Hey Paddy ! Fais nous un défilé ! »

« La ferme ! »

Il faut que je me change pour dormir. Le problème est là : je ne dors qu'en caleçon et torse nu. Je sens une vague de pudeur féminine s'emparer de moi. C'est atroce.

« Les gars ! je m'entends appeler. J'ai besoin d'un haut pour dormir, absolument ! »

Je les entends rire.

« C'est vrai qu'il dort à moitié à poil. » dit James.

Je roule des yeux et sors.

« Tu veux pas faire selon tes habitudes ? » me dit-il, moqueur.

« Haha ! Je rigole. » je dis, énervé.

« Tu n'as qu'à prendre un de mes t-shirt pour dormir. » me propose Remus en farfouillant dans sa valise.

Il en ressort un bleu marin, tout simple. Bon. C'est pas terrible.

« Merci, Moony. » je dis en l'attrapant.

Je retourne dans la salle de bain. Je me déshabille en vitesse, en évitant de regarder mes deux bombes, et enfile le t-shirt. Je sors et vais me jeter directement sur mon lit alors que Peter, redevenu humain, me pique ma place. J'enfouis ma tête dans l'oreiller. Ces seins me gênent. Comme diable font les filles ?

« Il faut trouver une solution maintenant… » commence Remus. « Demain j'irai voir à la bibliothèque. »

« Peut-être que ça va partir cette nuit ou ce week-end, tout seul… » suggère James.

« N'y compte pas trop. » je réponds en m'asseyant et en ramenant mes genoux vers moi. C'est vraiment gênant, bordel.

« Si ce n'est pas le cas et qu'on ne peut rien pour toi, il va falloir aller voir Pompom dimanche soir. » m'alerte Remus.

Je pleurniche, et pose mon front contre mes genoux. Cette perspective ne me plait pas du tout. Je me doute bien que l'infirmière à dû voir pire mais pour moi, c'est l'apogée de la honte. Et puis, comment faire dans les couloirs pour me cacher ? Impensable. Peter ressort de la salle de bain en pyjama et c'est à Remus d'y aller.

« Hey Sirius. Comment tu vas faire demain ? »

« Demain ? »

« Ben, tu nous avais pas dit que tu devais voir Siaali toute la journée demain ? »

Merde. J'avais complètement zappé.

« Bordel ! »

« J'avais oublié aussi, dit James. Alors là, c'est pas de chance. En tant normal, j'ai de l'imagination –il se lance des fleurs ?- mais là, c'est le grand vide. »

« Mais je fais quoi moi ! Je ne peux pas y aller ! C'est hors de question. Il me faut une excuse. Vous n'aurez qu'à dire que je suis malade ! »

« Et on lui dit que t'as quoi ? Que tu vomis tes tripes ? Que t'as tes règles aussi ?» ironise James.

Je lui balance mon oreiller qu'il réceptionne avec agilité.

« J'ai de la fièvre. Je ne tiens pas debout. Voila. Ca devra suffire. »

« Bon. Ca m'étonnerait qu'elle se contente de ça, mais bon… »

« Eh ben, il faudra bien ! »

Les garçons m'adressent un regard compatissant, et après que James soit passé à la salle de bain, nous nous couchons tous. Je me mets à réfléchir dans le noir qui règne. S'il prenait l'envie à Siaali de monter au dortoir ? Au pire je pourrai toujours me cacher sous les couvertures épaisses. Avec de la fièvre ? Ce n'est pas logique. Elle n'est pas conne. Elle ne laissera pas couler aussi facilement. Ca doit être le point commun qui nous unie le plus. Qu'est-ce que c'est bête !

Je tente de me mettre sur le ventre, comme je dors toujours dans cette position, mais c'est définitivement impossible. Je ne supporte pas cette poitrine. C'est monstrueux. Et sur le côté, n'en parlons pas. Sur le dos, ce n'est pas tellement glorieux, j'ai l'impression qu'ils vont tomber d'une seconde à l'autre, à gauche et à droite ! Finalement, je décide que cette position reste quand même la meilleure et je m'endors, difficilement, et plonge dans des rêves où je me noie entre mille et un bonnets D…

°O°°O°°O°

Je me réveille le lendemain matin, et constate, de par une vive douleur, que l'objet…mh, les deux objets de mes cauchemars sont toujours là. Comme presque toujours, je suis l'avant-dernier à me lever –le dernier étant bien sûr Peter- et en m'asseyant sur le bord de mon lit, je constate que Remus et James sont en face de moi, et m'observent.

« Mh. Toujours là. » constate Remus.

« Où vous devez vous retrouver avec Siaali ? »

« Dans la Salle Commune. » je grogne.

« A quelle heure ? » demande James.

« 9 h. »

« Bon. Théoriquement, elle devrait donc être là dans… »

Il regarde sa montre.

« 3 minutes. » termine avec un sourire débile.

Glup.

« Descendez, dépêchez-vous !! » je les presse en faisant de grands gestes avec les bras.

Ils se lèvent, et ne manquent pas de rire un petit coup. Ils le font exprès ou quoi ? Ils ne comprennent pas que je suis au bord de la dépression ? Ils se dirigent vers la porte et disparaissent rapidement. Je me remet sous les couvertures et m'adosse contre la tête de mon lit. Le ronflement sonore et soudain de Peter me fait sursauter, et après avoir lancé un sort d'insonorisation tout autour de son lit –quand même, c'est pas humain de casser les oreilles comme ça des autres- je me mets à réfléchir. Bon. Aujourd'hui, je devrais arriver à éviter Siaali, et je resterai enfermé dans le dortoir pendant que les copains cherchent des solutions. Oui mais bon…moi, je fais quoi en attendant ? Je déteste ne rien faire. C'est déjà assez frustrant de se sentir privé d'une certaine part de virilité, mais si en plus, je ne suis pas libre de mes mouvements…Demain soir, si les choses ne s'arrangent pas, je serais forcé d'aller à l'infirmerie. Je ne pourrais tout de même pas sécher les cours, ça ne ferait qu'attirer l'attention sur moi, et me ridiculiser encore plus. Alors tant qu'à faire, s'il doit y avoir une personne qui puisse…voir ça, ça ne peut être que l'infirmière. N'empêche, j'ai presque envie de pleurnicher –très viril ça aussi, n'est-ce pas ?- . J'en suis là de mes réflexions lorsque j'entends la voix de mon meilleur ami derrière la porte du dortoir.

« Il est très contagieux, tu sais. » dit-il.

« Pas assez en tout cas pour que vous ne dormiez pas dans la même pièce, je remarque. » répond cette fois-ci ma copine.

« Siaali, ce n'est franchement pas une très bonne idée. » intervient Remus.

La porte commence à s'ouvrir dans un léger grincement. Panique, panique, qu'est-ce que je fais ?! Par réflexe, je remonte les genoux et remonte ma couverture jusqu'au ras du coup. Voila. Une tente. Elle ne peut absolument rien voir. Bien. Parfait. Rapidement, j'attrape ma baguette et décide de lever mon sort sur Peter. Ou les autres risqueraient de m'imiter encore souvent après ça. La porte finit de s'ouvrir sur le son claquant de sa voix.

« Mon copain est malade et je n'aurais pas le droit de le voir ? Arrête de déconner, Rem'. »

Rem'… ?

En relevant la tête, je constate à ma plus grande horreur que Siaali est accompagnée de Lily et Liasia. Toujours collées ensemble ou quoi ? Après, je reconnais que les Maraudeurs sont bien toujours ensemble…Je tente un sourire de malade à l'agonie, et Siaali hausse un sourcil tout en s'installant près de moi.

« Bonj… »

Elle me plaque une main fraîche sur le front et la fin de ma salutation matinale meurt dans ma gorge.

« Il n'a pas de fièvre pour un gallion, qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? »

« Ben pourtant…on aurait dit que… » marmonne James.

« Et puis, il n'est pas pâle. »

« Serais-tu médicomage ? » demande gentiment _Rem'._

« Non mais, par contre, je ne suis pas dupe. »

« Eh bien, Sirius Black serait-il timide au point de se défiler à un rendez-vous ? » me lance alors Lily Evans.

James, mon ami, je t'assure que tous les efforts que je fais sont pour toi.

« Haha, t'as bouffé un clown ? » je réponds hargneusement.

« Il n'est définitivement _pas_ malade. » décrète joyeusement la rouquine.

« Sirius, pourquoi tu… » commence Siaali, avant d'être coupée par un bruit tonitruant.

Tout le monde pivote instantanément vers l'autre côté de la pièce et devant nous s'étale le spectacle d'un Wormtail qui vient de tomber de son lit, et dans le propre sens du terme. Nous l'observons se redresser lentement, complètement empâté, et tandis qu'il se frotte les yeux, n'ayant absolument pas remarqué que nous avions des invitées, il lance à la cantonade :

« Alors les gars…Sirius à toujours son super bonnet made in pin-up ? »

Il relève la tête, moqueur et amusé, et perd instantanément le petit sourire jovial qui s'était installé sur son visage. Han-le-bou-let. Han le…Han !

« Bonjour à toi aussi, Peter. » lance Liasia, en fronçant quelque peu les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de… » commence Siaali en se tournant vers moi.

Pitié, laissez-moi mourir. Je jette un regard désespéré à mes deux autres compagnons. James regard le plafond et Remus le sol. Traîtres.

« Sirius… » relance Siaali en me regardant d'un air curieux et à la fois incrédule.

Je ne cherche même plus à réfléchir. Je crois que je n'ai pas trop le choix…

« C'est mort, Padfoot. » me parvient la voix de James.

Je le regarde deux secondes et pousse un long soupir.

« Je peux pas leur dire ça. » je dis en me sentant, pour la première depuis le début de ce merdier, rougir.

« Okay, okay, je vais résumer la situation. » s'exprime Remus en levant les mains dans un signe de défaite.

Remus a toujours été le porte parole du groupe. Autant pour expliquer nos conneries aux professeurs que pour n'importe quoi d'autre.

« La nuit dernière…James et Sirius ont eut l'idée de taquiner les Slytherin. »

« Pardon ? » s'exclame alors Lily.

Rapidement, elle jette un coup d'œil à James et dès lors que leur regard se croise, ils se détournent tous les deux. Je vois mon meilleur ami rougir de honte et Lily de colère. Le classique.

« Oui bon, je sais bien que ce n'est pas glorieux mais attends, je crois que la suite va te suffire pour apaiser ta colère. »

« Mhm… » marmonne la rousse, peu convaincue.

« Donc… » reprend Remus, « l'idée était de…donner aux Slytherin la pilosité d'un rat et les écailles d'un poisson. »

Silence pendant un moment.

« Vous comptiez faire des mutants ? » demande Liasia.

« Je reconnais que l'idée était un peu tordue. » je dis alors, sérieusement.

« Sans blague ? » ironise Lily.

« Mais ! » intervient Remus, « Il se trouve que la potion a raté. »

Le voila. Le point culminant de cette affaire. Celui de la honte et de la moquerie. J'enfouis mon visage entre mes genoux et attends le coup final.

« Sirius a…comment dire… »

Mais c'est James qui finit de me poignarder.

« Il a des seins !!! » s'écrie-t-il avant de repartir dans un immense fou rire.

Pour donner une preuve avant qu'on m'en demande, je relève courageusement la tête et baisse mes jambes, rejette les couvertures, et laisse apercevoir mes rondeurs de l'enfer.

Tout d'abord c'est le calme plat. Il n'y a, dans l'atmosphère, que le son d'une mouche qui vole. C'est Lily qui réagit la première. Au grand étonnement de tout le monde, elle éclate de rire librement et, dans ma gêne, j'ai néanmoins le réflexe de tourner la tête vers James. Surpris, il la regarde à la fois avec tendresse et amusement. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi, mais je détourne la tête, un peu agacé. Et puis fait de nouveau face à Siaali. De jolies rougeurs sont apparues sur ses joues et je la vois lentement craquer pour éclater de rire également. Je tourne la tête vers Liasia qui a au moins la décence d'essayer de se retenir en regardant les murs, et Remus juste à côté qui agit exactement de la même façon, mais qui regarde l'autre mur –ah heureusement qu'ils sont là hein !-.

« Hmpf. » je grogne et me cachant de nouveau. « Haha, on rigole, on rigole… »

« Sin…sincèrement…Si…Sirius ! » s'exclame Siaali avec difficulté tant elle est pliée. « Comment ne pas rire ? »

« Imagine-toi avec un… » commençais-je sans finir ma phrase.

« Rho, Sirius… »

Siaali se penche alors vers moi et pose doucement ses mains sur mon visage en me regardant dans les yeux.

« C'est avec toute ma tendresse…que je te dis que tu as bien mérité ce qui t'arrive ! Et que j'espère que tu retiendras cette période toute ta vie ! Na. »

Elle se redresse et s'éloigne alors brutalement, satisfaite.

« Et je fais quoi en attendant moi ? »

« On te laisse comme ça ? » suggère Lily.

Je m'apprête à répliquer mais Siaali me fait taire d'une main.

« Il n'empêche…on ne peut pas le laisser comme ça sans essayer de l'aider. Il faut qu'on essaie de trouver un moyen. Si vous n'en avez pas déjà un ? »

« Non. » dit Remus en secouant la tête. « On ne sait même pas comment on en est venus là. »

« Moi, je conseille d'aller voir l'infirmière tout de suite. » intervient alors Peter, qui avait disparu dans la salle de bain pour s'habiller. « Pourquoi perdre ton week-end alors qu'on peut régler ça en quelques minutes ? »

« Petey n'a pas tort. » fait James.

« D'autant plus que tu avais rendez-vous avec moi. » ajoute Siaali.

« Le travail à la bibliothèque prévu pour ce soir. » assène Remus.

« Non, non, non, non et noooon ! Pomfrey est le dernier recours, l'ultime, okay ? Peut-être qu'on ne trouvera rien jusqu'à dimanche mais… »

« Excuse-moi, je t'arrête juste un peu. » dit Remus. « Personnellement, je n'ai pas l'intention de me pencher sur ton problème _tout_ le week-end. Je n'ai pas la patience ni l'envie d'ailleurs. »

« Moony ! Me lâche pas ! »

« Mais je ne te lâche pas. Je te tiens au contraire, si tu veux, pour t'emmener à l'infirmerie. »

« Grrr. »

« Charmant. »

Je me mets à réfléchir. Ils n'ont pas tort. Je ne peux reste là à attendre et…pour rien, qui sait ? Après tout, un peu de ridicule n'a jamais tué.

« Bon…d'accord, on va à l'infirmerie. »

Là, ils soupirent tous de contentement, comme s'ils avaient échappé à l'apocalypse.

« Mais ça va être dur de passer inaperçu comme ça ! » je lance, inquiet.

« Tu n'auras qu'à mettre un gros pull. Et marcher au milieu de nous tous. » dit Remus.

« Ca va pas sembler un peu suspect ? » demande James en haussant un sourcil.

« Si, mais est-ce qu'on a le choix ? »

« Mh. »

Tous les regards se tournent vers moi et dans ma tête, Padfoot s'enfuit la tête en bas, la queue entre les pattes.

°O°°O°°O°

Je n'ose pas pousser la porte de l'infirmerie.

« Tu comptes camper ici ? » demande James.

« Tss. J'ai besoin de courage. »

« Faux Gryffindor. »

J'inspire une grande bouffée, et me décide finalement. Nous débarquons donc à 7 dans l'infirmerie, vide fort heureusement. C'est déjà ça. La porte du bureau du fond de la salle s'ouvre et l'infirmière arrive à notre hauteur à une vitesse impressionnante.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est cette fois-ci ? » nous lance-t-elle, alerte.

Fort est le nombre de fois où nous avons fini chez elle après les conséquences désastreuses de certaines de nos pratiques. Mh. James m'empoigne soudainement le pull immense et le tire dans mon dos de manière à ce que ma nouvelle particularité soit parfaitement visible sous le vêtement. Pomfrey cligne des yeux. Une fois. Deux fois. Explose de rire. Je sursaute à l'entente du son cristallin et hausse les sourcils. _Elle se fout de moi ?!_

« Je rêve. » je souffle en me tournant vers Remus.

« Tu t'attendais à quoi ? » réplique-t-il.

« A tout sauf à ça ! »

« Madame ? » demande poliment Lily en s'approchant de l'infirmière qui est pliée en deux.

« C'est…c'est la…la chose…la plus…la plus…la plus tarée que j'aie vu !!! » dit-elle avant de repartir dans un grand fou rire.

« Hmpf. »

Je me tourne vers la fenêtre et boude. Je sens que les autres ont envie de rejoindre cette bonne femme dans son hilarité mais par je ne sais quel moyen, ils se retiennent. Et même Peter. Finalement, le rire se calme peu à peu et l'infirmière reprend son souffle.

« Oulala. Quelle émotion. »

Je tique.

« Mr Black, je croyais avoir fait le tour de vos surprises. Vous êtes décidément imprévisible. »

En tant normal, une telle réplique devrait me flatter. Mais je n'ai qu'une envie. C'est poser mes mains autour de ce petit cou et de le serrer de toutes mes forces.

« Bon. Parlons sérieusement. Venez vous asseoir et me dire comment cet…incident vous est arrivé. »

Je soupire et vais m'asseoir sur un des lits propres et moelleux de l'infirmerie et me lance dans mon récit épique. A la fin, Pomfrey réajuste ses lunettes sur son nez et lance :

« Je savais bien qu'un jour, votre haine des Slytherin se retournerait contre vous comme il faut. »

« Bah, vous allez vite arranger ça. N'est-ce pas ? »

« Eh bien, en fait… »

Elle ne termine pas sa phrase. La panique s'empare de moi.

« En fait ? Comment ça en fait ? »

« Gardez votre calme. »

« Mais enfin ! »

« Ca ne prendra pas trois minutes. Ca c'est clair. Plusieurs heures. Une journée. Peut-être plus. »

J'ai un hoquet d'horreur.

« Mais ça sera fini Lundi ??? N'est-ce pas ? »

« Je pense… »

« Vous pensez ! »

« Monsieur Black, s'il y a quelqu'un à qui il faut s'en prendre pour cette histoire, c'est bien vous et personne d'autre. »

Son cou, son cou…

« Bien, pour ne pas perdre de temps, je vais demander à vos camarades de partir, pour que je puisse travailler dans le calme, il faut que je prépare maintes potions. C'est un problème particulier, il faut dire… »

« On revient bientôt, mec. » me dit James avec un clin d'œil.

Siaali me lance un sourire et tous disparaissent rapidement, tandis que l'infirmière part s'activer dans son bureau. J'entends un petit ricanement très discret et hésite à aller la pendre à une poutre de la salle. Je m'allonge sur le lit en soupirant une fois de plus dans mon pull XXXL…

°O°°O°°O°

Dans la nuit qui suivit, je perdis ma singularité. L'infirmière insista cependant pour me surveiller toute la journée du Dimanche et je ne protestai pas. Tous mes potes vinrent me voir, à l'exception de Siaali. Ils me dirent qu'elle passerait plus tard dans la journée, qu'elle voulait me parler en tête-à-tête. Je déterminais sur leurs visages amusés qu'ils pensaient qu'une scène guimauve allait suivre. Je ne relevai rien. J'espère simplement que Siaali ne se ramènerait pas avec une bouteille de champagne et des chocolats en forme de cœur.

Elle n'en fit rien. J'étais assis en train de lire un magazine quand elle arriva effectivement plus tard, seule, l'air joyeux et sans champagne ou chocolats. Ca m'aurait étonné aussi.

« Bonjour ! » me dit-elle avant de m'embrasser. « J'ai quelque chose à te demander ! »

« Merci, j'espère que toi aussi tu vas bien, t'inquiète pas pour moi, tout va pour le mieux. » je marmonne.

« Oh Sirius boude pas ! Excuse-moi, tu vas bien ? »

« Assez. Je ne suis plus gêné. »

Elle me plaque les mains sur le poitrail (je peux le dire fièrement maintenant) comme pour s'assurer en effet qu'il n'y a plus rien et me fait un grand sourire.

« Est-ce que c'était amusant ? Tu voudrais retenter ? »

« Seigneur, non ! »

Elle rit et retirent ses mains. Dommage, j'aimais bien, mh.

« Cette histoire m'a donné une idée ! » reprend-elle.

« Une idée ? »

« Pour James et Lily ! »

« Tu crois que Lily aime les hommes à seins ? »

« Idiot ! » dit-elle en me donnant un coup de poing de l'épaule.

« Aïeuh ! »

« Bon, hier, on a pas pu se voir à cause de ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

J'acquiesce.

« Et il serait normal que nous remettions ça, donc ? »

J'acquiesce encore.

« Le week-end prochain, il y a une sortie à Pré-au-lard. »

« Que viennent faire James et Lily là-dedans ? »

« Nous n'irons pas à Pré-au-lard. »

« Non ? »

« Non. »

« … ? »

« James et Lily iront ! »

« Excuse-moi ? »

« Ils iront à notre place ! Tu feras semblant d'être malade et tu diras à James d'aller au rendez-vous à ta place. Je ferai pareil avec Lily. »

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Parce que je veux qu'ils se rapprochent. Surtout que Lily l'ignore un peu depuis cette histoire de farce aux Slytherins. »

« Je vois… »

« Et puis, tu ne serais pas content de voir James heureux ? »

« Si, bien sûr ! »

« Bon, c'est parfait ! »

« Qui te dit qu'ils accepteront ? »

« James est ton meilleur ami et Lily la mienne. Ca devrait marcher. »

« Tu sais que tu fonces un peu dans le mur ? »

« Allons, t'es un Maraudeur, oui ou non ? »

« Là n'est pas la question. »

« Mais si. »

« Mais non. »

« Mais si ! »

« J'te dis non ! »

« S'il te plait ! »

« … »

« Ou je parle à tout le monde de ton petit…problème d'hier. »

« Tu n'oserais pas ? »

« Bien sûr que si. »

« Siaali… »

« Sirius… »

Cette fille est impossible. Elle me regarde un sourire machiavélique. Finalement je cède et j'ai droit à un méga baiser en récompense. Tu parles d'un week-end d'enfer.

* * *

Cette idée de catastrophe anatomique m'est venue en tête à cause d'un dessin qui l'illustrait, ahem. J'ai trouvé ça excellent. xD Maintenant la prochaine partie va pouvoir traiter du plan tordu de Siaali (dont j'ai été inspirée par le manga Host Club, cette fois xDD). Et la deuxième partie du titre du chapitre sera "...a toujours une conséquence". Ben oui. Je finis le titre de celui-là. xD

Review :D


	11. Chapter 11

- Note de l'auteur : J'ai un retard monstre. J'en suis désolée, à ce rythme, j'aurai fini cette fic dans trois ans . Enfin, voila, il est là, il est fini, ce chapitre 11. Onze. Je croyais ne jamais arriver là, tiens. Courage, Cé', tu arriveras au bout. Et pas de panique, je n'oublie pas Remus et Liasia. :-D Merci pour vos reviews. Bonne lecture.

_**Chapitre 11 : …entraîne toujours une conséquence.**_

°O° PDV de Lily Evans °O°

Samedi matin, 14 Janvier. Il neige aujourd'hui. Très fort. Aucun élève n'ose sortir. Je marche en direction de la bibliothèque avec la ferme intention de profiter de ce jour pour réviser. Ces temps-ci, je suis plutôt distraite en cours. Comprenons nous bien : il y a James Potter. Et je suis amoureuse de ce garçon. Il m'a bien eue à l'usure, comme dirait l'autre. Et ça ne me rend pas très heureuse. Je ne voulais pas tomber amoureuse de lui. Je sais très bien que c'est stupide mais aussi orgueilleuse que je suis, le lui avouer, c'est comme perdre à un jeu très important. Sauf que ce n'est pas un jeu. C'est très sérieux. Je sais que je veux me rapprocher de lui, mais ça me fait peur. Tout est possible, oui, mais si difficilement accessible. Malheureusement, je ne contrôle pas mon cœur. Et si un jour, cette situation ne me plaît plus, je finirais par exploser.

-Lily…

Je me tourne au son de la voix facilement identifiable de ma meilleure amie. J'aperçois Siaali, empêtrée de la tête aux pieds dans un gros manteau bien chaud et deux ou trois écharpes.

-Qu'est-ce qu…

-J'ai un gros problème, Lily !

-Quoi ? Quel problème ? Et que fais-tu habillée comme ça, à l'intérieur du château ?

-Tu sais, à cause de ce qui s'est passé l'autre jour avec Sirius, nous n'avons pas pu nous voir…

-Oui…

-Et donc nous voulions remettre ça.

-Naturellement.

-Mais on ne peut pas.

-Vous ne pouvez pas ?

-Non. Comme tu le vois, je crois que j'ai pris froid.

-Euh…pris froid ?

-Oui ! Je ne me sens vraiment pas bien aujourd'hui, d'ailleurs ç'à été une torture de te chercher.

-Mais retourne te coucher alors ! Tu aurais pu m'en parler plus tard.

Tout en disant cela, je cale mes deux livres sous le bras et de l'autre commence déjà à la ramener vers le dortoir.

-Non, attends, il faut que je te demande quelque chose.

-Quoi ? je demande en m'arrêtant et en me retournant.

-Il faut que tu ailles au rendez-vous à ma place.

C'est comme si une voiture avait tenté de se garer en effectuant un créneau, mais qui avait roulé sur le côté comme une bille.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Je sais, c'est gros…mais je t'en supplie, fais-le pour moi !!

-Tu me demandes d'aller à un rendez-vous avec _ton_ copain ?

-Je sais que tu ne risques pas d'essayer de me le voler, dit-elle en étouffant un rire.

Je sais très bien à qui elle pense en disant ça.

-Non mais…je ne peux pas faire ça ! Dit lui simplement que tu ne peux pas, il comprendra.

-Non, je ne veux pas ! Je veux que tu y ailles et que tu fasses tout ton possible pour qu'il s'éclate.

-Demande à Potter d'y aller avec lui alors, je suis sûre qu'ils n'en perdront pas une miette.

-Sirius m'a dit qu'il accompagnait Remus pour l'aider à choisir un cadeau pour sa grand-mère.

-Hein ?

-S'il te plait, Lilyyyyyyy !

Elle me sort alors de gros yeux mouillés de chien battu et je me sens légèrement fondre. Siaali a toujours été spéciale mais j'avoue que là, je ne comprends absolument pas son raisonnement. Ce n'est pas son genre. M'envoyer à un rendez-vous avec Sirius. Je vous demande un peu. Néanmoins, je ne suis pas sa meilleure amie pour rien. Avalant ma salive avec difficulté, je réponds.

-Si ça peut te faire plaisir…

-Youpiiii ! Merci ma chérie !

Elle se jette sur moi et m'enlace –non sans difficulté due à ses trois tonnes de vêtements- d'une puissante étreinte puis me lâche et me lance :

-Je vais aller me reposer. Je me sens défaillir.

Puis elle s'élance vers la tour de Gryffindor d'un pas un peu trop précipité pour une malade.

°O° PDV de James Potter °O°

-Tu veux que, moi, je sorte avec Siaali à ta place ?

-Hm-mh.

-J'ai bien entendu ?

-Hm-mh.

-Non.

-Jam…je tente.

-Non Sirius ! Pas question. Tu sais, je veux bien faire des folies pour te faire plaisir mais, il y a quand même une limite et je ne suis pas sûr que tu te rendes exactement compte de ce que tu me demandes.

-Si, si. Ce n'est pas si compliqué. Tu fais juste en sorte qu'elle s'amuse. Comme de bons vieux amis. Allez, en plus, tu n'as pas mis le nez dehors depuis un certain temps.

-Demande à Remus ! C'est un saint.

-Parti acheter un cadeau à sa grand-mère.

-Hein ?

-Ecoute, dis-je en réfléchissant à toute vitesse, je peux faire quelque chose en échange.

-Comme quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu peux faire que je ne peux pas ?

-Tu es toujours aussi nul, en potion, même après l'aide de Lily.

-Et alors ?

-Je peux t'aider.

-Non merci, je suis résigné.

-Et puis en plus, continue-je sans prendre en compte son interruption, je te rappelle que tu formes un binôme avec elle. Si tu pouvais l'aider à ne pas faire chuter sa moyenne à cause de toi, je suis sûr qu'elle t'en serait reconnaissante à vie.

-…

Il se met à réfléchir, je le vois bien, haha. Il n'empêche que, jouer les professeurs particuliers, c'est une sorte de sacrifice pour moi, vous savez. Pourquoi je fais ça au fait ?

-Bon, d'accord, si ça peut te faire plaisir.

-Mais tout le plaisir sera pour toi, mon pote.

Héhé.

°O° PDV Lily Evans °O°

Sur l'horloge du café d'en face, je vois qu'il est 10 h. Siaali m'a dit que Sirius arriverait sûrement en retard. Plus j'y pense, et plus je me demande ce que signifie réellement ce plan foireux. Mon cœur se met à battre plus fort et l'anxiété gagne de plus en plus de terrain en moi._Zen, zen…ça va bien se passer. Pourquoi veux-tu qu'il y ait un complot ou quelque chose comme ça ? Après tout, c'est vrai que c'est tout à fait normal d'envoyer sa meilleure amie à un rendez-vous avec son copain. _Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que je réalise toute l'absurdité de cette mascarade. Personne ne ferait ça. C'est stupide. _Siaali_ ne ferait jamais ça. Il y avait quelque chose. Et puis, comme le doute s'installe en moi, une image floue se forme peu à peu dans mon esprit, comme une réponse à ma question. Cette image représente un garçon brun, les cheveux en bataille, avec une paire de lunettes et il est incroyablement sex…Bref. Ni une, ni deux, je me rends alors compte que ce n'est pas qu'une image qui se forme dans ma tête mais que James Potter est réellement dans mon champ de vision. Je me détourne pour regarder l'autre côté de la rue, comme si j'espère qu'il ne me reconnaîtra pas ainsi. _Qu'est-ce que je fais, qu'est-ce que je fais ?? _

-Lily ? questionne sa voix masculine comme il se rapproche.

Je décide finalement que faire semblant de ne pas le voir serait plus qu'idiot.

-James ! je m'exclame en feignant la surprise.

Nous nous regardons tous les deux bêtement, laissant l'information s'assimiler dans nos esprits respectifs.

-J'aurais dû m'en douter, lâche-t-il finalement en regardant le ciel.

Je soupire et réponds à mon tour :

-Ils nous ont eu.

-Remus, acheter un cadeau à sa grand-mère…tss, rien que ça, ça aurait dû m'avertir.

-Ah, toi aussi on te l'a faite, je constate avec un petit sourire.

Subitement, nous nous mettons à rire devant l'absurde de la situation. Ca a le mérite d'apaiser la petite tension qui s'était installée.

-Tu…est-ce qu'on rentre au château ? je demande d'un ton qui se veut dégagé.

-Eh bien…maintenant que nous sommes là, pourquoi ne pas essayer d'en profiter ? Je déteste perdre mon temps.

_Typique de la Potter Attitude_, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser. A côté de ça, je suis contente qu'il n'aie pas répondu positivement à ma stupide proposition.

-Hm, d'accord…

°O° PDV de James Potter °O°

Nous nous mettons à marcher côte à côte, à une distance raisonnable l'un de l'autre. Je cogite, en tentant de trouver quelque chose à faire ou à voir. J'ai peur qu'elle n'aie absolument pas les mêmes goûts que moi. Du coin de l'œil, je la regarde et je m'aperçois qu'elle est plongée dans ses pensées. Je finis par me lancer au même moment où elle semble se décider elle aussi.

-Ca te dirait de boire un café ? lançons-nous en cœur.

Une fois de plus, nous nous surprenons à rire. Peut-être est-ce une illusion mais il me semble un instant que le rose lui monte aux joues.

-Où veux-tu aller ? je lui demande doucement.

-Hm, j'ai entendu parler d'un nouveau coin qui s'appelle « Everwood ». On peut aller goûter, voir ce que ça donne.

-Pas de problème. Je te suis.

Nous marchons un instant silencieusement, ne sachant que dire…Une petite voix imaginaire surgit dans ma tête et me crie de faire avancer la machine.

-Tu rentreras chez toi aux prochaines vacances ?

-Eh bien, je ne sais pas…je suppose que c'est le plan initial mais je finis toujours par me retrouver chez Siaali. Et ce n'est pas plus mal, ajoute-t-elle d'un ton bas, comme si elle ne parlait que pour elle. Oh ! C'est ici.

Je détache mon regarde de son joli visage pour apercevoir l'enseigne qui pend au dessus de la porte. « Everwood » est écrit en gros, d'une très jolie calligraphie entourée d'une subtile décoration qui consiste en des branches épineuses habillées de deux, trois roses. La porte nous offre des motifs taillés dans le bois, avec toutes sortes de symboles et plus particulièrement des runes.

-Je n'ai pas pris l'option Runes, c'est nul…

-Ca dit 'Bienvenue à toi, être de la nature. Puisses-tu te plaire dans ce lieu de paix', me répond l'objet de mes rêves.

-Waw.

-Enfin, de toute façon, même sans ça, il y a une traduction, juste à côté.

Lily pointe le doigt vers quelque chose qui se trouve derrière moi et je me retourne pour apercevoir effectivement une petite pancarte accrochée qui donne la signification des symboles, d'une façon un peu différente de celle dont Lily les a traduit.

-Et de toute façon, même avec, tu n'en as pas besoin, je lui souris.

Elle me sourit en retour, et pousse la porte du café avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur. Je la suis et ressens immédiatement une chaleur bienvenue. La présentation est aussi jolie qu'à l'extérieur. D'autres runes ornent tous les murs et les meubles avec une singulière disposition agréable à regarder.

-Excuse-moi si je suis quelque peu réticente à te traduire tout ce qui se trouve dans cette pièce, plaisante la rouquine en se tournant vers moi.

-Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas si intéressant.

-Eh bien, à vrai dire, j'aperçois des citations qui me paraissent historiquement connues.

-Sur quoi portent-elles ?

-Hm, la philosophie, la vérité, la beauté, le monde, l'amitié…l'amour.

Comme si je venais de me prendre la foudre dans le dos, je me réveille et reporte mon regard sur autre chose que la jeune fille et me mets à chercher une table.

-Bon, je suppose que nous n'allons pas rester debout pour le boire, ce café.

Le problème, c'est que j'ai bien peur que si, justement. Il y a tellement de monde que je me demande si nous ne devons pas repartir et chercher un autre coin. Mais au moment où j'allais me pencher pour faire part de ma pensée à Lily, un serveur se précipite sur nous telle une tornade.

-Une table pour deux ?

-Heu, oui, je réponds, pris au dépourvu.

-Il nous en reste une, par ici je vous prie.

Bon. Ce n'est pas plus mal. Lily et moi suivons l'homme jusqu'au fond de la salle où effectivement nous attend une jolie petite table ronde, propre, et vide. Nous nous asseyons et le serveur part à la recherche de deux cartes. Je m'aperçois alors que d'autres runes sont gravées dedans, et que le tout prend la forme de deux pétales.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? je demande, intrigué, en traçant le contour de mes doigts.

-Hm…oh.

Elle rougit.

-'L'amour…est comme le vent. Nous ne pouvons pas le toucher ; mais nous pouvons…le ressentir.'

Elle évite mon regard et pose les yeux sur le mur d'à côté, tandis que moi, j'arrête immédiatement de tripoter la table.

-C'est une table d'amoureux, souffle Lily.

Je porte mon regard dans toute la salle.

-Et la seule…

C'est à ce moment que le serveur revient avec deux cartes qu'il nous tend avant de s'en aller, et Lily en attrape immédiatement une pour se cacher derrière.

-Bah, ça ne fait rien, dit-elle. Après tout, ce n'est que pour boire un café. Ca n'a aucune signification.

-Non, bien sûr…tu as raison…

Je m'empare moi-même de ma carte toute en me disant que, si nous avions déjà prévu de boire un café, il ne servait strictement à rien de regarder la carte.

-Oh ! Ils ont des cocktails !

Je baisse mon carton (complètement taggué de runes, au passage), et regarde curieusement Lily dont le visage s'est alors éclairé.

-Des cocktails de fruits, mhm.

-Tu aimes les fruits ?

-J'adore ça, affirme-t-elle. Bon, je sais bien que ce n'est pas la saison, mais franchement, je n'en ai rien à faire ! Voyons.

Pour tout vous dire, ce comportement excentrique et joyeux à tout pour m'amuser. Comme un petit garçon émerveillé par un nouveau jouet, je trouve ça affreusement mignon et adorable.

-Je vais prendre un Rose Paradis ! Ca à l'air excellent. Tu prends quoi, James ?

Le son de mon prénom dans sa bouche est amplement délicieux.

-Un chocolat chaud. L'hiver, je ne prends quasiment que ça.

Bon, il y a aussi les bierraubeurres volées dans la cuisine avec les copains mais ce n'est pas utile de le préciser. Lily hèle le serveur et passe commande. Il ramasse les cartes et s'en va, tandis que ma rousse préférée (je me sens affreusement cucul) se tourne vers moi, et croise les bras. Je l'observe un instant, fasciné, avant de me dire qu'il faut à tout prix éviter le silence de s'installer.

-Hum, dis…je me suis toujours demandé…

Elle me regarde et attend.

-C'est comment la vie moldue ?

-Oh. C'est…compliqué à expliquer.

Elle esquisse un sourire embarrassé.

-C'est tellement…différent d'ici. C'est une autre façon de vivre, une autre culture et…et je trouve dommage que beaucoup de sorciers n'essaient pas de la comprendre.

-En même temps, à quoi ça servirait ?

-Hein ?

Elle me regarde en fronçant les sourcils. _Merde. Rattrape-toi, James, vite_.

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que les sorciers ont déjà une société à eux et…ils y vivent, depuis leur naissance et ne fréquentent pas les moldus ; ça a toujours été comme ça. Ce sont…deux mondes à part entière. Je pense qu'ils sont incompatibles.

-Eh bien, je pense le contraire. Et puis, ce sont les sorciers qui se cachent, au lieu d'essayer de vivre avec les moldus. Pourquoi ne pas essayer ?

-Parce qu'ils ont peur. Ils ont peur de tout ce qui dépasse leur compréhension. La magie, les dragons, tout le reste…c'est impossible de leur faire accepter cela. Ils réagiraient mal je pense, et ça ne créerait que des problèmes.

-Possible…

-Mais…c'est vrai que ce serait intéressant et…je ne suis pas contre apprendre à mieux connaître le monde…d'où tu viens.

Elle ne me regarde pas mais sourit. Je devine alors qu'elle est contente d'apprendre que je peux m'intéresser à…elle.

-Il fait chaud ici, dit-elle ensuite, en entreprenant d'enlever son pull.

En dessous, elle ne porte qu'un chemisier vert clair, sans manches, qui s'accorde parfaitement avec la couleur de ses cheveux. Je ne sais si c'est parce que moi-même, j'ai un peu trop chaud, mais je me sens rougir et je sors alors ma baguette pour nous procurer un petit courant d'air.

-Ca va mieux ? je lui demande.

-Oui…merci, répond Lily avec un léger sourire.

Le serveur arrive peu de temps après avec nos boissons, et Lily entame joyeusement son cocktail de fruits. J'ai l'impression qu'elle est de plus en plus détendue. Alors je ressens une vague de joie m'envahir en réalisant que je suis avec Lily Evans, dans un café, confortablement installé, et que nous agissons comme…des amis ? Alors, à cœur ouvert, je laisse échapper une phrase :

-Je suis content d'être avec toi.

Ne s'attendant visiblement pas à ça, Lily reporte brutalement son attention sur moi puis baisse les yeux sur son verre, les joues rouges. Elle finit par redresser la tête et m'adresser un petit sourire –qu'est-ce que ça la rend mignonne- et me dit :

-Moi aussi, James…

Sentant que la glace est brisée, je décide de faire un pas en avant :

-Tu veux bien me parler un peu de ta famille ?

Elle semble se rembrunir un peu, et hésite avant de finalement répondre :

-Que veux-tu savoir ?

-Eh bien, combien vous êtes, comment ça se passe…il me semble que tu as une sœur, non ?

-Comment le sais-tu ?

-Un Maraudeur peut tout savoir, je plaisante.

-Eh bien…oui, j'ai une sœur. Je vis avec elle et mes parents. Elle s'appelle Pétunia.

-Vos parents aiment les noms de fleur.

-Oui, sourit Lily, s'ils avaient eu une autre fille, ils auraient bien aimer l'appeler Rose. Mais ma mère a eu quelques complications après ma naissance…

-Dommage.

-Mh…

-Tu t'entends bien avec Pétunia ?

Elle évite mon regard, ne sourit plus.

-Avant, oui…

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? je lui demande doucement.

Elle semble comprendre que je ne veux pas la mettre mal à l'aise et décide de me répondre :

-Nous avons été aussi proches que peuvent l'être n'importes quelles sœurs, enfants…on ne pouvait pas nous séparer, on faisait tout ensemble, et j'aurais tout donné pour elle, et je suis sûre qu'elle en aurait fait de même…j'étais sûre que rien au monde ne pourrait se mettre entre nous…pourtant…un jour j'ai reçu la lettre d'Hogwarts. J'ai appris que j'étais une sorcière. Mais, pas elle…ça signifiait clairement ce que l'on redoutait le plus : notre séparation. Et malgré cela, je croyais qu'elle serait contente pour moi, qu'elle comprendrait et me féliciterait. Mais elle n'a pas réagi comme ça…ça a été l'inverse.

Elle s'interrompe un instant, le regard perdu dans le vide, tête baissée. J'attends poliment.

-Elle m'a repoussée. De tout son être. Elle m'a dit des choses…affreusement blessantes. Des choses que je n'aurais jamais imaginé entendre de sa bouche. Elle m'a balancé que j'étais un monstre, et qu'elle était bien contente d'être 'normale'. Devant nos parents, nous faisons semblant d'être toujours aussi proches, mais dans leur dos…il ne reste plus rien, que du mépris. Et au fil du temps, j'ai fini par agir comme elle, par tristesse et dégoût. Pourtant, j'aime toujours ma sœur.

Après avoir sorti ce vieux squelette du placard, elle semble perdre tout contrôle de son corps et les larmes surgissent dans ses yeux verts. Une première s'écrase sur le bois de la table, rapidement suivi par une autre. Je n'ai jamais été doué pour consoler les gens, mais à ce moment-là, je laisse mon instinct me guider et je pose ma main sur la sienne, agrippant fermement son verre. Elle ne semble pas le réaliser.

-Si elle n'a pas l'esprit assez ouvert pour se rendre compte que sa sœur possède des talents exceptionnels, c'est qu'elle ne mérite pas autant d'amour de ta part. Je sais que c'est ta sœur, et je respecte ça, mais il y a des gens qui t'aiment pour ce que tu es. Tu es une sorcière, tu fais partie de ce monde, autant que de l'autre, tu es chez toi partout. Siaali, Liasia, Remus,…même Sirius t'apprécie beaucoup même s'il n'osera jamais l'avouer, il est encore plus têtu que moi !

Elle laisse échapper un rire.

-Peter, il est si timide qu'il aurait encore plus de mal à l'avouer. Et puis…il y a moi. Je me doute que je ne suis sûrement pas la première personne à qui tu as dû te confier, loin de là, mais, si tu me fais suffisamment confiance pour me parler maintenant…sache que je ne te laisserai pas tomber.

Elle renifle, et finit par lever le regard vers moi.

-A vrai dire…tu es la première personne à qui je parle de ma sœur…

Nous nous regardons fixement. Pour la première fois, je perçois une nouvelle émotion dans le regard de Lily. Il n'y a plus de haine, de mépris, ou d'exaspération entre nous. C'est fini. Nous ne sommes plus des gosses. Elle finit par s'apercevoir alors que ma main repose toujours sur la sienne et elle l'enlève rapidement, gênée, et s'essuie les yeux, cligne des paupières comme si elle se reconnectait à la réalité.

-Ohlala…je me suis laissée aller comme un rien.

Je sors de nouveau ma baguette magique et matérialise alors un mouchoir au dessus de la table. Je l'attrape et le lui tend.

-Aucun problème.

Je lui lance un clin d'œil comme seul James Potter peut le faire, et elle rit de nouveau.

°O° PDV de Lily Evans °O°

J'ai du mal à croire que je me sois laissée aller autant que ça. Surtout devant James Potter…si on m'avait dit il y a quelques mois que je me confierai à lui de cette façon, j'aurais noyé cette personne imprudente dans le lac. Mais maintenant…je dois admettre que je me sens tellement bien avec lui maintenant, c'est devenu presque naturel, en fin de compte. Nous finissons de boire nos boissons en parlant d'un peu de tout et de rien, de la pluie et du beau temps mais nous évitons les questions personnelles pour aujourd'hui.

Au moment de payer, James insiste pour prendre en charge ma commande. Un frisson me parcoure l'échine quand je réalise qu'en théorie, les seuls rendez-vous où un garçon paie la note de la fille, ce sont ceux des amoureux. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il a pensé à ça, parce qu'il semble totalement neutre. Sans doute ne pense-t-il qu'à être gentlemen. Les Maraudeurs ont au moins ce mérite. Ils sont galants et leurs farces n'atteignent presque jamais les filles. Les seules qui bénéficient de leurs 'bons soins' sont la plupart du temps de vraies pestes, ou même, pardonnez-moi l'expression, des salopes telles que Bellatrix Black, la cousine de Sirius. Je n'avais jamais connu de personne aussi froide comme la pierre que cette fille. Elle affiche une expression si hautaine et intimidante.

La main de James faisant pression de mon dos chasse soudainement toute image de Bellatrix Black hors de ma tête.

-Tu veux camper ici ? plaisante-t-il avec un sourire.

Je me décide à avancer et nous sortons dans le froid hivernal de Janvier. Je serre bien mon manteau autour de moi, et mets mes gants. James plante ses mains dans ses poches et nous nous mettons à avancer. Nous marchons dans la neige un certain moment, silencieux, n'écoutant que le sifflement du vent. Et puis je m'aperçois alors que nous arrivons au centre de l'allée, sur une place immense, où trône un magnifique et gigantesque sapin de Noël. Je lève la tête et l'examine. Il est illuminé par des petites sphères magiques faisant aussi office de boules, de toutes les couleurs. Les guirlandes ondule autour des branches et du sapin avec une fluidité impressionnante. Je me rends compte que James s'est aussi immobilisé, mais il ne semble pas le moins du monde captivé par l'arbre comme je le suis. A vrai dire, je peux m'apercevoir du coin de l'œil qu'il me regarde, moi. Mais pour une fois, je ne me sens pas rougir, et je le regarde aussi. Son expression est douce, sérieuse. Il soupire.

-James ?

Je fronce les sourcils.

-Lily…je n'y tiens plus.

-Que…

-Je suis amoureux de toi, me lance-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

Je ne réponds pas, et j'évite de le regarder.

-Je suis désolé d'être aussi direct mais…tu m'as laissé une porte ouverte et…il faut que je sache si je peux enfin la franchir ou si tu vas me la claquer au nez.

-Je…

-Ecoute-moi. Aujourd'hui, j'ai réalisé quelque chose. Je deviens adulte. Je reconsidère des choses, j'évolue…je ne dis pas que je suis parfait, tu connais mon caractère, je ne peux pas changer pour toi au point de m'oublier totalement. Il me semble que j'ai fait des efforts. Alors soit tu m'acceptes comme je suis au jour d'aujourd'hui, soit tu me repousses définitivement, et je tâcherai de t'oublier.

Dois-je lui avouer que mes sentiments sont réciproques ? Ai-je une raison de douter de ses mots ? Je ne détache pas mon regard du sien et je me dis que décidément, non, il ne peut pas mentir. Lentement, je lève les mains et j'enlève mes gants.

-Tu as raison, je réponds.

Et, comme si cela allait de soi, je glisse la main dans le col de son pull et la pose sur la peau tiède de sa gorge. Il ne bouge pas, me regardant toujours, alors je pose délicatement les doigts de ma main droite sur sa joue, le cœur battant comme jamais. Je m'approche sans hésiter. Il franchit le dernier espace qui sépare nos lèvres, et je sens ses bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille pour me rapprocher d'avantage. C'est comme si le stress de plusieurs semaines fond alors. Une sorte de soulagement mêlé à un bonheur béat se propage dans tout mon corps. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en me détachant de James et il pose son front contre le mien, me serrant toujours près de lui.

-C'est la réponse que j'espérais, souffle-t-il, et il me sourit en retour.

Et puis là, comme si la nature veut célébrer cette nouvelle union, il se met à neiger. Je lève la tête un instant pour observer le ciel et les flocons blancs, et James en profite pour m'embrasser dans le cou. Il a les lèvres encore tièdes de notre premier baiser. Je baisse la tête et les capture alors de nouveau.


	12. Chapter 12

Note de l'auteur : Bonjour. J'ai eu (encore) la flemme de corriger ce chapitre alors pardon pour les fautes qui pourront paraître grossières, c'est vraiment de l'inattention xD . Et pour info, le chap 13 est bientôt fini, alors il devrait suivre dans les jours prochains. Vouala. Review ! PP

**Chapitre 12 : Le squelette de ton placard.**

Lundi 16 Janvier 1978, après-midi.

°O° PDV de Siaali Parker °O°

Le monde est bien foutu, quand même. Moi qui, au début, aurait tout fait pour empêcher Lily de tomber dans les bras de James, voilà que je l'y ai poussée. Et ça se passe bien. Même assez bien. Par contre moi maintenant, il y a quelque chose qui me tracasse. A propos de Sirius. Je n'arrive pas à m'enlever de la tête les lettres que j'ai vu concernant son renvoi d'il y a deux ans. J'ai très envie de lui demander à nouveau ce qui s'est passé, par simple curiosité, mais j'ai peur de sa réaction. Mais si ça se trouve, ce n'est rien de grave, et j'angoisse pour rien.

-A quoi tu penses ? me demande-t-il, appuyé contre moi, la tête sur mes genoux.

Nous nous sommes réfugiés dans une salle de classe vite, n'ayant pas cours, histoire d'être tranquille.

-A rien de particulier. Et toi ?

-Comme tu le vois, je tente de comprendre le livre que tu me forces à lire.

Oh, oui. Comme je pensais que Sirius ne lisait pas assez (voire pas du tout), j'essaie de lui faire découvrir certaines de mes œuvres préférées.

-Et qu'est-ce que ça donne ?

-Je ne comprends pas ce qu'Edward trouve de spécial à Bella, répond-il platement.

-Je me doutais que tu dirais quelque chose comme ça. Justement, elle n'a rien de spécial, en fait. Mais elle l'est pour lui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu veux essayer d'expliquer l'amour, toi ?

-Pouah.

Et le silence retombe. Je regarde les oiseaux planer à travers la fenêtre dont le rebord nous sert de siège. Je n'ose pas. J'ai peur de gâcher le moment. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux et il soupire.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses me faire lire une histoire pareille.

-Je suis la toute puissante, je plaisante.

-Dis.

-Mh ?

-Il y a quelque chose que tu voudrais me dire ? Je te sens…gênée.

Merde.

-Absolument pas. Je vais très bien.

-Mmmmouais.

-Tais-toi et lit.

Je souris et continue de lui caresser les cheveux en tout sens. Quelques minutes après, en reportant mon attention sur lui, je m'aperçois qu'il s'est endormi. Je prends le livre qui repose mollement sur son torse et le referme avant de le poser juste à côté. Il à l'air paisible. Je ne lui en parlerai pas. Pas tout de suite. Il vaut mieux attendre, oui.

°O° PDV de Remus Lupin °O°

J'ai envie de lui dire. Sincèrement. Je sens que, quelque part, je lui dois ça, et je sais qu'elle ne jugera pas. Qu'elle ne jugera ni mes amis, ni nos décisions. Lui cacher quelque chose est maintenant pour moi intenable. Et puis, je suis sûre qu'elle se doute que je ne lui dis pas tout. Mais ce que je sais aussi, c'est qu'elle me cache également un je ne sais quoi qui la met mal à l'aise lorsqu'elle est avec moi. Et j'aimerais beaucoup savoir ce que c'est.

-Et puis, ensuite, on est allé voir les animaleries ! Tu savais que Lily aimait les chats ??

-James, je soupire. Ca fait une heure que tu me bassines avec tes chats.

-Ah ? Je m'en suis pas rendu compte !

-Visiblement…

-Mais c'est tellemeeeeeeeeent…c'est un rêve qui devient réalité ! James et Lily sortent ensemble. Lily et James sont ensemble. Lily est avec James. James est avec Lily. Lily aime James. James aime Lily. James et Lily s'aiment. Lily et James s'aiment.

-Et James fait chier Remus.

-Si un jour on a des enfants…

Le voila reparti. Je soupire encore et change de rayon. Depuis qu'il m'a attrapé ce matin au petit-déj, il ne m'a pas lâché. Il n'a fait que me raconter à répétitions son incroyable aventure Lilyrienne. Il m'a même suivi jusque dans la bibliothèque, si c'est pas formidable. Honnêtement, je suis content pour eux. Pour tout vous dire, au début de ma scolarité, j'avais un faible pour Lily. Ne regardez pas la page comme ça ! C'est une fille très jolie. Mais ces sentiments se sont rapidement estompés, n'étant pas aussi forts que ceux grandissants de James. Ils vont très bien ensemble. Mais j'avoue que l'histoire me pompe un peu l'air maintenant.

-James, au lieu de perdre du temps avec moi, que dirais-tu de la rejoindre ?

-Je ne serais pas là si je pouvais.

-Ah. C'est juste. Quelle question stupide. Alors quel est le problème ?

-Elle a dit qu'elle devait bosser, me lâche-t-il dans un soupir tragique.

-Oh. Et tu ne veux pas l'aider ?

-Elle est entourée d'une bande de femelles suspectes.

-Mhmmm.

-Dis.

-Mh ?

-Peter, il est pas amoureux ?

-Tu vois tout le monde amoureux maintenant ?

-Mais je suis sérieux !

-Ben…j'ai pas vraiment fait attention. C'est possible.

-On le voit pas beaucoup…

Je m'arrête un instant de farfouiller dans les étagères et me tourne vers James.

-Faut dire…en ce moment, tous les quatre, on ne se voit quasiment plus. Quelle est la dernière fois où nous avons tous été réunis ?

-Le jour où Sirius a découvert la joie d'être une fille ?

-Ouais…

-Bah. On se voit moins souvent mais c'est pour de bonnes raison, non ?

Je lui souris et il réfléchit un instant. Puis :

-Tu te rends compte qu'on s'est divisé pour des filles ?

-Nous ne sommes finalement que des hommes, je lance en riant.

-C'est à pleurer oui.

-Tu peux aussi larguer Lily et revenir vers moi. Tu sais à quel point je t'aime.

Là, il me tire la langue. Je souris et me détourne de nouveau vers la rangée de livres. J'en choisis un et pars m'asseoir à une table. James reste debout et semble, de nouveau, en pleine réflexion.

-Quelque chose te démange intérieurement ? je lui demande.

-Eh bien, oui. T'étais passé où samedi ?

-J'suis juste allé chercher un cadeau pour ma grand-mère, pourquoi ?

-…

°O° PDV de Peter Pettigrew °O°

Je trouve ça tout simplement formidable. Les dessins de Mélissa sont d'une netteté et d'une beauté rare. Pour elle, c'est une passion, nul doute là-dessus. Comme si elle tentait de représenter le monde à sa façon.

-Tu as beaucoup de talent, je lui dis, me tournant vers elle.

-Merci…

-J'aimerais avoir un talent moi aussi, je dis, mi-sérieux, mi-rieur.

-Mais tu dois bien en avoir un, me lance-t-elle, enjouée.

En la voyant isolée sur son banc, quelques minutes plutôt, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de venir la rejoindre pour voir ce qu'elle faisait. Elle semble ne pas avoir une tonne d'amis proches ; je ne la vois accompagnée que rarement. Après tout, moi-même je n'ai pas vraiment d'amis à part les garçons…

-Non, lui réponds-je. Mes amis en ont. Soit ils sont forts en cours, soit ils exercent une activité particulière. James et le Quidditch par exemple. Remus est très intelligent. Sirius sait faire rire les gens et les mettre en confiance…il n'y a que moi qui ne sache rien faire de particulier.

-Je suis sûre que c'est faux. Tu dois avoir un talent. Tu ne l'as simplement pas encore découvert.

-Mouais…

-Je peux t'aider à le découvrir, si tu veux, me sourit-elle.

-Oh, je ne veux pas t'embêter, et puis, c'est peine perdue.

-Tu es pessimiste tu sais ? C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas découvert ton talent, tu n'as pas confiance en toi-même !

Je l'observe un instant. Elle me fait un grand sourire, l'air convaincue. Elle à l'air heureuse, même si souvent seule. Peut-être ses dessins font-ils sa joie. Je l'envie quelque part. Je les envie tous. Comme je me rends ensuite compte de mon regard insistant, je rougis et détourne le regard.

-Peut-être…

-Dis-moi. Tu aimes les animaux ?

-Euh, je dis, pris au dépourvu. Plutôt oui. Mais je n'ai jamais vraiment été en contact avec un animal.

-Alors viens ce soir dans la vieille salle de classe de Divination abandonnée de l'aile ouest. J'ai quelque chose à te montrer !

-Hein ? Quoi ?

-Tu verras, me sourit-elle de nouveau.

Je la regarde de nouveau et, touché par sa bonne humeur, je lui rends timidement son sourire.

°O° PDV de Lily Evans °O°

-James, je soupire entre deux baisers, on va être en retard.

-M'en fous, dit-il avant de s'attaquer à ma gorge.

-Pas moi, je réponds, anxieuse.

Au départ, la perspective de nous embrasser dans le couloir n'avait absolument rien de dérangeant pour moi. Surtout qu'il n'y a personne, ô bonheur. Je ne sais si c'est un surplus de passion mais nous retrouver maintenant dans le recoin de l'emplacement d'une statue à la forme suspecte me fait moins vibrer.

-Si un prof passait ?

-Il a dû faire pire que nous, me murmure-t-il à l'oreille.

-Certes.

-Mhm, marmonne James dans mon cou.

-Je me sens vraiment embarrassée, tu sais.

Il relève la tête et fait mine de bouder.

-D'accord, je te laisse. Allons étudier la révolte des Gobelins pour la 100ème fois, c'est tellement plus excitant.

Comme il s'éloigne de moi, un tilt soudain résonne dans ma tête. Avant de comprendre comment ou pourquoi, je le rattrape par la cravate et le colle à mes lèvres. Il se détache rapidement.

-Ah oui, c'est mieux ça, sourit-il.

Et il reprend possession de moi.

Nous arrivons en classe avec 12 minutes de retard. Le prof ne semble même pas s'en apercevoir. En allant m'installer près de Siaali tandis que James rejoint la table de Sirius, je m'aperçois directement du regard de tous les élèves sur nous qui doivent avoir une idée bien précise de la raison de notre retard. Et je me mets à rougir. Je sors mes affaires de mon sac, mains tremblantes. _Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû céder_.

-T'aurais mieux fait de te recoiffer avant d'entrer, me taquine ma meilleure amie.

Je ne trouve rien à faire d'autre que de lui tirer la langue en guise de réponse. Je sens le regard de James posé sur moi à ma droite, mais décide de l'ignorer. Apparemment, toute cette attention ne le dérange pas. Moi si. Soudainement la gêne s'empare de moi et je décide de me faire oublier sur ma chaise. Je me plonge dans mon livre et écoute la non-excitante histoire de la révolution des Gobelins pour la énième fois. Nan mais.

°O° PDV de Sirius Black °O°

Depuis ce matin, un sentiment étrange me parcoure. Je ne saurais comment le traduire mais la sensation de papillons dans le ventre ne me quitte plus. C'est gênant. Je plonge les mains dans mes poches et rentre un contact avec un objet. Le livre que Siaali m'a passé. Je le sors et le contemple. L'amour. Ca à l'air à la fois bien et nul. J'avoue que je n'y comprends pas grand-chose. Je ne comprends déjà pas pourquoi elle a choisit _ce_ livre précisément. Ce n'est pas mon truc. En attendant, j'ai quand même fini de le lire…Je soupire et le range.

Je tourne à l'angle du couloir et m'engage dans l'aile est. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'arrive finalement à la tour de Gryffindor. La Salle Commune est pleine de monde, mais je repère directement mes amis.

-Hey Padfoot, me salue James, confortablement installé dans un fauteuil, sa rousse sur les genoux.

Je souris et vais m'asseoir à côté de Siaali sur le canapé. Je l'embrasse furtivement avant d'étaler mes bras de chaque côté du dossier.

-Tu penses qu'elle va venir ? demande Liasia à Remus.

-Je pense. Il n'y a pas de raison qu'elle ne vienne pas.

-De quoi vous parlez ? demande Peter, faisant ses devoirs sur une table à côté.

-De Mélissa, répond Liasia avec un grand sourire.

Je vois Peter tiquer.

-On l'a invitée à se joindre à nous, explique Remus. On a pensé que c'était une bonne idée vu que nous ne la connaissons pas très bien. A part toi.

-Heeeen, se réveille James, tu te mets à draguer Petey ? Quel lover tu fais ! Elle va tomber comme une mouche.

-N'importe quoi, rétorque Lily en roulant des yeux.

Peter rougit mais ne répond pas.

-C'est une dessinatrice hors pair, affirme Liasia. Elle nous a tous dessiné.

-Tous ? je demande. C'est une maniaque ?

-Toi et James, on va vous enfermer dans le dortoir, menace Remus.

Je ris et Siaali se tourne vers moi à ce moment-là. Je perçois dans son regard de l'inquiétude mêlée à une farouche détermination.

-Sirius, je peux te parler un moment ? me chuchote-telle. En tête-à-tête.

Je la contemple un instant, me demandant ce qui vaut la peine de s'isoler pour pouvoir en parler.

-Sûr. Viens, on va au dortoir.

Je me lève et lui prend la main. « On revient » j'informe aux autres. James me lance un regard de « Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire tous les deux là-haut ? » mais je l'ignore et entraîne Siaali au dortoir des garçons. Une fois la porte refermée, je lui fais face.

-Raconte à tonton ce qui te turlupine.

-Hum, assieds-toi, propose-t-elle, se posant elle-même sur un lit. Le mien.

-Nan ça va, je suis bien comme ça. Allez, vas-y.

Sans un mot, elle sort lentement une feuille de sa poche. Une feuille qui m'est étrangement familière.

-Oh putain, je lâche. Tu ne vas pas remettre ça ?

-Sirius…

Je me dirige déjà vers la porte lorsque, plus rapide que moi, elle se met en travers de mon chemin et pose ses mains sur mon torse pour que je recule. La regardant, je peux maintenant apercevoir dans son regard une tout autre détermination. Plus féroce. Son caractère tenace prend le dessus.

-Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, toi et moi…on est ensemble. Je crois que je mérite de recevoir une réponse. J'ai envie…de partager ça avec toi même si ce n'est pas beau. Pourquoi tu refuses tant que ça de te confier ? Arrête de me rejeter dès qu'il s'agit de toi…et de ta famille.

Elle met l'accent sur le dernier mot. Je me sens me figer comme des images particulièrement douloureuses de mon passé refont surface à l'entente de ce mot.

-Tu veux savoir ? je lui demande.

Elle me regarde, sourcils légèrement froncés, et hoche la tête. Involontairement, je me mets à déballer tout ce que j'aurai préféré lui cacher.

-Tu veux savoir ce qu'à été ma vie avec mes parents ? Il n'y a qu'un mot pour la décrire : l'enfer. Là où beaucoup reçoivent des câlins et des mots doux, j'ai reçu des coups et des injures. Tu sais que j'aurais dû terminer à Slytherin ? On a dû te le dire ça, non ? La Noble Famille Black ne peut se permettre d'avoir un héritier Gryffindor, pour la simple raison qu'ils ne vivent que pour la magie noire et le malheur des autres, c'est un secret pour personne mais on ne peut rien faire. Je suis la pomme pourrie du panier. L'être infecté, la tare, le déchet de la famille. Et ces deux semaines de renvoi ont été pour moi les pires de toute ma vie. Non seulement physiquement mais aussi mentalement. Très franchement, je préfère t'épargner les détails. Et maintenant, je m'en vais.

Je n'ai pas osé la regarder durant ma tirade. Et je m'en vais ainsi, tel un voleur, en ouvrant et claquant violemment la porte. Je descends rapidement la volée de marche menant à la Salle Commune, et fend la foule jusqu'à la sortie. J'ignore la voix de mon meilleur ami qui crie mon nom et la tête étonnée de deux ou trois personnes sur mon passage et me retrouve finalement dehors. Sans savoir exactement où je vais, je me mets à errer.

°O° PDV de James Potter °O°

-Moi, si j'ai des gosses, je leur filerai le Kamasoutra à 10 ans, histoire de leur enseigner quelque chose.

-James !! s'écrie Lily, scandalisée.

Les autres se mettent à rire, et j'entends alors comme des pas lourds descendre les escaliers de note dortoir. Je ne réagis pas tout de suite lorsque je vois Sirius traverser la Salle Commune en trombe et nous ignorer royalement, même si je crie son prénom. Des regards étonnés se tournent sur son passage mais il n'en tient pas compte et sort. Un silence s'installe alors. Jusqu'à ce que Siaali déboule aussi peu après et vienne se rasseoir avec nous. Nous ne disons rien mais la regardons. Elle semble particulièrement bouleversée mais aussi furieuse. Comme il s'agit tout de même de mon meilleur ami, j'ose prendre la parole.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Rien, tranche la jeune fille.

Je m'apprête à répliquer mais une pression sur ma main m'interrompe. Je tourne la tête vers Lily qui m'indique de ne pas chercher plus loin. C'est là qu'une voix familière se fait entendre…

-Bonsoir…

Comme un seul homme, nous tournons la tête vers Mélissa Down. Je remarque du coin de l'œil que Peter a sans aucun doute absolument tout oublié à propos de Sirius et Siaali. La jeune fille ne semble être arrivée qu'à l'instant et a ainsi donc manqué le spectacle. Je saisis l'occasion pour tenter de remettre l'ambiance, me promettant de voir cette affaire plus tard.

-Oh, Mélissa, ouiii, Remus nous avait prévenus de ton arrivée. Assieds-toi vite !

Timidement, elle rougit et s'installer sur la place laissée vide par Sirius un peu plus tôt. Immédiatement, Liasia tente de la mettre en confiance, Remus de même. Moi, je ne peux m'empêcher d'observer Siaali, me demandant ce qui a bien pu se passer pour les mettre tous les deux dans un tel état. Le soudain chuchotis de Lily dans mon oreille me fait sursauter.

-Je sais à quoi tu penses. Ne t'en mêle pas. Ca ne te regarde pas, c'est une affaire de couple. Tout ce que tu vas réussir à faire, c'est à te les mettre à dos tous les deux.

Sirius ? Me le mettre à dos ? Nous aurions du mal. Par contre, elle avait sûrement raison à propos de Siaali. Ca ne lui plairait pas. Elle m'en voudrait et ça ne ferait qu'empirer la situation de malaise. Pourtant…

-…et toi James ?

-H…hein ?

-Tu n'écoutes pas ou quoi ? me lance Remus. On te demande si tu aimes les nems.

-Ah. Euh. J'en sais rien, jamais goûté.

-Hen, c'est un péché, plaisante Liasia. Lily n'aura qu'à te faire goûter, elle adore ça.

-Plus que moi ? je boude.

-Ouais, répond l'intéressée d'un ton désinvolte.

-Comment ?!

Et voila. C'est reparti. Siaali se fait progressivement oublier de tout le monde, les yeux perdus dans le vague mais moi, je ne l'oublie pas.

Mardi 17 Janvier, matin.

°O° PDV de Siaali Parker °O°

A pas de loups, je m'approche de lui. Assis sur le banc, me tournant le dos, il ne semble pas remarquer que je m'approche.

-Tu n'es pas douée pour la discrétion, dit-il soudainement, me faisant sursauter.

-Désolée…je peux m'asseoir ?

Il hausse les épaules et je prends place à ses côtés, prenant tout de même soin de garder une certaine distance entre nous. Le silence s'installe, pesant, stressant. Puis, du coin de l'œil, je le vois mettre la main dans sa poche, lentement, et en ressortir quelque chose. En tournant la tête, je m'aperçois qu'il s'agit du livre que je lui ai prêté.

-Même si je persiste à penser que Bella est un peu trop conne et naïve à mon goût, je comprends peut-être pourquoi Edward est tombé amoureux d'elle. Il y a déjà le fait qu'il ne puisse pas violer ses pensées, ce qui est doit être franchement frustrant, mais intriguant. Puis…malgré sa différence, son passé, ce qu'il est, le danger qu'il représente pour elle, elle le soutient. Elle l'aime, et ne le lâche pas. Leur relation est vouée à l'échec, mais c'est sûrement une des plus fortes. Alors forcément, elle doit se finir mal. A croire que les plus belles histoires sont aussi les plus tristes.

Il s'interrompe et me regarde. Nos yeux se croisent puis, il ouvre de nouveau la bouche.

-Est-ce que tu penses pouvoir m'accepter comme je suis ? Ne pas me lâcher en cours de route ? Est-ce que tu peux concevoir le fait que j'aie été totalement réduit à moins que rien ? Savoir que je vis dans une famille de meurtriers, ça ne te repousse pas ?

-Sirius…

-Et savoir que j'ai failli devenir l'un des leurs en manquant de tuer Snape ?

Je ne dis rien pendant quelques secondes, réfléchissant, essayant de trouver mes mots.

-Est-ce que tu avais vraiment l'intention de lui donner la mort ?

-Non bien sûr…je…c'était stupide, je voulais lui faire peur et…ça a mal tourné. J'étais stupide. Je le suis encore.

-Alors tu n'es pas un des leurs, d'aucune façon. Comment est-ce arrivé ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Sirius ?

-Ca, je ne peux pas te le dire. Pas maintenant. Ca ne me concerne pas seulement, d'autres personnes sont impliquées. Sois patiente. Je m'excuse pour hier. J'ai encore réagi violemment. Conséquences de l'environnement dans lequel j'ai grandi, je suppose…

Il détourne la tête et regarde le sol, l'air misérable. En une seconde, je franchis la distance qui nous sépare et lui encercle les épaules de mon bras.

-Je te pardonne. Merci de me faire confiance. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber. Tu n'es pas un assassin et ce que tu as vécu, tu n'en es pas responsable. Si tu arrives à supporter tout ça, c'est que tu es remarquable.

Le souffle du vent frais nous caresse le visage, et comme nous plongeons tous les deux dans le silence, je sens sa main venir contre la mienne, et il entrelace nos doigts, le regard toujours perdu dans l'herbe. C'est à ce moment précis que me vient l'envie de lui dire « Je t'aime », sans oser pourtant le dire.


	13. Chapter 13

N/A : Et un nouveau chapitre pour la rentrée, hop ! Bon, en fait, ça fait déjà un bon mois que j'ai fini de l'écrire. Le problème c'est que j'avais beaucoup de problèmes de connections et que je n'ai pas pu le poster avant de partir en vacances pour tout Aout. Tant pis...il est là, maintenant.

* * *

_**Chap**__**itre 13 : There Are Secrets We Can't Handle.**_

Samedi 28 Janvier, déjeuner dans la Grande Salle.

°O° PDV de Remus Lupin °O°

Je ne sais pas très bien où cette conversation nous mène, mais en tout cas, pas à grand-chose, j'en ai bien peur. Ce sont les rares fois où James et Sirius parlent cours. Enfin. Ils parlent plus exactement des sorts et potions qu'ils pourraient éventuellement utiliser sur les Slytherin. Ah, la conversation dévie sur les meilleurs produits de farces et attrapes de Pré-au-lard.

-Tu peux pas comparer les semelles baveuses avec les baguettes fondantes, dit James. Nan nan.

-Allons, réplique Sirius, les semelles baveuses, c'est bien, mais on s'en lasse vite, et ça peut gravement dégénérer. Tu te rappelles de ce type qui avait fait une glissade tout le long de 234 marches à cause de cette blague ? Epique mais ça lui a coûté ses deux jambes. Non, les baguettes fondantes, ça te laisse sur le carreau à chaque fois.

-Oui mais, si tu te fais attaquer par une espèce de salopard qui tient absolument à te faire payer à tort une des tragédies de sa vie, parce qu'il doit bien trouver un coupable, et que tu ne peux pas te défendre, c'est tout aussi risqué. Peut-être plus. Ce type n'avait eu que les deux jambes cassées, celui qui se retrouvera avec une baguette fondante ne pourra rien contre un sort bien placé où il faut quand il faut.

Les deux se tournent subitement vers moi.

-T'en penses quoi ? demandent-ils d'une même voix, enfournant une bouchée de pâtes.

-Achetez-vous une glace ou une connerie comme ça, pour une fois, comme n'importe quel adolescent normal.

-Normal ? Nous sommes des sorciers, et toi aussi aux dernières nouvelles, me rappelle James.

-Il n'empêche que je n'achète ni de semelles baveuses, ni de baguettes fondantes.

-Pas drôle.

-Gamins.

-Vioque.

Je lève la tête et fais mine de le fusiller du regard.

-Mais tu sais, je suis très bon en sortilèges.

-Gnagnagna.

-C'est d'un spirituel, intervient Lily.

Tout en souriant, je croise soudain le regard de Sirius. L'impression qui m'était venue le matin en le regardant me revient alors. Je sens qu'il veut me dire quelque chose, ou plutôt me demander quelque chose. A l'évidence, ça l'obsède.

-Sirius, je lance soudainement, tu as fini ce devoir sur lequel on a travaillé hier soir ?

-Heu…fait-il me regardant curieusement, je suppose que…non ?

Je hausse un sourcil.

-Bien, si nous faisions ça maintenant alors ? Parce que, j'ai des choses à faire, je ne pourrai pas t'aider plus tard, ni demain.

-D'…d'accord.

Il fronce les sourcils, mais les autres n'ont pas l'air de remarquer quoique ce soit. James est maintenant parti sur le génie de la langue collante avec Peter, et les filles papotent fringues. Sirius et moi nous levons, et j'attrape une pomme en guise de dessert.

-A plus tard !

Je me dirige vers la sortie de la Grande Salle, Sirius sur mes talons. Me sens surdéveloppés m'indiquent un état de petite anxiété. Nous marchons un instant, sans dire quoique ce soit, n'écoutant que le bruit de nos pas dans le couloir quasiment désert. Après avoir conclu qu'il y avait suffisamment de distance entre nous et les autres élèves, je m'arrête et m'adosse contre le mur.

-Quelque chose me dit que ce que tu as à me dire ne va pas me réjouir.

-Je me doutais que tu savais.

-Naturellement. Je détecte tout.

-Il y eut un temps où tu n'étais pas aussi…sensible. Ton petit miracle ne s'appellerait pas Liasia par hasard ?

-Touché. C'est vrai qu'elle m'a beaucoup aidé pour plusieurs choses. Dont le contrôle de me sens.

Je me sens sourire, soudainement empli d'une fierté étrange.

-Bon, bref, dit Sirius. J'ai une sorte de faveur à te demander.

-Je t'écoute.

-Comme je ne suis pas vraiment doué pour ménager les gens dans ce genre de situation, j'irai droit au but : s'il te plait, laisse-moi dire la vérité à Siaali.

L'espace d'une demi-seconde, je ne vois pas de quoi il parle. Puis, je jette un coup d'œil de chaque côté, m'assurant qu'il n'y a personne. Hélas, je ne me sens pas en confiance. Je prends Sirius par le bras et l'emmène dans une salle vide à proximité, avant de refermer la porte, et de lui faire face, après avoir lancé un sort d'insonorisation.

-La vérité à propos…de moi ?

Il acquiesce.

-Pourquoi tu veux lui dire ça ?

-Elle sait que j'ai fais quelque chose à Snape en 5ème année. Mais j'ai pas voulu lui dire exactement ce qui s'était passé avant de t'en parler.

-Attends une minute, je fais, mettant en place tous les éléments de mon esprit. C'était ça l'objet de votre dispute l'autre jour ?

-Oui…et c'est la deuxième fois qu'elle me demande de lui dire la vérité.

Je m'apprête à répliquer quelque chose, mais il reprend la parole avant moi.

-Je sais que c'est gros. Mais on lui doit bien ça maintenant. Et même à Lily…et je suis sûre que tu lui fais au moins autant confiance qu'à moi. Je pense qu'elle le mérite, après la conversation qu'on a eue…et j'ai envie de lui dire, parce que…parce que c'est Siaali et que je…

Il ne semble pas sûr de la fin de sa phrase, alors je la termine pour lui.

-Tu as de l'affection pour elle ?

-Ben, ouais…plutôt.

-Je peux comprendre. Mais…j'en sais rien. Je lui fais confiance mais j'ai peur de sa réaction. Je sais bien que je ne dois pas mais, c'est instinctif je dirais.

-Liasia sait bien, elle.

-C'est pas pareil. Tu as vu le métier de ses parents ? Elle a vécu dans cette atmosphère pendant une bonne partie de sa vie. Je n'aurai jamais pu lui cacher plus longtemps. Et d'ailleurs je ne le voulais pas en fait…

-Remus…

-Sirius, fais ce que tu veux. Tu lui fais confiance, je lui fais confiance, et je _te_ fais confiance.

Il me sourit et je ne peux que lui rendre son sourire.

-Merci, boule de poils.

-De rien, sac à puces. Mais, je pense que dans ce cas-là, peut-être faudrait-il mettre Lily au courant aussi alors…

-Faut voir avec James.

-Mh-mh, plus tard.

°O° PDV de Liasia Wander °O°

Concentrée, j'essaie vainement de trouver un animal commençant par la lettre Q. Quelle plaie. Je passe en revue tous les animaux que j'aie pu voir dans ma vie, mais c'est décidément le trou noir.

-Il t'en reste combien ? me demande Siaali, assise en face de moi, sur le tapis du dortoir.

-Un. Et toi ?

-Deux.

-C'est chiant.

-Ouais.

-On arrête ?

-Ouais.

D'un même mouvement, nous nous laissons aller sur le tapis pour contempler le plafond. Il est impeccablement blanc, merci bien aux sorts de nettoyage utilisés maintes fois pour effacer les traces des conneries des élèves. J'attrape une de mes mèches de cheveux et commence à jouer avec. Sans vraiment m'en apercevoir, je me mets à penser à Remus et à la prochaine pleine lune. J'essaie d'imaginer quelle sera sa vie dans le futur. Il risque bien d'être rejeté. Plusieurs fois. Il va rencontrer de mauvaises personnes. Mais aussi de bonnes. Sa vie sera plus dure à supporter que celle d'autres personnes. Et j'aimerais être là pour lui, n'importe quand. Le problème c'est que je ne peux pas lui faire une telle promesse. Et surtout, il ne doit dépendre de personne. L'aider, oui ; le couver, non. La voix de Siaali me sort de ma rêverie.

-Sirius me cache quelque chose.

-Hein ?

-Et je peux clairement voir qu'il hésite à m'en parler.

-Et tu as une idée de quoi ça peut être ?

-L'incident qui s'est déroulé avec Snape.

-Oh. Oui, c'est vrai que c'est…intriguant.

-Il m'a dit que d'autres personnes étaient impliquées. Je suis sûre que ce sont les garçons. Qui d'autre ?

Maintenant qu'elle m'en parle, je ressens une vieille impression resurgir en moi. Celle que Remus ne me dit pas tout non plus. A maintes reprises, je sais qu'il a essayé de m'en parler, mais il s'est toujours rétracté. Peut-être les deux choses sont-elles liées. Je me redresse.

-Je pense que ça a quelque chose à voir avec Remus.

-Tu crois ? demande-t-elle en se redressant à son tour.

-Il me cache quelque chose aussi.

-Bien…alors euh…que fait-on ? On attend de voir s'ils nous en parlent ou on les met au pied du mur ?

-Je propose qu'on les mette au pied du mur, je réponds.

Siaali acquiesce et l'espace d'un instant, je me demande si c'est une bonne idée. Je chasse rapidement cette pensée de mon esprit pour la remplacer par une forte détermination. On ne va pas jouer au chat et à la souris indéfiniment. Les secrets trop longtemps cachés peuvent briser des relations d'amitié, ou d'amour. Il n'y à qu'à observer Siaali et Sirius. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre l'amitié de Remus. Mais si je le mets au pied du mur, je sais qu'il fera la même chose avec moi. Et je n'aurai sans aucun doute pas le choix. Mais cèderai-je vraiment ?

°O° PDV de James Potter °O°

-Alors, tu veux dire la vérité ?

-Mh-mh.

-Ah.

-Oui.

J'avais perdu espoir d'entendre pareille chose de sa bouche, mais j'avoue que le ciel nous réserve toujours des surprises. Non pas que je croie en Dieu ou quoique ce soit, je faisais juste un peu d'ironie.

-Waow, Remy, tu me bluffes là ! je m'exclame, pris d'une crise d'euphorie. Tu ne sais pas à quel point ça me soulage, envers Lily je veux dire. Je crois que j'aurais moi aussi fini par te demander la permission de tout lui dire.

-Mais le plaisir est pour moi…

-En plus, c'est bien plus équitable, ta copine est au courant, pourquoi pas les nôtres ?

-Liasia n'est pas ma copine, c'est juste une amie.

-Une très bonne amie, souligne Sirius.

-Soit. Et pour votre information, elle ne sait rien à propos de vous ou de la carte, elle connait juste ma condition…

-Tu ne lui as pas dit ?

Honnêtement, je suis surpris. La relation particulière qui s'est installée entre Remus et cette fille m'a donné des migraines tellement je n'en saisi pas le concept. C'est vraiment possible de passer tout son temps avec une fille sans qu'il n'y ait de…d'attraction particulière ? C'est le propre de l'espèce humaine, enfin. Mais il n'empêche que je suis bien forcé de m'y habituer et que, contrairement à toutes mes allusions débiles, il n'y a pas la moindre trace d'une future relation amoureuse entre Remus Lupin et Liasia Wander.

-Je pensais que vous vous disiez tout.

-C'est vrai mais…c'est de vous qu'il s'agit sur ce coup-là, je ne voulais pas prendre de décision égoïste.

-C'est aussi ce que j'ai pensé te concernant, à propos de la blague, confie Sirius. Et c'est ce que j'ai dit à Siaali.

Je m'allonge de tout mon long sur le lit de Peter, et me met à fixer le plafond, tandis que Remus se sert un verre d'eau. En pensant à mon ami, je fronce les sourcils.

-Pourquoi Wormtail n'est pas là ?

-Je lui ai envoyé un mot pour lui dire de nous retrouver là mais…dit Sirius.

-C'est bizarre, je dis. En trois semaines, j'ai dû le voir…4 fois ? 5 au grand max.

-Peut-être qu'il est avec cette fille Mélissa ? suggère Remus. Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre.

-Quand même, je boude. Il devrait être là, ça le concerne aussi.

-Oui mais, moins que vous, affirme Remus.

J'hausse les épaules, irrité.

°O° PDV de Lily Evans °O°

Mardi 1er Février.

Je me demande ce qui plairait à James pour la St Valentin. Bon, peut-être qu'il n'aime pas la St Valentin. N'empêche que ça me tient à cœur. Et qu'il ne reste que deux semaines avant le jour J. Discrètement, dans toute l'école, les gens commencent à en parler et à planifier leur journée avec la personne qu'ils aiment ou alors ils réfléchissent à la meilleure façon de se déclarer. Et en pensant à ça, je me mets à sourire comme une imbécile dans le couloir menant à la Grande Salle. En tournant à un angle, quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un sorti de nulle part m'agrippe délicatement la taille avant de m'attirer vers lui dans un baiser fougueux. Souriant contre les lèvres de mon copain, j'enroule mes bras autour de son cou pour lui rendre sa caresse.

-J'ai besoin de te parler, dit James en se détachant un peu, avec un petit sourire.

-De quoi ? je fais, toute joyeuse.

-C'est important, affirme-t-il, soudainement plus sérieux.

-Oh mon Dieu, dis-moi que tu n'as tué personne, je fais, mi-sérieuse, mi-amusée.

Il rit, de son rire si craquant.

-Non, dit-il.

-Bon, ça va alors.

-Il faut qu'on aille au dortoir.

-Au dortoir ?

-En fait, il y aura aussi les filles. Moi et les gars, on doit vous parler de quelque chose. Mais ce n'est rien de grave, hein, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. C'est juste…un truc que vous devez savoir sur nous.

-Oho, un des secrets de James Potter et sa bande. Et j'ai le privilège de le découvrir ? J'espère que vous n'allez pas nous annoncer que vous avez eu des tendances homosexuelles bizarroïdes entre vous.

Il rit encore, et s'approche de nouveau tout près de mon visage.

-Je te laisse le bénéfice du doute, murmure-t-il.

Dans un sourire complice, je m'apprête à l'embrasser lorsque je remarque que quelques regards curieux et intéressés sont tournés sur nous.

-Dégageons d'ici, propose James en me prenant la main, et en m'entraînant dans le couloir.

°O° PDV de Remus Lupin °O°

Je me doutais bien qu'un jour, nous aurions été forcé de dire la vérité à certaines personnes. Des personnes que nous aurions fréquentées, et qui auraient pris une place assez importante dans nos vies pour qu'on leur en parle. Seulement, je n'imaginais pas que cela se ferait de manière si…officielle. Siaali, Lily et Liasia sont assises en face de nous, sur le lit de James, et il est plutôt embarrassant de me dire que je suis l'attraction principale de cette foire.

-Cette situation semble si sérieuse que personnellement, ça me rend nerveuse, déclare Siaali.

-Oui, ça a aussi été ma réaction lorsque James est venu me chercher, renchérit Lily.

Je remarque que Liasia veille à ne rien dire, comme elle se doute bien de ce que nous allons leur raconter, et qu'elle connaît déjà cette histoire. Par contre, et je peux le lire dans ses yeux, elle se demande sans doute en quoi James, Sirius et Peter –que nous avons finalement réussi à dénicher- sont impliqués. Je suis gêné vis-à-vis d'elle puisque j'aurais bien aimé lui expliqué l'autre partie de l'histoire en privé. Tant pis.

-Elle l'est, dit James. Elle est très sérieuse mais elle ne va pas spécialement influencer vos vies, ou du moins, nous l'espérons.

-Rassurant, ironise Lily.

-C'est un secret que vous devrez garder, prévient Sirius.

-Okay, dit Siaali. On vous donne notre parole et tout ce que vous voulez, blabla, vous savez que vous pouvez nous faire confiance !

-Ca concerne principalement Remus, dit James.

-Il ne faut pas que ça vous effraie ou quoique ce soit, hein, croit bon de préciser Sirius, ce n'est qu'un…

-Je suis un loup-garou, je lance subitement.

-…petit secret….

Les tentatives de James et Sirius, bien qu'attentionnées, de ménager les filles, m'avaient soudainement plus irrité qu'autre chose. Alors, j'avais promptement décidé d'en venir au fait directement. En disant cela, j'avais baissé la tête. J'ose finalement la relever pour contempler la réaction des filles, un silence plat s'étant installé. Le premier visage que je contemple est celui de Lily. Son expression est fermée, mais, à mon grand soulagement, elle n'a pas l'air effrayée. Elle pince les lèvres et évite de me regarder. Je passe ensuite à Siaali…et croise son regard. Il exprime de la curiosité, et, les lèvres entrouvertes, elle à l'expression de quelqu'un qui vient d'avoir obtenu la réponse à une vieille question frustrante. Elle est la première à parler.

-Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose. Je le savais mais j'avoue que je m'étais imaginé à peu près tous les scénarios sauf celui-là. Ca va, c'est pas le pire.

Sur ce, elle acquiesce, comme pour se convaincre. Je prends la parole.

-Ca veut dire que…ça ne te rebute pas ?

-Disons que…-elle lève les yeux au ciel, penseuse- lorsque je t'imagine avec quatre pattes et un manteau de fourrure, c'est plutôt bizarre mais…-elle baisse les yeux et me fait un sourire- c'est toujours toi.

Soulagé, je lui rends son sourire.

-Lily ? intervient James, espérant obtenir son avis sur la question.

La jeune rousse se passe nerveusement les mains dans les cheveux puis esquisse un petit sourire, le regard fixé sur le sol.

-Je suis un peu plus secouée que Siaali mais…je pense la même chose, achève-t-elle en levant finalement les yeux sur moi.

Siaali se tourne ensuite sur sa droite et toise Liasia. Celle-ci a le regard perdu dans le vide et, malgré ma tentative de capter son regard, elle s'obstine à ne pas me regarder.

-Je parie que tu le savais déjà, vu ta tête, affirme Siaali.

Liasia lui rend son regard et esquisse un sourire.

-Oui mais…je ne suis pas au courant de la partie qui implique les garçons.

En achevant sa phrase, elle tourne brutalement les yeux vers moi, me prenant au dépourvu. Je constate avec surprise que son regard me questionne durement, comme si elle me reprochait quelque chose. Du coup, même si j'ai conscience que les trois filles attendent maintenant que je crache la suite de l'histoire, je me retrouve incapable de parler, plongé dans les yeux de Liasia.

-Heu, ok, je me porte volontaire pour la suite, me parvient la voix de James. En seconde année, Sirius, Peter et moi avons découvert la condition de Remus. Comme elle était très difficile à supporter, nous avons décidé de faire quelque chose, pour l'aider.

-Nous avons appris, poursuit Sirius, que la présence d'animaux apaisait un loup-garou.

-Vous lui avez acheté un chien pour le divertir ? plaisante Siaali.

Instinctivement, James et moi nous tournons vers Sirius et réprimons une envie de rire. Celui-ci toise Siaali, irrité. Et cette fois-ci, c'est lui qui balance la vérité comme un cheveu sur la soupe.

-Nous avons appris à devenir des Animagi.

Etrangement, la réaction des filles est bien plus tonitruante à cette annonce qu'à celle de ma condition. Le monde tourne-t-il toujours bien rond ? Ainsi, James, Peter, Sirius et moi sursautons lorsqu'elles crachent simultanément un « Quoi ?! » venant du fond du cœur.

-Douteriez-vous de notre talent ? demande James en haussant un sourcil.

-C'est extrêmement difficile de devenir un animagus ! lance Lily.

-Je sais, répond le jeune homme avec fierté.

-La présence d'un loup-garou ne vous gêne pas, mais des animagi, si ? intervient Sirius, surpris.

-Disons que ça nous semble plus…inattendu, tente Siaali.

-Je me sens flatté, soupire Peter.

Les deux autres acquiescent vivement.

-Est-ce que…le directeur sait ? demande Lily.

-Non, je réponds. Vu que c'est totalement illégal, on n'a préféré ne rien lui dire, même si nous savons que nous pouvons lui faire confiance.

-C'est lui qui t'as permis d'entrer à Hogwarts ? demande Siaali.

-Oui…aucune autre école n'aurait voulu de moi sinon…les autres professeurs ne sont même pas au courant. Il n'y a que l'infirmière qui sait.

-Mais…où est-ce que tu vas les nuits de pleine lune ?

-La cabane hurlante, lance Siaali.

Tout le monde se tourne vers elle, surpris. La jeune fille nous regarde et s'explique :

-C'est logique. A chaque fois qu'on va à Pré-au-lard, on entend des gens se plaindre des hurlements qui proviennent de la cabane une fois par mois. Je me trompe ?

En demandant ça, elle avait posé le regard sur moi. Silencieux, j'acquiesçai.

-Mais je ne comprends pas comment tu t'y rends, par contre…

-Si Lily veut nous prouver qu'elle est intelligente, c'est le moment, lance Sirius.

L'attention générale se porte cette fois-ci sur la jeune rousse.

-Heu…, fait-elle, concentrée.

-Réfléchis, qu'est-ce qui a changé ici peu après qu'on soit tous arrivés en Première année ? demande James.

-Je ne sais pas…c'était il y a 6 ans et demi, tout de même ! réplique Lily. Et je…

Soudainement, elle s'interrompt. Elle fronce les sourcils et relève la tête vers nous.

-Je sens que ça vient…commente Peter.

-Le Saule Pleureur ? Le Saule te mène jusqu'à la cabane ??

-C'est pas un peu dur d'éviter de vous faire arracher la tête ? demande Siaali, sceptique.

-Il faut appuyer sur une des racines pour stabiliser l'arbre et ouvrir le passage, répond James. L'infirmière utilise un long bâton, quant à nous…

Sirius, James et moi tournons la tête vers Peter.

-Devons-nous comprendre que c'est Peter qui risque sa vie ? demande Liasia, intervenant pour la première fois depuis un certain temps.

-Ma forme animale me permet d'accéder à cette racine très facilement en fait, explique doucement le concerné.

-Et quelle est cette forme ? demande machinalement Siaali. Quelle est votre forme à tous ?

-Je suis un cerf, lance James avec fierté.

-Vous savez, dit Sirius avec un sourire, le truc avec des cornes.

-CE SONT DES BOIS, BORDEL.

-Peu importe.

-Ca colle bien avec ta personnalité, soupire Lily, amusée.

-Peter est un rat, lance Sirius à la cantonade en passant un bras autour du cou du garçon.

-Et lui, c'est un chien, répond Wormtail.

Automatiquement, je lance un coup d'œil à Siaali, qui hausse un sourcil.

-S'il te plait, dis-moi que tu es tout sauf un caniche, lance-t-elle à Sirius.

-Ehhh non, répond le jeune homme. Je suis un chihuahua !

James laisse échapper un rire, alors que Siaali roule des yeux.

-Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas…murmure alors Liasia, amenant tous les regards sur elle.

Elle n'affiche aucune émotion particulière sur le visage mais je peux ressentir la contrariété qui émane d'elle.

-La forme de notre animagus se crée en fonction de notre personnalité. Le cerf pour James, je peux comprendre, c'est l'arrogance qui prime (James : « Hey ! ») ; le chien pour Sirius doit exprimer la joie de vivre (Sirius : « Ah wouf ?... ») mais le rat pour Peter…le rat est qualifié de vil, sournois, malin, dans le sens négatif de ces termes…Peter est tout sauf ça.

Un silence s'installe. Peter rougit et parait soudainement encore plus petit qu'il ne l'était. Sirius semble réfléchir et James fronce les sourcils. C'est Lily qui reprend la parole.

-Eh bien…peut-être que le rat ne possède pas que des connotations négatives. Toutes les cultures n'ont pas le même avis sur la question…

-C'est vrai, renchérit James.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en dis Pete, dit Sirius en lui repassant un bras autour du cou, tu te sens…vil ? Sournois ? Malin ?

-Non ! protesta notre ami.

-La question est réglée, affirma Sirius.

Liasia hausse les épaules et regarde ailleurs. J'observe un instant son visage, tâchant d'y déchiffrer quelque chose, sans succès. Puis, son regarda s'éclaire et elle nous regarde de nouveau.

-C'est de là que viennent les surnoms que vous employez parfois ? Comment c'est déjà…Padfoot ?

-C'est moi, chantonna Sirius.

-Prongs, ajouta Lily en regardant James.

-Wormtail pour Peter, continua Siaali.

-Et Moony…finit Liasia en me regardant directement dans les yeux.

Je lui souris, et elle me rend légèrement mon sourire.

-Et…à propos de Snape ? demande finalement Siaali, attendant bien sûr une réponse de Sirius.

C'est à lui de raconter cette histoire, en étant le principal acteur. Il soupire et se lance :

-En 5ème année, on a réalisé que Snape avait des doutes concernant Remus. Ca m'écorche la bouche de l'avouer mais il ne semble pas aussi stupide que l'on peut le croire –Lily roule des yeux- et il pensait que les motifs des absences de Remus une fois par mois étaient bidons, ce qui était le cas. Un soir il m'a coincé dans un couloir, c'était le premier jour de pleine lune du mois pour Remus. On n'allait pas tarder à aller le rejoindre dans la cabane. Et Snape m'a énervé. Il a essayé de me faire parler. Alors j'ai voulu lui donner une leçon…

-Et quelle leçon, murmure James, évasif.

Sirius n'ose pas le regarder. Peter et moi savons que le problème Snape est le seul évènement qui ait jamais fait tanguer l'amitié de James et Sirius. C'avait été un moment où Sirius avait réalisé que James était plus mature que lui et qu'il en avait été déçu. Il savait qu'il avait failli causer la mort de quelqu'un et même s'il en était peu fier, son vrai regret avait été la fissure qui s'était dessinée dans sa relation avec James. Encore aujourd'hui, ils n'en parlent pas, car ce souvenir provoque toujours un malaise chez l'un comme chez l'autre.

-Je lui ai dit comment pénétrer dans le passage qui menait jusqu'à la cabane hurlante…

-Attends…interrompt Siaali, tu _savais_ que Remus y était déjà ? Je veux dire, tu l'as fait exprès ?

Son regard exprime maintenant de la confusion et une pointe de déception. Sirius perd encore plus d'assurance.

-J'ai été stupide, je sais…c'est aussi ce qu'a pensé James quand je lui ai dit ce que j'avais fait. Snape était déjà dans le passage quand il est parti le chercher. Il a réussi à le sortir de là mais le mal était fait. Snape a vu Remus sous sa forme animale. Dumbledore lui a fait jurer de ne rien dire à personne et…il à l'air de tenir sa langue. Mais sa haine pour nous, et surtout moi, est encore plus forte maintenant. J'ai été renvoyé pendant deux semaines ensuite. Voila…

Un ange passe. Les filles ne savent trop que répondre. Lily regarde James et je devine facilement qu'elle est touchée par son acte héroïque. Je me retiens d'esquisser un sourire en coin. Siaali quant à elle n'a pas du tout l'air touchée ou quoique ce soit. Le regard perdu dans le vide, elle semble décider à ne pas croiser celui de Sirius qui la fixe intensément d'un air coupable.

-Les révélations sont finies pour ce soir ? lance sèchement la jeune fille.

-Eh bien…commence-je en pensant à la carte.

-En fait, je ne veux pas le savoir. Je vais prendre l'air.

Là-dessus, elle se lève et se dirige vivement vers la porte. Sirius se lève à son tour.

-Attends !

-NON ! s'exclame Siaali en se retournant, soudainement envahie par la colère.

Sirius s'arrête à deux mètres d'elles. Personne ne pipe mot et assiste impuissant à la dispute qui débute.

-Je ne veux plus rien entendre. Je suis désolée, Remus (elle se tourne vers moi), ce n'est pas contre toi. Mais c'est trop.

Sur ces mots, elle franchit la porte, et Sirius décide de la suivre.

°O° PDV de Siaali Parker °O°

Ne comprenant pas très bien moi-même ce que je fais, je m'engage dans les escaliers qui mènent à la Salle Commune. Puis, un bras m'arrête fermement et je me retourne sur un Sirius confus.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Je t'ai dit la vérité ! C'est ce que tu voulais, non ?!

Je me dégage brutalement de son étreinte et la colère le gagne alors également.

-Je sais que j'ai été con. Traite-moi de tous les noms que tu veux, je le mérite. Mais ça s'est passé il y a 2 ans quoi !

-Tu n'en as rien à foutre. Qu'il s'en soit sorti ou pas, en, ça t'est égal, n'est-ce pas ?

Pas de réponse.

-N'est-ce pas ?!

-En effet, je m'en fous ! Il aurait pu mourir, ça ne m'aurait pas empêché de dormir !

-Et Remus, tu crois qu'il aurait pu dormir en sachant qu'il avait massacré quelqu'un ?

-Ce n'est pas arrivé, okay ?

-Mais ça aurait pu…

Sirius ne répond pas et porte son regard ailleurs. Pendant quelques secondes, aucun de nous ne parle. Puis…

-L'autre jour, tu m'as dit que tu m'acceptais comme j'étais. Que je n'étais pas comme ma famille. C'était du flan ?

-Non. Mais…je ne pensais pas que ça s'était déroulé comme ça…tu savais où tu le conduisais et pourtant ça ne t'as pas arrêté. Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais été convaincu de l'innocence de la chose. Tu _savais. _C'est grave, Sirius.

-Tu me juges, accusa-t-il.

-Non !

Il me lance un regard appuyé.

-Si…c'est vrai, je te juge. Je sais que je t'avais promis de ne pas le faire, en quelque sorte mais…je n'y arrive pas.

-Est-ce que…est-ce que tu t'es seulement demandé ce qui a pu m'arriver pendant ces deux semaines ? Chez moi ?

J'ai peine à déglutir. Bien sûr que j'y ai pensé. Ça a même été ma première pensée dans toute cette affaire.

-Oui, réponds-je. Et ça me fait mal d'imaginer ce que ces gens ont pu te faire.

Je me rends compte de la boule montante dans ma gorge. Mais je suis décidée à ne pas pleurer.

-Tu n'avais peut-être pas l'intention de le tuer. Mais tu étais conscient du risque et tu t'en fichais. Alors je ne peux pas me sentir désolée pour toi. Toi qui ne voulais pas ressembler aux membres de sa famille, tu as été à côté de la plaque.

La colère laisse maintenant place au chagrin sur son visage. Je sais que je suis dure, mais quelque chose en moi me dit qu'il faut que je le sois.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais encore avec moi ? demande-t-il, le visage soudain fermé. Pourquoi tu te donnes même la peine de me dire tout ça ? Pour m'aider ? Dans quel but ? Pourquoi tu te mets dans des états pareils, bordel ?!

-Parce que je t'aime, réponds-je du tac-au-tac.

Sirius s'apprêtait à me balancer autre chose mais à l'entente de mes mots, il s'interrompt, la bouche entrouverte. Il dirige son regard sur les murs et fronce les sourcils. Puis revient sur moi. Le mur. Moi. Le mur. Puis il secoue la tête et revient définitivement sur moi.

-On est en train de se disputer et toi, tu me dis que tu m'aimes ?

-Quoi, c'est incompatible ? je lance, irritée. Et puis, tu m'as posée une question. C'est ma réponse.

-Ouais…tu dois vraiment m'aimer pour ne pas te sentir désolée sur mes deux semaines de 'vacances'.

Là-dessus, le regard impassible, il descend les escaliers et me dépasse. Je ne bouge pas et les sanglots me prennent soudainement. Je pleure mais m'efforce de rester silencieuse. Ce n'est pas vrai. Je me _sens_ désolée. Je me rends alors compte de l'horreur que je lui ai balancée. Et je me rends compte que mon vrai problème est que je ne suis tout simplement pas assez forte moralement pour supporter ce que je sais à son sujet.

Chaque chose que je découvrais peu à peu sur Sirius n'était qu'une suite de malheurs ou d'évènements négatifs. Et ça me tuait. Cette relation me tuait parce que j'étais tombée amoureuse d'un garçon que je ne pouvais pas soutenir. Il y avait trop de différence entre sa vie et la mienne. Le seul moyen que j'avais trouvé pour aller mieux était de le blesser pour l'éloigner. Je m'écroulai dans l'escalier et continuai de pleurer, bien moins silencieusement alors.

* * *

Review ! D


	14. Note d'auteur

Je ne sais pas si cette note sera lue par quelqu'un. Je ne sais pas trop ce que j'espère en fait. Mais il y a certaines choses que je voudrais dire.

J'ai écrit cette fiction il y a très, très longtemps. Et je l'ai abandonnée. C'est une chose que je déteste avec les auteurs de fanfictions, et pourtant, je n'ai pas mieux fait.

La principale raison c'est que, je me suis désintéressée des fics en général. J'ai grandi, je suppose. Et j'ai commencé à écrire des histoires originales, que je ne publie pas sur le net, parce que je veux les faire publier un jour.

Et puis, il y a deux jours, je me suis mise à relire une de mes fics favorites et, prise de nostalgie, je suis revenue à « Our dreams ». Et c'est dingue ce que ça m'a émue. Je ressens une certaine nostalgie face à cette époque. J'ai relu les reviews, qui m'avaient tellement plu. Et pourtant, elles n'étaient pas tellement méritées parce qu'il y a plein de fautes dans cette fic, des fautes de grammaire, de conjugaison, de syntaxe, et des fautes de… maturité ? Je n'ai plus le même regard sur cette histoire qu'auparavant. J'écrivais bien pauvrement, comparé à maintenant. Mais après tout, je devais avoir quoi, 14 ans ? (ouch, prends-toi 5 ans dans la tronche, Eileen).

Et puis, aussi, après tout, c'était ma première vraie histoire. Avec des personnages empruntés certes, mais ma première vraie expérience de l'écriture ! J'ai songé à l'effacer, et faire comme si elle n'avait jamais existée. Mais je ne parviens pas à m'y résoudre. Je suis une affreuse sentimentale. Je suis triste en relisant cette fic. C'était la belle époque.

Ce n'est pas que cette époque là soit moche, hein ! Mais elle était assez exceptionnelle pour moi. Enfin bref.

Je voulais m'excuser auprès de tout ceux qui ont attendu la suite (même si, franchement, croyez-moi, ça n'en vaut pas la peine) et remercier les lecteurs fidèles qui m'ont écrit toutes ces jolies choses. Je ne serais pas capable de reprendre cette fic, elle appartient au passé, mais je voulais quand même lui donner une sorte de… euh. De fin ? Lui dire au revoir proprement. Après au moins quatre ans, certes, mais il n'est jamais trop tard pour bien faire !

J'ai très envie de me remettre à écrire pour le fandom HP. Mais je ne le ferai pas. A moins que ce ne soient des oneshots, ou une histoire entière que j'aurais finie AVANT de commencer à la poster. Sinon, j'ai bien peur de recommencer et de l'abandonner en cours de route, par lassitude, par manque de motivation, ou simplement de créativité.

Tout ça pour dire que, cette fiction fut une belle expérience. Et que je suis contente qu'elle ait donné le sourire à certaines personnes. Voila. Si vous souhaitez me dire quelque chose, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, j'y répondrai.

Merci.

Cécilia (mon pseudo ne me plait plus alors je préfère signer avec mon vrai prénom XP).


End file.
